Paciencia
by Skipow
Summary: El regreso de Sasuke es inminente. Sakura no lo sabe y cada día que pasa se le hace mas insostenible la opresión en su pecho. La paciencia de la mujer otorgará dulces y jugosos frutos. Posible Lemmon*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, Son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notas de autor, al final de este escrito.**

Capítulo 1 " _Dolor_ "

Una y otra vez releía aquellas cartas, imaginando en su cabeza que estas estaban escritas por aquel hombre que anhelaba tanto y estaba fuera de su alcance. Eran a lo menos cincuenta cartas, docenas de cajas de bombones y un par de arreglos florales, lo cuales estaban esparcidos en el piso y sobre la mesa, donde ella leía atentamente cada palabra. Podría recitar aquellos versos de memoria.

"…La flor más hermosa del país del fuego, aquella que con su fuerza y gentileza ha cautivado por completo el corazón de este forastero…"

"… Mi corazón es completamente tuyo…"

Eran algunas de las citas que leía en voz alta, apaciguando la pena de su corazón. Estaba acostumbrada a ir por los senderos de la aldea y recibir obsequios y cartas de muchos jóvenes. Ella los aceptaba gustosa, la sensación de despertar sentimientos en el sexo opuesto se le hacía atractiva, pero ¿Por qué no despertaba lo mismo en él?, era la única pregunta que jamás había podido responder por sí misma. Sus admiradores prometían bajarle la luna, pero ella conocía solo a un ser humano capaz de hacer tal cosa, solo él.

Su madre probablemente se enojaría por el desorden, su padre reiría de ella por preocuparse demasiado e Ino la más confidente de sus amigas le había dicho "patética" por el solo hecho de esperarlo tres años. Para Sakura no era nada, tenía otras cosas que hacer durante el día. Atendía en el hospital y últimamente se estaba especializando en el área pediátrica. Salía las veces que podía con Ino o con Temari, pero estas no tenían mucho tiempo de recreación, la mayor parte la pasaban con sus estúpidos novios. Es cierto que el primer año es fantástico y todo eso, pero olvidar a tus amigas… no estaba de acuerdo, aunque si ella supiera lo que es tener al menos una relación, podría tener argumentos de sobra gracias a la experiencia, pero no los tenía y solo guardaba silencio.

Ordenó el desorden, tomó las cartas y se recriminaba mentalmente ¿a quién quería engañar realmente?, su corazón no había recapacitado, seguía teniendo los mismo sentimientos desde hace años por Sasuke. Con una caja de bombones y después de dejar todo reluciente, salió a la terraza a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Ya atardecía y comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, fue entonces cuando decidió acompañar sus chocolates con una tasa de café negro. Miraba a cada persona como si fuera lo más divertido hacerlo, lo era de cierta forma, veía a parejas discutir… unos cuantos shinobis dándole persecución a algún ladrón. Y así mataba el tiempo, no le tocaba turno hasta mañana en la noche y ya estaba hastiada de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

Así era su vida, sumida en la monotonía completa. La independencia que tanto añoraba hace años atrás ahora le pasaba la cuenta. Extrañaba a sus padres, sus entrenamientos estaban congelados, lo único que seguía haciendo era ir a la biblioteca y leer los mismos libros que sabía de memoria.

.

.

.

.

\- No puedo creerlo frentona, ¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos?—al parecer para la pelirosa había sido una mala idea pasar un tiempo de "amigas" con la rubia. Siempre la terminaba sermoneando con respecto al mismo tema.

\- Los tengo más que abiertos, cerda… es solo que. —fue interrumpida por el golpe de la rubia en la mesa. Ya se había alterado, Ino no era muy paciente al escuchar a la pelirosa repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Hablo en serio… tres años Sakura, pudiste haber hecho tu vida completamente normal…

\- Él me dijo que volvería, estoy segura de que lo hará…

\- Cada año es lo mismo Sakura, detesto verte de esta manera… estas clara que estas inmersa en una depresión ¿no?

\- Estoy en perfecto estado mujer…- se sintió ofendida por las palabras de la rubia, quizá muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

\- Si fuera así, no pasarías el día libre invitándome para escuchar tus penas en TÚ mismo departamento… Ni siquiera sales. —Ino calmó sus impulsos desenfrenados por golpear y despabilar a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo vas con Sai?—Sakura cambió completamente el tema e Ino frunció el entre cejo. Aceptó el cambio de tema, es verdad que siempre la regañaba como si fuera su madre. Optó por darle un respiro a la pelirosa y contarle lo divertido, sensual y exquisito que es tener una pareja. Omitiendo completamente las diferencias y discusiones. En una de esas, Sakura podría salir con algún hombre y olvidar a aquel vengador.

.

.

.

.

\- Es tiempo… no sé cuándo estaré por aquí nuevamente, gracias por hospedarme…-El pelinegro tomó sus cosas y vistió su capa.

\- No hay problema, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros…- el peliblanco le dio una palmada en el hombro. —espero verte luego, Sasuke…

\- Hmp. —con tan solo ese monosílabo, se retiró de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Después de tres años volvería a la aldea. La que lo vio crecer y sumergirse en la oscuridad total, pero que también guardaba recuerdos invaluables para él. Era la hora de aclarar las cosas con aquella pelirosa, si ella fue capaz de esperarlo, sin duda alguna era la mujer correcta.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, sentía una paz y tranquilidad inexplicables al saber que volvería a Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todas, este es un nuevo fic que tenía en mente hace un buen rato, la idea de imaginarme a Sakura tan paciente, durante tanto tiempo me ha inspirado a escribir esto… si bien el otro lo finalizaré obviamente, este irá actualizándose a la par o quizá lo deje hasta aquí. Depende de ustedes si lo sigo o no, es bastante corto no abarcara más de 5 caps. Y bueno esto se desarrolla en el universo original. Espero que les guste y nos leemos preciosuras.**


	2. Decidida

\- Cuentas, comida y más cuentas… y más comida… que fastidio—la joven se apresuraba en buscar las llaves de su departamento, se había quedado dormida y las cuentas vencían el día anterior, por su descuido podría quedar sin luz ni agua. Finalmente de tanto rebuscar y dejar el departamento hecho un asco salió a hacer sus trámites.

Tsunade últimamente andaba de buenas, no sabía exactamente el por qué pero su maestra le había dado las vacaciones por adelantado. Sakura agradeció aquel gesto pero a la vez le incomodaba ¿Cómo pasaría sus días sin trabajar? Era lo único que la mantenía "ocupada". No podía insistirle a la voluptuosa mujer, posiblemente la mandaría al demonio.

.

.

.

\- Interesante…-observó la vitrina de aquella pastelería. La debilidad de la kunoichi no era precisamente la comida saludable, a pesar de que cuidaba todo lo que tragaba minuciosamente. Por esta vez haría una excepción (sin contar los bombones). Compró aquel apetitoso y cremoso pastel, para ella sola.

Con aquella adquisición en mano y luego de ir como loca a pagar sus deudas, volvió a encaminarse a su querido hogar. Pensaba inevitablemente en el desastre que había dejado un par de horas antes en aquel piso y a cada paso que daba era tortuoso, no le quedaba más remedio que llegar y ordenar.

Miró hacia el monte hokage y sonrió al ver el rostro de su antiguo sensei finalmente terminado. El sexto hokage, Hatake Kakashi hacia muy bien su trabajo, ¿Quién lo diría? Ella no daba ni un peso por aquel vago, en cuanto a trabajo se trataba, ya que, en el ámbito "ninja" era un hombre sin igual. ¿Por qué no hacerle una visita?, después de todo hace un rato que no lo veía.

Así dilataba más el asunto de llegar a ordenar y quizá le convidaría un trozo de pastel al anciano.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Ya veo… - la sonrisa en el peligris fue inmediata, aquel pergamino escrito por el puño y letra de Sasuke, daba aviso de su viaje hacia la aldea. Imágenes del muchacho vinieron a su mente y de su extinto equipo 7. La noticia los pondría felices a todos. Lo único que tendría que hacer era juntar a Naruto y Sakura e informarles.

Volteó su asiento mirando desde las alturas la aldea, el peso de la edad recayó en sus hombros al ver su mismo rostro en aquel monte. Suspiró cansinamente y enseguida guardó el pergamino… ¿Cuándo nombrarían a Naruto hokage? Ya estaba un poco harto de las tareas, prefería mil veces tener la nariz metida en su libro. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y levantó su vista saludando a la joven pelirosa que se acercaba sonriente a su escritorio.

\- Vaya, ha pasado el tiempo… ¿Qué tal todo, Sakura?

\- Hokage sama… - sonrió la joven, de dos zancadas ya se encontraba frente a él. —está libre, por lo que veo…

\- Ha si, terminé temprano… de hecho estoy esperando más papeles…-el cansancio en aquellos ojos lo delataba completamente, aun así le sonreía a su ex alumna.

\- ¿Quién lo diría?... es impresionante verlo de esta manera. —Sakura no era una maestra en sacar de quicio a su sensei pero lo intentaba de vez en cuando al ver las reacciones que provocaba en él.

\- ¿Qué manera?—el aludido enarcó una ceja y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio.

\- Verlo trabajar, sensei—se burló la pelirosa con una sonrisa. Hatake rodó los ojos y suspiró rendido a la risa jovial de Sakura. Hace un tiempo no la veía y recordando eso optó por comunicarle lo de Sasuke enseguida.

\- Menos mal que estas por aquí, no quería darme el trabajo de…- fue interrumpido por ella, mientras veía como luchaba con aquella bolsa que cargaba.

\- Mire, traje pastel… ¿gusta?

\- Hm… no soy afanado de cosas muy empalagosas…- ella ofreciéndole de comer… debe de estar muy aburrida, pensaba el peligris.

\- ¿Quién dice que es empalagoso?... ni siquiera lo ha visto…- sacó al fin aquella majestuosidad culinaria y lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

\- No imagino un pastel amargo o acido…- siguió cuestionando el mayor.

\- Si los hay, se nota que no sale mucho. —aquella conversación la estaba llevando al límite, definitivamente lanzaría esa cosa directo a la cabeza de su maestro.

\- No puedo moverme de aquí… y si así fuera, no compraría pasteles. —definitivo, la estaba molestando.

\- ¿Quiere o no?—apretó los puños, una señal que no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi.

\- Es de… crema y… chocolate… ¿manzana?—algo dubitativo, examinó el trozo de torta enfrente.

\- ¿eh? Nono… digo es de crema y chocolate, creo que la edad le está afectando el olfato. —era el turno de ella para molestarlo, de la manera que más le dolía… su edad.

\- Huelo manzana… mi olfato es mi mejor compañero, Sakura. —aquel hombre buscaba pleito, Sakura solo sonrió y recordó un detalle importante.

\- Ha… debe ser el shampoo que había dejado de usar, gracias a su perro. —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, recordando aquella escena con Pakkun.

\- Haaa, cierto… muy cierto, con notas de menta…- su can le había recordado comprar desde siempre el mismo shampoo, Pakkun desde que supo que usaban el mismo producto, siguió con la idea de utilizarlo, no dejaría que una niña tuviera mejor pelaje que él.

\- Lo dejaré de nuevo, bueno se calma o que… ¿le doy de comer?—el peligris salió de sus pensamientos y liberó una pequeña carcajada.

\- No me quejaría… me da flojera el solo hecho de pensar en masticar. —acercó el pastel hacia a él y observó a Sakura cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- Podría comer por usted si así lo quisiera, era para mí sola… pero me apiadé. —rio con gracia mientras le hacia una seña—me invitará a sentarme, o ¿algo?

\- Toma asiento—Kakashi reía ante las ocurrencias de su joven aprendiz, había cambiado mucho la personalidad, se trataban con mucha más confianza que antes y eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Kakashi y Sakura, comían en agradable compañía recordando sus viejos tiempos y aquellas anécdotas que tanto marcaron en cada uno. Mientras degustaban aquel trozo de pastel salió a flote el tema de Naruto, hace más o menos dos meses Hinata y él, hicieron público la pronta boda que se celebraría. Por un lado Sakura estaba feliz más por Hinata que su mismo amigo, ella pasó exactamente el mismo sufrimiento de no ser notada por la persona amada, la suerte eso si estaba más al lado de la pelinegra.

Kakashi al notar cierta incomodidad por parte de su ex alumna decidió darle fin al tema nombrando a Sasuke, pero la mujer ya estaba poniéndose de pie y excusándose de tener que ir a limpiar su departamento. A Hatake no le dio ni siquiera el tiempo de detenerla, hasta tropezó por seguirla y la puerta ya había sido cerrada, se palmeó la frente y dejó caer su peso nuevamente en la silla, cuando estuviera menos sensible, quizá mañana la llamaría a ella y Naruto y les daría aquella noticia.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras ordenaba el chiquero del piso, unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de su rostro, sentía que su pecho estaba comprimiéndose, la garganta le impedía pasar saliva. Odiaba esa sensación de debilidad, detestaba llorar siendo que era lo mejor que sabía hacer desde hace mucho. ¿Qué más podría hacer en casos extremos de dolor? Llorar, llorar según su madre calmaba las penas del corazón, todas las personas tienen un límite y ese límite había sido rebasado por ella, desde niña. Si, conocía la felicidad… como la felicidad de volver a ver a sus padres después de la guerra o aquella vez donde atendió un parto de emergencia, también esa vez donde se decidió a salir con su maestra Tsunade y el alcohol consumido la hacía reír como si de una niña se tratase… habían muchas más veces en donde ella se sentía feliz… pero le faltaba un complemento.

"Ella es una mujer fuerte e independiente, no necesita de hombres que estén a su lado para hacerla completamente feliz" su padre muchas veces repetía aquellas palabras, pensaba que su padre lo decía de celoso, ya que, ningún papá quiere saber de los novios de su pequeña hija. Ella ya no era pequeña cumpliría los veintidós años dentro de poco, se había independizado hace un año completamente… ya no era pequeña.

\- ¡Maldición Sakura… eres tan endeble y llorona, no te soporto!—exclamó entre un gran sollozo, caminaba rápido como si quisiera escapar de algo, más loca no podría estar si ya hablaba con ella misma. En su dormitorio lo único que atraía su vista era aquel recuerdo del equipo siete, estaba todo en perfecto orden, tan perfecto que sintió ganas de tirar todo. Y así fue.

Ofuscada por los recuerdos, temerosa de su futuro, corrompida por la envidia que sentía hacia sus amigas tiró hacia el suelo todo lo que vio en el escritorio. Papeles, lápices, una lámpara, libros y más libros… la laptop que había comprado recientemente y finalmente aquel cuadro que había guardado con tanto recelo desde niña, todo hecho añicos al dar con las paredes que la rodeaban.

\- ¿¡Pueden irse todos a la misma mierda… no necesito a nadie… A NADIE ENTENDISTE UCHIHA!?—exclamó aquellas palabras como si tuviera al pelinegro en frente, el dolor de su pecho no cesaba. Se arrodillo en el piso de la habitación y con un golpe hizo retumbar todo a su alrededor.

Escuchó quejas de vecinos, aquel temblor los alertó pensando que fue un pequeño temblor. La joven inmediatamente cesó las lágrimas y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido… ese golpe pudo haberle costado su hogar, trató de calmar sus pulsaciones poco a poco.

Miró a su alrededor… nuevamente el desastre, los cristales de aquel recuerdo esparcidos por el piso… igual de rotos que su corazón. Se encaminó al baño y limpió el rastro de lágrimas que su rostro delataba, su espejo el único vidrio sobreviviente de la masacre de Haruno, le dio una vista desalentadora ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cada día que pasaba se volvía loca, no quería caer en la locura completa… estaba mal pero no era para tanto. El reflejo le recordaba sus visibles ojeras y cara de amargada, tal vez sería tiempo de retomar todo… su vida se estaba yendo por un agujero sin fondo, ella no esperaba eso para su futuro.

No quería aceptar citas de ningún hombre, todos eran unos "lame botas"… tiernos pero "lame botas" al fin y al cabo, ella disfrutaba de la sinceridad de las personas, no a tal punto como la transparencia de Sai, pero le agradaba la gente directa y cualquiera de sus citas de alguna forma "actuarían" para con ella.

Finalmente se rendiría y aceptaría los consejos de Ino… Saldría, para su desgracia sola, todas sus amigas estaban comprometidas. Pensó un momento y recordó a aquella castaña del equipo diez, habían hablado muchas veces e incluso compartieron misiones en conjunto, Tenten era su única salvación para salir esa noche.

Luego de limpiar el ajetreo de su dormitorio, miró la hora en su celular, apenas eran las 17:45. Llamó a Ino y sin informarle su plan de salir, logró sacarle el celular nuevo de la castaña. Al pasar unos minutos Tenten contestó y enseguida dio la afirmativa de la salida, se juntarían en el sector céntrico de la aldea al anochecer y decidirían un lugar entre ambas. Ella estaba decidida a ahogar completamente cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con aquel azabache, no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos la desgastaran como si de una flor marchita se tratase. ¿valdría la pena?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por leerme queridísimas! De verdad me puse hiperultramega feliz de recibir sus comentarios, follows y demás. Después de repensarlo, este fanfic resulte un poco más extenso, quiero abarcar mucho de lo que "pienso" con respecto a cómo se dio esta relación. También me gusta mucho expresar las escenas de Sakura, de vez en cuando serán de él otro protagonista cuando lo vea muy necesariamente. Sakura tiene un terrible cambio emocional y es súper complicado ponerse en sus zapatos. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y sigan atentas, nos leemos hermosas!**


	3. Sorpresa

Después de recorrer en su totalidad las calles centrales de la aldea, solo un bar llamó la atención de ambas y es que había un cartel afuera que indicaba que era exclusivo de "shinobis". En realidad no iban a buscar pareja solo a pasarlo bien y que mejor que en un lugar donde puedas ver a tus ex profesores tomados o bailando sobre la mesa.

No tuvieron ningún problema en adentrarse, la cuarta guerra mundial ninja aún era un recuerdo latente, después de los tres años, no olvidarían rostros conocidos como el de Sakura, quien aparte de haber estado frente al enemigo cumplía su labor de médico a la par.

El lugar estaba iluminado con una luz tenue, casi llegando a lo oscuro. El humo del tabaco rápidamente golpeó la nariz de ambas. Alrededor estaba cubierto de mesas, hombres y mujeres celebrando quien sabe qué, por otro lado la pista de baile estaba hasta el tope. La castaña tomó la mano de Sakura para pasar por entre medio de la muchedumbre, directamente a la barra.

Al ser atendidas por un joven, decidieron tomar algo que les llegara directamente a las venas… el famoso y tan añorado líquido de su heroína personal, Sake. Sakura pidió solo una botella y junto a la castaña comenzaron la carrera de los shot, la gracia era que mientras ambas tomaban su corto, contaba una pena de su corazón.

La botella estaba en la mitad y Sakura sintiendo un pequeño mareo siguió con las preguntas absurdas hacia su acompañante.

-¿Eres virgen igual que yo?—Tenten escupió un poco de la bebida, mientras se reía de la pelirosa quien mantuvo su semblante serio.

\- Oye…. Ni siquiera estoy ebria como para responder eso, pero te contaré un secreto… no muchos lo saben, de hecho nadie lo sabe por algo es un secreto, eres la primera. —la castaña le hizo un ademan con la mano y Sakura se acercó hasta ella, lo suficiente como para que la música no fuera impedimento al escuchar. —perdí mi virginidad, con Kankuro…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso eso?

\- Quieres demasiados detalles…

\- No, es en serio… ¿Cómo llegaron a dar ustedes?

\- Bueno, fue hace un año atrás más o menos…

\- Ooh… ¿una misión?

\- Conociendo lo bueno que era con el manejo de hilos de chacra, aprovechando que a veces acompañaba a Temari por aquí… le pedí algo de ayuda y bueno, todo terminó en mi casa. Fue maravilloso, aunque no hayamos seguido una relación después, nos buscamos solo para… eso

\- Su destreza con los dedos debe ser magnifica

\- Que no te quepa ninguna duda…

Luego de una pausa, Tenten retomó el tema pero ahora enfocado en su amiga.

\- Se te salió lo de virgen, Sakura… ¿aún esperas a Sasuke? Y yo que creía que al menos habías tenido a alguien.

\- No… a nadie, si bien lo he esperado mucho. Esta salida es para liberarme un rato, trataré de olvidarlo.

\- No hagas eso, has esperado mucho tiempo como para tirarlo por la borda… y si en algún caso, ¿llegara mañana?

\- Hubo un tiempo, en donde comprendí que hacerme la idea de que volvería, me mantendría de cierto modo "feliz "pero… no fue así. Cada día que pasa me vuelvo más y más loca. Ya sabes, con todo esto de la boda de Hinata, la relación perfecta e Ino y Sai… siento que todos avanzan, menos yo. Hasta Chouji y Karui—Sakura rio de esto último, era verdad todos tenían una oportunidad. Tenten comprendió la tristeza de Sakura y la alentó a seguir esperando.

\- Sakura… yo estaba enamorada de Neji. —Tenten le sonrió a la pelirosa, está la quedó mirando y sonrió imperceptiblemente, definitivamente la situación de Tenten era mucho peor que la de ella.

\- Lo, lo siento Tenten

\- Oh, no… no es para sentirlo, solo piensa un poco. Sasuke no está muerto, si é dijo que vendría nuevamente, lo hará… estoy completamente segura. Y por favor no le hagas caso a Ino, esta algo demente… bien deberías saber eso ¿no?—Sakura sonrió y la abrazó apretujándola hasta sacarle por completo el aire de los pulmones. La castañana la abrazó de igual forma y brindaron por esa noche, no ahogarían penas del corazón, solo sería diversión sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron por completo la habitación. Por alguna razón no había corrido las cortinas del ventanal. Ella se removía entre las sabanas y cuando tuvo noción del tiempo espacio, su cabeza le recordaba cuanto había tomado anoche, dolía y mucho. Tocó su frente enderezándose entre el desorden de la cama, con ambas manos y aún con los ojos cerrados buscó una almohada para enterrar su rostro, pero tocó algo calentito y firme, abrió de a poco sus orbes jade e inmediatamente de un salto se apegó a la pared. No creía lo que veían sus ojos.

Miró la melena castaña que se perdía entre SU almohada. Al ver el torso descubierto de aquel hombre inmediatamente se miró ella, se tranquilizó un poco al verse al menos con una pieza del pijama, aunque solo era la parte de arriba y abajo solo traía sus bragas.

Se arrodilló en la cama no sin antes tomar una almohada y cubrir la desnudes de sus piernas. Tocó la espalda del hombre, no había ningún tipo de respuesta, lo movió aún más brusco para que despertara, no tenía idea de quien era ese tipo.

\- Oye…- la joven tomó un mechón castaño y lo jaló sin llegar a ser tan bruta. Fue ahí que notó como el hombre le daba la cara. Tanta fue su sorpresa que cayó de culo al suelo, literalmente.

\- ¿S-Sakura?—sus ojos demoraron en abrir, dejando ver una mirada profunda y cansada.

\- Ya…Ya-mato. —la joven abrazó su almohada y Yamato juró que la chica se estaba incendiando, el color de su cara cambió completamente al verlo levantarse. Solo traía un bóxer que le quedaba muy ajustados, con la misma sabana de la cama de su alumna se cubrió completamente, dejando las sábanas como túnica.

\- Por dios… lo siento, no recuerdo absolutamente nada…- la voz de él apenas se escuchaba.

\- Yo tampoco. —Sakura levantó la vista y su ex profesor estaba tapado completamente, solo dejando ver su rostro. Ella aún roja y sin poder creer sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ambos. Su vista bajó hasta la altura de la entrepierna del moreno. Podía ver un bulto levantado, abrió los ojos a más no poder y nuevamente se hundió en la almohada.

"Solo es algo normal, idiota… has visto muchos penes en el hospital, no de tamaña calamidad pero has visto… cuenta"

Reprendió por completo la actitud de su yo interna, si algo sabía de hombres y tras dormir junto a ellos en misiones, era que cada vez que despertaban tenían una erección. Pero aquí era todo diferente… estaba ella y su ex profesor.

\- Saldré a vestirme, permiso…- Sintió los pasos del castaño alejarse rápidamente. Estaban en su departamento era obvio… pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? Ninguno de los dos sabía. Dejando su problema un poco de lado, caminó hasta el baño y con una ducha rápida disipó el olor a alcohol que repelía. Vestida y perfumada fue al encuentro de su ex sensei a su comedor.

Yamato, estaba completamente confundido, su alumna nunca despertó sentimientos en el… quizá el verla ahora mucho más madura y pasado de copas, lo llevó a parar con ella.

\- Yamato… lo siento. —ella con una pequeña reverencia le hizo saber el cuan abochornada estaba después de la situación vivida.

\- No, no… yo, perdón… soy mucho más responsable que tú en esto, estaba ebrio…-en un vago intento de culparse ella lo interrumpió con un hilillo de voz.

\- Yo igual…

\- Solo tengo un vago recuerdo… y fue cuando, te encontré junto a Tenten en la barra… ella me pidió que por favor te trajera a tu casa y ella se fue con mucha prisa… estaba igual o más borracho que tú, recuerdo que te traje a tu departamento y…- el muchacho no podía recordar más… realmente se le fue cualquier tipo de recuerdo de anoche.

\- Yo solo… recuerdo que abrí la puerta… nada más… ¿usted cree…?—el sonrojo de la joven, delató en lo que posiblemente estaba pensando, él solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Ha… sobre eso, lo veo poco probable…- él sudaba frio, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado con su ex alumna.

-¿Por qué, poco probable? ¿Tan fea soy?—Sakura rio un poco de la situación quitándole la tensión al ambiente.

\- Noo, no es eso… estabas con un pijama… si hubiera pasado "eso"… hubiéramos estado desnudos por completo y algo adoloridos… - el hombre trataba de mantener la compostura, mientras hablaba, pensaba en Naruto y Kakashi, ambos lo perseguirían si se llegasen a enterar sobre eso.

\- haa… bueno, esto queda en confidencialidad… si llegásemos a recordar algo, lo olvidaremos… ¿se imagina el escándalo que se armaría?

\- No lo quiero imaginar... discúlpame una vez más Sakura. —le palmeó la cabeza como si de una niña se tratase, ella sonrió aliviada de alguna forma, al menos fue alguien conocido.

El timbre del departamento de la joven sonó, Yamato quedó estático y la pelirosa sin siquiera molestarse fue a abrir.

\- Creí que te demorarías más, vaya estas lista, que rápido para ser las ocho de la mañana y en vacaciones… —Ino saludó a su amiga e inmediatamente al verla tan perfumada y con el cabello húmedo miró sobre el hombro de la joven, encontrándose al ex sensei del equipo siete.

\- Wooooo… Sakura, que gran secreto. —la rubia le codeó las costillas y el hombre salió de ahí lo más rápido e impasible que pudo, despidiéndose cordialmente de ambas.

\- Ino… no es nada, luego te cuento que fue lo que pasó. —la mente de Sakura estaba trabajando al cien, tenía que inventar una historia creíble para que su amiga no insistiera más con ese asunto.

\- Bueno, quiero todo con lujo de detalle… ha, venía en nombre del Hokage, te mandó a llamar… al medio día te quiere allá. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo una misión junto a Chouji y Shikamaru… cuando vuelva me explicas todo, frentona. —sonrió con picardía y dejó sola a la pelirosa en la puerta.

\- Y ahora… ¿qué habrá pasado?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas De autor: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer cada cosa que escribo. Nos leemos en el siguiente n.n las adoro!**


	4. Pinocho

\- ¿Cuánto es?— rebuscó en un pequeño bolso, mientras se dirigía a la señora de recepción.

\- 5000 yenes. —respondió ella sonriendo.

\- guarde el cambio. Gracias por la hospitalidad.

Dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, retomó la marcha. Era temprano, quería llegar lo antes posible y caer de sorpresa, sin que lo esperaran.

\- No hay de qué joven. Muchas gracias.

Escuchó la animosa voz de la anciana y sonrió. Buena comida y cómodas camas por un precio conveniente, no dudaría en hospedarse en aquel hostal nuevamente.

Apresuró el paso, llegaría cerca del mediodía. El bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso, el olor a tierra mojada y el rocío de la mañana llenaron sus pulmones de un agradable aroma. Su época favorita era la primavera, casi rozando el verano. El clima era exquisito, un sol adecuado y una brisa refrescante.

Sonrió al recordar su niñez, mucho antes de caer en los senderos de la maldad. Y también fue inevitable pensar en su clan, su familia, su hermano. Estaba solo si pensaba en lazos sanguíneos, pero no lo estaba. El rubio se le vino a la mente y la palabra "amigo" la recreo en su cabeza, con el mismo tono irritante y cariñoso del joven Uzumaki.

Dos horas bastaron para hacer una pausa y acomodarse en algún lugar a comer algo, estaba hambriento, buscó el mejor lugar para descansar por un rato y entre medio de tanto verde vio un árbol de cerezos. Estaba completamente florecido, los pétalos caían en una tierna danza. A los pies de aquel árbol tomó asiento y comenzó a comer mientras algunas flores caían en su ropa.

\- Es extraño que este árbol esté tan solitario…- siguió observando hacia los lados. En efecto, era el único cerezo ahí plantado, en medio de tanto árbol común.

.

.

.

.

\- Al fin te veo… Sakura, estas muy bonita

\- Siempre dices lo mismo, Naruto… tanto tiempo

\- Me están consumiendo

\- Uff, demasiada información… ¿Hinata te da duro he?

\- Si te refieres al asunto del matrimonio. Sí, todo es muy confuso…

\- Eres hombre, todo es confuso.

\- Bueno, tú entiendes de esas cosas…

\- En realidad soy lo más sencilla que hay, aunque Hinata es de un clan de prestigio. Obviamente se tirará todo a la parrilla, el evento del año.

\- Sí, pero no entiendo. La preparación y todo eso… ese día solo sé que hay que bañarse y vestir traje.

\- Obviamente tienes que bañarte, idiota… ¿te bañas seguido no?

\- Ya deberías saber eso.—colocó una mano tras su noca y sonrió.

\- Pobre Hinata, aun así es la mujer más fiel a sus convicciones que he visto. Te sacaste la lotería. —palmeó la espalda del rubio.

\- Sí, es la mujer perfecta para mí. —sus ojos demostraban aquel amor, sin duda ese hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Sakura recordaba como si fuera ayer, la ayuda que le brindó a Hinata para conquistar el corazón de su amigo rubio. Muchas veces trató de enlazar sus caminos pero todo era en vano, hasta que finalmente ese _genjutsu_ lo puso en su lugar. Se sentía realmente feliz por ambos.

\- ¿Y ahora, donde esta ella?

\- Prueba de vestido, eso es lo que no entiendo. Se lo prueban cada dos semanas…

\- Bueno, es porque puede adelgazar o engordar… y tiene que quedarle a medida para aquel día, así se evita cualquier falla.

\- Hmm…

Sakura veía a Naruto algo ofuscado con la boda y confundido. Se lo topó a unas cuadras de su casa. No le apetecía cocinar y Naruto fue el primero en hacer la invitación. Como cuando eran unos niños.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?

\- Bien, Tsunade me dio libre albedrio… por fin construirán el área de psicología en pediatría. Estoy muy contenta. Eso sí, ahora estoy de vacaciones.

\- Vaya, felicidades. —a pesar de tantos años, la madurez Naruto no la demostraba. Comía rápido y hablaba con la boca llena, cosa que le hizo un poco de gracia a su amiga.

\- Ramen para dos, Tenzo pagará. —la voz cansina y alegre de Kakashi se hizo presente en el lugar.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su viejo maestro. Naruto lo recibió con un sonoro saludo y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él. A ella no le llamó la atención que el hokage dejara su puesto para ir a comer. Lo que casi le hizo escupir los fideos fue el ver a Yamato entrando detrás de él. No se habían visto desde aquel incidente… o sea desde ayer.

El la miró por encima del hombro de Kakashi y el único asiento disponible era al lado de ella. No dudo en tomar asiento y parecer lo menos sospechoso posible.

\- Hola, capitán

\- Hola Sakura…

\- Tanto tiempo—Agregaron al unísono y las risas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar.

Ella trató de comer lo más tranquila y pausada posible. La sopa se enfriaba, pero tampoco quería parecer sospechosa de algo. Era incómodo estar ahí, verse las caras después de amanecer semidesnudos.

\- Así que finalmente mañana al atardecer, aparecerá por aquí—agregó el peliplata acomodándose en la silla.

\- Es increíble, después de tanto tiempo, por fin regresa. Admito que estaba tan feliz que anoche fui incapaz de pegar una pestaña.

\- Ya lo creo…

Los recién llegados recibieron sus respectivas órdenes y dispusieron a comer. Sakura no estaba del todo entusiasmada, era un tema delicado para ella. Kakashi la citó a ella y Naruto para informales la noticia, solo la joven hizo acto de presencia ya que el rubio estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos con el clan de su prometida, lo cual era de suma importancia. Por lo tanto la noticia la recibió sola. Felicidad no era lo que sentía, quizá un poco de ansiedad y nervios. Después de tanto tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Al final, te enteraste…- sin querer la voz de ella sonó opacada. La mirada ojiazul de su amigo la examinó y asintió lentamente.

\- Luego de tener la reunión partí directamente donde Kakashi…

\- Hokage, soy el Hokage

\- Kakashi…- insistió sonriendo Naruto. El aludido rodó los ojos comenzó a bajar la máscara, mientras era observado por todos.

\- Esto no debería ser novedad.

\- Lo es, solo unas cuantas veces lo hemos visto sin ella…

\- Es cierto, siempre serás la novedad…- apoyó Yamato mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta.

Sakura no podía sentir más esa incomodidad. Le dejó en claro a su ex profesor que si llegaba a recordar algo no se lo dijera. ¿Acaso habrá recordado algo? El bichito de la curiosidad le picaba y disimuladamente, mientras Naruto y Kakashi se mantenían entretenidos, con el codo golpeo sutilmente las costillas de su superior.

\- Auch…

\- Lo siento. Yamato, necesito hablar contigo. Ya sabes el por qué.

El castaño tragó en seco y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. No quería decirle lo que había recordado. ¿Sería para eso? Si es así, se ganaría una paliza de las monumentales.

\- ¿A-ahora?

\- Termina de comer y hablaremos en algún lugar tranquilo.

Yamato accedió a la petición y terminó rápidamente la ración. Dejó el dinero correspondiente y de paso logró convencer a su joven ex alumna de pagarle su comida igualmente.

Se despidieron de Kakashi y Naruto, excusándose de una dolencia que tenía él y ella lo llevaría a hacerse un chequeo rápido.

\- Vamos, al grano… ¿logró recordar algo?

\- Pues…

\- Sé que dije que si recordaba no me dijera, pero… siento curiosidad

\- Lo se… y soy el hombre más sincero que conocerás en tu vida. Sakura, pasó algo.

Ella se quedó estática por un momento, lo miró esperando a que siguiera.

\- Veras…

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _\- La llave, se trabó…_

 _\- Espera… estas… muy, muy mareada—arrastraba cada palabra, apenas podía ver la cerradura de la puerta y como pudo guio la mano de la joven hasta la abertura. Un click y ya estaban dentro del departamento de Sakura._

 _No era del todo consiente. Una situación llevó a la otra. Mientras ella intentaba mantenerse de pie él la sostenía de la cintura y una que otra caricia se hizo presente gracias al efecto del alcohol. La habitación de ella se hizo menos lejana y el besó parte de su cuello y hombros._

 _Ella intentaba darle besos en los labios, mientras las prendas caían. No, no era consiente de nada, su cuerpo respondía bien a aquel tipo que tenía delante que al parecer tenía una vasta experiencia._

 _En un abrazo atolondrado, cayeron a la cama el con su torso desnudo ella solo en ropa interior._

 _\- Espera…- la voz de ella era lejana y algo confusa. La vio marcharse hacia otra habitación._

 _En algún momento, el imaginó que era su propia habitación, la borrachera así se lo hizo saber. Se sacó los pantalones y se arropó en la suave cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño._

 _Sakura se había puesto la parte de arriba de su pijama, la parte de abajo no la encontró. Volvió a su cama y se acostó en ella, cayendo en el sueño más profundo de toda su vida._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

El mantenía la vista baja mientras narraba y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Ella estaba pasmada. Otro hombre la tocó y ese hombre alguna vez fue su profesor.

\- E-está… por Dios.

\- Lo siento Sakura, me hubiera detenido estando con mis sentidos activos. No quería propasarme, ni mucho menos hacerte pasar un momento bochornoso.

\- S-si…- trató de mirarlo a la cara, pero no pudo— ca-capitán… creo que no podre mirarlo a la cara como antes.

\- No te culpo, yo tampoco… pero esto tiene que quedar en secreto. Mis disculpas Sakura, en serio.

\- Sí, yo igual...

\- Hay algo que nos puede dejar tranquilos… y es que muchos shinobis han tenido esos "deslices"

\- Sí, pero… esto, usted es mayor que yo.

\- Un par de años… pero a lo que iba, si se llegasen a enterar, no sería la gran cosa. Solo nosotros tenemos que olvidar lo que sucedió y bueno, seguir como siempre.

\- O sino todo será muy evidente. — se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia todas partes. La gente parecía normal, no los miraban raro.

\- Así es… Sakura, hagamos un pacto de silencio eterno, por favor. —suplicó él.

\- Me parece una buena idea…

\- Ni tus hijos, ni nietos, ni bisnietos se enteraran de esto… cercanos, familiares ni nada. También cuenta para mí.

Ella vio como el mordía la punta de su dedo y una pequeña gota de sangre se asomaba. Captó el mensaje e hizo lo mismo. Ambos juntaron los dedos mezclando las gotas y sellando el pacto.

\- Bueno… sobre explicar lo del chequeo y eso…

\- Ha cierto, solo di que era un pequeño esguince en la pantorrilla…

\- De acuerdo… nos, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Ella asintió sonriendo y cuando el hombre dio la media vuelta su voz la detuvo.

\- Lindas piernas, por cierto.

Ella con un sonrojo digno de Hinata respondió a su piropo repentino.

\- Lindo trasero, pinocho.

Una carcajada se escuchó por parte de él y siguieron sus caminos. No volverían a hablar del asunto y Sakura estaba algo complacida. Despertaba el deseo en los hombres… y hombres como Yamato, era afortunada de cierta manera.

.

.

.

.

Decidió volver a su casa y llamar a su madre. Le haría una visita, hace algún tiempo no la veía. Pensaba en lo acontecido últimamente. Eran muchas emociones juntas, la guinda de la torta sería ver a Sasuke repentinamente.

Rio sola, mientras llegaba al umbral de la puerta de su departamento. Buscó las llaves en su cartera y las desgraciadas no hacían ademán de aparecer. Su paciencia era corta y dio vuelta todo en el piso.

\- La paciencia no es tu mayor virtud.

Una estatua en vida, eso es lo que era. Su sangre se congelo, sintió náuseas y un calor repentino hacia su cabeza. Se puso de pie y volteo con lentitud.

\- Sasuke…

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! Disculpen por actualizar a estas horas, es el único tiempo que dispongo. Espero les guste este capítulo y nuevamente muchas gracias por su comentarios, me hacen muy feliz mis niñas! Sigan dejando reviews con sus impresiones, me encanta leerlas! Nos leemos bonitas.**


	5. Celoso

Olvidó por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Solo se dedicó a mirarlo inerte. Cualquier reacción de las esperadas o ensayadas por ella se había esfumado con tan solo verlo a los ojos. Para Sakura no era más que una alucinación.

Sasuke se acercó de a poco, esperaba recibir un efusivo abrazo o algunas palabras. Nada. Ella estaba anonadada, al parecer demoró mucho tiempo en volver y eso se notaba en la actitud de ella.

La examinó con cautela y disimuladamente. Era una mujer, ya no había rastro de la niña que alguna vez lo había perseguido y hostigado. No, definitivamente su apariencia era más madura y eso le gustaba. No lo demostraría, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte y en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, no tenía experiencia. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué debía hacer en estos casos?

Era un reencuentro él se fue con la promesa de volver. ¿Qué haría su hermano? O ¿Qué haría Naruto?

Al ver a Sakura en la misma posición decidió hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió al recordar a su hermano y al rubio.

Incapaz de articular palabra y con el corazón en la boca, la figura imponente de Sasuke la cubrió completamente. Con inseguridad logró atraer a la pelirosa hacia su cuerpo y esta parecía aún reacia al tacto.

Sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Automáticamente sus brazos se elevaron y respondió el abrazo del pelinegro. Su rostro quedó enterrado en el pecho y justo a la altura del corazón. Ella temblaba, tenía pánico y a la vez algo en su interior se comenzaba a encender. El corazón de Sasuke se mantenía calmo, fue inevitable aspirar el perfume de ella, más que eso era la esencia. Siempre le gustó su esencia era única… como aquel árbol en el bosque.

Ella súbitamente cayó en la realidad al sentir la inhalación profunda del moreno y como si hubiera tenido una regresión, apretó con desesperación al hombre que tenía en frente. El llanto era calmo, para todo lo que Sakura había soportado. Se aferró mucho más al pecho de él mientras sollozaba y su cabeza le decía "no es ningún sueño, ninguna ilusión… está aquí". Él no se inmutó, dejó que Sakura se descargara.

Una de las muchas cosas que medito en todos esos años, fue en el dolor que le causaba a Sakura. Las palabras de Kakashi, aquella vez que la adentró en un genjutsu, eran ciertas… él la había desplazado. Cayó tan bajo que estuvo a punto de matarla. Esa fue una época en donde no le importaba nada ni nadie, era egoísta y vil. Cayó bajo y se lamentaba profundamente. Esperaba poder remediar en algo el dolor causado en ella.

\- Regresaste…- un sollozo y un quejido interrumpieron el silencio que se vivía ahí.

El no dijo nada. Acarició los cabellos de ella con su única mano disponible.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición, ambos tomaron un poco de distancia. Sakura algo inquieta por el contacto reciente, limpió el rastro de lágrimas y evitó hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Aparte de intimidarla, estaba echa un desastre y sintió vergüenza, él no podía verla de aquella manera.

\- Ha, las llaves. —se tocó rápidamente los bolsillos de sus capri y ahí estaban. Todo el tiempo en su bolsillo. Hizo ademán de recoger las cosas pero Sasuke ya estaba en ellos y le devolvió su cartera.

\- Sasuke, que idiota soy, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?... hay refresco, jugo… agua, café. Debes estar cansado, dame. —le indicó el bolso que llevaba a cuestas el moreno. Entregándoselo, se adentró al departamento de su compañera, mientras esta dejaba las cosas sobre un sofá.

\- Siento el desorden, Naruto interrumpió mi "día de limpieza"—se excusó ella.

\- No te preocupes. Me das un poco de agua ¿por favor?

\- C-claro… agua. Toma asiento, vamos es como si no nos conociéramos…

El pelinegro se sentó al otro lado de la sala. En aquella mesa de centro se encontraba un celular, supuso que era de ella y algunas cajas en forma de corazón. Supuso que eran chocolates e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Su vista se fue a una esquina, en donde había muchos arreglos florales y debajo una caja llena de sobres, eran muchos.

Ella le pasó un vaso de agua mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde había dejado su cartera, frente a él.

Estaba nerviosa.

\- Es bueno, verte… yo, esperaba verte mañana.

\- Si, cambié de planes… quería llegar de improviso, así que me adelanté.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionó Naruto? Y ¿Kakashi?

\- No lo sé, no los he visto.

\- ¿Qué? Pero como… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Primero pasé a saludarte. Más tarde iré a verlos.

Sakura se pellizco disimuladamente el brazo. No, no era un sueño… eso lo tenía ahora más que claro.

Observó como el moreno tomaba su agua. Lo admiró por unos cortos segundos. Su cabello estaba más largo, sus facciones mucho más maduras. Innegablemente ese hombre provocaba en ella algo que no sabía descifrar del todo. Se le revolvía el mundo con tan solo mirarlo. Recordó el llanto y su salida para tratar de olvidarlo, cosa que no fue posible gracias a la ayuda de Tenten.

-Sakura…

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

La pregunta la descolocó y antes de que pudiera negar y al verlo mirar los arreglos florales con intriga, la melodía de su celular interrumpió. Apresurada tomó el aparato y contesto sin ver el número.

\- ¿Hola?... – del otro lado se escuchaba una interferencia, observó el celular nuevamente y tecleo la pantalla con sus dedos. Ese maldito teléfono la volvía loca.

\- ¡Sakura, que tal! Oye acabo de llegar de la misión ¿Qué dices? Paso a mi casa y nos podríamos poner al día con el asunto de Yamato ¿he? Por fin estoy desesperada, como te dije todo con lujo de detalles, no tenía idea que te gustaban los hombres con más experiencia.

La estruendosa voz de Ino se escuchaba jovial y alegre. Irritante para Sasuke, no sabía si era la voz, el hablar rápido o la información que acababa de escuchar.

Sakura se vio desesperada, aquel celular la estaba traicionando, todo sonó en altavoz. Su amiga y su celular le derribaron la tranquilidad y ella que era una estúpida que no sabía manejar del todo esos aparatos. Antes de que terminara de hablar la rubia, ella colgó. El color se había perdido de su cara.

\- La cerda… habla tonterías. —sonrió y apretó tanto su puño que el celular se hizo añicos.

Sasuke observó a la nerviosa pelirosa y dejó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

\- Debo irme, gracias por… el agua.

\- T-tan rápido, pe-pero…

Él no le dio tiempo de explicarse, no debía explicarse. Con bolso en mano se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Descuida, tienes muchas cosas que hablar con Ino. Solo interrumpiré aquí y no quiero escuchar el escándalo que se armará si me ve.

\- Estas molesto…

\- Por qué lo estaría.

\- ¿Por lo que escuchaste?

\- No escuché nada, Sakura. De todas formas no me incumbe.

\- Pero.

\- Nos vemos.

Ella se quedó quieta. Sasuke se detuvo antes de salir en el umbral de la puerta y de reojo la observó.

\- Oye… ese Yamato, era aquel. El usuario del _Mokuton_

\- Si.

\- ¿No es algo mayor?

\- Un par de años. Pero…- fue interrumpida.

\- Ya veo, entonces es cierto. —le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- No, no tengo nada…

Sin escuchar más, Sasuke salió de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ella tenía a alguien, no podía entrometerse. Estaba enojado, no sabe realmente el por qué, la rápida bienvenida o tal vez, saber que un hombre había llegado antes para arrebatársela.

Sintió todo diferente, creía que ella aún lo esperaba. Desde que la conoce siempre ha sido determinada y necia y ahora… Sale con un viejo, al que casi mató la primera vez del rencuentro del equipo 7. Una basura débil en comparación a él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus pensamientos estaban haciendo crecer una ira que hace mucho tiempo no despertaba. Era algo familiar. Algo que había experimentado cuando niño. La preferencia de su padre por Itachi sobre él… era algo bastante parecido. ¿Celos?

.

.

.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá, donde había estado él. Miró los retos de celular en el piso. Estaba confundida y alegre. Sonrió mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Sasuke estaba celoso, mal interpretó todo, obviamente… pero ellos no tenían nada, no había por qué darle explicaciones. Recordar su cara molesta y la desesperación por dejar el departamento lo delataron. Si hay algo de lo que estaba casi segura, era que el pelinegro finalmente la buscaba, no había explicación para ese repentino comportamiento.

Rio como una niña. Se acomodó boca arriba en el sofá y se tocó el pecho. El abrazo de Sasuke la reconfortó, estremeció y hasta mareo. Muy en el fondo sabía que el moreno era como un osito de peluche, no algo más delicioso. Como un bom bom de chocolate amargo con relleno de fresa o menta. Sí, eso se acercaba más a la coraza de Uchiha.

Una felicidad repentina estalló en ella. Sasuke fue a buscarla, primero pasó por ella, eso significaba mucho. El problema era que ahora gracias a Ino, tendría que contarle que no tiene novio y solo ser lo más sincera posible. Tenía un pacto pero, la situación ameritaba romperlo. Sasuke estaba en la aldea, tenía que volver a verlo sin duda.

.

.

.

\- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer…

\- Es la quinta vez que repites lo mismo, calla.

\- Sasuke, que quieres… no caigo en la emoción

\- Hmm.

\- Hablaste ya con Kakashi sensei?

\- Si, venía de la torre. Nos encontramos ahí mismo.

\- Ha, cierto cierto. Oye y… SAKURA… Sakura! Hay que avisarle que estas aquí, se volverá loca—rio dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Ya lo sabe. La pase a ver…- acomodó su capa y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué tu qué?—por un momento Naruto se detuvo y contuvo una sonrisa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Le agradaba la compañía de Naruto, pero lo irritaba.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa… y, ehm… entonces la llamaré—"que extraño que no esté aquí con él" pensó.

\- No, debe estar ocupada…- su voz sonó severa. El rubio no se daba cuenta de nada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Está de vacaciones. Hoy comimos en Ichiraku, junto a Kakashi y el capitán Yamato. De hecho ella se fue con el capitán a hacerle un chequeo, se veían apurados. —Sacó el móvil y Sasuke se puso frente a él, deteniéndolo.

\- Naruto, no la llames… quizá está con él.

\- El chequeo médico no se tarda demasiado. Está anocheciendo, por qué estarían juntos…

\- Pues, por que…. Deben tener algo íntimo. —no quiso seguir hablando. Naruto no entendió a lo que se refería su amigo. Retomaron la marcha y el rubio guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

\- Sakura y el capitán se llevan muy bien… aparte de eso, nada más. Vamos, todos saben que Sakura ha estado esperándote con una paciencia, uuff. No imaginas a cuantos hombres y mujeres a rechazado.

Sasuke observó de reojo al rubio. Ignoraba las miradas de los habitantes, mientras caminaban por una avenida. Si las miradas mataran, estaría más que muerto, había algunas excepciones.

\- ¿Mujeres dices?...

\- Si. Sakura se ha convertido en el objetivo de todos los solteros y solteras. Aunque ella acepta los regalos, no acepta citas… el departamento está lleno de obsequios. Hasta de otros países. Yo que tú, aprovecho esta oportunidad, si no alguien más llegará. —susurró y le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

\- Ella… ¿no está en una relación?

\- Que yo sepa no… durante estos tres años ha sido fiel con la idea de esperarte. Un desperdicio a mi parecer. —rio y colocó las manos detrás de su nuca. —Hasta Kakashi sensei intentó coquetearle.

¿Pero que les pasaba a todos los viejos? Repentinamente sienten atracción hacia ella, justo cuando él no está.

\- Kakashi… -apretó el puño.

\- Sí, pero le fue mal… ya sabes cómo es Sakura.

\- Y ¿tu? Que hay de ti… ¿no has intentado nada con ella?

\- Jajaja, no… no, como se te ocurre tal idea. Ahora estoy a punto de casarme, Hinata es mi prometida. Dentro de dos meses nos casaremos. —miró hacia el cielo dando un largo suspiro.

\- Felicidades… así que ¿Hyuga?

\- Sí, es una mujer increíble… por lo menos para mí.

\- Hmm…

\- Ahora sí, llamaré a Sakura. —sacó su celular rápido para que Sasuke no lograra detenerlo y al marcar notó que el celular de la pelirosa estaba apagado. —hmm, que raro…

Sasuke, recordó el celular hecho polvo y los nervios de Sakura. El celular estaba muerto.

\- Vamos a buscarla a casa, si no está pues, paseamos solos… tienes muchas cosas que ver Sasuke. Este no es reencuentro de equipo sin Sakura.

Sakura se volvió una de las solteras más codiciadas, a tal punto que Sasuke se sentía en segundo plano. El ámbito amoroso no se le daba al pelinegro. En su lista de prioridades ocupaba el último lugar.

Todo cambió en ese viaje, todo. Se dio cuenta de que su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos. Era hora de sentar cabeza, tener una familia. Añoraba repetir la calidez que experimentaba al llegar a su hogar, cuando su madre le daba la bienvenida con un plato listo de comida caliente. Itachi y sus consejos… y la presencia de su padre.

Él quería lo mismo, quería empezar de nuevo. No dejaría que Naruto le ganara en absoluto, también se casaría y formaría una familia. El problema es, aparte de Sakura… no hay nadie más que le llame la atención que ella. Nadie se compara con Sakura Haruno. Deduciendo lo que escuchó de Ino por accidente, según él… contando el nerviosismo y la actitud cambiante de la pelirosa, estaba liada a Yamato y eso era un impedimento. Tendría que eliminar la basura.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo. Sus comentarios llenan mi alma jajajaja las quiero y traté de actualizar rápido, me fijé que quedaron con ganas de más, aquí tienen. Nos leemos al ratooo!**


	6. Beso

\- ¿Qué? Estas diciendo que yo…

\- Si, cerda… si

\- Pero no es mi culpa, eres tú la que no sabe tratar un simple celular… aparte, no me dices que Sasuke escuchó y salió huyendo, eso significa una sola cosa. Está celoso…

\- O simplemente tenía cosas que hacer, estuvo ausente durante años y… posiblemente necesitaba ir a ver su casa y tratar asuntos con Kakashi.

\- Te ves muy tranquila para estar diciendo todo eso, Sakura. Tú al igual que yo sabes lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke… si yo fuera tú, estaría ideando una estrategia para que se me declare.

\- Estrategia, no… él es demasiado inteligente y cabeza fría

\- Por lo que me dijiste, al parecer no. Piensa, si tan cabeza fría hubiera sido… no se hubiese escapado así de rápido y molesto. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? El, como todos ya saben, se cree superior al resto… quizá llegó a reclamarte y al escuchar mis metiches palabras, se siente tan ofuscado con la idea de que otro hombre quizá este contigo…

\- No lo sé Ino, quiero creerlo… pero es como si fuera un sueño… ¿me entiendes? Sasuke celándome, a mí.

\- Uy, ya no te creas tanto… y dame una cajita de bombones, tienes muchas. Si sigues así engordarás más por no compartir.

\- No estoy gorda…

\- Sí, claro.

\- Idiota.

\- Oye y al final… sobre lo del capitán Yamato. —la rubia bostezó, y examinó pícaramente a su amiga

\- Ha… solo fue eso, nada más…

\- Entonces, compartieron besitos y cosas por el estilo ¿he? Me parece algo muy, muy degenerado y tierno a la vez.

\- Calla… hice un pacto de silencio, pero tuve que hacer la excepción contigo, espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor Ino.

\- Está bien, soy tu amiga… yo diría tu hermana, frente.

\- Hm… y que pasa con eso de la estrategia…

\- Célalo, lo más que puedas. Solo caerá y estará pidiéndote matrimonio en un par de día… se nota a leguas que es posesivo.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? Quedare como una idiota… es que Sasuke es tan impredecible… Ino, tu no estabas de acuerdo con esto, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Bueno, al verte tan decidida a esperarlo y que finalmente haya llegado… solo me queda apoyarte a dar un paso. Mereces ser feliz y esa felicidad… está al lado de él, no hay duda.

\- Ino… gracias, me alegra que ya no intentes persuadirme a aceptar citas con otros hombres.

\- Descuida Sakura, soy tu amiga… la mejor obvio.

El timbre del departamento sonó insistentemente, mientras Sakura se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta Ino sonrió y fue hacia el baño.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre su amiga apretándola contra sí, mientras se ganaba un golpe juguetón en el brazo por parte de ella. Sasuke se mantenía ajeno a ellos, como siempre. Sakura al verlo se paralizó tontamente y apenas lo saludó recibiendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

\- Como le decía a Sasuke, esta no es reunión sin ti… por cierto, llamé a tu celular para avisar que venía a buscarte.

\- Hah, es que… mi celular murió, mañana son los funerales. —rio nerviosa.

\- Sakura, comienza a controlar tu fuerza, así nunca tendrás novio. —puso una mano en su hombro y ella se la apartó con brusquedad.

\- Hmm… bueno, me arreglaré un poco, no los esperaba… y, solo esperen aquí, no tardaré.

\- Ve tranquila, tenemos el resto de la noche… ¿no Sasuke?—golpeó la espalda del pelinegro, ganando un gruñido como afirmación.

Ambos se adentraron al departamento y Naruto fue quien se tiró al sofá de su amiga, Sasuke esperaba de pie y estático. Pudo sentir a alguien más aparte de la pelirosa.

Ella no tardó en ir a su habitación y ponerse más cómoda, por un momento su corazón se calmó y también recordó a Ino quien estaba en el baño, seguro a Sasuke le molestaría el escándalo.

Entre toda su ropa, rescató un vestido rosa pálido y unos zapatos crema sin taco, la noche era fresca pero aún hacía calor y esa ropa de civil era lo mejor que tenía al momento. No tardó en estar lista, tomó su bolso se aplicó un poco de maquillaje solo en los ojos y abandonó la habitación rápidamente.

Se topó a la par con Ino… Ino supuestamente era aquel chico que salió del baño.

\- Sakura, no me dijiste que tendríamos invitados. —su voz era jovial y suave.

Esa no era Ino, era un chico un chico asquerosamente apuesto, tenía el cabello naranjo y sus ojos eran de un color verdoso, un cuerpo de infarto y se dirigía hacia ella con una familiaridad increíble. Ino… ese era el plan de… Ino.

\- Vaya, Naruto ¿Qué tal?

El rubio respondió el gesto con una mano, mientras Sasuke lo miraba directamente.

\- No te conozco, pero ¿Sakura interrumpimos algo? Si es así nosotros podemos…

\- No, no interrumpen nada, él es… Sakiomaru, es un amigo. – no, no le quedaba espacio para inventar un nombre mejor.

\- ¿Ahora soy tu amigo? Vaya. —hizo un puchero, Sakura la miraba enfadada.

\- Lindo nombre. —esas palabras fueron las únicas que salieron de los labios de Sasuke con un tinte de burla. Ino sonrió socarronamente, estaba dando frutos.

\- Lindas manos… ha. —rematando el momento. Ino le recordó que el poseía solo una y lo ocupo como chiste.

Naruto se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Sakura estaba colapsando y notó el rostro desfigurado de Sasuke.

\- Bueno, preciosa… tengo que irme, detesto el ambiente tenso. —sobre la mesa había una caja de bombones e Ino la tomó rápidamente.

\- Te acompaño…- suspiró frustrada la pelirosa.

Ino, mejor dicho Sakiomaru… tomó de los hombros a Sakura y antes de marchar, le dio un pequeño topón de labios. Sakura quedó en pausa, dos cosas habían en ese momento que le incomodaron… su amiga la besó torpe, pero la besó y lo segundo era el cuerpo que usó… su amiga era una desquiciada.

Ino con un guiño de ojo y una señal de _"llámame, frentona"_ dejó a Sakura inerte.

¿Lo habrá visto Sasuke? Al parecer no, estaba con su vista fija en la ventana.

\- Sakura, que bien… tienes novio. —dijo el rubio.

\- No, no es mi novio. —sonrió, calmando su sonrojo.

\- Pero si te besó. —se rascó la nuca, mientras miraba desconcertado.

Lo ojos de Sasuke la buscaron de inmediato, ella apartó la vista y Naruto se levantaba del sofá con su típico escándalo. Anotó mentalmente darle un golpe, cuando acabara la _"cita de tres"_

.

.

.

Caminaron por la aldea tranquilamente, agradecía que Naruto fuera tan bueno para hablar. Sinceramente no se le ocurría un tema de conversación con el Uchiha, o quizá le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que en realidad todo lo que podría preguntarle, se le haya olvidado.

Los tres, dieron vueltas por diferentes locales de comida. Los cuales, solo uno de cinco, eran del agrado del moreno.

No salió a flote el tema del hombre en el apartamento de Sakura, pero Sasuke no le dirigió una sola palabra a su compañera, solo a Naruto.

Decidieron ir al campo de entrenamiento de su extinto equipo, donde aparte de entrenar solían ver los amaneceres, cuando se reunían muy temprano. Ahora era tiempo de ver las estrellas, tal como sus vidas, aquello era algo sublime y en un punto en donde cada uno estaba en plena maduración.

Si al principio parecía algo cursi para el moreno, accedió sin chistar. Si algo llamaba su atención era la naturaleza, podía ser tan cautivadora y peligrosa a la vez.

\- Esto es magnífico…

\- Siento que Sasuke es irreal… tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo y ahora está aquí.

\- Naruto, nunca te diste por vencido, todas esas cosas que pasaste… todo, gracias a ti podemos disfrutar tal espectáculo.

\- No olvides que Sasuke hizo lo propio, al final… pero ayudó

\- Sí, es verdad… Sasuke, gracias. Naruto, gracias. Por fin puedo sentir algo de paz.

\- Hablas como si te fueras a morir… ¿Estas muriendo Sakura? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho algo?

\- No, no me estoy muriendo… solo estoy agradeciendo todo.

\- No agradezcas, no hay nada que agradecer Sakura.

\- Calma el tono de tu voz… ella solo

\- No hay nada que agradecer, traje miseria con mi partida. —bufó.

\- Oye, tu viaje de redención no hizo mucho efecto… ¿seguirás con eso de sentirte culpable?

\- Es porque soy culpable de cada problema de ambos… eso no cambiará por muchos viajes que dé. —se revolvió el cabello, posando su vista en los ojos azules de su amigo.

\- Sasuke…- Sakura se mordía el labio, si bien los hizo sufrir… tampoco merecía el rencor, mucho menos por parte de ellos.

El tono de un celular interrumpió aquel bello y a la vez incomodo episodio. Naruto se apresuró a sacar el celular de su bolsillo y contestó rompiendo la atmosfera pacífica.

\- Hinata, si… sí, estoy con Sasuke y Sakura… vaya, las noticias vuelan, debe ser también porque media aldea nos vio… si, ¿nos juntamos en Ichiraku? Me volvió el hambre.

Sakura rodó los ojos y Sasuke dejó salir un suspiro. La situación si estaba tensa, no era nada en comparación a estar solo Sakura y él.

El rubio con un ademán se despidió de sus compañeros y al ver la cara de susto de Sakura y la seria de Sasuke les dijo; _"No se preocupen por seguirme, disfruten nos vemos mañana y disculpen"._

Sasuke aun sentado en el césped, recargó todo su peso en una mano y optó por no mirar a Sakura. Esperaría a perder de vista al rubio para irse a casa. Ojala todos los planes fueran así de fáciles.

Aun pensando en que tema podría hablar con él, dejó a un lado el nervio de quedarse sola con él, por un pequeño momento le agradó estar cerca del moreno.

\- Sasuke… con respecto a eso, de… de lo que acabas de decir. —él la contempló por un momento, pero su mirada no cambió, era algo así como "fastidio". Detuvo sus palabras y apretó el pasto con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle la rabia a la tierra.

No sabía exactamente el por qué no quería hablar con ella y si lo llegara a saber qué le diría. Era absolutamente incomodo estar a solas con una chica que dice estar enamorada de ti, pero se besa con otro y aparte dijo que te esperaría… ¿Qué esperaba? Una felicitación por su buena conducta?

Al menos diez minutos y ninguna palabra, ella miraba las estrellas y unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, creía que estar a solas con el sería diferente. Hizo a un lado la idea de llorar, no debía verse débil y frágil… no lo era y eso lo demostró hace años.

Sasuke la observó de reojo como limpiaba "disimuladamente" sus ojos, un sollozo traicionero escapó, delatándola.

No le gustaba verla llorar, nunca le agradó verla así. Con cautela se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

Sakura dio un salto al sentir la mano de él en su hombro desnudo. Al mirar hacia arriba, los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban arrepentimiento, ternura… a la luz de la luna sus ojos que, para muchos fuera tétrico el verle, para ella era lo más maravilloso de contemplar.

El moreno se acuclilló a su altura y a la vez, retiró la capa que lo cubría y sin siquiera esperar a que ella la recibiera, se la colocó sobre los hombros.

Sakura miraba un punto ciego, la capa de Sasuke estaba caliente y un escalofrió la recorrió ante el cambio de temperatura. Su sonrojo era evidente y contuvo la respiración.

\- Hace algo de frio, quédatela si quieres.

Ahogó un pequeño grito y lo siguió con la mirada. Él se alejaba, no… ella no podría dejarlo marchar después de que le haya dado su capa.

Con fuerza renovada, se paró y corrió hasta llegar a su lado, se puso en frente de él sosteniendo aquella prenda y aspirando su aroma, el olor era delicioso.

Sasuke la observó juguetear con la prenda, ella lo miraba directo a los ojos sin bajar la vista. Pese a la poca luz que había se notaban sus mejillas más rosadas de lo usual y un brillo singular en los ojos. Se detuvo al verla frente a él, abría la boca pero no salía ninguna palabra. Esperó.

\- Sasuke, yo… gracias y… como hoy, llegaste de improviso… me descoloqué y todo lo que había pensado en hacer , se me olvidó al verte... no creas que no me importas, de hecho me importas mucho y eso deberías tenerlo claro, he sido paciente y cualquier cosa que hayas visto "extraña" fue culpa de…

No la escuchaba, sus explicaciones significaban que no estaba equivocado… de todas maneras ella lo esperó y tenía claro, quien era la persona de su departamento. Ino no era buena ocultando el chackra definitivamente.

Hizo casi nula la distancia y planto un corto beso en la frente de Sakura. Eso la calló y calmó el corazón del moreno.

El corazón casi se le salió por la boca, quedó bajo la barbilla de Sasuke y aprovechando tal cercanía, se acurrucó en el pecho del Uchiha saboreando la confianza que este le tenía y que no demostraba delante de todos… solo a ella.

La mejor imagen de la noche, fue la sonrisa ladina y exquisita que le dedicó él a ella luego de tal meloso abrazo.

Sin más que decir, tomaron distancia y él por única vez en la vida, tomó la iniciativa.

La mano de Sasuke buscaba la suya y la temblorosa y fría de ella, le correspondió dándole un suave apretón. Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo.

\- Ino… me odia ¿no?

\- N-no… solo, es una larga historia…

\- Pienso quedarme indefinidamente…

\- ¿Tien-nes, donde quedarte?

\- Sí, mi antigua casa… no he tenido tiempo de asearla, estuve en movimiento desde que llegué.

\- Si gustas, podrías pasar a mi casa y…

\- Claro… no hay problema.

La mano de Sasuke tembló y retomó más firme el agarre de ella.

Sería una noche interesante.

.

.

.

Hola muchachas de mi corazón, he aquí el capítulo pendiente. Espero les haya gustado y agárrense los calzones que se viene bueno el siguiente… jaja, gracias por seguirme, leerme y y todo muchas muchas gracias. Patentaré la palabra gracias porque creo que la ocupo mucho xd …. Y eso nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus impresiones.


	7. ¿Por qué?

Extraordinariamente, llegaron sin mayores imprevistos al departamento de la Sakura. Casi todo el trayecto fueron tomados de la mano, ella no cabía en la felicidad que sentía… pero habían muchos espacios que quería llenar y todos tenían que ver con el viaje de redención del moreno.

Se instalaron alrededor de la mesa, era mediana así que prácticamente quedaron frente a frente. Ella le ofreció un té y con un monosílabo le dio a entender que lo aceptaba.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, aun no era tarde.

Sakura puso a calentar el agua, mientras se disponía a preparar la mesa. No había limpiado el desorden de cartas y regalos que Ino había intruseado.

Sasuke no despegó su vista de las cartas abiertas y en vano trataba de leer, la pelirosa las removió muy rápido y en un impulso agarró una. Sakura sonrió al verle leer.

— País de las olas —murmuró para sí el Uchiha.

Sakura se mordía el labio, Sasuke leyó cada línea del papel sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Ella no entendía ese comportamiento en él, no había nada entre ellos… más que amistad y un lazo que compartían desde pequeños, de familiaridad y compañerismo, como con Naruto.

Se le vino la imagen del abrazo bajo las estrellas. Quizá si compartían algo más que un lazo de "amistad", Sasuke no se desenvolvía con cualquiera, ni siquiera con el rubio. ¿Tendría ella que sentirse afortunada?

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke estaba interesado en sus pretendientes? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

— Sakura —le llamó y está puso atención— ¿Por qué los rechazas? — dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se irguió. La pelirosa quería que se la tragara la tierra, pero ya era tarde, todas las señales que dio Sasuke indicaban que iba por ella, tenía que ser clara y precisa, confesarle todo lo que hizo durante todo el tiempo de ausencia.

Con calma se sentó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y al expulsarlo trató de mirar sus ojos bicolores.

— Bueno, sinceramente… estaba esperando. Tú, prometiste que volverías y solo te esperé… nada del otro mundo— su voz temblaba, las palabras salían solas y el hombre frente a ella no ayudaba a calmar su ataque de pánico.

— Esperar qué, exactamente…

¿Iba a torturarla de esa forma? Nunca fue buena con las palabras, menos así de directa. Titubeo en darle una respuesta, la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas. Sasuke golpeaba la mesa con un dedo, era un ambiente tenso e incómodo.

No la entendía, hace unos minutos atrás estaban abrazados y la vergüenza quedó ajena. ¿Qué quería lograr con esto? Simplemente que Sakura se desahogara, era orgullosa e incluso le hacia una competencia a par.

Cada vez que se atrevía a mirarlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantener la vista fija. Sasuke por un lado no le despegaba la mirada, seguía sus reacciones y la estudiaba. Nerviosa, ansiosa, frustrada eran algunas de las emociones que pudo captar. Aun esperando una respuesta, suspiró y tratando de ser más comprensivo con ella, se puso de pie y se acercó.

Con un movimiento digno de él, tomó el brazo de la pelirosa y como si fuera una pluma la levantó de la silla. Sakura no reaccionó de inmediato, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para declararse seriamente y ya se encontraba sentada en el mueble que tenía los arreglos florales. Un florero roto y flores marchitas se esparcieron por el suelo.

Sasuke sin inmutarse, pisó aquellas muestras de _"afecto"_ y se concentró en el rostro de Sakura. La tenía acorralada, sostenida de un brazo y su cuerpo aprisionado contra la pared. Ella lo miraba desde arriba y abrió las piernas para que Sasuke se acercara más, cuidó que el vestido tapara lo suficiente, ella no era vulgar… pero aun así abrió las piernas.

El no tardó en acomodarse, acarició el cuello desde el inicio hasta su clavícula. Sakura suspiró y haciendo uso de su autocontrol, calmó las palpitaciones y aferró a Sasuke con sus piernas.

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ninguno daba el paso para probar los labios del otro, esperaba un pase una seña, algo que le dijera _"hazlo"_ y el movimiento de las delgadas piernas de ella, fue suficiente.

Era tortuoso acercársele, su aliento rozaba la frente de él y los labios entreabiertos le daban la bienvenida. Solo un roce bastó para que Sakura soltara un pequeño gemido, en ese pequeño contacto algo estalló en ambos.

Sasuke no era experto en el tema, solo siguió instintivamente lo que le pedía su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba nublada por el perfume y sintió que se entumecía completamente. Abrió la boca, agarrando el labio inferior de ella y lo degustó con su lengua. Había algo primitivo que le decía que eso estaba bien y era correcto, le ayudó la reacción que tuvo Sakura con eso. Su única mano disponible la colocó en la cintura y acaricio la curva con un deje de timidez.

— Esto debe ser una broma, jaja... — dijo la joven sobre los labios de su compañero. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y logró apretarla aún más. Ella con sus manos acarició el rostro del pelinegro atrayéndolo con brusquedad hacia su boca. Estaba hambrienta de deseo, la volvía loca.

En una danza que parecía infinita, en un espacio tiempo que parecía irrelevante, ambos a su ritmo se degustaban, tan adictivo era que ni siquiera un espacio para respirar se dieron. Pasión, locura, espera, odio y felicidad. Sakura estaba feliz, feliz de finalmente ser correspondida… ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Sus oídos escucharon la más bella melodía, en un impulso lo mordió en el labio y un quejido mucho más parecido a un gemido se escuchó por parte del último Uchiha.

Música para sus oídos. Sería la envidia de Ino.

Sakura chupó la gota de sangre que logró sacarle a Sasuke del labio y confundido la vio saborearse, nuevamente luego de una pausa al contemplarla, arremetió contra ella sin piedad, tratando de calmar la sed de su bestia interior. La estaba devorando, sin darle un chance de respiro, para ese entonces Sakura había perdido completamente la cabeza, si ya estaba al borde de perder la razón la acción de Sasuke acabó con toda cordura. La pelirosa cortó el beso y con toda la calma del mundo se dedicó a examinar a Sasuke. Su respiración entrecortada, los labios hinchados y de un leve color carmesí, sus ojos brillosos y lo mejor era ese sonrojo que cada vez se iba tornando más oscuro.

— Sasuke… esperé por ti, no sabes cuánto había soñado este momento. Dime, ¿en serio eres real? —su voz sonó grave y lánguida, muy diferente a la chica parlanchina de años atrás.

En respuesta, el pasó la mano por la nuca de la joven, la agarró firme mientras la inclinaba hacia atrás, rozando la punta de su lengua contra el cuello de la pobre, sacándole varios temblores.

— Se siente real… Sakura. —mordió la yugular sin ejercer mucha presión. Ella chilló y le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

Sakura retomando la postura, volvió a inclinarse y lo besó nuevamente. Sus labios tenían vida propia y perfectamente seguían el ritmo del pelinegro.

Un calor nuevo comenzó a surgir, una urgencia por más, sus cuerpos lo pedían. La corriente de calor se fue hasta lo más profundo de sus nervios. Sasuke tenía una dolorosa erección y ella un fuerte palpitar en su zona íntima, no iban a parar, nadie en ese departamento se iba a detener, era el momento de ambos.

.

.

.

— Que bueno haberte encontrado, no quería llegar sola a su departamento, con lo último que hice Sakura podría hacerme puré— Ino miró desde abajo el departamento de Sakura. Al parecer había llegado eran pasadas las diez de la noche.

— Tampoco es como si me quisiera ver a mí, no he hablado con ella desde que salimos juntas a ese bar. En serio no imaginé que las cosas se pudieran poner raras entre el capitán y ella, él me inspira confianza— la preocupación evidenciaba su voz, Ino le seguía el paso a Tenten por las escaleras.

— No le digas que te conté, ella hizo un pacto de silencio con Yamato y bueno… te lo conté por que indirectamente fuiste la culpable Tenten— la aludida rio nerviosa, le dolía el estómago. Sakura le daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

— No se escucha nada… — la ojiazul trató de mirar por la ventana pero la cortina tapaba la vista, solo se veían destellos de luz.

— Quizá está ocupada, debe estar duchándose. Traté de llamarla pero tiene el celular apagado.

— Si, lo hizo añicos — notó la cara de desconcierto de la castaña— cuando recupere mi cartera te cuento.

— Ino, toca el timbre, deja de andar husmeando.

— Esto me parece sospechoso, Sakura cuando se ducha canta y muy fuerte— Yamanaka no se daba por vencida fácilmente. Apegó su oreja a la puerta y luego de un rato pudo escuchar levemente un gemido.

— Sakura, está con alguien… definitivamente está con alguien o… está viendo la adaptación del Icha Icha.

— ¿Qué dices? — Tenten se coló detrás de ella y al igual que la rubia escucharon otro quejido, pero este era agudo, agudo como el timbre de voz de Sakura.

Rieron por lo bajo, mientras trataban de escuchar mejor la voz del hombre que tenía así a su amiga. Nadie se les vino a la cabeza, excepto el usuario de Mokuton. La rubia de alguna manera se sintió mal… no quería que su amiga fuera desvirgada por el capitán, no era mal partido, pero Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta y ¿acaso Sakura estaba loca?

— Tenten, hay que impedir un acto de locura como este, sabemos que Sakura está desesperada, pero echará todo por la borda si comienza una relación con Yamato.

— ¿Estas segura que es el capitán? No me suena a la voz de él…—susurró.

— Tiene que ser él, nadie más se le ha acercado a Sakura… a no ser que sea uno de sus pretendientes, quizá encontró a uno camino a casa y… ay no ¡Sakura! — Ino comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperada, ella la rescataría de ese buitre.

Tenten tomó una considerable distancia, dejó que la rubia hiciera el loco sola.

.

.

.

En un segundo, Sakura saltó del mueble donde estaba arrinconada y Sasuke se volvió a colocar la capa.

— Sakura, será mejor que me vaya… — estaba agitado y los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar de manera abrupta. Sakura solo asintió, se sentía en las nubes. El moreno la agarro de la mejilla y la besó en despedida.

Era una buena oportunidad para irse, si bien quería terminar lo que había comenzado, necesitaba una ducha y cambio de ropa, estaba impresentable y lo había pasado por alto.

— ¿Hasta cuando tienes vacaciones? — se aventuró en preguntar. Ella se tocaba la cabeza exasperada gracias a los gritos de Ino.

— Entro el próximo lunes, solo me quedan un par de días. — suspiro y se acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

— Te veo mañana— y en un parpadeo, saltó por el tejado de enfrente.

Se concentró en los escandalosos chirridos de Ino y contó hasta diez, antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Sakura! Dejé mi cartera en…

Su amiga estaba con el vestido desarreglado, el cabello hecho un nido de aves y sus labios enrojecidos.

La rubia la abrazó casi echándose a llorar. Tenten se golpeó la frente.

— ¿Quién fue el mal nacido que se atrevió a tocar tu frentecita?

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, Tenten juró haber escuchado el rechinar de sus dientes.

Ino empujó a la pelirosa adentrándose y sorprendida vislumbró el desorden, _"wow, pero si el hombre es un animal"_ pensaba la rubia mientras buscaba al capitán Yamato por las habitaciones.

Sakura miró a Tenten con un intento de sonrisa.

— Tenten, hazme el favor de entrar, enseguida voy — la castaña entró rápidamente, ya sospechaba lo que se venía.

— ¡Shannaroooooo! — un estruendoso golpe hizo temblar a media aldea, una pared y cañería rota fueron víctimas del enojo de Sakura.

La pelirosa suspiró aliviada y se sacudió el polvo de encima, con una sonrisa renovada se dispuso a entrar a su departamento… luego se encargaría de llamar a alguien para que reparara la cañería.

.

.

.

A lo lejos Sasuke sonrió y borró su sonrisa al percatarse de que la destruida era una pared y no Ino.

— Hmp, molestia — volvió a sonreír, recordando a su pelirosa.

,

,

,

 **Notas de autor: Hola, chavas, muchachas, jovencitas y weonas de mi corazón….. he aquí el capitulo… no recuerdo el número, pero la continuación del anterior jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y créanme, que esta cosa se pone mejor. Mi punto de vista con los regresos paulatinos de Sasuke, se viene un poco de drama y romanticismo y eso, las adoro y sus comentarios me hacen feliz.**

 **PD: Creyeron que habría sexo he? Pervertidas Jajaja, lo haré, lo prometo.**


	8. Te amo

Luego de despedir a Tenten e Ino en la puerta, después de una extensa charla. Tomó un baño y se acostó en la cama.

Para su buena suerte, había roto la cañería del vecino así que ella tenía agua… lo malo era pagar el daño, aunque eso ya estaba solucionado con Ino, ella tenía la culpa, así que pagarían todo junto con la castaña.

Tenía mucho sueño pero no podía relajarse y dormir. Sasuke le daba vueltas en la cabeza y como no, si hace poco casi se entrega completamente a él. Tan rápido fue todo que aún no creía que estuviera viviendo aquello. Un par de días atrás, estaba llorando enrabiada… no quería volver a verlo, había llegado a un límite y ahora todo, todo lo que veía en su mente eran esos ojos, ese sabor… esos labios y esa calidez emanada del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Suspiró y se abanicó con la mano, ella no demostraba su faceta de perversión… es más era estéticamente correcta y moral, pero en el fondo había una bestia sexual atada, pensándolo bien podría ser su yo interior aunque esta suele ser más sincera que ella misma.

Sasuke Uchiha, la besó… la tocó y abrazó. No era el tipo romántico de novelas, no… era un hombre de acciones y eso le gustó y mucho. Se percató también de algunos temblores que el pelinegro daba cuando estaban besándose o al tocar sus brazos, el palpitar en su pecho… ese frenético.

Él la quería.

.

.

.

Pensó en cada una de sus reacciones, mientras limpiaba en su totalidad aquella que alguna vez fue su casa. Siempre destacó por ser organizado y limpio, no iba a dormir en la suciedad por muy cansado que estuviese.

Se duchó con agua fría, le parecía algo extraño que siguiera circulando agua por ahí, no había pagado las cuentas hace muchos años, también había luz. Podría haber sido obra de Naruto o hasta del mismo Kakashi… o quizá ella.

Sonrió, si alguien lo viese en ese estado se burlarían de él… parecía un verdadero adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Luego de secarse y preparar la ropa de dormir, se acostó.

Las imágenes iban y venían como flashes, probó a Sakura y difícilmente la olvidaría. De hecho, jamás la olvido, reanudo la luz en aquellos sentimientos escondidos… él siempre la quiso, a su manera, pero lo hizo. Hablaría sin duda con esa molestia y… le confesaría un par de cosas.

.

.

.

Usualmente se levantaba con bastante mal humor, pero ese día era especial. Sasuke le dijo que la vería, si… ese mismo día. No había mucho que ordenar y mientras pensaba en que hacer de almuerzo, su puerta fue tocada. De un salto y con el corazón a todo dar, abrió la puerta.

— ¿Capitán Yamato? — De la impresión retrocedió un par de pasos.

Al ver la mirada desconcertada y a la vez sorpresiva de su ex alumna, de inmediato comenzó a hablar.

— Buenos días, Sakura… ehm pasa que recibimos llamados por un alboroto que… — Se lo comía el nervio, no sirvió de nada el tal pacto. Al verla nuevamente, se la imaginaba en prendas menores. Maldijo a Kakashi por prestarle la colección de libros pervertidos.

— Ha, ¿se refiere a eso? La pelirosa apuntó en dirección hacia su vecino. El castaño solo asintió, esperando alguna explicación. — Bueno, fue un mero impulso… pero, ¿no es un poco tarde para venir a ver lo que paso?

— Ha-a verás, ayer no hubo tiempo… solo vine hoy, mi agenda está un poco apretada, y bueno. — La joven no le encontraba sentido a lo que el hombre decía, claramente estaba nervioso e incluso con un sonrojo notorio.

— Capitán… — dijo ella en un tono de pregunta, definitivamente no venía por eso… él se destacaba por ser un hombre muy sencillo y fácilmente se le pillaba la mentira.

Lo podía ver temblar, bajo esa facha de "hombre sin sentimientos". Ella agudizó su mirada, finalmente Yamato soltó el aire que tenía contenido.

— En realidad, estoy en problemas y eso lamentablemente te incluye, Sakura.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?

— No los llamaría problemas, bueno por mi parte no… pero tu…

— Yamato. — la voz de la joven se tornó más grave y severa.

— Pasó lo siguiente…

 _ **Flash Back**_

— _Una ronda más por favor, Invita mi querido amigo aquí._

 _Yamato no pudo negarse, Genma era testarudo. Estaba consciente de que otra ronda de alcohol significaba estar al borde de perder la conciencia y terminar en problemas._

 _Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos y su lengua se aflojaba._

— _¿Con Haruno? Eso… eso es nuevo Yamato ¿Qué tal la experiencia? Tiene un lindo culo y una carita de ángel, uff me imagino como…_

— _Si, así es… es muy sensual._ — _Interrumpió y tomó el último trago de su vaso._

 _Recordaba que Genma también andaba tras la falda de Sakura, siendo rechazado rotundamente. Como él siempre había sido bajo perfil e incluso molestado por ser considerado demasiado "frio" aprovechó esa oportunidad para contarle que amaneció en casa de su ex alumna y compañera de equipo y así restregarle a Genma que era mejor que él de pasada. Tuvo éxito y quiso matarse luego de asimilar lo que había hecho._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Escuchó claramente como los nudillos de Sakura crujían y de forma automática tomó posición de defensa. Pero el golpe no llegó, ella logró calmar nuevamente su "impulso"

— Por favor perdóname…

— Algo más que tenga que decirme

— Si, necesito que salgas en una cita… conmigo

Eso no se lo esperaba. O sea, venía a su casa, le contaba la metida de pata y después le pedía una cita… Qué fin tenía eso.

— Prometo dejarte en paz, Sakura… Genma le contó a algunos conocidos y… no me creen, dicen que soy muy patético como para salir con… alguien como tú.

Sakura dejó de estar tensa y percibió cierta tristeza en sus palabras. Eso era interesante, se enteraba que hasta los hombres de la generación de Kakashi estaban interesados en ella, pero sintió lastima por su capitán, si bien actuó imprudente… sentía en el fondo de su corazón que debía ayudarlo.

Una pausa de varios minutos y tras varios bufidos, pensando en los pros y contras. Aceptó y frente a ella Yamato se le abalanzó como si fuera un perrito tras no ver a su amo una semana completa.

Sonrió al verlo tan feliz, pero se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle… y ese detalle estaba justo detrás de la gran espalda de Yamato. Como un alma aparecida con su aura oscura imponía presencia. Sakura borró su sonrisa y completamente nerviosa pataleó en el aire, donde el castaño la sostenía con fuerza.

Al bajarla Yamato volteó para encontrarse con los ojos bicolores de Sasuke. Tragó duro, sabía que el muchacho había llegado y percibiendo la actitud estoica del moreno se despidió de Sakura con un apretón de manos. Los ojos jade de la joven dieron con los penetrantes de Yamato y pudo saber en aquella mirada el "hablamos después".

El castaño con un saludo y despedida hacia el Uchiha salió de ahí, no recibiendo respuesta.

.

.

.

Si, le hervía la sangre. Si, tenía ganas de meterle un chidori o un kunai en el culo. Tenía ganas de muchas cosas, su tranquilidad se acabó al ver al mismo viejo usuario del _mokuton_ del cual había escuchado rumores. Él y Sakura entonces… ¿tenían algo?

La pelirosa balbuceaba algunas cosas, a las cuales no prestó mayor atención. Pasó directamente el umbral de la puerta y escuchó a ella cerrar.

Sus ojos la examinaron con detenimiento. Llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una polera de tirantes negra, jamás la había visto de esa manera… se cuestionó seriamente si actuar o hablar.

.

.

.

¿Y ahora que mierda hacía? Sasuke la vería como una cualquiera, ya se imaginaba los pensamientos de este con solo mirarlo, aunque realmente no demostraba ninguna reacción al verla visto, ni siquiera la saludó.

Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar todo el asunto del capitán Yamato, tendría que serle sincera y contarle todo… Ahora más que nunca lo tenía que hacer, ya que el boca floja de su compañero había esparcido un rumor no muy bonito de contar.

Sus pensamientos, cuestionamientos, cavilaciones se interrumpieron abruptamente, conectó con la realidad. Sasuke se acercó, como el día de ayer… veloz y la tenía estampada contra la puerta y sin freno buscó sus labios.

Como aquel encuentro que fue interrumpido, este no lo sería. Sasuke iba con un propósito y era "marcar" lo que era suyo. Acarició la piel desnuda de la joven con lentitud, tenía un brazo y una mano funcional, pero hacia maravillas y bien él lo sabía. Su instinto incrementó y tomando a Sakura poniéndola sobre su hombro, teniendo una bonita vista de sus piernas y glúteos atinó a preguntar.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación?

Sakura se tapó el rostro a dos manos.

— Al fondo, a la izquierda. — dijo en un murmuro.

Sasuke sonrió y fue en la dirección dicha, dando un par de pasos, la cama de Sakura no era muy amplia… era de plaza y media pero al ojo perfectamente cabían ambos. Dándole una nalgada suave, la dejó sobre la cama. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, tenía hasta las orejas y parte del cuello enrojecido e incluso sus ojos estaban medios vidriosos.

— Quiero dejar algo claro. — Aseveró. Sakura no podía calmar el ritmo frenético que daba su corazón. Solo asintió cuando Sasuke la miraba desde arriba. — Eres mía, Sakura.

Aquellas palabras en otra ocasión pudieron parecerle repugnantes e incluso agresivas. Ella jamás fue propiedad de alguien, pero dadas las circunstancias y lo que había pasado entre ellos, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su orgullo. Él también le pertenecía a ella.

Su capa salió fuera de visión, comenzó a desvestirse bajo la mirada atónita de la pelirosa. Con el torso descubierto, Sakura sacó a luz su lado primitivo. Admiró cada centímetro de su piel, mientras él haciendo caso de sus corazonadas la buscó y besó como si no hubiera mañana.

Las prendas volaron quedando esparcidas por la habitación de la joven. La temperatura entre ambos era tan alta que perfectamente una capa de vaho se distinguía en el ventanal y espejo que tenía la pelirosa. El cuarto estaba cerrado y el sol de la tarde iluminaba de lleno ambos cuerpos desnudos, no hubo tiempo de correr las cortinas.

La gran mano de Sasuke recorría sin pudor cada milímetro de piel expuesta, todo. Lamia, mordía y jugueteaba con el centro de placer de ahora su Sakura. Se preparó para fundirse en ella, solo una mirada bastó para saber si tenía permiso y Dios sí que lo tenía, ella lo apretaba y le incitaba con movimientos de su cadera y sin mucho preámbulo de una corta y rápida penetración, se dio cuenta de que Sakura era completa y totalmente de él.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de la joven se acostumbró al tamaño del extraño y ahora placentero invasor. Durante muchos minutos seguía el vaivén de Sasuke, ella rasguñaba la blanquecina espalda del moreno dejando unas marcas rosas a su paso. Sus miradas no se desconectaban, solo cuando alguno de los dos cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación casi adictiva que se producía por aquella unión.

Cómplices, amantes, compañeros. Un momento anhelado por ella y sensaciones desconocidas para él, no por nada se le consideraba "asexual", pero vaya que estaban equivocados y Sakura se encargaría de esas viejas chismosas.

La joven con un pequeño gritito y apretando un poco sus piernas, sintió un cosquilleo que subía, concentrándose en su vientre, mientras Sasuke la penetraba y estimulaba uno de sus pechos con su lengua. Gritó el nombre de él, tan fuerte que Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como ella se retorcía y gemía agitada. Era la gloria, no dejó que tomara descansó. Su mano apretó un costado de la cadera de la joven y el compás de las estocadas se volvió rápido, ver esa imagen frente a él… ella completamente enrojecida y marcada, mojada. Apretó su carne, y se sumergió en lo más profundo de ella.

Desplomado y con un gemido que casi hizo que Sakura acabara nuevamente, se recostó entre los pechos de su querida molestia. Sakura respiraba aún agitada y se tapaba la vista con su antebrazo.

— Te amo…

Esas palabras fueron expulsadas en un murmuro. Lo más sincero que Sasuke haya dicho en su vida, lo que siempre le carcomía sus pensamientos, al final pudo decirlo sin pudor alguno.

De golpe sacó el antebrazo de su vista y lo observó besando el seno de su pecho. Sasuke se colocó a su altura al no escuchar nada y ahí la vio, le regalaba una sonrisa encantadora, los delgados brazos femeninos de la muchacha lo rodearon atrayéndolo nuevamente cerca de su cuerpo.

Sus cabellos azabaches eran revueltos por las caricias y besos que dejaba Sakura en la cabeza de él, como si fuera un peluche.

— Sasuke, yo también te amo… — dijo en un suspiro.

La imagen del pelinegro, desnudo y sonrojado jamás se la sacaría de la cabeza. Y lo mejor… correspondía aquellos sentimientos y le acababa de confesar algo muy importante, no la quería… la amaba y ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y alma.

Podrían quedarse así toda la vida, no era una mala idea. Pero no todo podría ser perfecto, no en la vida de Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Estuve media desaparecida por falta de inspiración, pero aquí está el capítulo. Pueden haber muchas cosas que pasen desde aquí en adelante, así que espero que no se aburran con esta historia pequeñas jaja. También las invito a leer mis otros fics, un MinaSaku y un KakaSaku, en verdad soy versátil en cuanto a parejas para Sakura… así que eso, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y cualquier reacción, duda, queja, critica… háganla saber, de verdad me animan el día con sus comentarios jaja. Nos leemos!**

 **PD: El nombre de los capítulos están puestos en cada pie de pagina, o sea donde eligen que capitulo van a leer, soy floja y no pongo el nombre de los capítulos al comienzo u.u y eso.**


	9. Hasta luego

No fue el único encuentro, no señor desde la primera vez que ambos tuvieron relaciones, cada día había por lo menos dos encuentros. Sakura pensaba en el trabajo, ya no podría pasar la mayor parte del día con el moreno, rogaba a Dios para que Sasuke se quedara por siempre y poder así desarrollar aquella relación.

Si bien Sasuke no era una persona de muchas palabras, ella lo entendía a la perfección. Aquellas noches que pasaron juntos hablaron de todo. Sueños, planes… y el pasado el cual, sacó lágrimas por ambas partes. Sasuke no estaba del todo satisfecho con pedir perdón y se esmeraba por darle a Sakura detalles de su vida pasada, que pasó cuando estuvo ausente… quienes los acompañaron. La joven agradeció ese gesto, más que nada la sinceridad… eso la hacía feliz y él le daba en el gusto.

Cenaron, rieron, hablaron e incluso fueron de compras juntos, Sasuke le había pedido ese favor no era muy bueno en cuanto a manejar las cosas de su casa y Sakura no tuvo problemas en organizarle la alacena.

Las miradas obviamente iban dirigidas a ambos. Ignoraban, a veces Sakura saludaba a algunos pacientes que recurrían siempre a su ayuda, en cuanto al moreno los niños lo veían y se alejaban como si pudiera morder.

Pasaba el tercer día desde que Sasuke le había dicho "te amo" a la pelirosa no se le olvidaría esa fecha jamás. Mientras preparaba la cena, Sasuke había sido llamado por Kakashi. Sakura estaba ansiosa, esperaba que no fuera ninguna mala noticia… no quería que Sasuke se alejara tan rápido ni mucho menos cuando la boda de Naruto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Le había hecho saber que quería ir acompañada de él, no le costó aceptar… pero cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Pasaron a lo menos veinte minutos y Sasuke entró a su hogar. Por un momento se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta con sus ojos fijos en la pelirosa. Con su sola presencia le daba vida a su antigua casa. Respiró hondo sintiendo el olor a comida casera, mezclado con el perfume de Sakura, la vio pasando un paño por la superficie de la mesa. No había notado su presencia aun… estaba muy desconcentrada.

— Hola…

Ella dio un salto y se apresuró a llegar hasta él. Su cara no era muy alentadora, así que supuso que había ido a recibir malas noticias.

— Hola, bienvenido… — se inclinó en forma de saludó.

— No es necesario que hagas eso… quiero otra cosa, acabo de llegar y no te vi en un par de horas.

Sakura sonrió y se colgó del cuello del pelinegro, besándolo en el acto. Por unos minutos olvidó lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

Comenzaron a comer, ella le contó algunas cosas extrañas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia. Un ejemplo era que escuchaba pasos y veía sombras, descartaba la idea de que alguien estuviese merodeando el antiguo hogar de Sasuke pues, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para darse cuenta de aquello. Pero no, era algo así como directamente fantasmas.

Sasuke sonreía, últimamente notaba a Sakura paranoica y cuando se lo hizo saber ella recordó otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo te fue? Que te dijo…— la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

Sasuke hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo diría aquello? Solo decirlo y ¿ya? Sakura era una mujer fuerte y a la vez súper sentimental. No, no se lo tomaría bien.

— Debo… continuar con mi viaje.

Se le dificultó el tragar y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca afligida. Se tensó y escuchó atentamente las palabras del moreno.

— Tengo que hacerlo, en aldeas aledañas se han visto algunos seguidores de Kaguya… antes de que pase algo mayor, será mejor eliminar el asunto de raíz. — posó sus ojos en las temblorosas manos de ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?…

— No lo sé… será un viaje corto, creo… alrededor de dos o hasta tres meses. — aquellas palabras tenían otro sentido. Sasuke se limitó a decir aquello, bien podría ser indefinidamente.

Un debate inició en su cabeza, mientras ambos estaban en silencio. Por un lado entendía, comprendía el por qué… el bien de la aldea, de los niños era primero que todo. Obviamente había que resguardar aquella paz que tanto les había costado conseguir. Por otro lado los sentimientos de Sakura y de verlo marchar la estaban desesperando, aunque sean un par de meses no le agradó para nada la noticia, siendo que habían comenzado a estrechar lazos.

Finalmente y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en el mar de pensamientos de su cabeza Sakura se levantó y limpió la mesa luego de quedar satisfecha. Sasuke solo la veía y cuando pasó por al lado de él, la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Sakura automáticamente pasó un brazo por la nuca de él y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del moreno.

— Te extrañaré… me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

Sasuke esperaba otra respuesta, de hecho creía que Sakura estaba dispuesta a irse con él y que iba a insistir… pero al parecer no y no debía presionarla, estaba más que orgullosa de poder tener un ala a cargo en el hospital y no dejaría su trabajo tan fácilmente.. La apretó contra sí y besó la comisura de los labios de su mujer.

— Hoy me iré… al anochecer, tengo que alistar las cosas.

— Te ayudo… pero Sasuke.

Silencio.

— ¿Volverás?

El joven le susurró al oído un "si" y la acomodó para poder besarla mejor. Así era la mayor parte del tiempo, Sakura se dejaba hacer… como una muñeca. El moreno la condujo a su propia habitación para… despedirse como correspondía.

.

.

.

Solo Naruto había podido ir a despedir a Sasuke junto a la pelirosa, el hokage se mantenía muy ocupado a esa hora de la noche. Luego de un ferviente abrazo por parte del rubio y unas sonoras risas, llegó el turno de Sakura.

Le dolía pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Le explicó claramente que su vida tenía unas rutinas y deseaba mucho acompañarlo pero si él mantenía su palabra de regresas era por algo ¿no? Abrazó a Sasuke lo más fuerte que pudo, como si con ese acto lo pudiera retener.

Sasuke sin importar que estuviera Naruto mirando, agarró a la pelirosa de la cintura y la apegó mucho más plantándole un beso. El rubio casi se va de culo.

Luego de un meloso "volveré pronto" del pelinegro y un "te esperaré" por parte de ella, Sasuke se perdió en las profundidades de la noche.

Sakura tenía los ojos vidriosos y no era por la partida de Sasuke, es más se sentía completa y feliz… llena, por un minuto más se quedó mirando hacia la dirección en que partió Sasuke y volteó dando un suspiro. Uchiha la quería, la amaba y eso se lo demostró aquellos cortos días, sin importar el qué dirán, de hecho su presencia en la aldea era vista solo acompañado de ella.

— Me alegra… de verdad me alegra que finalmente ese idiota se haya dado cuenta. — cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y vio como la cabellera negra se mezclaba con la oscuridad del bosque.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

Naruto tenía toda la razón, el escueto y frígido Sasuke Uchiha por fin le correspondía aquellos cálidos sentimientos a su compañera y querida amiga.

Algo se agitó en el estómago de Naruto, una incomodidad indescriptible cuando los vio besarse. Muchas veces él soñó estar en el lugar de Sasuke, siendo abrazado y besado por ella y quizá otras cosas más. Lo identificó como envidia, aunque él no tenía de que quejarse. Hinata era muy atenta y cariñosa, pero Naruto sentía que una parte de su corazón e historia estaban con Sakura… quizá quedó algo pendiente.

— Naruto. — llamó ella.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, se fue más allá de lo que debería haber pensado.

— ¿Pasa algo? Tú no eres del tipo silencioso. — se burló y rio. Naruto también la acompañó en ello.

— No nada… estaba pensando. No fue como la despedida de hace años… ni como la primera. Sasuke cambió. — sonrió y siguió camino vuelta a la aldea. Sakura le seguía detrás.

— Si, ahora se da mucho más fácil… es muy tierno en realidad.

— ¿Son novios?

Ella se detuvo un momento. En realidad no eran novios, Sasuke no se lo había pedido oficialmente… pero habían hecho el amor y ambos se confesaron, suponía que era la novia sin título, así que asintió fervientemente y a la par Naruto le regaló una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

Caminaron juntos y como de costumbre, mucho antes de tener una pareja el rubio dejó en la puerta de su casa a Sakura, quien agradecida se ofreció a invitarlo a cenar. Naruto no dudó en pasar y aceptar la oferta de la pelirosa, Hinata estaba en casa y después pasaría a quedarse con ella, mientras acompañaría a su amiga y se olvidaría un poco del asunto del matrimonio.

El departamento olía a humedad y como no, si hace dos días Sakura había dejado su hogar para pasar su estancia en la casa de Sasuke. Naruto se reservó unos comentarios y agradeció el poco silencio que se produjo al comer el ramen instantáneo que había preparado la joven.

Sakura lo notaba diferente, según sus cálculos después de que el los viera besarse. Carraspeó e intentó alejar esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza, pero aún así se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de su inhabitual silencio.

El dudó unos segundos en responderle, aunque ella era su amiga tenía que hacerle saber la incomodidad que sentía cuando los vio, así que se armó de valor y le dijo todo de una vez.

— Estoy así desde que los vi besarse, no sé si es incomodidad, celos o asco. — frunció el ceño.

Sakura no pudo reír como siempre lo hacía ante los comentarios tan directos de su amigo o enojarse ante la revelación.

— ¿Celos? — no sonaba muy convencida.

— Digo… no pienses mal, o bueno que rayos… Sakura, yo siempre desee estar en el puesto de Sasuke, hasta que finalmente me rendí… o más bien di cuenta de que mi atención la merecía otra persona, alguien que en verdad me amara… e incluso me ayudaste a tomar aquella oportunidad, estaba medio inseguro y…

— ¿Estas dudando de tu relación con Hinata, Naruto?

— No… definitivamente no, Hinata es maravillosa en cualquier ámbito.

— No entiendo…

— Creo que… aún sigo resentido ante tu rechazo… escuché los rumores sobre el capitán Yamato Sakura… hasta él tuvo una oportunidad.

Sakura rio estruendosamente.

— Eso es una larga historia Naruto… te la contaré, pero primero…en cuanto a lo que acabas de decir. Sinceramente creo que estas equivocado, lo que sientes no es más que un pequeño celo y vaya que me has sorprendido, supuse que estabas completamente enamorado de Hinata.

— Lo estoy… solo que, fue un momento de frustración… nada más.

— Espero que esos momentos no arruinen la relación maravillosa que tienes con esa mujer… ella daría todo por ti y lo demostró. Yo, en cambio tengo otros asuntos con Sasuke y porque eres mi amigo Naruto…

Sakura sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su querido amigo y ella también quería cerrar ese círculo. Sin previo aviso le plantó y casto beso en los labios. El rubio segundos después la apartó delicadamente. No tenía palabras para lo que acababa de hacer la pelirosa.

— ¿Qué haces? — los fideos se le quedaron atorados en la garganta y la miró con extrañeza.

— Confirmando mis sospechas. — se alejó súbitamente y le sonrió. — ¿te diste cuenta? Me alejaste y ni siquiera un rastro de sonrojo, es más pareces enojado.

Naruto comprendió a qué lado iba todo, quedó como un niño caprichoso delante de ella.

— Si… Hinata me tiene completamente a su merced. Fue extraño, es como si le hubiera dado un beso a Sasuke también ¡puaj! — sacó la lengua y ella rio ante eso.

— ¿Un hermano? — Sakura rio a carcajada limpia.

Luego de ese pequeño y extraño episodio, inevitablemente salió el tema del próximo matrimonio y del comportamiento explosivo de Hinata a lo cual Sakura defendió a la pelinegra diciendo que era mero estrés. Naruto terminó su porción de ramen y se retiró completamente satisfecho y feliz al encuentro de su querida pelinegra.

Le gustaba la relación de complicidad que tenía con Sakura y el pasar de los años había reforzado mucho aquella amistad. Eran prácticamente hermanos.

.

.

.

Increíblemente su cuerpo aun sufría los dolores musculares post sexo, al menos habían pasado unos cuatro días desde el último y desde que Sasuke se marchó y gracias a ello partió la semana con energías renovadas. Ya no sentía dolor o esos síntomas de "depresión" que Ino se encargaba de destacar. Sonreía plena y feliz, tanto que Tsunade la felicitó por ello y cada colega que se encontraba por los pasillos del hospital.

Volvía a su rutina, ejerciendo lo que más le gustaba y contaba los días para volver a ver a Sasuke. Terminada la primera jornada en el hospital se decidió por ir a almorzar fuera, el casino del hospital no le agradaba mucho e Ino iba detrás de ella para hacerle compañía y hablar sobre esa sonrisa sospechosa.

— Conozco esa sonrisilla, pequeña frente no me engañas. — se recargó sobre la mesa y los turquesas brillaban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Siempre que estoy contigo, todo rodea el sexo… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— No es mi culpa que todos crean que expelo sexo por los poros…— se abanicó con la mano y sonrió.

— Es por que cada tema lleva a eso, tonta. — replicó Sakura.

— ¿Y bien? — Tomó un poco de té y suspiró— ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron Sakura?, ¿Sobre qué? , ¿Es bueno?, ¿Cómo lo hace con un solo brazo? — Ino estaba roja por la falta de aire al decir todo de golpe.

Sakura la silenció, dándole un golpe en la mano. Ino tomó aire en espera de las respuestas de la pelirosa.

— Estas loca si crees que te contaré todo. — Tomó uno de los bollos y le dio un gran bocado— que tenga un brazo no dice nada… es un semental. — con la boca llena y un evidente sonrojo no pudo evitar imaginar al azabache entre sus piernas.

La rubia le escupió él té en la cara y ambas rieron de la situación. Sakura le contó todo con lujo de detalle, si bien no quería sacarle celos a Yamanaka su Sakura interna tomó el control algunos segundos e Ino quedó cohibida ante tanto detalle. No era para menos, estaban hablando de un prodigio no solo en el arte ninja, sino también en la cama.

La hora se pasó entre risas y poco almuerzo, así que sin más preámbulos pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local. Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos hacia el hospital y en el camino veían algunas tiendas para comprar el vestido que usarían, para la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

— Sakura, Ino…

Ambas voltearon a encontrarse con el usuario del mokuton a quien saludaron con una sonrisa. Y como si fuera una alucinación, Sakura recordó el asuntillo pendiente que tenía con él.

Ino al percatarse de que ambos debían hablar, sobre aquello que le contó Sakura decidió desaparecer de una carrera y le indicó a la pelirosa que se verían donde siempre.

Yamato se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la entrada del hospital, en donde le explicó algunas cosas que quería llevar a cabo.

— Entonces, sin besos ni nada… ni de la mano capitán. Sasuke y yo estamos…

— Si, lo se… los vieron dando paseos juntos, de hecho iba a renunciar a lo que tenía en plan pero… quiero demostrar que no soy un "don nadie"

— ¿Ve a la clase de persona que quiere demostrarle eso capitán? Solo son mujeriegos…

— Por lo mismo, tienen a las chicas que desean… yo no obtengo nada de lo que deseo, ¿recuerdas lo de Shizune? Fue un completo fracaso… aun me cuesta supearlo.

Sakura hizo una mueca de tristeza. Perfectamente recordaba lo que había pasado, Yamato le había confesado sus sentimientos muy tarde y resultó ser que aquellas demostraciones de afecto que ella le daba por señales, resultaron ser solo de amistad. Shizune era lesbiana y eso fue un golpe para aquel hombre enamorado.

— Aparte, podríamos vernos en un bar… ellos estarán borrachos y con solo verte me creerán, por favor Sakura.

— Quien lo viera pedirme tal favor. — Rio la chica— está bien, le dije que lo ayudaría… hablé con Sasuke sobre esto y está más que enterado, no veo el problema.

El castaño abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y tragó duro.

— Le contaste… lo que pasó esa… ¿noche?

— No, solo que a usted se le aflojó la lengua y nada más… y que acepté la cita y demás, no se preocupe enojado no está.

El hombre relajó su postura y colocó una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

— Entonces, ¿te parece el viernes? Es fin de semana y estarán solo a los que quiero humillar en aquel antro.

— Si, me parece… tiene suerte, si esto hubiera pasado hace una semana tendrá varias costillas rotas. — la pelirosa rio nuevamente y le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda, haciéndolo tambalear.

— Nos vemos el viernes, cuídate Sakura y gracias. — hizo una reverencia.

— Aun no me agradezca, no hasta que su autoestima suba…— sonrió.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa y despareció de ahí.

Quién lo diría, pedirle un favor a esa chiquilla. Pero bueno, si valía la pena y obviamente dejara de ser la burla del círculo de "amigos", aunque era obvio que con Sakura conseguirían una victoria aplastante… las mujeres que conquistaban los demás no le llegaban ni a los talones a aquella mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Taran! Nueva actualización y bien, cuéntenme que les pareció? A partir del próximo capítulo comenzará la tan esperada boda y esta cita que tiene a Sakura al borde del colapso… todo por culpa de pinocho, en fin habrá una sorpresa en dos capítulos más… Gracias por seguir leyendo, las adoro.**


	10. Salud

— ¡Salud!

Se escuchó un grupo de risas masculinas, mientras el cristal de los vasos hacia el típico "clin" del brindis. El lugar estaba lleno y más que nada de hombres, mujeres habían pocas y las que estaban presentes cobraban servicios.

Sakura al entrar le dio un golpe en las costillas a su capitán, sonriendo disimuladamente. La imagen del antro no era alentadora, no estaba acostumbrada al humo del cigarro, le picaba la nariz y con un gesto de desagrado se abanicó con una mano.

Yamato en cambio la guio hasta la barra donde solo pidieron dos cervezas, la pelirosa no aceptó algo más fuerte y él estuvo de acuerdo, podrían terminar en problemas y eso era lo que menos necesitaban.

Las miradas no tardaron en posarse en los recién llegados. Sakura estaba despampanante, si bien no era un atuendo muy regular en la joven, le sentaba de maravilla. Un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo de strapples y una chaqueta color rojo a media cintura, quizá ella lo encontraba algo sencillo, pero para los buitres de aquel lugar era maravilloso.

Conversaron de cosas triviales, trabajo, clima, amores y cada vez ella se iba sorprendiendo de lo encantador que podía ser su capitán, un caballero romántico estaba escondido tras esa dura capa de hielo que se encargó de alimentar en ANBU.

El castaño se deleitó con la historia de amor que contaba Sakura, los sentimientos y resentimientos que sentía por Sasuke, sus frustraciones y penas. Al final ella terminó siendo una de las conexiones más importantes del tiempo para el último de los Uchiha. De alguna forma y sin contar lo del "amor", Yamato admiraba la fortaleza y la voluntad de Sakura… si él estuviera en el mismo caso, no sería tan paciente y tampoco perdonaría los intentos de asesinatos. En definitiva le envidiaba la nobleza y la humanidad que él alguna vez perdió en el pasado.

Sakura estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, obviamente dio con la mesa en donde estaba Genma y compañía. El capitán dejó en claro las intenciones de solo "demostrar dominación" Sakura creyó que era el momento perfecto y le indicó sutilmente a su capitán que la abrazara por la cintura.

Yamato sin dudar mucho la agarró de la cintura, casi sin tocarla.

— ¿Es una broma? Capitán, tiene que ser más cálido. — tomó la mano de él y enseguida le dijo que apretara y acercó su torso a su pecho.

Tragó con dificultad, tenía el permiso de Sakura para tocarla así que tendría que aprovechar aquella inaudita oportunidad, claro sin contar esa noche estúpida en la que estaban ebrios.

Tranquilidad y ninguna molestia, estuvieron en aquella posición más de diez minutos. Sakura también hacia el "papel" de interesada de vez en cuando lo acariciaba en el brazo o pasaba un dedo por su torso mientras contenía la risa.

Cuando ya era suficiente de juegos y Yamato estaba satisfecho con la cita y además había logrado que sus colegas escupieran sus bebidas en el momento que Sakura le daba un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. A la perspectiva de la mesa detrás de ellos, pareció un beso en la boca.

Se prometió no tomar más de lo debido, pero si no fuera por ese par de copas en la sangre no se hubiera atrevido jamás estando sobria a besar a su capitán, de todas maneras estaba tan segura del amor que le tenía a Sasuke que esa acción fue insignificante, pero atrevida a la vez.

Yamato sin muchos problemas, dejó a Sakura en el departamento marchándose enseguida y agradeciéndole por todo. Su ego se restauró considerablemente y no dudaba en salir de nuevo con ella, a su parecer era una mujer divertida.

— Maldito Sasuke con suerte. — Dijo para si el castaño.

.

.

.

Todo era un caos, Ino era un caos, Sakura era un caos y Hinata no se había visto en todo el día. Estaban retrasadas, la boda daría inicio en cinco minutos y el vestido que la pelirosa había elegido le quedó muy ajustado, no le subía en la parte de sus caderas.

— ¡Te dije que mucho chocolate engorda! Y ahora que, ¿Qué usaras? Y ¿Por qué no te probaste el vestido más temprano?

— Te juro que me lo probé hace una semana y estaba perfecto… no entiendo.

— Es tarde para comprar otro… demonios Sakura, aquí no hay algo elegante como para asistir a una boda tan importante. —Ino revolvía el armario de la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido, si algo detestaba la rubia era andar apurada.

La pelirosa se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. No encontraba mayores cambios, podría haber subido un kilo o dos pero no lo notaba… o quizá el vestido se achicó en la lavadora… si eso debía ser.

— Mira que suerte, esto es sencillo y fino… póntelo— le tiró una prenda que no había visto en su vida — ¡ya! — ordenó la Yamanaka.

Sakura rápidamente se acomodó aquel vestido, era de gasa color beige con un forrado de seda por dentro, ajustado en la cintura y holgado hasta los muslos. Era precioso, le dirigió una mirada a Ino quien le apuntó una cajita que había escondida a los pies del closet.

— Había un papel. — la rubia le pasó la nota. Y observó como la cara de Sakura se iluminaba.

" _Pensé en ti apenas lo vi. Disfruta la boda de Naruto._

 _Sasuke U."_

— No puedo creer que se haya tomado la molestia…

— Sasuke… ¿el mismo Sasuke que conocemos? — preguntó Ino incrédula.

— El mismo.

— Tiene buen gusto, al menos mejor gusto que Sai… encaja contigo. — sonrió

— Esto me pone tan contenta, cerda. — suspiró.

— Ya basta, me dan celos… menos mal que estas maquillada, ahora solo faltan los zapatos y nos vamos.

— Si, mamá. — rio la pelirosa.

.

.

.

Aquel día era perfecto para aquella fiesta, un sol cálido y los pétalos de las flores de cerezo danzaban al compás de la música ambiental. Fue todo muy bonito y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Nostalgia invadía los corazones de cada ninja y civil presente. Recordando a los caídos en la guerra, amigos y familiares que a pesar de su ausencia dejaron marcado un legado.

Con honores se les recordó a petición de Naruto, Hinata se veía hermosa y después de aquel minuto de silencio la boda se llevó a cabo sin ningún inconveniente. Oficial era, el señor y la señora Uzumaki.

Ino insistía en sacarle muchas fotos a Sakura con aquel vestido, era un hito. Tenten se les sumó y aprovecharon de que Hinata estaba desocupada para inmortalizar aquel momento, con una moderna y hermosa "selfie", créditos a Ino.

Definitivamente un recuerdo muy difícil de olvidar y he aquí la pregunta del millón. ¿Su boda sería parecida? O ¿no habría boda?

De nuevo ese malestar en el estómago, no debería dudar de Sasuke pero… ¿Cómo sería el matrimonio con él? Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de desarrollar un poco la relación y ya estaba pensando en matrimonio, vivía con los pies en las nubes y no en la tierra. Aunque Sasuke fue capaz de darse el tiempo de comprarle un lindo vestido, ¿también podría darle alguna u otra sorpresa?

— Vamos, la noche es joven… me gustaría bailar un poco con mi ex estudiante. — la suave voz del hokage la interrumpió en su debate emocional. Agradecía que siempre alguien llegara y la sacara de esos tontos cuestionamientos.

— No soy buena bailarina, pero qué más da. — rio, ya que no todos los días se baila con el hokage.

Y así al son de un bello vals, maestro y alumna acaparaban las miradas. Comenzaba el cambio de parejas en la pista, la novia que era la anfitriona debía bailar con sus familiares y el novio por obvias razones dispuso a bailar con su amiga y cercanos. Empujó a Kakashi de una manera graciosa, mientras este era agarrado por Tsunade del otro lado.

Despidieron a los novios, un hasta luego bastó y por fin darían paso a su luna de miel, los invitados comenzaron a abandonar el lugar poco a poco. Sakura era una de las pocas sin compañía masculina y eso le dio un poco de pena, Ino insistió en ir a dejarla a su casa a lo cual ella negaba. Esa noche era especial, sobre todo para las parejas… no haría de mal tercio, menos conociendo lo directo que es Sai.

Se desvió del camino, tomó un tramo más largo el que rodeaba el rio. Definitivamente eran as de las dos de la mañana por el frio que se sentía, se abrazó a si misma y paró un segundo a contemplar la luna reflejada en el agua.

Se sentía extraña, como si todo el tiempo hubiera pasado demasiado deprisa. Naruto ya no era un niño, ahora era un hombre y muy cariñoso por lo que había demostrado esos años de relación con la pelinegra. Todo pasa muy rápido… incluso el regreso de Sasuke fue fugaz, pero bien aprovechado.

— Hey ¿no es Sakura?

Escuchó a lo lejos, divisó a cuatros siluetas y una de ellas era Shikamaru, ese peinado era fácil de reconocer y por conclusión tendría que venir con los hermanos Suna, ahora que recordaba no había hablado con Temari hace un tiempo, desde que le salvó la vida a Kankuro e indirectamente a Gaara, la mujer le había tomado un cariño especial y no era para menos.

— Apenas pude saludarte, ¿Cómo estas, que haces por aquí? — sonrió extrañada la rubia.

La pelirosa saludó nuevamente al Kazekage y a su hermano antes de responder las preguntas. Caminaron un tramo corto y las miradas iban y venían entre Shikamaru y Temari, mientras tanto Kankuro le murmuraba algunas palabras a Gaara que eran inentendibles para la pelirosa.

— Fue muy linda la boda, la de nosotros tiene que ser mucho mejor… ¿cierto, amorcito?

Shikamaru bufó y con un brazo la acercó a él por el cuello, besándole la cien.

— No habrá boda. — sentenció.

Obviamente, las mujeres del grupo se esperaban otra respuesta. El Nara se ganó un golpe en el brazo cortesía de Kankuro.

— Eres adulto y ya profanaste a Temari… es tarde.

La pareja enrojeció y los atacó un ataque de toz. Sakura rio mientras le preguntaba a Kankuro la seguridad de tal blasfemia, el solo respondió que los escuchó aparearse en la noche, cuando iba a buscar un inocente vaso de agua a la cocina.

El único calmo era el pelirojo, quien tenía las mejillas un poco rojas no se podía decir con exactitud, el hombre había tomado demás quizá.

— Aquí nos separamos Sakura, me quedaré en casa de Shika ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

— No hay problema, me encantaría.

— Nos vemos entonces…

— Voy con ustedes, supongo que tienes una cama extra para tu cuñado preferido. —interrumpió el marionetista.

— El sofá es todo tuyo…—dijo Shikamaru sin darle importancia.

— Muy bien, vámonos. — le guiñó al pelirojo.

— Pero Gaara. — Temari no entendió aquella actitud de esos dos ¿Dónde rayos se quedaría su hermano menor?

— Me quedaré en una posada. Mi estilo no es irrumpir en la vida ajena de los demás. — dijo en tono neutro y Temari se sorprendió al obtener una respuesta tan rápida y exacta a lo que pensaba. A veces su hermano daba miedo.

Kankuro frunció el ceño y abrazó a Shikamaru por el cuello, arrastrándolo mientras Temari besaba en la mejilla a la pelirosa de despedida.

Al final se vieron solos y no tardó en aparecer ese incómodo ambiente. Ella jamás había hablado o estado cerca de Gaara y para ser el Kazekage, andaba muy confiado y sin guardaespaldas o al menos así parecía.

— Te acompañaré a tu casa, si no tienes inconveniente. Una mujer, por más fuerte que sea no debería andar sola a estas horas.

— De verdad, no tengo problemas si es lo que quiere Kazekage…pero

— Solo Gaara, Haruno Sakura.

— Solo Sakura, Gaara. — rio.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y caminaron por las calles desiertas. Lo único que hacia ruido eran los pasos y uno que otro gato en celo y los ladridos de los perros.

Gaara trataba de enfocarse en el camino, no podía porque quería mirarla más de cerca. Le parecía una mujer muy bonita y el paso del tiempo le ayudó bastante. Cuando posaba sus fríos ojos en el cuerpo de la chica, justo ella volteaba a verle y el pelirojo devolvía la vista al suelo.

— Gracias por acompañarme… ¿sabes? Te noto un poco inquieto, ¿pasa algo? — se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

Era el mejor momento, y Gaara fue simple y directo.

— ¿Recibiste mi carta?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa completamente nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

— Ocurre que… te mandé una carta, hace un par de semanas atrás, no era nada serio… solo pedía salir contigo, de paseo o algo así.

— ¿Una cita?

— Si… eso creo.

— Gaara…. ¿Quieres una cita conmigo? — sonaba loco, por algo le repitió la pregunta.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir.

— Yo, de verdad estaría gustosa de salir en una cita… pero hay algo que tengo que dejar en claro. — se tocó la falda y con ojos risueños y como ente se le vino Sasuke a la cabeza. — Sasuke y yo somos pareja…

— ¿Uchiha? Vaya, no tenía idea. — pese a la sorpresa, no la demostró en sus facciones.

— Casi nadie lo sabe, comenzamos una relación medio extraña… pero él está presente y no creo que sea correcto compartir citas amorosas. — agregó "amorosas" aunque no estaba segura de que Gaara estuviera sentimentalmente atraído por ella.

— Entiendo. Me sorprende, trató de matarte y tu…

— Ya hablamos sobre eso…— lo interrumpió, no le gustaba recordar eso.

— Bien… disculpa por lo que dije entonces. Espero que tu relación con Uchiha perdure…

— Lo hará, créeme. Aparte, ¿por qué yo? Digo, hay muchas mujeres que besan el suelo por donde caminas…

— Eres bonita, inteligente y fuerte… digna de ser la esposa de un Kage. No veo el por qué no. — murmuró en un tono algo irritado.

La pelirosa sonrió y se tapó la cara, ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres de las villas? Ella creía que no tenía atributos suficientes y ahora, cayeron todos de un golpe a declararse. Eso la confundía y a la vez le gustaba, pero por ahora solo tenía ojos para el pelinegro.

— Gracias por la compañía Gaara. — le estiró la mano.

Gaara lo pensó por unos segundos y no estaba satisfecho. Kankuro le había _dicho "el que arriesga no gana"_ hace mucho tiempo estaba interesado en Sakura y por su trabajo no podía darse el lujo de viajar seguido para cumplir el _"cortejo"_ desperdició tiempo y ahora ella estaba con el Uchiha, que por cierto, detestaba. Sus aires de arrogancia, desde que eran unos adolescentes, jamás le cayó bien.

Estaban solos y al verla solo pudo destacar dos cosas bajo la oscura noche, sus ojos verdes brillantes y sus labios rosas. Sin poder sobre si, le tomó la mano y de un tirón la atrajo hacia su lado dando en el blanco. Había tenido experiencia besando y ninguna se comparaba a la sensación de ese momento.

Fue inédito, rápido de golpe, la joven no reaccionó al debido tiempo y veía como Gaara se apoderaba de sus labios con un hambre voraz, como si hace mucho tiempo estuviese esperando aquella oportunidad. Su cuerpo respondió automáticamente, su lengua se movía al compás de la de él ¿Qué mierda? el aliento del pelirojo era una mezcla de menta y alcohol, estaba borracho y ella un poco mareada, quizá por ello le respondió aquel sorpresivo beso y al cabo de unos segundos lo alejó del golpe.

Gaara no hizo nada por detenerla, quedando con los labios húmedos y entreabiertos miró como Sakura cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Valió la pena, al menos no recibió golpes y en definitiva… quería deshacerse de esas molestas ganas de tenerla para él.

.

.

.

La ducha fría ayudó mucho, estar con Sasuke no le impedía mirar a los chicos en la calle o simplemente fantasear… pero hasta ahí ¿no? Gaara se atrevió a besarla y demonios era encantador.

Cayó en las comparaciones y no, no pudo comparar a Sasuke con Gaara… el pelinegro tenía una ventaja abismante, sobre todo en el tema de los besos. Tendría que hablar sobre lo desubicado que fue el pelirojo y cortar ese asunto. Ya no debía lidiar con pretendientes y hablaría sobre lo que pasó con Gaara así cortar cualquier ilusión que tenga.

— Tendré que pensar en una buena excusa… maldito y hormonal cuerpo sensible. — dijo para sí misma y dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola niñas, disculpen la demora… han sido unos días malos, acabo de terminar una relación con mi pareja, llevábamos cinco años juntos y una hija, pero todo estaba fuera de control… así que con un nudo en la garganta finalice este capítulo. Basta del drama jaja… cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo, aunque no me crean leo y releo sus comentarios, me suben el ánimo un montón… así que ahí las espero.**

 **PD: dense una vuelta por un par de fics que tengo aparte de este, hay uno que está basado en situaciones reales, hoy también lo actualizaré, sin más que decir… me despido locas de mi alma.**


	11. Resaca erótica

— No podré ir hoy…

Devolvió todo, eso era lo más asqueroso de tener resaca. Vomitó hasta lo que no había comido, limpió su frente sudorosa y lavó sus dientes. Sus ojeras estaban marcadas y el estómago dolía. Aunque se sintió mejor después de todo eso, prefirió quedarse en casa.

Llamó a Ino, quien era la que la acompañaba el mediodía del domingo. La rubia se extrañó ante lo que le contaba la pelirosa, Sakura jamás había sufrido de vómitos las veces que se embriagaba… ligeros dolores de cabeza y nada más.

Sakura creyó que esos camarones que comió pudieron haberle hecho algún daño, sin darle mayor importancia, cortó la llamada y suspiró tirándose a la cama nuevamente.

El malestar volvía, se cubrió con las sábanas y trató de conciliar un poco el sueño.

.

.

.

— Una real pérdida de tiempo…— murmuró.

Finalizó el escrito en el pergamino y lo encargó en su halcón. Nada, pasado de un mes y medio y ningún rastro de rebeldes. Era Sasuke Uchiha, nadie lo podría pasar por tonto… decidió por obvias razones devolverse a la aldea, estar un poco más de tiempo ya que lo requería, necesitaba esa paz y tranquilidad que le provocaba el hecho de ver a Sakura.

Después de lo que pasó entre ellos, Sasuke sentía una necesidad imperiosa por estar a su lado… justo en el momento que mejor estaba en su vida. Sin remordimiento, casi nada de preocupaciones, total tranquilidad.

Le molestó irse, pero era su deber… el trabajo de un ninja jamás acaba y lo peor es que no sabes si volverás o no después de ciertas misiones. En este caso, la misión involucraba la vida de muchas personas, hasta la propia, por ende no debía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Kakashi insistió en que llevara respaldo, los mejores ANBU. Sasuke no lo permitió, no era lo suficientemente débil para necesitar ayuda, él estaba a la altura del hokage, podría hacer el trabajo solo sin la ayuda lastimera de nadie.

Con el halcón en camino, llegó a la misma posada en donde trabajaba esa amable señora. Caminó muy lejos, las fronteras de los otros países fueron examinadas sin levantar sospechas. Durante ese mes y medio vivió no solo la peor experiencia que le haya tocado, sus emociones estaban revueltas apenas puso un pie fuera de las puertas de la aldea.

Primero, a Sasuke le gustaba enfrentarse a problemas de vez en cuando. Este no era el caso, pese al gigantesco recorrido que terminó por casi moler sus pies, no hubo incidente alguno. Eso aburría, era como dar un paseo y sus sentidos estaban tan despiertos que estuvo a punto de matar a un pobre zorrito perdido en el bosque. ¿Irónico no?

Segundo, quería volver… por ese revoltijo de sentimientos que dejó su partida de la aldea. Si las cosas estaban así, un agrado sería haber traído a Sakura con él, pero no quería exponerla. Estaba decidido, volvería pensaría en una y mil tácticas para encontrar a esos rebeldes y volvería a viajar cuando tuviera un plan factible, no encontró a los tipos pero si pistas.

Las personas suelen ser muy habladoras y Sasuke tenía muy buen oído aparte del sharingan. Rumores solían decir que habían visto a extraños, en la frontera de Yugakure. Pensaría en eso al día siguiente.

Comió, tomó un baño y durmió un rato, así descansaba su cuerpo y mal humor que tenía desde que comenzó a divagar entre sus sentimientos. Siendo un hombre de apariencia fría y recta, Sasuke se daba unos momentos para pensar, dejando atrás un poco el pasado y concentrándose en el presente y futuro, estaba algo ansioso por saber que le depararía el día de mañana.

¿Su clan sería restaurado? ¿Sakura sería su esposa?... ¿Sakura esposa? Sonaba extraño y es que mucho tiempo evitó que la pelirosa se le acercara. Muchas veces le dio lástima y la mejor solución para acabar con las dolorosas palabras de Sakura, la última vez fue metiéndola en un genjutsu.

No era el hombre más romántico del planeta, solo hacía lo que creía mejor lógicamente. Los sentimientos nacientes y ese escozor en el estómago pasaban a segundo plano si se trataba de años atrás. Pero ahora, se podría decir que tenía a su mujer esperándolo en casa, de cualquier forma lo ponía contento.

¿Cómo lo habrá pasado en el matrimonio de Naruto? ¿Ese idiota la sacaría a bailar? ¿Otros idiotas se le declararían en su ausencia? ¿Habrá…? No podía conciliar de todo el sueño y es que vamos, el vestido que le compró para aquella ocasión se le ha de ver visto hermoso en ella. Sakura hacía relucir todo, con un saco viejo le daría un toque femenino y hasta elegante. Era ella en definitiva, no le mintió cuando escribió esa nota.

Sin darse cuenta, él pasó a comprar ese vestido que vio camino a su casa… la primera vez que Ino interrumpió su momento. No dudó en comprarlo y conociendo lo despistada que a veces podría llegar a ser Sakura optó por darle ese bonito regalo. De antemano sabía que su estancia en la aldea no sería muy prolongada. Por eso se adelantó a dejarle ese vestido en una cajita, en su armario.

— Mañana…—murmuró.

Y cayó en un bonito sueño.

.

.

.

Le costó abrir los ojos, al fin pudo enfocar bien todo a su alrededor. Se sentía bien, estaba en perfecto estado y recordó que había vomitado durante la mañana. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y escuchó bulla proveniente de la cocina, unas tazas chocaron y agua corría del lava platos.

Se incorporó enseguida, sentada en la cama y escuchando los pasos acercarse. No se sorprendió, ni tampoco se movió.

— Despertaste, bella durmiente.

Se quedó estática pensando en que mierda había pasado.

El hombre se acercó, estaba con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones puestos. Sakura no se sonrojó, no se sentía incómoda y para el colmo respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— Bien…— murmuró

— Anoche… fue fantástico Sakura. Eres maravillosa…— sonrió y cruzó los brazos, acentuando cada musculo de los brazos.

¿Anoche? Veía a Yamato mover sus labios, pero no escuchaba nada. Del baño salió otra sorpresa y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

— Espero se vuelva a repetir… se me hizo muy corto todo esto.

Dijo el pelirojo secándose el cabello con una toalla. Yamato se colocó a un lado de Sakura y Gaara en el otro extremo.

El castaño quitó las sábanas que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, dejándola completamente expuesta… estaba desnuda y con dos hombres a su lado. Su ex profesor y el Kazekage por dios. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Para mala suerte su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, a diferencia de Yamato Gaara estaba vestido, solo con el cabello húmedo. Las manos del pelirrojo acariciaron sus piernas, mientras que Yamato besaba parte de su cuello y hombros.

Ninguna palabra, nada. Pequeños suspiros inundaron la habitación, entre los tres estaban enardeciendo el ambiente. Gaara buscó los labios rosas de Sakura y logró hacer que se recostara, relajándola y entregándose a las sensaciones.

Yamato se estaba posicionando entre medio de sus piernas, siendo bien recibido por la joven. Cuando las caricias y los besos pasaron a ser más elevados y ella a punto de alcanzar un mega orgasmo al tener cuatro manos enormes alrededor de su cuerpo y dos lenguas húmedas haciendo bien su trabajo, todo se esfumó.

El sonido incesante de un timbre, sonaba como una tetera, poco a poco ese sonido molesto se fue haciendo claro y Sakura abrió los ojos.

Dio un salto en la cama, observó a su alrededor y nada. Estaba sola, lo que sonaba era el timbre de la puerta y un dolor de cabeza la aturdió por completo.

Ahí volvían todas esas sensaciones de mierda. La resaca no era muy común en ella, esa era la primera vez, jamás la había experimentado… pero por los síntomas dichos por la mayoría de sus conocidos supuso que la tenía.

Dejando de lado el sueño erótico que tuvo y tratando de levantarse lo más rápido posible. Vistió el short de pijama y se acomodó la camisa de tirantes, hacía calor así que taparse no estaba entre sus planes.

Miró el reloj de la sala y frotó sus ojos, eran las dos de la tarde. La sorpresa fue obvia, jamás había dormido hasta tan tarde… realmente estaba agotada.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, familiarizando la silueta que estaba del otro lado.

— ¿Aun en pijama? Sakura… eres Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? — se burló la joven.

— Temari, adelante. — sonrió.

La rubia pasó y se situó en la comodidad del sofá.

— Ayer tome y comí mucho… amanecí enferma. — dijo la pelirosa cansinamente.

— Si quieres, puedo retirarme y…

— No, como se te ocurre. — cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

— No te vi tomar mucho… esas ojeras están terribles y estas un poco pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?

— No mucho, en la mañana casi vomité los intestinos. — se ovilló en el sofá y acarició sus pies.

— Hmm…— la mirada de Temari se afiló.

— Y tú, a diferencia de mi estas radiante… ¿buena noche? — rio Sakura.

— Y que lo digas, cada vez que me quedo aquí con Shikamaru no perdemos el tiempo. Eso sí, procuramos no meter mucho ruido, es lo malo. — finalizó en un puchero.

— Temari, degenerada.

— Vamos, lo mejor de tener sexo es el ruido o ¿no?

Sakura repasó mentalmente todas las situaciones acaloradas que había vivido. Sasuke y sus gemidos, el choque de las pieles. El sonido de los besos en su sueño y los suspiros guturales de los hombres.

Ante lo último se le agitó el corazón ¿cómo era posible estar pensando en otros hombres aparte de su Sasuke? Su mente había sido corrompida por la testosterona.

— S-si…

— Ay Sakura, ahora estas roja… ¿pasó algo anoche? — como siempre la rubia suspicaz.

Otro recuerdo más, Gaara besándola con posesividad y aunque lo negara la sensación fue agradable. Pero estaba mal y fue completamente absurdo.

— No… ¿Qué debería pasar? — miró hacia otro lado. Y abrió los labios para contarle lo que había pasado con Gaara.

— Ahm…— suspiró Temari, no creyéndole nada obviamente.

— En realidad, te seré sincera. Lo hago por que no puedo mantener esto en secreto y tú eres su hermana. — habló más rápido de lo que pestañeó.

— Espera… ¿hablas de…?

— Gaara me besó anoche, pero le atribuyo todo a que estaba ebrio y yo igual y…—interrumpió a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo que tu igual, o sea… le respondiste? — sonrió.

— S-solo fue un mísero segundo, es que bueno…

— Vamos Sakura, ¿Qué te impide salir con mi hermano? Es el Kazekage un buen partido, es guapo, tiene su encanto…

— N-no e-es que…

— Pareces un tomate. —rio a carcajadas la rubia.

— Te contaré el por qué… como eres de otra aldea, es obvio que no estés al tanto de mi relación con… Sasuke.

— ¿Uchiha?

— Me sorprende que todos tengan la misma reacción cuando lo nombro.

— Después de todo es un Uchiha, Sakura no es menor. El último ser en su especie.

— Desde la última vez que vino, han pasado cerca de dos meses… lamentablemente no he recibido ninguna noticia, pero conociéndolo… debe estar bien.

— Cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasó todo?

— Te advierto que es largo… y algo extraño, tratándose de él.

— Soy toda oídos querida.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, y comenzó a relatarle todo con lujo de detalles. Desde sus días depresivos, del no querer saber nada de Sasuke ha estar completamente colgada del pelinegro. Omitió en parte lo de Yamato, ya era suficiente con la chismosilla de su amiga Ino.

Luego de las expresiones de sorpresa, con ciertos notes de envidia por parte de Temari. Sakura finalizó el relato, explicándole lo que pasó con Gaara.

— Ese bruto… aunque Sakura, créeme no es así.

— Obvio, es una persona seria… en realidad tampoco me lo esperaba.

— Me refiero a que no es impulsivo con cualquiera y al parecer tú no eres cualquiera… en todo caso, estas vuelta loca por Uchiha y bueno quien no lo estaría. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Cuando Konohamaru chocó con Kankuro y... casi se arma un lio.

La pelirosa asintió, estaba por darle una paliza a Naruto y el pequeño Sarutobi.

— Cuando lo vi fue como "wow" el chico patea traseros, guapo y rebelde. Te mentiría si dijera que no lo miré con otros ojos y antes de que repliques y acentúes más tu cara de enfado. —sonrió— todas esas cosas atrayentes fueron en picada al percatarme de lo arrogante que era.

— Creí que ibas a hablar sobre Shikamaru…

— Nah…. Lo que me enamoró de Shika no fue su cuerpo ni algo por el estilo. Su manera de ser despreocupado y esa inteligencia es muy atrayente… sobre todo para una persona como yo.

— Claro, cumples la misma función que él por aquí… los dos son muy inteligentes y grandes estrategas.

— Él es único… no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Que linda Temari… a propósito, tus hijos serán igual o más inteligentes…

— Lo de inteligente sí, pero lo flojo espero que no lo saque… sea niño o niña. — rio.

— Si yo algún día llegara a tener hijos… me gustaría un niño.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es simple, no me gustaría que sufriera. Ser mujer ya es condenado, ya sabes… las hormonas, los amores, las relaciones con todos. Odiaría el verla llorar por alguien. En cambio el hombre es mucho más simple y fácilmente se le pueden decir las cosas.

— ¿Lo dices por comodidad?

— No, como se te ocurre… lo digo porque, soy mujer y ya es pesado serlo. Mi hija o hijo tiene que venir a disfrutar este mundo, no a sufrir.

— Entiendo, en ese caso… también me gustaría tener un niño. — esbozo una simpática sonrisa.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y le ofreció un té a la rubia, entre chismes y más chismes compartiendo un momento íntimo y poniéndose al día de cosas que no hablaban hace años, la tarde pasó amena hasta que el estómago de Sakura interrumpió con un sonoro crujido.

Temari le ordenó esperar, mientras ella se adueñaba de la cocina y la regañaba por no haber ingerido alimento durante el día.

También aprovechó esa instancia para practicar en la cocina, Sakura tenía de todo en la despensa y lo más elaborado que cocino la rubia fueron unas deliciosas gyozas de pollo. Algo ligero para el estómago de Sakura que fue muy bien recibido por esta.

— Temari, te envidio… bonita, inteligente y esto está para chuparse los dedos.

— Últimamente me he estado especializando en esto, es lo único que le cocino a Shika, aunque varío… de pollo o camarón.

— Tengo que probar las de camarón. Definitivamente.

— Sakura, ¿no piensas cambiarte?

— ¿Me veo muy mal?

— Si, tienes el maquillaje corrido, hueles a alcohol… bueno un poco ¿Qué pasa si Gaara viene y te pilla de esa forma?

— Mejor, así se desilusiona…

— Mala… ve a cambiarte, date una ducha… pareces una vaga y te lo digo yo que soy tu amiga.

— Si, mami Temari. Me ducharé solo porque yo quiero, tu comida me dio energía y me siento mucho mejor ahora.

— Bien, iré a comprar el postre mientras…

— No te molestes…

— Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti… y en caso de que tuvieras hijos con Gaara, te los cuidaría para que salieras a divertirte.

— ¡Calla Temari!

— Yayaya… voy, apresúrate que voy a traer pastel helado.

— Dios mío… así como voy, me transformarás en una vaca.

— A Gaara le gustan las vacas… sobre todo tiernecitas.

— ¡Temari!

Antes de que le mandara un sermón de esos largos, Temari corrió dejando el departamento y a la pelirosa con la palabra en la boca. Sakura sonrió y apresuró a bañarse y vestir cómoda.

Terminó de lavar bien su cabello y restregó la esponja para sacarse ese hedor de alcohol, también sus dientes y se sentía mucho mejor cuando termino de asearse. Enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cabeza y otra sobre su cuerpo.

Nuevamente el timbre, Temari era tan despistada que olvidó dejar la puerta aflojada para volver a pasar. Corrió aun destilando agua de sus hombros y abrió, se colocó de frente para darle un golpe en la frente a Temari por las palabras dichas antes de irse.

El panorama era diferente, Gaara estaba del otro lado y miraba boquiabierto como a Sakura se le aflojaba la toalla que mantenía cubierto su delgado cuerpo. Dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y para que decir las gotas de agua formaban una vista de lo más antojadiza y sensual.

Gaara carraspeó y evitó mirarla a los ojos, sus pies eran la entretención. Sakura estaba al borde del colapso y tras unos segundos de vacilación apretujó la toalla y le indicó a Gaara que sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí, la esperara mientras ella se cambiaba.

El joven no tuvo problemas en ceder a la petición, mientras que Sakura dejando la puerta entreabierta dispuso a cambiarse en su habitación.

De la lejanía del umbral de la puerta, el pelirrojo seguía los pasos de esas piernas y la danza de sus caderas.

— Mierda. — murmuró para sí el joven Kazekage.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola muchacha bellas de mi corazón. Gracias por cada comentario escrito y bien no me doy el tiempo de respuesta, pero mi reacción a cada review es como cuando Hidan se entierra esa daga ¿me entienden? Me fascina leer sus reacciones jajajaj. Alguna teoría de como seguirá esto? Que opinan de cómo se están dando las cosas? Todo háganmelo saber, estaré atenta. Bueno sin mas que decir, aparte de los errores (poco tiempo de edición) me despido y espero que no hayan muchas faltas ortográficas. Las adoro!**


	12. Futuro

Sakura finalmente hizo pasar a Gaara ya vestida. No se molestó en maquillarse o algo por el estilo, en verdad le fastidiaba que el pelirojo haya tenido el atrevimiento de ir hasta la puerta de su casa.

Con una cara de pocos amigos y respetando el hecho de ser el Kazekage le indicó que tomara asiento, a lo cual Gaara negó lentamente.

— Mi visita aquí será corta. Iré al grano Sakura.

— Te escucho.

— Realmente, siento lo de ayer, fue poco tacto de mi parte. Una disculpa por ello. Solo eso era.

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos ¿de verdad solo era eso? Examinó la expresión seria y fría de siempre. No había rastros de inseguridad, ni siquiera en su lenguaje corporal.

— Bueno Gaara, acepto esa disculpa. Permite darte la mía. Siento haber respondido ese beso.

El pelirojo apretó los puños sutilmente y no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar, era una persona muy impulsiva, bien eso lo sabían sus más cercanos.

— ¿En serio lo sientes?

Bueno, no se espera una respuesta así.

— Supongo, digo… Estoy con Sasuke, fue incorrecto de mi parte.

— Ya entendí.

Gaara guardó silencio, no le gustaba la sensación del rechazo pero no podía hacer nada más. Sakura estaba convencida de que lo que sucedió fue mero error, lo notaba en sus palabras toscas y su mirada algo rencorosa.

En el fondo le dolió un poco, siendo una persona que pocas veces demuestra lo que siente, su hermano le aconsejó no desperdiciar más oportunidades, pero ya era tarde.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo o comer?

— Solo vine a decirte esto… voy de salida.

La pelirosa asintió y acompañó al joven hasta la puerta. Gaara iba con sus brazos cruzados, la pose que siempre lo destacó. Debía admitir que era un hombre muy lindo, inteligente y con un espíritu de liderazgo, creyó haber sonado muy dura minutos antes y sintió lástima al ver la cara de decepción del Kazekage.

— Cuando vayas a Suna, no dudes en pedir lo que sea. Siempre serás bienvenida.

— Muchas gracias…

— Nos vemos.

Realmente no sabía por qué le causaba tanta lástima, le incomodaba sentir ese sentimiento por una persona, pero había algo que la impulsaba a no dejarlo marchar así como así.

Sakura, como anteriormente hemos visto, se destaca por ser de corazón blando, terca e impulsiva. Agarró la mano de Gaara y lo detuvo, el hombre solo la observó de reojo.

— No creo merecer tus sentimientos, Gaara… Amo a otra persona, tu eres brillante obviamente tienes que fijarte en alguien que corresponda todo ese amor que tienes guardado. Solo, no estés deprimido…

Sakura sonrió al terminar aquellas palabras, sonrisa que derritió el ahora tibio corazón del joven Kazekage, si quería deshacerse de él… tendría que haberlo dejado ir y ahorrarse esas palabras.

Sakura le soltó la mano al recibir una sonrisa tímida en respuesta, y con un "hasta pronto" Gaara se marchó con la agradable sensación que dejó la mano de Sakura en su piel.

.

.

.

Luego de la pequeña visita inesperada de Gaara, Sakura esperó al menos diez minutos a Temari. La rubia había recorrido media aldea en busca de su pastel helado favorito, no lo encontraba y terminó por llevar uno de fresas.

Comieron a gusto, mientras la pelirosa le contaba lo que había pasado en su ausencia. La rubia solo sonreía, respetaba mucho la decisión de su amiga pero para ser sincera, ella imaginaba a los bebés que podría llegar a tener su hermano con aquella joven médico. Hermosos, serían hermosos y podría compartir más tiempo con Sakura.

El mundo futurístico de Temari se vio interrumpido por Sakura, quien repentinamente corrió al baño luego de terminar su pastel.

La acompañó al baño, donde la pelirosa la corrió inmediatamente. A nadie la gustaba que la vieran vomitar, luego de unos minutos y tras lavarse nuevamente los dientes, le explicó a Temari que las fresas le producían acidez. Ambas le restaron importancia al tema y finalizaron lo que quedaba de día con una película extremadamente melosa.

Al despedirse, Sakura agradeció la visita de Temari y todo lo que hizo por ella ese día, la rubia prometió volver a pasar un día de chicas, en cuanto se tomara un par de vacaciones de su trabajo y se marchó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa.

.

.

.

Konoha ese día amaneció con el sol tras las nubes, no estaba lo suficientemente frio como para llevar una chaqueta de polar, ni tampoco hacía un calor de los infiernos. La primavera era casi palpable y el día era gris, no haciéndolo menos hermoso.

Sakura impartía su turno en el hospital, tenía mucho sueño y calculando durmió un poco más de ocho horas. No quería levantarse, el día pedía que se quedara en casa, pero la ausencia del día domingo se lo impedía, también estaba Tsunade tras ello.

Su ánimo no estaba del todo a tope, se sentía extraña, cansada. No había visto a Ino durante el día, tampoco a su rubia maestra y para que hablar de Shizune, al preguntarles a las doctoras y enfermeras del hospital, ninguna sabía con certeza en donde se podrían encontrar.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y aun nada, no tenía celular para comunicarse y anotó en un pos-it _"comprar"_ lo pegó en su muslo, bajo la falda de tela que llevaba.

Dando por terminada la jornada y anotando algunas fichas de pacientes, guardó sus cosas en la cartera y cerró su consulta, en el camino se despidió de varias colegas y fue directo a marcar la salida.

Al salir fuera del hospital, maldijo por no llevar su abrigo. Las nubes eran oscuras y gigantescas en cualquier momento llovería. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo pero la lluvia de igual forma la alcanzó.

Se fue por la orilla de los puestos de comida, tratando de no mojarse mucho. ¿Cuándo necesitaba un poco de ayuda donde estaban sus cercanos? Sonrió al pensar en todos sus amigos y conocidos y su familia, de seguro su madre la regañaría por salir de casa sin una chaqueta.

Ya casi llegaba a su hogar, cuando recordó a su madre fue inevitable que llevara una mano a su frente. Hace mucho tiempo le debía una visita, la había llamado por teléfono un par de veces pero jamás concretó sus visitas y carajo… estaba a tan solo media hora de su departamento a paso lento. Definitivamente era una mala hija, extrañaba a sus padres.

El departamento tenía la luz encendida, lo notó apenas a cuatro cuadras, quizá de despistada dejó la luz encendida del comedor, comenzó a dolerle la billetera de tan solo pensar en ese hecho, comenzó a buscar las llaves en su cartera para entrar rápido y al subir la vista, la luz del departamento estaba apagada.

Una, alucinó… o habían ladrones en su departamento, lo más seguro era la segunda opción, no era tan despistada y tampoco había sido un efecto óptico. No tenía miedo, pero de igual forma sentía un nervio en su estómago, si eran mucho ninjas estaría en problemas. No tenía celular… ¿a quién acudiría?

Subió las escaleras con sigilo, ya sin importar la lluvia acumuló chacra en sus puños. Estaba preparada para afrontar a cualquier individuo que haya osado a meterse en su departamento, al acercarse al umbral de la puerta notó que esta, estaba semi abierta.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron, tratando de escuchar la mínima cosa con la cual pudiera irrumpir de sorpresa y matar a los bastardos.

Y vaya que los tipos eran descuidados, escuchó una taza caer y romperse. Sakura tiró su cartera al piso y con la furia en las venas iba a darle una patada a la puerta.

El pánico la atacó al ser agarrada por debajo de sus brazos, el tipo la tenía bajo una llave e hizo el agarre más apretado cuando ella trató de zafarse.

— ¿Sakura, como es posible que bajes la guardia tal manera?

Dejó de patalear, ese perfume y esa voz eran inconfundibles al igual que la manera de llegar. El hombre la soltó y ella lo abrazó en un salto, su día gris y extraño se fue a la mierda tan solo escuchó la voz de él.

— Dios… ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo, bienvenido a casa Sasuke! ¡Te extrañé mucho! Y no sabes todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo, ha y por cierto… creo que hay ladrones en mi casa, ¿Por qué me detuviste, Sasuke? Hay cosas preciadas, no valiosas pero si preci…

El moreno sonrió y besó su frente. Ella se sonrojó tal niña y dejó de hablar rápido producto a la emoción que le producía tenerlo ahí. Sasuke se aventuró a tomarla de la mano y la guio hasta la puerta.

— Abre…

— Pero...

— Abre…

Sakura no replicó más, empujó la puerta y sintió que sus oídos estallaron. Ante sus ojos, el coro de un grupo de gente gritó "feliz cumpleaños" las luces se encendieron, todo estaba arreglado, había un pastel gigante en medio de la mesa, sus padres estaban sonriendo y fueron los primeros en abrazarla.

— Hija mía… es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te tuve en mis brazos. —dijo Kizashi abrazando fervientemente a su hija, se notó hasta algo posesivo.

— Gracias papá…

— Mi Sakura…

Su madre también la abrazó, estaban contagiándole la emoción… sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas coloradas.

Ino, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi y el capitán Yamato eran las personas que estaban ahí en su departamento, se tocó un rato la cabeza, había olvidado por completo que era lunes 28 de marzo, su cumpleaños.

Todos y cada uno saludaron a la joven Haruno, Sakura estaba impactada y todo fue gracias a la organización de Ino y Tenten, ellos reunieron a la gente que ha sido importante para la pelirosa, sin contar la ayuda de Tsunade.

El único que faltaba ahí era su rubio amigo, Naruto. Pero estaba de luna de miel, ni en sueños pensaría en incomodarlo con un asunto tan insignificante como ese.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, apretó su mano, dándose cuenta de que estaba sudando. Se maldijo por ser tan endeble, solo tenía que decirle un par de palabras a Sakura, así de simple, dio un largo suspiro y cuando vio a Sakura sin compañía y dando por hecho que todos la habían saludado, caminó hacia ella, siendo empujado por la madre de esta.

— Sasuke, no seas tímido.

El asintió con el ceño fruncido, apretó sus labios y Sakura notó que al parecer quería hablar, así que se acercó ella con dos vasos de refresco en sus manos y se lo tendió, él lo aceptó, pero lo dejó sobre la mesa… aun lado de la torta.

— Hay… algo que quiero decirte.

Sakura sonrió, quizá para cualquier persona no era difícil desear un feliz cumpleaños, pero era Sasuke Uchiha… aun así, admiraba que tuviera el valor de dedicarle algunas palabras el día de su cumpleaños y también la consideración de no salir huyendo al ver a sus amigos.

— Creo que, yo…

Ino comenzó a reír, Sasuke estaba mucho más rojo que su propio Sharingan, balbuceaba y Sakura no pudo evitar tomar su mano para que se relajase. Sasuke miró en dirección a Ino haciéndola callar con una sola mirada y apretó el agarré de la pelirosa.

— Diablos… esto es mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

— Sasuke, son solo pala…

— Sé mi esposa.

El hokage ahí presente, escupió el líquido de su baso, misma acción que repitió Shikamaru. Chouji dejó de masticar, Ino dejó caer su baso, a Yamato lo atacó la toz y Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra.

— ¡Sakura!

La aludida reaccionó al grito histérico de su madre y apretó el baso en su mano. Sasuke acababa de pedirle matrimonio, miró a su padre quien solo mantenía una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sakura volvió a mirar a Sasuke y asintió repetidas veces, sin creer aun la propuesta, sin creer que iba rápido, sin creer que fuera Sasuke el mismo hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, todo parecía sacado de una película, pero no quería despertar, no señor.

Sasuke acarició la mejilla húmeda de Sakura, había comenzado a llorar después de que se lo pidiera, la pelirosa selló la afirmación, dándole un casto besó en los labios, siendo gustosamente recibida.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y al tomar distancia, Sasuke aprovechó de buscar la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso. Al encontrarlo lo extendió hasta ella y lo abrió.

Un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante color carmín, era simple, sencillo… nada ostentoso lo cual le agradó a Sakura, es más ni siquiera se fijó meramente en el anillo, era la propuesta, la propuesta que soñaba desde pequeña.

— Sobre esto, Sakura… es muy importante y es que eres la segunda mujer que lo merece. — hizo una pausa y le indicó que sacara el anillo— esto, era de mi madre… el anillo de compromiso de Mikoto Uchiha, cuando era pequeño no entendía de estas cosas… me llamaba la atención, lo tenía guardado en su joyero, como un tesoro… entre tanta duda, me explicó que los anillos eran símbolos de un lazo, entrelazar tu vida con la persona que amas. Luego de lo que pasó, rescaté algunas cosas de ella y de mi padre… siempre lo mantuve en secreto, en aquel joyero… estaba intacto. Ahora…— guardó la caja en su bolsillo y le pidió el anillo a la pelirosa— es tuyo.

La joven temblaba, sentía pena y felicidad a la vez ambas demostradas con lágrimas. Sasuke acercó el anillo al dedo anular y lo colocó sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de verificar la medida de sus dedos. Definitivamente la argolla estaba hecha para ella.

— Sonará cliché… pero en serio es hermoso… lo cuidaré con mi vida. Lo juro.

Ese juramento le removió las entrañas a Sasuke, no se sentía endeble desde hace mucho. Estaba a un paso de finalmente reestablecer su clan, con una mujer fuerte y distinguida, bella y valiente, que podría llegar a ser tan amable como su madre y a la vez tan terca como él.

— Gracias, Sakura.

La abrazó de improviso, los presentes en la sala trataban de no mirar demasiado la escena para no espantar aquel bello momento, aunque era increíble ver a Sasuke sonriendo y demostrando afecto, quizá una vez en la vida se vería eso.

Ya no importaba que los mirasen, el azabache sufrió mucho, maduró antes de tiempo, pasó por episodios terribles, tratando de llenar sus vacíos con entrenamiento e ideas de venganza, trató de deshacer esos hermosos vínculos que había formado.

Cometió errores, muchos y terribles, pero todo ser en este mundo tiene derecho a redimirse y esos pequeños pasos, iban por un buen camino. El camino al lado de la única mujer que estuvo a su lado no físicamente, sino espiritualmente. Sasuke sabía que Sakura guardaba el amor que sentía en su corazón, solo ella sería capaz de esperarlo y recibirlo con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

— ¿No te recuerda a nosotros, Mebuki?

— Tú no eres Uchiha…

— Lo sé, lo se… disculpa, señora Hyuga…— se burló.

— Kizashi…—advirtió la mujer.

— Ay querida, me refiero a la propuesta… ¿recuerdas que yo también hablé con tu padre y fue una sorpresa?

— Como olvidarlo, mi pobre papá casi sufrió un infarto…

— Jajaja… eso es lo bonito, la sorpresa, la juventud… aunque el muchacho no es de hablar mucho, con tan solo prometer que cuidaría y amaría a mi Sakura, obtuvo mi permiso.

— Es un buen chico… Olvidando un poco el pasado, creo que iba por el camino equivocado, nuestra Sakura puede ser floja, desordenada y necia… pero es una mujer buena, de buen corazón…

— Si llegase a lastimarla…

— Querido… no será así, ya le dejamos en claro nuestros puntos al muchacho.

— Me tendré que acostumbrar a la idea de que Sakura, ya no es mi niña.

— Kizashi… siempre será nuestra niña, que se case no quiere decir que nos abandone.

— Comprendo, comprendo… pero, eso no evita que me duela el corazón de nostalgia.

— Ya será una mujer casada, esa pena en el corazón la llenaran nuestros nietos…

— Nietos…— el hombre imaginó a una pequeña como su Sakura, de ojos oscuros y cabello rosa y un niño con cabello negro y ojos verdes, sonrió ilusionado. Sus nietos heredarían la belleza indiscutible de su hija.

— Me gustaría tener varios nietos, ya que solo tuvimos una hija…

— Imagínate, unas mini Sakuras… Dios mío Mebuki, serán hermosos.

— Aun no se casan, dales tiempo.

Kizashi puso una cara de decepción, los pequeños retoños tendrían que esperar.

.

.

.

Sasuke por su parte, luego de calmar a Sakura de su llanto incesante, le explicó lo que había pasado ese día.

En resumen, llegó temprano a la aldea, tuvo una corta reunión con Kakashi y fue a su antigua casa en donde cogió el anillo, después de darse una ducha y estar presentable, fue al hogar donde vivía Sakura anteriormente con sus padres. Para fortuna de él, ambos estaban y lidió con la mirada hostil de Kizashi muy contraria a la actitud que tuvo la señora Mebuki, sirviéndole cada cosa para que estuviera cómodo.

Pidió la mano de Sakura, con todo el valor reunido y tuvo una gran charla con el patriarca Haruno, el cual era difícil de doblegar, pero lo logró siendo completamente sincero.

El Uchiha estaba al tanto del cumpleaños de Sakura, jamás lo olvidaría, ese día comenzaba la primavera y los cerezos estaban en el apogeo de su belleza, el día no acompañaba del todo, pero nuevamente y con todos los ojos puestos en él se encaminó a la floristería Yamanaka.

Ino casi se fue de culo, ella tenía planeada una fiesta sorpresa para su amiga y al ver llegar a Sasuke obviamente no dudó en pedirle ayuda en algunas cosas, como ya estaba al tanto de su relación, se sintió con la libertad de hacerlo.

El moreno a regañadientes, fue a comprar el encargo de Ino y prometió ayudar con la organización de la susodicha sorpresa.

— Pasaste un día ajetreado…—la pelirosa miró a Sasuke con ternura.

— Hmp.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotras? Somos las responsables de todo esto, las mentes brillantes…

— Gracias a todas, Ino te di las gracias un montón de veces— miró a Temari y Tenten— son grandes amigas…

— Me sorprende que Sasuke haya hablado con tu padre, es de no creer. —rio Temari.

— Aun pienso que es un sueño… están todos aquí. Es un momento muy bonito, mi cumpleaños y mi compromiso…

— Frente con suerte…

— Le tocaba la racha a Sakura, Ino… su espera dio frutos ¿ves? Te lo dije aquel día. —guiñó la castaña.

Sakura se sentía afortunada, tenía unos amigos maravillosos… y ella poco o casi nada hacía por ellos, se sintió inútil por unos segundos, pero desde ese día se prometió ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance de sus manos, para ella esa sorpresa significaba mucho.

Kakashi, trató de entablar una conversación casual con Sasuke, pero terminaron hablando sobre trabajo y las investigaciones de Sasuke. Sakura estaba parloteando con sus amigas, Tsunade y Shizune estaban hablando con Mebuki. Yamato, Chouji y Shikamaru se quejaban de lo ruidosas que eran las chicas, en fin lo típico.

Con la alegría brotando por sus poros, le cantaron el cumpleaños a la joven Haruno, limpió sus ojos aguados antes de soplar las velas y pidió un deseo bastante simple.

"Que todos sean felices" —pensó.

Sopló las velas de sus veintidós años y con ello dio por concluida la pequeña fiesta, los últimos en retirarse fueron sus padres. Hablaron más íntimamente y aprovechando que Sasuke estaba presente los invitaron a cenar durante la semana.

Solos ahí en la residencia, Sakura sentía el peso del sueño. Estaba exhausta y tenía que limpiar el desorden.

Sasuke al ver la cara de frustración de la joven, se ofreció a ordenar. Sakura se negó al principio… pero ya saben, Sasuke Uchiha no puede ser contrariado.

— Me daré un baño… estoy cansadísima.

— Ve… no te preocupes del desorden, descansa.

— Pero… ¿te quedarás conmigo?

El moreno suspiró, dejando un montón de platos en el fregadero.

— ¿Qué clase de esposo sería al dejarte sola el día de tu cumpleaños?

La pelirosa enrojeció, se daría un baño con agua fría para que el sueño desapareciera y poder disfrutar a Sasuke un poco más antes de quedarse dormida.

— Sakura… ven aquí. —ordenó.

La joven fue desinteresadamente hasta situarse junto a él. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse en el mueble de cocina. La besó con cautela y acarició uno de sus muslos, el azabache se topó con un papel que traía una nota, cortó el beso de inmediato y con la mirada le pedía una explicación a la pelirosa.

— "Comprar" ¿tengo que comprarte por trozos ahora? —sonrió.

— Nono, eso lo anoté para que no se me olvidara comprar un celular nuevo… olvidé que lo traía en el muslo.

— Ve a bañarte... — besó parte de su cuello y la ayudó a saltar del mueble hacia el piso.

Sasuke comenzó a lavar los trastes y Sakura estaba llegando a su habitación, cuando el moreno llamó su atención.

— ¡Oye!… espérame en la ducha. — el tono de voz que uso en esa simple frase, logró subirle la libido a la joven doctora.

Tanta era la emoción y la vergüenza que casi comenzó a hiperventilar.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Ya, aquí está el capítulo. Muchas gracias a las viejas y nuevas lectoras. Reitero leo cada uno de sus comentarios, no los respondo individualmente porque apenas tengo tiempo por mi hija, espero me comprendan, pero de verdad que siempre las leo jaja. Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, y si ven algunos errores, mil disculpas. Las quiero un monton y gracias por su apoyo y lindas palabras.**


	13. Pasión

Verlo dormir era lo más maravilloso que había visto en la vida, su cabello alborotado, los labios entreabiertos y el sonido de la respiración pausada y calma. Aparte, tenía la maldita costumbre de dormir solo con boxers, el pecho totalmente descubierto.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a la hora en su celular, Tenten tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle uno, cuando supo el por qué lo había roto y aprovechando su cumpleaños lo hizo. Tenía que partir en unos minutos y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Mientras se vestía y arreglaba unos cuantos detalles de su camisa, por el reflejo del espejo Sasuke estaba mirándola, ella volteo mientras se calzaba los zapatos.

— ¿Te vas?

— Iba a desayunar e irme, entro temprano toda esta semana. —fijo sus orbes verdes en los ambi color de Sasuke y sonrió. — ¿desayunamos juntos?

— Está bien.

Fue la fría respuesta del pelinegro, Sakura ignoró el tono en el que le habló supuso que era porque había despertado recién, aunque se veía fastidiado, no quiso indagar más en sus pensamientos y fue directo a la cocina.

Estaba todo impecable, todo en su lugar y hasta podría jurar que había visto su reflejo en el piso, es más su cocina estaba como nueva, sin ninguna pizca de grasa, tampoco había indicios de polvo y los condimentos estaban perfectamente ordenados.

Dudó en tocar el tarro que contenía el té, el huracán de la limpieza tenía nombre y era Sasuke. Los pocos días que habían compartido con anterioridad, ella se encargaba de todo y esto definitivamente la hacía quedar como una perezosa.

Abrió la caja que contenía el té y meneó la cabeza disipando la vergüenza que sentía en el acto, puso a calentar agua y mientras calentaba un poco de arroz y la sopa de miso que había preparado hace unos días, todo estaba fresco y bien conservado, agradeció a su madre por enseñarle la costumbre de tener siempre, algo de comida para una emergencia.

Para ella el desayuno era lo más importante en el día y había tenido la costumbre de no separarse de la tradición de sus padres. En casa se desayunaba arroz, sopa y pescado a la parrilla. Otros jóvenes de su edad que también eran independientes, preferían optar por lo más ligero y fácil, pero Sakura se daba el tiempo de preparar todo lo necesario, su desayuno era importante y tenía buen sabor.

Sasuke caminó hasta la mesa y notó que Sakura estaba balbuceando unas palabras, como "la juventud de hoy" "si siguen así engordaran más" "se colapsará el hospital por fallas cardiacas o subidas de azúcar". El moreno no entendió a que se debía su enojo para consigo misma. Rodeó la mesa y se recargó sobre la espalda de esta, apretándola con su pelvis.

— ¡Sasuke! Me asustaste… oye. — la joven fue disminuyendo el volumen de la voz, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el cuello expuesto y comenzó a besarla con calma, apretándola contra el lavaplatos.

Esa cocina tenía algo erótico o era Sasuke quien siempre estaba dispuesto a desarmar la estricta rutina de soltera que tenía la joven Haruno.

Comenzaron a temblarle las piernas y su intimidad comenzaba a responder al igual que la de Sasuke. Su única mano intrépida y aventurera, se coló bajo la camisa de Sakura y acarició un pecho, masajeó subiendo de intensidad junto con los movimientos de la pelvis.

Sakura se había olvidado completamente del desayuno, sus mejillas estaban rosáceas y los jadeos escapaban incesantes de los labios ya resecos de la muchacha. Solo se dejó hacer como siempre.

— Voltea. —ordenó en un gruñido.

Sakura contuvo una sonrisa y miró el reloj de la sala.

— Sasuke, no creo que alcance a…

— Voltea. — su tono se aseveró lo cual dejó en pausa a Sakura y haciendo caso de la dominación del pelinegro, volteo para ser devorada por los labios de Sasuke. El joven con habilidad logró deshacerse de la blusa y el sostén de un tierno tono verde pastel, que en su pensamiento se veía jodidamente exquisito en contraste a la palidez de su mujer.

— Me harás llegar tarde…

— ¿Importa?

Sakura observó como un pezón era atrapado por la boca del Uchiha, mientras que con la mano estimulaba el pecho sobrante, masajeándolo y apretando sin mucha delicadeza. El lugar y el tiempo no lo ameritaba, Sakura inevitablemente abrió sus piernas y dejó que las sensaciones la embriagaran más aún.

La magia del momento y la extraña maestría que tenía Sasuke sobre su cuerpo la hiso dudar unos segundos, en ningún momento se cuestionó si el pelinegro había tenido relaciones antes y tampoco fue uno de los temas que tocaron esos días.

Ella fue devota, una santa a la espera de él… ¿Acaso Sasuke había estado con una mujer o mujeres? Era difícil saberlo, su genio era en extremo retraído e irritante, pero los hombres tienen necesidades, lo aprendió por las malas gracias a sus compañeros de equipo, en ese entonces Sai y Naruto.

En misiones no respetaban el hecho de que una dama estuviera presente, muchas veces los escuchó masturbarse en sus sacos de dormir, los sueños húmedos eran recurrentes en aquella etapa de pubertad.

Sasuke bajó los pantalones de un tirón junto con sus bragas. Expuesta y aun sumida en los pensamientos de Sasuke con otras chicas, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la caliente y húmeda lengua de él en su entrepierna.

Las últimas veces no habían practicado nada oral y ¿ahora por qué?

"No preguntes, solo gózalo, cha"

Su inner, su maldita inner viva después de semanas de ausencia. Soltó un gemido gutural, la invasión resultó placentera y a pesar de que estaba muy roja y apoyaba su peso en las muñecas, el único sostén era el mueble, la cara de Sasuke estaba completamente fundida en sus muslos y para más provocación, miraba con su ojo ónix directamente los verdes de la joven hacia arriba.

La pelirosa cerraba y abría los ojos para el disfrute de aquel espectáculo, el sonido que hacía al succionar, cuando se relamía los labios y daba pequeños gemidos de placer que eran un deleite total, era todo.

Sasuke penetró reiteradas veces con su lengua, aquella cavidad que proclamaba como suya, disfrutando del olor y sabor de la futura señora Uchiha. De improviso levantó a la mujer de los muslos ayudándose con su hombro y la sentó en el mueble de la cocina. Se colocó a la altura de la joven, con su mano la agarró de la mandíbula y besó nuevamente sus labios.

No podría mentir, la mujer que tenía en frente lo hacía comportarse de maneras que jamás pensó. Como si el simple hedor que desprendía fuera suficiente para excitarlo y revolucionarlo. Primera vez que en su cabeza estaba la palabra "revolución" con un significado completamente distinto.

Sakura se removía agitada ante sus caricias, también le ayudo a quitarse el molesto bóxer para así estar preparado. Jugó con su entrada, acariciando con el miembro duro y sacó más suspiros de los que hubiera podido contar. Sonrió ante la agitación que producía en Sakura, posó una mano en la cadera, agarrándola firme, sin importar el daño que le pudiera ocasionar enterrar tan fuerte sus dedos en la carne blanquecina de la joven.

— Entra… te necesito.

— ¿Necesitas que Sakura? — su voz era de un mortal tono lujurioso.

Sakura no quería rogarle, tenía su orgullo en cuanto a eso, pero Sasuke la obligaba a salir de cualquier esquema y hasta la más ruda actitud que tuviera, ella cedía igual. Sakura se abalanzo a morder el cuello y besar los pectorales del pelinegro, dejando una marca húmeda de saliva, aferró las piernas a la cadera del joven y este aprovechó para fundirse de una estocada en ella.

La joven mordió el hombro del moreno, entre el dolor y placer que sentía, Sasuke comenzó un vaivén lento con su cadera, ayudándose con el brazo y sosteniendo el poco peso que le dejaba Sakura para no hacerle la carga tan pesada.

Gimió en un tono agudo, el clímax de ella estaba notoriamente cerca, el pelinegro aumentaba la velocidad para después disminuirla y hacer más extensa, tortuosa y deliciosa aquella ráfaga de calor que se expandía por sus cuerpos.

El sexo con Sakura era increíble, su flexibilidad y ligereza era un bonus a la belleza que era en si la chica.

— ¡Grita!… ¡Grita maldición, no te contengas, no conmigo! — Exclamó el Uchiha y enterró sus dientes en el hombro de la peli rosada.

Escuchar esa maldita voz era terrible, Sakura tenía la nariz hundida en el cuello de Sasuke y al escucharlo fue inevitable no tener un orgasmo. Sentía que estaba siendo fundida, gritó el nombre de Sasuke tan fuerte y muchas veces que por un momento tuvo que taparle la boca a la joven. Sakura suspiró rendida y descansó sobre el hombro del pelinegro, el cual a su vez no le dio tregua y con una docena de penetraciones llegó al orgasmo.

Bajó a la chica y besó su frente, esta por un lado hiso una mueca de desagrado.

— Estoy sudada… no hagas eso.

— Hmp.

— Dios mío, la hora, entro en diez minutos. Todo es tu culpa.

— No te obligué a nada

— ¿Cómo que…? Olvídalo, no quiero discutir, tendré que darme una ducha en tiempo record, mierda.

— Voy contigo. — Sasuke se adelantó al baño, antes de que Sakura reclamara lo inoportuno que era.

La joven recogió la ropa con la que iría a trabajar y descartó colocársela. La blusa tenía un botón menos, y el cierre del pantalón de tela estaba roto. Escuchó el agua correr y cuando pasó por el baño Sasuke ya estaba dentro de la ducha, la silueta se veía clara por el cristal que funcionaba como corredera.

Maldición, era una tentación. La lujuria encarnada y eso que solo la silueta hacia estragos en ella. Buscó nueva ropa que colocarse, dejó todo sobre la cama y rápidamente se adentró con el pelinegro en la ducha.

El lavó su cabello y jabonó su espalda y cuerpo completo. Sakura nuevamente pensaba en las posibilidades de que Sasuke, haya compartido con otras mujeres si bien su rostro no demostrada molestia, su estómago si, sentía celos ya que no podía estar segura de sus especulaciones y le molestaba hablar sobre eso. Sasuke a fin de cuentas sería su esposo, no tendría que preocuparse ¿verdad?

Sasuke se felicitaba mentalmente, hacer las cosas con un solo brazo cada vez era mucho más fácil, aunque la contextura de Sakura ayudaba, pudo lavarle el cabello pese a las protestas. Acarició su cintura hasta llegar a la cadera, ella volteó y con una mirada molesta le ordenó que se detuviera, él sonrió y se detuvo como si no entendiera a lo que se refería.

Sakura quiso lavarle el cabello, pero no se dejó. Aún tenía ese maldito orgullo, se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarlo. Dejó su sala impecable, le lavó el cabello y prácticamente solo le faltaba vestirla, ¿y ella?

Después de que su oferta fuera rechazada, salió de la ducha con notoria molestia. Se rodeó con una toalla y Sasuke cortó el agua.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Me ofrezco a ayudarte, has hecho muchas cosas por mí ¿por qué no puedo simplemente lavarte el cabello?

— Porque puedo solo, ya te lo dije.

— Yo también podía lavarme sola y te deje hacerlo.

— Eso es, tú te dejaste…

— ¿Por qué no quieres?

— Sakura…

— Eres extraño…— tomó su cepillo de dientes y aplicó la pasta dental en este. — hoy despertaste de mal humor, me cogiste en la cocina, vienes y te ofreces a darme un baño y cuando yo quiero devolverte el favor, te comportas arisco y arrogante. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada, no ocurre nada. — Salió de la ducha y fue a buscar una toalla dejando unos charcos de agua al paso. Sakura comenzó a cepillar sus dientes, viendo como él se perdía en su habitación.

.

.

.

La acompañó en silencio hasta la entrada del hospital y la besó rápidamente en despedida. Sakura no sabía si sentirse mal, discutieron por una estupidez y todo lo que pasó el día de su cumpleaños le tenía revuelto el estómago.

Un compromiso, se casaría con él y esa mañana es como si nada hubiese pasado. Observó el anillo que adornaba su mano y no pudo sonreír. Le intrigaba lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

Saludando a todos como era costumbre, inició su turno con cinco minutos de retraso, con mucha suerte su maestra se lo perdonaría por el hecho de que había cumplido años el día de ayer. Eso pensó.

Se topó con la rubia voluptuosa de camino a su lugar de trabajo. Tsunade sonrió al verla y la saludó como si nada, mientras seguía camino a la recepción. Suspiró y se sentó detrás del escritorio, sería una larga mañana, dejaría todo organizado y esperaría a sus pacientes que usualmente llegaban desde las ocho en adelante.

.

.

.

Pensó en todo lo acontecido ese día, había sido descortés con Sakura, pero hay cosas que sacaban de quicio al Uchiha y era el cuestionarse por todo. La pelirosa tenía esa costumbre de "regañarlo" cuando algo no le parecía y era molesto, conocía el temperamento de la mujer, por ende no solía explicarle lo que le molestaba de ella.

La extrañó y la noche que pasó en su casa se dedicó a decirle aquello a cada segundo, durmió enredada entre sus brazos acariciando su cabellera rosa, sintiendo la paz que tanto anhelaba, pero obviamente no podía ser perfecto.

Notó a Sakura muy pensativa y creyó que haciendo casos a los deseos de su cuerpo, se le pasaría el mal humor, o lo que creyó que era mal humor. Sus ojos demostraban otros tipos de cosas que no supo descifrar en el momento.

Cuando le negó la petición de lavar su cabello, cosa que sería normal en cualquier pareja y sobre todo comprometida, Sakura explotó y comenzó con esa maldita frase "¿por qué?" si le dijera la causa de su molestia, en el peor de los casos se reiría.

Sasuke quería ser completamente útil, muy orgulloso será pero el hecho de no tener un brazo lo deprimía un poco. Jamás se atrevería a confesarle aquello, él quería demostrarle que era un hombre hábil y fuerte, un brazo menos no sería impedimento para hacer las cosas cotidianas.

Hasta ciego y sin el otro brazo, le demostraría a Sakura que la espera había valido la pena. En el fondo sentía que no era lo suficiente para ella, quizá estaría con otro chico, que no tuviera un pasado tan trágico y todas sus extremidades en perfecto estado.

Maldijo internamente, no quería pensar en aquello, si así hubiera sido, Sakura no le hubiera dado chance, ni mucho menos hubiera aceptado ser su esposa. Recordó que gracias a la pelea, la chica no había tomado desayuno, eso no estaba bien tenía que remediar las cosas y hacer las paces, su futura esposa no podía pasar hambre, mucho menos por culpa de su terquedad.

Decidió hacer lo impensado, aunque… ¿Qué otro episodio bochornoso superaría la propuesta de matrimonio? Ninguno, con esa idea en mente, decidió darle una sorpresa a su futura esposa y para eso, necesitaría la ayuda de Ino.

.

.

.

— Muy bien, entonces viene al control de los tres meses…— murmuró para sí la pelirosa. Frente a ella había una mujer de cabello violáceo y ojos grises, no aparentaba más que su propia edad, era muy joven y en brazos sostenía a un bebé.

Le gustaba estar en pediatría, si bien ella se iba por el lado de la psicología, no tenía problema en cubrir las vacaciones de sus compañeros. Le indicó a la mujer que desnudara al bebé mientras ella apagaba la calefacción, el lugar estaba templado para que el bebé no pasara frio desnudo.

Lo pesó y midió, las manos le temblaban un poco, tener a criaturas tan frágiles y ajenas entre sus manos la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero con el tiempo y siendo lo más profesional, aparentó seguridad y terminó con un corto examen físico.

— Puede vestirlo, anotaré algunas cosas en su expediente, el pequeño Yuuki está muy bien, tiene el peso ideal y la estatura, en cuanto a lo físico su columna y cabeza están en orden. — anotó con letra clara el estado del bebé, normal en todos los sentidos. — le pediré solo una cosa, es una radiografía a las caderas, con anterioridad no se la pidieron, es la edad idónea, así se descarta cualquier malformación que tenga en dicho lugar.

— ¿No es nada peligroso?

— No, no solo es rutinario si llega a haber algo fuera de lo común en la radiografía, se le corregirá inmediatamente al niño por medio de correas, pero no es nada para asustarse. ¿Alguna otra duda?

— Últimamente, no me sale la suficiente leche… creo que queda con hambre, llora y ¿sabe? Me ha roto el pezón izquierdo. — la mujer susurró lo último y Sakura reparó en sus ojeras y lo pálida de la mujer.

— Le daré un ungüento de camomila, es lo mejor, se lo aplica cuando el bebé deje la toma y antes de darle nuevamente, lava la zona. Servirá. — sonrió recibiendo un asentimiento de vuelta. — la saliva del bebé también regenera el tejido mamario, siga dándole leche materna exclusiva, es lo mejor para criar defensas.

— Lo haré doctora, gracias. —terminó de vestir al pequeño y lo acomodó en el coche donde comenzó a inquietarse.

— Libre demanda, dele cuando quiera. También le aconsejo, que esta semana vaya y hágale la radiografía, me la trae cualquiera de estos días para revisarla. El próximo control será en dos meses y ahora… tome. — le extendió un papel con una nota. — tiene que ir por sus vacunas, son tres. Después de las vacunas y cuando llegue a casa dele diez gotas de paracetamol, son dos por cada kilo.

La mujer asintió y guardó el cuadernillo que contenía las recetas y los antecedentes del bebé. Sakura se despidió de ella deseándole una buena semana.

— La envidio doctora, será una buena madre...

Sakura rio, no formuló palabra alguna. ¿Alguna vez sería una madre ejemplar? Obviamente el tema se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero sentía que lo haría mal, muy mal. Por otro lado lo que dijo esa chica, era un halago. Había visto a muchas madres cargando con esa responsabilidad y cada una era diferente. ¿Cómo sería ella?

Su estómago rugió, en toda la mañana comió una manzana de la cafetería y saco una bolsa de frutos secos, ahora eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. Ignoró el por qué no había tomado desayuno, sus problemas tenía que dejarlos fuera del lugar de trabajo.

Se echó a la boca algunas nueces y tocaron la puerta, tragó mientras ordenaba las órdenes de examen en un cajón y ordenó que pasaran. Lo primero que vio, fue algunas flores, si flores. Un hermoso arreglo floral, eran lirios blancos con matices rosas.

El Kazekage, venía con ese arreglo. Sakura procuró tragar con cuidado y con una señal de mano le indicó que cerrara tras de sí.

— Hola, Sakura.

— Gaara… ¿y esto? — esbozó una sonrisa. No quería parecer emocionada, pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba y esa sonrisa que no pensaba en desaparecer.

— Ayer, fue tu cumpleaños… no pude asistir, pero traje esto. Espero te gusten.

La joven se paró de su lugar y recibió el arreglo examinando los pétalos e inhalando el aroma que desprendían.

— Muchas gracias. De verdad, es un bonito gesto. — dejó el arreglo sobre el escritorio y volvió su vista a los ojos del Kazekage. — no debiste haberte molestado, es mucha preocupación.

— Cumplir un año más no es menor, tema aparte es la deuda que tengo contigo y Naruto.

Sakura sabía a lo que se refería, ella le salvó la vida a su hermano y también ayudo a salvársela. Las pocas veces que habían tenido tiempo para hablar, recalcaba eso.

— Gaara eso no es nada, no tienes que deberme nada, es un bonito detalle y en serio estoy muy agradecida. — colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, el pelirojo no quitó su vista de la argolla que tenía en su mano derecha. En el matrimonio de Naruto no la tenía.

— ¿Un anillo de compromiso? Entonces lo que llegó hablando Temari y Kankuro era cierto…

— ¿He? Ha si… Sasuke, me pidió matrimonio. — carraspeó algo incómoda, Gaara cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

— Bien… felicidades. — fue la fría respuesta de él.

— Gracias. — miró hacia el suelo y rascó su mejilla.

— Me iré, supongo que tienes más pacientes. Nos vemos, Sakura.

Gaara dejó la sala y Sakura nuevamente sintió esa comezón en la nuca. No era culpa de ella que el pelirojo haya despertado sentimientos por ella, pero era inevitable sentirse mal por él, siendo una persona casi inexpresiva a nivel emocional.

Ese hombre tenía muchas cosas buenas, sabía que todo ese amor guardado durante años lo llevaría a ser un gran esposo y padre.

— Ay Gaara… — suspiró Sakura afligida.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola! Aquí nuevamente con el capítulo 13. Recuerdo haber dicho que este fic era de solo 5 capítulos y miren… queda para mucho más, lo más hermoso de esto es que cada semana aumenta el número de favoritos y seguidores lo cual es un halago. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguir siendo fieles a esta historia. Las adoro muchísimo, y obviamente espero leer las reacciones en cuanto a este capítulo, un poco subido de tono. Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Pd: DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS! Casi nunca tengo tiempo para editar u.u**


	14. SasukeVSGaara

Mientras iba de camino a la floristería Yamanaka, escuchaba uno que otro murmullo de chicas a su alrededor, mujeres maduras y jovencitas no perdían de su vista al heredero Uchiha llenándolo de halagos. El joven no se inmuta la mayor parte de su vida estuvo acostumbrado a eso, por no decir toda su vida.

Decidió ignorar su entorno y concentrar su mente en solo una cosa, la sorpresa que le prepararía a Sakura, no estaba muy seguro de seguir sorprendiéndola a su parecer habían sido muchas emociones durante cortos periodos de tiempo, pero conociendo el carácter apasionado de la joven, quizá las sorpresas no estaban del todo mal.

Meditó la mayor parte del camino en pensar que podría hacer, al final no llegó a ninguna conclusión alentadora, casi en todas las escenas su orgullo se tendría que doblegar e incluso podría terminar haciendo el ridículo frente a todos y era lo que menos quería.

Si Naruto estuviese en la aldea, todo sería más fácil al menos podría mantener una charla dejando las formalidades atrás, con los amigos de Sakura era diferente la tensión se podía sentir en sus comportamientos, Ino era la que menos miedo le tenía y encontró aquello normal, después de todo no podía esperar mucho más.

— ¡¿El Kazekage compró flores?! Demonios, ¿quién será la maldita afortunada?

— Yui esas palabras… aparte no es tu asunto, quien sabe. Podría ser que le lleve flores a un amigo o amiga.

— Mamá por favor, ¿acaso no sabes los rumores? El Kazekage casi nunca se queda por estos lados, es extraño las chicas dicen que se queda por una mujer, pero no se sabe quién es.

— En esta aldea hay muchas mujeres hermosas, no sería extraño.

Sasuke siguió su camino y las palabras de ambas mujeres se hicieron lejanas. Así que Gaara también había caído en las garras del amor, las mujeres tenían un poder increíble hombres tan fríos como ellos. Descartó la posibilidad de que fuera una de su generación, casi todas estaban "ocupadas"

—… Con Sakura…

Sasuke afinó su oído y comenzó a caminar un poco más lento, escuchó a un hombre un civil nombrar "Sakura" podrían haber decenas de Sakura en la aldea, aun así se permitió escuchar con sutileza.

— Si, también lo escuché del mismo vecino de la doctora Haruno, el Kazekage apuesta sus fichas por ella, si no es así… ¿Por qué la habría besado?

— Aquellas flores deben ser para ella, no hay duda.

Se detuvo y abrió los ojos "besado" Gaara besó a Sakura. Asimiló con un poco de calma aquella situación y las preguntas inundaron su cabeza, no hay duda escuchó más que bien lo que decían esos chismosos, pero ¿por qué?

La señora dio un suspiro y se percató de que el pelinegro había quedado estático por unos segundos mirando en su dirección, ambos volvieron a lo que hacían y Sasuke desvió la vista con rapidez, siguió su camino.

Cambio de planes, los pies tomaron velocidad y ya estaba corriendo en dirección al hospital, tendría una charla muy seria con Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura siempre se encontraba en debates mentales, ya sea para tomar decisiones con rapidez o bien para desacumular estrés, su inner muchas veces podía sacarla de situaciones tensas y una de las cosas la llevó a comprar un anillo para él. No era justo usar un anillo con tanto peso emocional, mientras que Sasuke se paseaba por la aldea sin nada.

Estaba decidido costara lo que costara, conseguiría un anillo de compromiso para él, ella escogería y ella lo sorprendería, no era posible que Sasuke estuviera preocupado de hacerle hasta el aseo, se sentía mal consigo misma e inmediatamente pensó en formas de entregárselo.

Actuaría sola, aprovechó el descanso y corrió al centro. Trataba de hacer memoria mientras numerosas tiendas quedaban tras ella, no había ninguna tienda con joyas a la vista y en vista a eso, apresuró a correr aún más observando a su alrededor.

Se detuvo al ver un aparador decorado con una tela de color azul marino, en ella había un sinfín de joyas para damas, unos rubíes y esmeraldas llamaban la atención de la joven. Examinó con cautela los anillos y aros dispuestos, pero ninguno la convencía. Entró a la tienda, por fuera se veía pequeña, pero era un lugar bastante espacioso con variada mercancía.

Junto al vendedor había un hombre examinando un par de anillos e intercambiaba opiniones con el experto que estaba tras el mesón de vidrio. Sakura miró la joyería que ofrecía el lugar con detenimiento, no recordaba haber entrado a un lugar así mucho menos para comprar un simple anillo, aunque si era para Sasuke no tendría que ser simple.

El vendedor posó su vista en la joven y con un saludo se ofreció a ayudarla en su búsqueda, la pelirosa le explicó que necesitaba un anillo para un hombre específicamente de compromiso. Sin divagar mucho aquel señor regordete buscó entre su mercancía y le ofreció tres cajitas con los anillos dispuestos.

La joven pensó bien en cual elegir, había dos anillos de plata y uno de oro, lo más formal sería uno de plata pero si era para Sasuke y demostrarle su amor, sería el de oro, las tres opciones eran elegantes como él, de seguro los tres anillos le quedarían perfectos. Estaba a punto de decidirse gracias a las palabras del vendedor, pero olvidó un pequeño gran detalle.

— Olvidé mi cartera en el hospital, ahí tengo mis tarjetas.

— No se preocupe joven, este local no se irá a ningún lado, vaya con cuidado.

— Mi cabeza anda en cualquier parte, lo siento volveré enseguida.

— Ha joven, no olvide la medida del dedo. — apuntó hacia su dedo anular.

— ¿Medida?

— Claro, la de su prometido, tiene que ser exacta. Si no dispongo del número que me indique, tendré que confeccionar uno a medida.

— Oh, entiendo… Lo traeré, no se preocupe y disculpe una vez más. — se inclinó y corrió en dirección al hospital.

.

.

.

La hora de almuerzo había llegado a término y Sakura no había probado algo contundente, si bien no moría de hambre el cuerpo le demandaba energía pero gracias a su cabeza despistada el tiempo que invirtió pensando en darle una sorpresa a Sasuke, resultó ser en vano, su cartera y documentos estaban ahí en el escritorio de la consulta a un lado del arreglo floral de Gaara.

— Maldición, tengo hambre…— murmuró por lo bajo.

Se situó tras el escritorio y pasó ambas manos por su rostro. ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que saber la medida del dedo de Sasuke? Obviamente ella quería darle una sorpresa, que él no supiera nada pero, si se lo pedía directamente se arruinaría todo. Suspiró con pesadez y miró el reloj de su celular, apenas faltaban tres minutos para iniciar el trabajo, así que decidió ir a refrescarse al baño.

.

.

.

— ¡Sakura!

— Capitán Yamato, se ve terrible…—cerró la puerta de su oficina.

— Gastritis…—rascó su nuca con algo de vergüenza.

— Uh, tiene que cuidar lo que come.

— Si, lo tengo más que claro. Dejando atrás mis problemas estomacales, ¿Cómo has estado? —le codeó el brazo y de inmediato Sakura captó el tema.

— Bien, se siente extraño ser la prometida de Sasuke, digo no porque sea malo, más bien parece ser algún tipo de genjutsu, o algo así.

— Es lo que siempre quisiste, lo veías lejano y ahora… ya escucho las campanas de la iglesia. —rio.

— Que exagerado. — Sonrió y tronó los dedos de su mano— a propósito, aprovechando que está aquí, necesito su ayuda, es sobre Sasuke y es de suma confidencialidad. ¿Puedo confiarle esto?

— Sakura…

— Bien, pase a mi consulta.

Caminaron hasta la puerta que indicaba el nombre de Sakura y entraron, el castaño no quiso tomar asiento, pero la joven si lo hizo. Con calma le explicó lo que pensaba hacer, el tema del anillo de compromiso para el Uchiha y el saber la medida del dedo anular.

.

.

.

— L-la señorita Haruno se encuentra en la consulta 13, segundo piso. — la voz de la recepcionista tembló al dar la indicación, Sasuke llegó hecho una fiera.

— Gracias. — dijo casi para si mismo, que para la mujer.

Con grandes zancadas fue en busca de su mujer y de sus explicaciones, no le cabía en la cabeza que Gaara y ella supuestamente se habían besado, los labios de su pelirosa no fueron solamente de él, aunque si era por reclamar eso, él también tendría que darle algunas explicaciones.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y no tardó en encontrar la susodicha sala, antes de entrar escuchó algunos murmullos, era el área pediátrica pero la voz que provenía de ahí era de ella y… un hombre. Acercó su oído a la puerta, la curiosidad lo terminó atrapando.

— No, definitivamente no…el tuyo es más grueso que el de Sasuke.

— ¿En serio? No sé si sentirme bien o mal por aquello.

— ¿Por qué mal? Todos tienen diferentes tamaños, sobre todos los hombres.

— ¿Entonces no sirve?

— Mira, de largo es más o menos parecido… pero el de Sasuke es mucho más fino.

— Quizá no se de números, pero por lo que dices podría ser uno o dos números menos que el mío.

— Claro…

El moreno colapsó, por su mente pasaban imágenes grotescas y más aún el enojo aumento recordando al pelirojo de la arena y ahora ese tipo del mokuton. De un movimiento tosco y agresivo, rompió la manilla de la puerta encontrando a Sakura tras el escritorio y a Yamato frente a ella.

Sakura dio un salto en su silla y de inmediato talló sus ojos, Sasuke tenía el sharingan activado y en conjunto a su rinnegan lo hacía lucir tenebroso, sumándole la mirada asesina, los pasos duros y la manilla rota de la puerta.

— Necesito hablar con ella, estorbas.

El castaño quien ya estaba de pie, no tuvo el valor para despedirse de la joven doctora el ambiente nuevamente estaba tenso, se marchó de la consulta tratando de verse lo menos intimidado posible, aunque la realidad era diferente su gastritis y el nervio de ver a Sasuke con el sharingan activado le pedían con urgencia pasar al baño antes de retirarse del recinto hospitalario.

Sakura estaba congelada en su sitio ¿A qué se debía tal manera de entrar a su consulta? ¿Acaso seguía enojado? ¿Cómo se le ocurría montar tal escena? Era algunas de las muchas preguntas que tenía la joven rondando en su cabeza pero nada era capaz de salir de sus labios.

La mirada fría de Sasuke se fue calmando de a poco, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y su vista dio con el arreglo de flores que ella tenía detrás del escritorio. Sakura le siguió la mirada pero tampoco pudo hablar.

— ¿Y eso?

— Gaara vino a entregármelas personalmente, como regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir, Sakura?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Algo relacionado con él.

Ella meditó algunos segundos mirando directamente su sharingan, Sasuke había relajado su postura ya no era tan intimidante como cuando llegó. El carraspeo la sacó de la examinación física que le estaba haciendo a su prometido y finalmente la imagen del beso que le dio Gaara asaltó su cabeza como una bomba.

El estómago se le apretó y la cara de sorpresa cambió a una sonrojada, el pelinegro obviamente se percató de esto y dejó caer su peso sobre el escritorio de ella, corriendo el teclado y un lapicero.

— Te escucho…

— Bueno… no creas que es algo de otro mundo, digo no es grave. — Pasó saliva y continuo— cuando venía de vuelta a casa, después del matrimonio de Naruto me topé con Temari y sus hermanos, ha y Shikamaru… Gaara y yo íbamos por el mismo lado y se ofreció a acompañarme, cuando estábamos fuera de mi departamento él me tomó por sorpresa y me besó.

— ¿Con lengua o sin lengua? ¿Solo fue superficial?... habla.

Suspiró frustrada, tendría que contarle la verdad y luego preguntar cómo llegó a saber que había pasado algo, sus manos temblaron un poco y Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla insistente, esperando la respuesta.

— Fue... con todo, pero Sasuke te juro que no era mi intención que pasara aquello, él fue quien estaba borracho y actuó indebidamente, aunque yo igual estaba pasada de copas, pero apenas me besó lo dejé ahí en la puerta y me escondí en la casa…

— …

— Al día siguiente, se fue a disculpar y le reproché su actitud, quedó todo muy claro Sasuke… no quería contarte, no lo veía necesario. Siendo sincera… esperaba dos reacciones, la primera era que irías a buscarlo y golpearlo y la segunda y más segura era nada… creo que no eres del tipo de persona que arregla sus asuntos como anima…

— Que buena idea _, querida_. — interrumpió con molestia y siseó la última palabra.

Saltó del escritorio a la puerta, dejando a Sakura anonada. Ella se quedó en su sitio un momento a repetir mentalmente lo último que le dijo Sasuke, eso era grave se armaría un revuelo, habrían golpes innecesarios y por dios era le Kazekage y Sasuke Uchiha podría ser el inicio de la quinta guerra.

Buscó su celular, dentro de veinte minutos tenía a algunos pacientes, tenía que quedarse era su deber pero estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría con Sasuke. Tecleó el número de teléfono de Ino y esta le contesto algo agitada.

Sakura le suplicó a su amiga que la cubriera con el primer paciente, ya que tenía una emergencia que atender, Ino debido al tono de voz de su amiga accedió no sin antes insultarla por interrumpir su adorada sesión de arrumacos con Sai, en su día libre.

La joven pelirosa esperó ansiosa la llegada de la rubia pero, alguien se adelantó.

— ¡Sakura! Que te he dicho de medir tus golpes contra el inmueble…

— ¡Tsunade! Por favor, quédese aquí vuelvo enseguida tengo un asunto que…

Guardó silencio, el piso tembló un poco y la ex hokage la miro con extrañeza. Sakura corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tiró su bata en el camino y concentró chacra en sus pies para darse velocidad, agradecía en esos momentos ser tan habilidosa.

.

.

.

Era un espectáculo digno de admirar, el Uchiha no había tardado en encontrarse al pelirojo, para su suerte Gaara al parecer daba un tour tranquilamente por las avenidas. Como una pantera en acecho, esperó el momento indicado para atacar, Kankuro y Temari lo acompañaban, luego de unos minutos los mayores lo dejaron solo por un momento y fue ahí donde el azabache hizo el acto de presencia.

Gaara no se inmuto, sabía que Sasuke estaba tras él lo había sentido hace algunos minutos, por ello pidió a sus hermanos adelantarse, aunque no sirvió de mucho conocía las capacidades de su propia sangre, no tardarían en devolverse.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — los ojos de Gaara lo miraron con indiferencia.

Ni siquiera por la altura el pelirojo se sintió intimidado, era bastante la diferencia que le sacaba el Uchiha, aun así la postura del Kazekage era recta y formal. Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente como para golpearlo, pero el radio de defensa que tenía Gaara se lo impedía, la arena era un obstáculo y obviamente estaba a la defensiva, lo notó en el pequeño temblor de su labio.

— Deja a Sakura en paz, te lo advierto. La besaste sin su consentimiento, borracho, me parece deplorable, repugnante. Ella es mía, será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. — trató de mantener un tono sereno, pero el fuego casi salía de su garganta.

— Cuando aquello pasó, ella no estaba comprometida con lo poco que charlamos, me contó que tenía una "relación no oficial" en fin, no estaba lo suficiente sobrio para controlar mis deseos de tenerla más cerca y reaccioné con precipitación, lo admito. —Suspiró— pero, Sakura me respondió con la misma efervescencia, solo fueron unos efímeros y maravillosos segundos. —sonrió.

La mandíbula de Sasuke podría partirse a la mitad, la fuerza con la cual apretó los dientes le hizo crujir la quijada, el sharingan brillaba de una manera inusual, nuevamente varias imágenes pasaban por la cabeza del moreno, ¿Habría algo más oculto?

El cólera se apoderó al ver la burla en aquellos ojos turquesa, la sonrisa socarrona con la cual se daba el tiempo de molestarlo. Gaara no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que Uchiha no podría atacarlo, su pasado le jugaba en contra y él era el Kazekage, un ser amado por casi todo el mundo después de su actuación en la cuarta guerra, a diferencia de Sasuke que era amado por pocos y odiado por muchos.

— De cualquier forma, Sasuke… ella me rechazó, tres veces si cuento la de hoy, es increíble si me lo preguntas. Un desperdicio a mi parecer, merece algo mejor, pero para ella tú eres lo mejor. — cerró los ojos y bufó.

El moreno relajó sus facciones un poco y al percatarse de la mirada que le dedicaba ahora el pelirojo, miró hacia otro lado. Ahí estaba nuevamente la culpa, la culpa que creyó haber erradicado, sabía que era un hombre malo pero eso lo cambio en su viaje, las palabras de Gaara le dolieron, no por él, sino por ella.

El pelirojo dio media vuelta y dispuso a caminar, Sasuke lo siguió de inmediato y en un segundo, burló la defensa de arena y lo volteó de un empujón, se acercó tanto a su rostro que Gaara tuvo que alejarse un poco. Los ojos del Uchiha eran escalofriantes y por primera vez pudo ver con claridad aquellas poderosas armas oculares.

— Tus estúpidos intentos de cortejo no servirán con ella, Sakura disfruta de otra clase de _placeres_ que solo yo puedo otorgarle, alguien como tú no estaría a la altura, literalmente. — Se burló, mirándolo de pies a cabeza— Idiota.

La indignación de Gaara fue en incremento, la arena hizo aparición en conjunto a los ojos curiosos de los aldeanos, el pelirojo se veía aventajado, Sasuke no había notado que la arena pensaba atacarlo por la espalda, grande fue la sorpresa al concretar el golpe y el moreno se esfumó de su vista, lo único que se vio fue al Kazekage estampado en un poste, al borde de la inconciencia.

Un dolor punzante se concentraba justo a la mitad de su espalda, no supo como pero tenía un hilillo de sangre corriendo a través de su rostro. La figura de Sasuke se acercaba lentamente y a lo lejos detrás del Uchiha pudo ver a Temari y Kankuro correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Sasuke ya estaba frente a él, no podía ponerse de pie se le hacía dificultoso respirar, ¿cómo era posible que con un simple golpe lo haya dejado de esa manera? no se lo explicaba, solo el dolor le daba indicios de que estaba herido, nada serio pero herido.

Las aspas del sharingan giraron, aquel golpe no tuvo toda la rabia que guardaba él hacia el Kazekage. Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo mal herido del pelirojo y antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, los tobillos blanquecinos que conocía muy bien aparecieron delante de él, impidiendo que se acercara a su objetivo.

Sakura estaba agitada, corrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sus entrenamientos casi pasaron a segundo plano entre el trabajo y sus preocupaciones, la realidad era que los había dejado hace más de un mes, así que no tenía excusa para justificar su mala condición física. Le dio un pequeño empujón a Sasuke con la punta de su dedo índice, corriéndolo más de un metro, alejándolo de ella.

Él no reaccionó, no la esperaba y lo que más le molestó fue la mirada desafiante que le dedicó y a la vez la notoria preocupación que desfiguraba su rostro al ver a Gaara, quien ya estaba inconsciente. El azabache dio media vuelta, necesitaba marcharse de ahí, estaban dando un espectáculo bochornoso, más aun cuando Sakura lo ignoró.

La mayoría de la gente estaba enterada de que se casarían, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué lo ignoró? Sería el hazme reír de todos, estaría en las conversaciones matutinas, el chisme del año, aunque le importaba poco el que dirán… le dolía en el fondo de su corazón. Desapareció de ahí, antes de que Kakashi se diera por enterado de ese escándalo, antes de que más ninjas se unieran en contra de él.

.

.

.

Sakura reparó sin ningún problema el daño que había causado el golpe en la décima vertebra de la columna de Gaara una pequeña fractura, nada grave ni muy doloroso, agradecía mentalmente ya que Sasuke podría haberlo matado sin dudar. Temari sostenía la cabeza de su hermano entre sus manos, mientras que Kankuro maldecía a Sasuke en voz alta.

— Suficiente. — ladró la pelirosa.

Kankuro iba a seguir con su monologo, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Temari le bastó para guardar silencio a regañadientes. Los uniformados ANBU no tardaron en llegar, un problema más para la pelirosa quien tuvo que explicar todo lo ocurrido.

Gaara se había recuperado de su desmayo, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos no vio a Sasuke por ningún lado, solo a ella el motivo por el cual le dieron una "paliza" Sakura se veía afligida mientras hablaba con los enmascarados de elite. Temari estaba con el ceño fruncido y Kankuro se acercó a preguntar qué había pasado.

Guardó silencio, se levantó sin sentir dolor alguno lo cual asoció a Sakura examinó de reojo su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de la magnitud del golpe, prácticamente el poste en el que había dado estaba descolocado del suelo y partido a la mitad, suerte de que aquellos kilos de concreto eran sostenido por unos cables y no lo aplastaron. Viendo la situación de riesgo que había en el perímetro se encargó de arreglar eso con arena, movió los pedazos de cemento hasta dejarlos en el suelo, más gente se paseó observando lo acontecido y algunos niños contemplaban con admiración la magnificencia de los movimientos que la arena ejercía sobre los escombros.

Uno de los ANBU hizo circular a los civiles por un perímetro seguro, mientras Gaara acomodaba todo. Sakura luego de dar las debidas explicaciones se disculpó con Temari y Kankuro y evito de todas maneras al pelirojo quien la llamó con insistencia, no miró hacia atrás, no hablaría con nadie, todo lo que pasó pudo haber terminado peor y por culpa de ella. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Kankuro detuvo a Gaara quien pensaba ir tras ella, uno de los enmascarados el mismo que estaba interrogando a la pelirosa comenzó un cuestionario hacia la autoridad máxima de la arena y sus hermanos.

.

.

.

Aquel puente donde se reunía el equipo siete en sus años de inmadurez, el puente que los vio partir muchas veces, el cual ella cruzaba para ir al rio a meditar. Ese puentecillo era especial, un lugar donde estaba tranquila, la nostalgia la invadía apenas tocaba la primera tabla del piso. Cruzó hasta el otro extremo y se fue directo a la parte de abajo, serviría como refugio.

Suspiró y se sentó pegando la espalda a la pared, no quería volver al trabajo, no quería hablar con Sasuke ni con Gaara, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, la energía y vitalidad que disponía se había acabado. Vio como Sasuke golpeo al Kazekage, la mirada sorprendida de los aldeanos y también las de odio dedicadas al pelinegro.

Lo que había planeado hace un par de horas, la sorpresa, la reconciliación, todo se vio opacado por ese problema y vaya que no era pequeño, hasta había quedado citada con Kakashi. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar e inevitable fue que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ocultó el rostro entre la palma de sus manos y desahogo toda su rabia.

El tiempo pasó raudo, quizá fueron unos minutos o un par de horas ni ella misma lo sabía con certeza, cuando levantó la cabeza ya no había rastro de sol, no tenía ni siquiera su celular con ella. Se levantó con toda la calma del mundo y no por que no tuviera prisa, el estómago se le revolvió y comenzó a ver puntos negros. Ya erguida apoyó una mano sobre la pared del puente y cerró los ojos, el mareo la invadió y el sabor amargo de la bilis llenó su boca.

No probó comida durante el día, solo una manzana y un par de nueces, gastó chacra y energía, todo apuntaba a un solo diagnóstico, estaba fatigada en cualquier momento se desmayaría y el llorar fue un gasto de energía pero multiplicado por dos.

— Vamos Sakura, eres más fuertes que esto. —murmuró para sí.

Decidida dejó de apoyarse en la pared con un poco de torpeza, relajó los músculos de su cuello y caminó como pudo hasta subir el inicio del viejo puente. La noche era hermosa, lo que más le gustaba de estar en un lugar sin tanta contaminación como Konoha, era la facilidad con la cual se podían ver las estrellas.

Sus ojos brillaron al contemplar aquel espectáculo visual, al devolver su vista hacia el camino que llevaba al centro, el mareo volvió, su fuerza se perdió, trató de buscar apoyo y maldijo por lo bajo, por ser una estúpida e irresponsable, estaba mal y no había nadie alrededor. Cayó azotando las rodillas en el piso, sintió el dolor típico de un rasmillón y luego nada, negro... todo era oscuro.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, después de algunas semanas volvi con este capítulo más dramático y también con algo más de 4000 palabras, quería hacerlo extenso para complacerlas en fin. A los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida a esta historia y espero que la disfruten en su totalidad! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los seguidores y favoritos, me hacen muy muy muy feliz!**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y esperaré sus comentarios!**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Mimos

_Ahí estaba él perfectamente vestido, con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, los ojos negros se veían sorprendidos y su usual peinado estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejándolo aún más atractivo a la vista. Las mujeres invitadas no dejaban de admirarlo, pero ella estaba segura que a quien esperaba era a ella._

 _Caminó con tranquilidad, una paz indescriptible llenaba su ser. El ambiente era luminoso, había música suave y un agradable olor a flores. Llegó al lado de Sasuke y este hizo aún más grande su sonrisa, escuchó un montón de flashes dirigidos a ellos, no entendía por completo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero al ver sus manos enguantadas con encaje blanco y notar a sus padres demasiados emocionados, sonrió. Era su casamiento._

 _Su alrededor estaba lleno de personas hasta de otras aldeas, sus queridos amigos y el infaltable rubio número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca de Konoha quien al encontrar la mirada jade y vivaz de Sakura, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó en conjunto, apretándolos tanto que casi los asfixiaba._

 _Quiso zafarse del agarre de Naruto pero fue imposible, el cielo se tornó gris en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la gente comenzó a desaparecer y solo quedaban ellos tres. Un calor repentino recorrió sus piernas hasta subir por completo a su pecho, Sasuke y Naruto habían desaparecido de su lado._

 _Nuevamente se sentía aprisionada, el uso de su fuerza descomunal no le sirvió, la piel le comenzaba a picar y al mirar hacia abajo, estaba rodeada de partículas de arena. Al momento de abrir los labios para gritar la dorada y bella arena se le introdujo por la garganta, dolía._

 _Sentía cada grano desplazarse en su interior y provocar una quemazón asquerosa, frente a ella estaban los ojos aguamarinos de Gaara, sonriendo y disfrutando del espectáculo. La joven estaba paralizada y poco a poco sus fuerzas se perdían, el corazón se le detuvo y las lágrimas dejaron de caer._

— ¡Sakura!

La joven saltó de la cama, tragando un montón de oxígeno. Frente a ella y sosteniéndola por los hombros estaba Ino, quien la retuvo ahí sentada, la rubia se veía preocupada y con palabras suaves calmó a la inquieta Sakura que estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre. Bastaron unos minutos para aquello, era como si la pelirosa no estuviera en esa habitación.

— Ino. —murmuró la joven de ojos verdes.

— Ay Sakura. —suspiró aliviada al ver ese brillo familiar en los ojos de su amiga. — idiota, ayer te estuvimos buscando como locos, eres una descuidada!

— Ayer… ha.

— Si, ayer… Sai, imagínate Sai te encontró a las orillas del puente, estabas desmayada Sakura. — habló con preocupación.

— Que horror, discúlpame. — murmuró con frustración.

— No, no seas idiota y dime… ¿Son cierto los rumores? Eso de que Sasuke se enfrentó a Gaara por ti.

Tenía la boca seca y recordó el sueño anterior, Ino se veía fastidiada y pensó dos veces en contarle todo lo que ocurrió, pero atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que sus palabras salieran.

— Pero… ¡Que hija de puta! —exclamó la rubia tomando las manos de la convaleciente y ahora dolorida Sakura.

Esos cambios repentinos en Ino eran comunes cuando se trataba de hombres.

— Oye…

— Sakura, eres increíble ¿tienes algún secreto o algo así? Apuesto que se debe a tu frente, vamos cuando eras niña eras la burla pero, estoy segura que esa frentezota te hace de lo más irresistible, como para que Sasuke y Gaara peleen por ti. — rio de lo más divertida, lo cual no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Sakura, quien se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

— Ino, no me apetece hablar sobre ello. — Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y colocó los pies en el suelo— aun no hablo con Sasuke y quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Gracias por tu ayuda y dale mis saludos a Sai.

Ino estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por su novio, Sai entró con una bandeja y en ella un plato de miso caliente con algunos pescados asados, Sakura se quedó estática al sentir aquel apetecible olor y sus entrañas metieron bulla.

— Amor, no te tardaste en la cena. — sonrió melosa la rubia.

— No, esto es de lo más sencillo… apenas terminé de preparar esto, escuché la voz de Sakura y vine enseguida. —con el pie cerró la puerta de la habitación.

— Sakura, siéntate y come, todo mi esfuerzo se irá en vano si no pruebas bocado. — indicó el pelinegro.

— Eso, Sakura te hice un chequeo y no encontré nada extraño… solo la falta de energía y es debido a que tu estómago se encontraba vacío, la bilis es traicionera.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Vomitaste dormida, sobre Sai. —rio.

— Sai, lo siento. —se inclinó exageradamente para disculparse.

— Ya te encontraba fea, imagínate ahora. — puso la bandeja sobre la cama e Ino le hizo una señal a la pelirosa para que volviera a tomar asiento, volvió a la cama y comenzó a comer.

— Esto, está magnifico. —Tragó— Sai, me sorprendes.

— Ino me guio, ahora me encargo de la cena casi siempre.

— Pues, felicidades Ino… cocina muy bien. —dio otro sorbo de sopa.

— Y no es lo único que hace bien ¿he…?

— Demasiada información. — se quejó Sakura y carraspeó ante el beso que su amiga y Sai se dieron delante de ella.

— ¿Por qué estabas en el puente?

— Necesitaba pensar un poco, sobre muchas cosas.

— No entiendo Sakura, te complicas la vida. Primero tienes que hablar con Sasuke, ya sabes no fue tu intención besar a Gaara, te conozco y montaron una escena muy grande para aquel problemita.

— Es que ahí está el problema, Sasuke es muy hostil

— Se casaran…

— Pero eso no tiene nada que ver

— Claro que tiene que ver, la base de una buena relación es la confianza y madurez que pones en ella aparte de la responsabilidad.

— No quiero sonar inoportuno, pero también eres mi amiga ¿no crees que se están apresurando mucho para casarse?

— No… Ino, Sai la vida de un ninja no es normal, quizá mañana o en algunos minutos estemos bajo ataque o simplemente nos dé un paro cardiaco o algo fulminante, la vida es muy frágil y no quiero desperdiciar los mejores años de mi vida. Sasuke y yo pensamos lo mismo, él me pidió matrimonio porque quiere enmendar lo que hizo.

— Pero, Sakura…

— Ino, yo lo amo… Sasuke ahora debe estar muy mal con lo que pasó, no tengo idea de cómo se enteró de lo que pasó con Gaara, planeaba decírselo pero llegó como una bestia hasta mi consulta.

— Sobre eso, hace un par de días había escuchado a chicas hablar sobre el posible romance del Kazekage y hasta ayer, no se sabía que eras tú…ha espera un segundo, creo haber oído algo de que se habían besado, después de la fiesta de Naruto.

— Mierda, estoy rodeada de vecinos… alguno de ellos tiene que haber visto aquello, de cualquier forma ya todos saben lo que pasó y… espera, ¿dijiste ayer?

— Estuviste toda la noche desmayada en nuestra cama, frente.

— ¿Es una broma? El trabajo, ayer te dejé a cargo y, Dios mío.

— Tranquila, lo bueno es que terminé bien tu turno y Tsunade está al tanto de todo… a propósito de eso, ella está cubriendo solo por hoy y quiere hablar contigo.

— Mierda. ¿Qué hora es?

— Es, medio día… come Sakura, no te preocupes.

— Demonios. —Bufó con exasperación y siguió comiendo— Sasuke no ha…

— No, no se le ha visto ni la punta de la nariz. — interrumpió.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, el Kazekage estaba preguntando por ti… lo oí en la oficina de Kakashi.

— No, no me hace sentir para nada bien eso…tengo que hablar con Sasuke.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?

— No, pero lo buscaré… no puede permanecer encerrado todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y, si en el peor de los casos se hubiera ido? — la rubia le dedicó una mirada compasiva a su amiga.

— No, imposible. — respondió con hostilidad.

La pareja de tortolos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, no era para menos Sakura ya había sufrido durante tanto tiempo que esto sería el colmo, aunque posiblemente sus pensamientos fueran extremistas y negativos, Sakura se mantenía esperanzada de encontrarlo y poder conversar como personas civilizadas.

.

.

.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora bajo el agua helada, pero ni eso logró enfriarle la cabeza, estaba preocupado por Sakura, pero ella no se molestó en seguirlo ni siquiera llegó a dormir a su departamento, confió en el hecho de que ella llegara hasta los lares de la residencia Uchiha, pero tampoco tuvo la razón.

Sintió que su búsqueda seria en vano, ella lo mandaría al demonio después de golpear al Kazekage, solo recordar su título le daba nauseas. Levantó la cabeza y el chorro de agua helada le golpeo la cara, se sentía idiota.

Un hombre capaz de destruir planetas enteros, perdió los estribos por un asunto menor, tampoco es como si le quitara la importancia, pero se sintió tan desplazado y sobre todo por ese enano de arena.

"… _Tu eres lo mejor para ella…"_

Esas palabras resonaban frescas, por un lado estaba bien, sabía con mucha seguridad que Sakura lo amaba a él y solo a él, pero su orgullo y dominio se vieron doblegados por el alcohol. Quizá estaba siendo muy duro con ella, en ese entonces no estaban comprometidos, pero ya la había hecho suya así que, cuenta como un tipo de "compromiso" ¿no?

Salió de la ducha con un poco menos de molestia, se vistió con tu típica ropa ninja y dejó a un lado la capa, estaría solo en casa y el si quiera pensar en salir le revolvía el estómago. Esta era una de esas veces en donde quería ver a Naruto, vez que sale con él es el centro de atención, ya sea por su ruidosa voz o la ropa naranja brillante, así él podría pasar totalmente desapercibido.

Buscó algo que hacer en su casa, pero estaba todo limpio y ordenado y no tenía apetito para comer, fue directo hacia su habitación y se recostó boca abajo. No almorzaría, aunque su estómago pidiera ello, no sentía la necesidad de comer. Suspiró con frustración, necesitaba verla.

.

.

.

— Está todo en silencio, quizá no esté aquí. — susurró la rubia.

— Ino, Sasuke apenas mete bulla.

— Disculpa, no vivo con él como para saberlo. Sai es muy bullicioso. — se quejó.

— No todos los hombres pueden ser como Sai. — rodó los ojos.

— Obvio que no, Sai es único, cocina, lava, plancha y me dibuja ¿no es un amor?

— Estabas diciendo que es bullicioso, hace unos segundos.

— Tiene sus fallas como todos, pero lo que más me gusta de él es cuando…

Sakura no había golpeado la puerta, tampoco Ino quien tenía la boca abierta. Sasuke estaba delante de ellas con la camisa a medio abotonar y el cabello húmedo, no saludó a Ino ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos se fueron a los de Sakura y en aquellos segundos la tomó de los hombros y la besó como si no lo hubiera hecho hace años.

— Y-yo… a-adios. — tartamudeó Ino con un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Sakura quiso despegar sus labios de Sasuke para poder despedirse, pero él la contuvo incluso forcejeó un poco hasta que se rindió al placer que producía tenerlo cerca de ella. Otra vez las miradas inquisitivas de los civiles siguieron el movimiento de la pareja, hasta que Sasuke la tomó con un brazo, llevándola dentro de la residencia.

El plan de la joven no era ese, estar enredada al torso de Sasuke, besándolo y ya completamente excitada, no… no era el plan y por mucho que le gustara esa escena, logró cortar el beso y dar un salto lejos de él, casi tropezando al ponerse detrás de un sofá.

— No, yo venía a hablar contigo. — trató de sonar calma, pero su voz era desesperación total.

— Podemos hablar después…

— No, ahora es cuando. — se apresuró en decir.

Sasuke la miró con desdén y se sentó en un sillón, le indicó que hiciera lo mismo a lo cual ella accedió.

— ¿Bien? — su expresión era aburrida, lo cual irritó a Sakura.

— ¿Cómo que bien? no creía que estuvieras aquí, pensé que estarías más lejos…

— ¿Por qué debería?

— Desaparecí casi toda la tarde, después de la estúpida pelea que tuviste con Gaara.

— Es Kazekage…

— Gaara, Sasuke… ¿Qué pasó?

— Lo golpee, ¿no es obvio?

— ¿Por qué?

— Te besó… lo besaste. Fue culpa de ambos, dijiste que te obligó.

— Pero ¿llegar a ese extremo? Él es la autoridad máxima de Suna, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

— En ti.

— No, si hubieras pensado en mí… no lo hubieras golpeado, en primer lugar.

— Sakura, me provocó.

— Sasuke, solo fue un beso y ya.

— Tú ya eras mía, tengo que recordarte cuantas veces lo hicimos sobre la mesa, tu habitación, ¡demonios Sakura hasta el baño y sobre la lavadora! — exclamó.

— ¡Basta! Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo muy bien…

— Ya estabas conmigo…

— No me pediste que fuera tu novia o algo parecido.

— ¿Buscas excusas? Sé que no soy bueno para ese tipo de formalidades, pero nuestro lazo, va más allá de simples formalismos.

— Por lo mismo, si te expliqué el trasfondo de todo, no era para que lo golpearas…

— Deja de defenderlo.

— Pudiste haberlo matado

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— Sasuke, te perseguirían, se armaría un revuelo inmenso… te matarían sin dudarlo, expones tu vida con eso, solo por esa estupidez.

— No es estupidez, Sakura… tú estás conmigo, solo yo debo probarte, nadie más. Deberías estar agradecida, no lo maté y vaya que me buscó.

— Aun no entiendo ese odio que le profesas con tanta pasión.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Te refresco la memoria? Siendo solo unos simples chunnin, atacaron la aldea, casi te mata… casi nos matan.

— Pero, Gaara cambio gracias a Naruto y bien lo pudimos ver en la guerra, tiene un buen corazón pese a su pasado.

— ¿Estas segura?

— Completamente. — aseguró.

— Quédate con él entonces, es un Kage y yo…

— No seas niño, tu odio hacia Gaara no puede ser tan grande solo por mí. —interrumpió.

— Lo es, se metió con algo mío, más bien lo intentó.

— Por lo mismo, Sasuke… yo te amo, esperé tantos años para poder hablar así contigo, tus celos pueden llegar a hacerte perder la cordura, pero tienes que estar seguro de mí, la confianza hace que una relación funcione…

Sasuke se quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras.

— Yo te iba a contar sobre eso, pero mi trabajo me mantiene con la cabeza en otro lado, súmale que no había recibido cartas tuyas en el pasado viaje y bueno… puedo ser irritante y olvidadiza, pero te juro que te iba a contar, el asunto se me fue de las manos. Hasta Sai había escuchado rumores, los viejos que viven alrededor de mi departamento, son extraños… pasan la mayor parte del tiempo…

— Yo también…

— ¿Uh?

— Yo, también di besos…

El corazón de Sakura latió tan fuerte que hiso una pausa para reponerse y poner todos sus sentidos alerta.

— En el viaje… con algunas mujeres.

Apretó los puños, entonces… quizá si se acostó con mujeres antes que ella.

— Tuviste… ¿sexo? — le costó pronunciar la última palabra, pero tenía que sacarse esa duda.

Él mantuvo una mirada neutra y después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza, titubeo para molestarla.

— Solo besos, no me permití tener relaciones…

— ¿Fueron muchas?

— No las conté…

— Muchas…—aseveró.

Ahora que su estómago estaba lleno, tenía energía de sobra y el sofá en el que estaba sentada pagó el precio, el mueble quedo estrujado bajo sus manos, Sasuke se limitaba a mirarla mientras el sofá seguía crujiendo, hasta quedar hecho pedazos.

— No tienes por qué reaccionar de esta forma…

— Un puto beso, golpeaste a Gaara por un mísero beso y tu… en tu viaje de "redención" no perdiste el tiempo, ignoré, rechacé un montón de cosas por ti Sasuke. No me besuquee con el primer tipo que se me cruzó.

— ¿Ahora te harás la victima? De igual forma le respondiste a ese enano…

— Fue sin querer, ¿sabes? No sé para qué gasto mi tiempo dándote explicaciones.

— ¿No las valgo?

— No es eso, a pesar de que te diga lo que realmente pasó, tu mente piensa solo una cosa, si estas así de cerrado conmigo… esto no puede funcionar. —inconscientemente tocó el anillo que solo un día antes le había obsequiado.

— No seas estúpida… — rodó los ojos con desesperación, esa charla lo tenia cabreado.

— ¿Alguna de esas chicas fue especial Sasuke?

— Realmente no. — suspiró.

— ¿Por qué lo hacías? — Antes de formular aquella pregunta, tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a relajarse, solo un poco.

— No era mutuo, solo llegaban y se me pegaban como lapas.

— Oh, un hombre tan fuerte como tú no se las podía quitar de encima, deberías aprender de Naruto. —justo en donde más le dolía, el orgullo al ser comparado con el rubio.

— No tengo nada que aprender de él. —bufó.

— Me voy, solo quería aclarar el asunto de ayer…—caminó haciendo resonar sus tacones en el piso, con más fuerza de la usual.

— ¡No te vayas! — sonó como un grito ahogado, Sasuke se acercó a ella quedando a un metro de distancia.

— Tarde, Sasuke… tarde. — lo ignoró por completo, estaba enojada, frustrada, hasta sentía pena.

— Sakura, un paso más…—advirtió.

— ¡Y que!… ¿Que harás he?

Dio un paso y al girar la manilla de la puerta Sasuke apareció frente a ella, obstruyendo el paso y con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. La joven trató de pasar, no quería hacer uso de su fuerza desmedida, no quería quedarse ahí por más tiempo, había sido un error buscarlo cuando las cosas aún no se enfriaban.

— Sal… ¿Quieres terminar como tu sofá?

— ¿Crees que me dejaría?

— Puedo hacerlo, no me importa si eres el último Uchiha…

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el rostro, Sakura mantenía esa postura dura e indiferente, como si nada la pudiera doblegar, sonrió al notar que aun así no podía mantener esos ojos verdes sobre los suyos durante mucho tiempo, buscaba otros objetos para mirar con tal evitarlo, pese a que lo hacía con sutileza, lo notó. Estaba nerviosa.

— Que es lo gracioso… estoy hablando en serio, maldición me cansé. — bufó con exasperación.

Antes de tocar el hombro del muchacho para correrlo, este le tomó la mano y presionó su torso contra la puerta, apretándola fuerte. Sakura soltó algo parecido a un gemido, prácticamente se azoto contra la puerta, los labios de Sasuke estaban a centímetros de su mentón y no pudo evitar caer ante esos ojos… nuevamente.

— Deja de actuar _querida_ … esto es inevitable, lo sabes. — susurró

La joven se resistió lo que más pudo, pero no aguantó demasiado, lo quería lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Era una tortura estar alejada de él, supo muy bien cuando tocó los labios del moreno que estaba perdida, el enojo se disipó de ambas partes y cayeron en aquella danza mística de besos.

El pelinegro la retuvo en la puerta con fuerza, sacando más gemidos y suspiros de los que pudiera contar, soltó su mano y la tomó de la quijada, haciendo que lo mirara sin que esta vez su vista escapara.

— Te odio…—arrugó su ceño y con ello su nariz, un gesto muy tierno para una situación tan subida de tono.

— Hmp…—sonrió el pelinegro.

Ahora la joven tomó el control de la situación, se aferró a la cadera de Sasuke con ambas piernas y atacó su cuello a besos.

— Eres un idiota…—suspiró.

— Tu una molestia…—Murmuró, besando su cuello de paso.

— ¿Puedo ocupar tu ducha? Necesito un baño…

— Eso no tendrías que preguntarlo, te bañaré…

— Puedo sola, gracias.

— Te bañaré… y me explicaras donde pasaste la noche mientras lo hago. ¿Tienes que trabajar?

— Hoy no…

— Perfecto.

.

.

.

Si los pronósticos decían lo contrario, el baño terminó en completa normalidad, Sasuke le preparó la tina con agua caliente y se dedicó a lavar el cabello y jabonar las partes en las que ella se dejaba, era extraño el Uchiha conocía cada centímetro de piel, aun así Sakura no le permitió que tocara sus pechos o su parte más íntima.

Con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza y una polera que le pertenecía a Sasuke, ella se observó en el espejo. La insignia era grande y bonita, sobria. Era inevitable pensar en el pasado que esa estampa cargaba, el corazón se le agitó al vérsela en la espalda. ¿Esa insignia tendría que usarla ella en su ropa? No estaba segura.

Si, bien podrían estar casados pero, era él quien decidía si ella ocupaba su apellido. Su nombre sonaría extraño, o tal vez hasta bonito.

— Sakura Uchiha. Me gusta. — Alabó a la mujer frente al espejó.

Ella lo miró de reojo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, se acercó a paso calmo y se colocó justo detrás de la figura femenina. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y se inclinó un poco.

— Te queda, _querida_. — susurró cerca de su oreja.

Ella sonreía como estúpida frente al espejo, parecía una niña y no pudiendo decir palabra en agradecimiento, Sasuke besó la cien de ella y le indicó que lo esperara en la habitación mientras el cocinaba.

Es increíble como de un día pasas de la tristeza y frustración a un día de ensueño, donde un Uchiha te baña, cocina y piropea. Era la sensación más hermosa, ser cuidada por un hombre a quien amaste desde tu pre adolescencia y que por fin corresponda de buena manera.

Se sentó en la cama de Sasuke, mirando hacia la ventana y cuidando que la polera no mostrara mucho, estaba sin ropa interior y era una sensación de comodidad e incomodidad a la vez. Agradeció haberse desmayado por la fatiga, si no… no podría compartir aquel momento tan hermoso y extraño con Sasuke, su Sasuke.

— Quien te viera y quien te vio…—rio.

— Acostumbras a hablar sola ¿no?

— Si, a veces…

Esos sustos de muerte que le daba cuando aparecía de la nada, algún día la mataría de un infarto y no sería bonito. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y extendió su brazo derecho, la joven captó el mensaje y en vez de abrazarlo se sentó sobre sus piernas.

— La cena estará lista en un poco más de media hora, ¿un aperitivo? — bromeó, pasando la lengua por el cuello de su prometida.

— Si eso te incluye en el menú…— sonrió.

El moreno capturó sus labios, llevándola un ritmo tortuosamente exquisito. Sakura se abrazó del cuello, sintiendo como su erección chocaba contra sus glúteos.

— Creo que con este aperitivo, es más que suficiente…— se carcajeó.

— Yo… jamás estoy satisfecho. — saboreó sus propios labios.

Las palabras juguetonas en ambos, hacían que el ambiente se tornara aún más fogoso. Los besos pasaron a caricias, las caricias a apretones y en su defecto, terminaron haciendo el amor, con las ventanas abiertas y gritos de placer se escucharon hasta la torre hokage. Un día prometedor y solo era el comienzo.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola chicas! Aquí me adelanté con otro capitulo… esto es como decirlo, estos momentos Sasusaku son como un relleno, el prox capitulo, trae consigo la línea de la historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado esto y bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo y bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, para las que preguntaron sobre el posible embarazo, aquí Ino respondió aquello… aún no está Saradita dentro de estos capítulos, falta queridas! 3 admito que hice esos síntomas con intención para que sospecharan y resultó al parecer! Haha.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bellas!**


	16. El destello amarillo

— Así que todo este lio fue un drama amoroso, si Jiraiya estuviera vivo tendría un material de primera.

— Hokage sama. — lo reprendió Sakura.

— Todo está resuelto.

— Sasuke, tu forma de resolver las cosas es primitiva. Kazekage, le ofrezco mis disculpas en nombre de— se vio interrumpido por la voz colérica de Sasuke

— Kakashi…

— En nombre de Sasuke —continuó— lamento el comportamiento. Espero que esto no influya en los tratados socioeconómicos que tenemos con la nación de la arena.

— De ninguna manera permitiré que este pequeño percance afecta algo tan importante como el lazo que tenemos con la hoja. —Sentenció y se dirigió a Sakura— perdona todo esto Sakura, no volverá a suceder.

La joven exagero una reverencia en disculpa. Sasuke la jaló del brazo y le dedicó una mirada fría.

— No tienes por qué disculparte…

— También fue mi culpa, si esto hubiera pasado a mayores…

— Pero no fue así, asunto zanjado. — la interrumpió Sasuke con hostilidad.

Kakashi suspiró rendido ante la actitud del Uchiha, creía que citando a los tres ahí podrían arreglar diferencias, pero fue bastante iluso. Despidió a los tres jóvenes advirtiendo con serenidad que la próxima vez tomaría medidas drásticas. El Kazekage era un líder al igual que él, no sacaría nada con advertirle, confiaba plenamente en la palabra del joven pelirojo.

Otro caso distinto era Sasuke, puede notarse frio y distante pero al parecer tiene un punto débil que calienta cada parte de su ser y eso tenía nombre y apellido, Sakura Haruno. Kakashi se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la historia detrás de la discusión, el porqué de todo, mantuvo su semblante indiferente, pero por dentro era toda una vieja chismosa.

En fin, algo interesante que suceda en la oficina del Hokage aparte de los papeles.

.

.

.

Sakura buscaba la mirada de Gaara, después de lo ocurrido en la reunión, pero él no le prestaba la más mínima atención. No quería arruinar la amistad que tenían, sabía que en el fondo tenía el corazón roto por el rechazo, pero eso no impedía el cariño que fue creciendo durante años por él.

No quería hablar con Sasuke, se sentía contrariada y como una chiquilla que no puede valérselas por sí misma, ahí estaba su frustración. Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado dominante para su gusto.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas principales de la mansión del Hokage, estaban Temari y Kankuro a la espera de su hermano menor.

— Gaara, Sakura… Sasuke. — Saludó lo más neutral que pudo la rubia. Los tres respondieron el saludo y Kankuro ignoró por completo a Sakura y Sasuke solo dirigiéndose a su hermano pequeño.

El Uchiha siguió de largo dejando atrás a Sakura y dedicándole una sola mirada de _"vienes o te quedas",_ ella mordió su lengua, quería hablar con los hermanos pero si no iba con Sasuke posiblemente se enojaría.

— Chicos, ¿tienen libre mañana en la tarde? Me gustaría hablar sobre esto. — la joven se notaba preocupada, nada le haría mejor que aclarar malos entendidos con una buena charla.

Kankuro tenía el entrecejo fruncido, Sakura era la causante de ese problema que pudo haberle costado la vida al pelirojo, no confiaba en lo que pudiera pasar con ella de aquí en adelante. Después de todo era la prometida de Sasuke y eso significaba una sola cosa, problemas.

— Claro, podríamos ir a comer dangos… amo los dangos de la hoja. — dijo sonriente Temari.

— Perfecto, a las cinco de la tarde los espero en la casa del té. —indicó Sakura y antes de que se diera media vuelta, Temari la tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿Cuál de todas?, hay muchas por aquí, boba.

— Cierto. —Suspiró—La que está en la entrada de la aldea, esa señora tiene unas manos celestiales, no recuerdo el nombre de la tienda, pero es la única que hay por ahí. Nos vemos. — dijo inclinándose un poco al despedirse y corrió hasta llegar al lado de Sasuke.

— Cambia esa cara Kankuro. — habló Gaara con molestia.

— Gaara por ella…

— Ella no tiene la culpa, es Sasuke. — Interrumpió al castaño. Aquel embrollo lo tenía de los nervios, lo sentía por Sakura y por él mismo.

— Te ilusionó. — Agregó Kankuro con fastidio.

— No lo hizo, fantasee solo… pensar que una mujer así podría ser para mí. — rio con burla, no era propio de un ninja de elite como él demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Sakura tenía aquello, sin querer sacaba lo más profundo de Gaara con tan solo sonreir. Aquello era demasiado insoportable y doloroso.

Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Su hermana le dio un golpe en el hombro, sacándolo de cualquier pensar.

— Gaara no digas estupideces. — Regañó la mayor— eres un hombre excepcional, no hay duda alguna de que un día tendrás una mujer maravillosa a tu lado. No quiero sonar fastidiosa, pero todos sabíamos del enamoramiento que Sakura mantenía.

— Es una masoquista, fin de la discusión. — respondió Kankuro con veneno. Gaara estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Temari frunció los labios.

— No es así… ustedes no podrían entender el corazón de una mujer. —desvió la vista al suelo, recordando lo mal que lo pasó Sakura, aquellos días de ausencia de Sasuke.

— Lo único que entiendo es que desperdició la oportunidad de su vida, iniciar una relación con el Kazekage y tener status. — El joven marionetista rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, era una creída a su parecer… aunque le haya salvado la vida una vez. Aunque ambas cosas no tuvieran que ver, todo lo que añadía en contra Sakura era porque siempre estaría del lado de su sangre, su familia.

— Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, Kankuro. — Sonrió— y ¿estatus? Es la mejor ninja médico del país del fuego, por mérito propio ha destacado siendo la estudiante predilecta de la quinta hokage.

— Me parece ridículo, Uchiha trató de matarla y por favor no compares el estatus de estar casada con un Kage, es no tiene comparativa… y mira. — apuntó en la dirección que se fue Sakura y Sasuke. — esos dos ni siquiera van tomados de la mano, ¿Qué clase de prometidos son? El tipo es frígido y carece de emocionalidad… es un hombre enfermo con aires de…

Abrió los ojos, seguía mirando en la misma dirección a la que había apuntado. Sasuke de la nada, agarró de la cintura a Sakura y le plantó un beso en medio de una ola de ojos curiosos.

Nuevamente darían que hablar. Temari sonrió con sutileza, Kankuro tenía la boca abierta y con ello sus palabras murieron en la garganta. Gaara se mantenía sereno, apartando la vista de aquella molesta escena.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que le gustará? Realmente no conozco los gustos de Sakura.

— Es raro que digas eso, desde niños fueron cercanos. — observó por tercera vez la joya de la vitrina. — Sakura es delicada y fuerte, creo que le asentará bien.

— ¿Delicada? Jajaja Hinata, que buena broma. — colocó una mano en el hombre de su esposa. — yo lo compro, tú lo eliges.

— Hmm. Si definitivamente será un bonito regalo de cumpleaños, atrasado… pero lo será.

— Bueno, andando… ¡ya quiero llegar a la aldea!

La pelinegra sonrió, su esposo tan despreocupado como siempre. La pobre casi siempre era el foco de atención, Naruto irradiaba felicidad y luz muy en contraste a ella que se encontraba más del lado neutral.

Pero con él de su lado, encontró la confianza en sí misma y ya no se preocupaba de cómo empezar a hablarle, él la leía como si de un libro abierto se tratara, una especia de comunicación intima.

Para Naruto todo había cambiado radicalmente, el mes de luna de miel fue glorioso. Hinata le preparaba las comidas del día a día, lo mimaba como si de un ser superior se tratase, agradecía cada detalle que su mujer le regalaba, pese a sentirse incómodo de que ella se encargara de todo sola.

Por fuera parecía inofensiva, pero ya habían tenido una discusión de matrimonio y el perdedor fue él, quien tuvo que dormir en el sofá aquella noche.

En recuento la luna de miel fue amena, pero Naruto echaba de menos su viejo Ichiraku, su pequeña aldea y a sus queridos amigos. Hinata por otro lado estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a sus amigas, su hermana y su padre.

El camino a la aldea fue corto, no estaban tan alejados y tardaron menos de una hora en estar frente a la gran entrada. Hinata por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, se venían cosas nuevas, era la señora Uzumaki, definitivamente la gente de la aldea no tardaría en llegar a saludarlos apenas se enteraran del regreso,

Naruto percibió el nerviosismo de Hinata, la tomó de la mano sonriéndole con ternura.

— Estamos en casa, Hinata.

A la joven le brillaron los ojos y asintió con un caliente sonrojo en sus mejillas, apretó la mano del rubio y entraron a la aldea, saludando a todos a su paso.

.

.

.

— Sakura, quiero pedirte un favor.

— Lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.

— Quiero entrenar, ¿puedes con eso?

— ¿Qué si puedo? Obvio.

" _Mentira, no puedes. Has dejado de entrenar hace casi dos meses"_ — le reprochó su inner.

— Quiero practicar taijutsu, eres buena en ello.

— P-pero… eh, primero tengo que cambiarme, la ropa de trabajo es incómoda.

— Pasamos a tu departamento y nos vamos al campo de entrenamiento, el día está agradable.

— Bien…

" _Tus movimientos serán lentos, quedarás en vergüenza frente a tu amado"._

Al llegar al departamento, Sakura corrió a cambiarse. Su típico traje rojo con el símbolo del clan Haruno. Tardó un poco más de cinco minutos y salió al encuentro del pelinegro, quien estaba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta.

— Listo. — ella tomó las llaves y un pequeño bolso dispuesta a salir, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. — ¿pasa algo? — preguntó con rapidez.

— Espero que no trates más con ese enano de la arena.

— Es un amigo, no le veo lo malo.

— Lo quiero a cien metros lejos de ti, es lo que más se podrá acercar.

— Eres demasiado posesivo, ya me está hartando eso.

— ¿Recuerdas a la niña que no respetaba mi metro cuadrado?

— ¿Es un tipo de venganza?

— No, serás mi esposa y no quiero a buitres cerca de aquí. —palmeó el trasero de la joven.

— Aun no soy tu esposa… soy la prometida del señor Uchiha. — sonrió, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso.

— Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke… por favor.

— Eres el único Uchiha, Sasuke.

— No, habían más hace algunos años.

— Pero… ellos no están, solo eres tú, aparte si hubiera otro Uchiha vivo, te elegiría a ti sin duda.

— No estoy muy seguro, mi hermano era mucho más pretendido que yo.

— Tu hermano era mayor, nosotros somos otra generación.

— Sabia cocinar, era más hábil… incluso después de su muerte.

— Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, era bastante guapo, en realidad todos los Uchiha tienen algo llamativo.

— Suficiente…

— Ahora que recuerdo, hasta Madara tenía un atractivo especial.

— ¿Estás jugando?

Sakura lo miró con seriedad unos segundos y se echó a reír.

— Claro que es una broma, no seas iluso.

" _Mentirosa"_

— Hmp.

— Bien, ¡vamos! Tengo turno en el hospital, la noche definitivamente no me va, pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo. —dijo y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Sasuke aprovechó ese movimiento para abrazarla de la cintura y besar su frente.

— El rojo te viene…

Ella sonrió y besó la mejilla de Sasuke.

Claro, su humor dependía de él… así de voluble podía ser Sakura.

.

.

.

" _Definitivamente te dejará en el hospital, Sakura basta"_

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Unos metros frente a él, Sakura estaba en el suelo, empolvada y con algunos rasguños. Al verlo sonriente le picaron las manos y se puso de pie.

— No sonrías, no veo la gracia.

— Dejaste de entrenar, ¿no es así?

— Hice un pequeño receso de mis actividades, pero no todo fue desperdicio. Pasé la mayoría del tiempo atendiendo el hospital y con la nariz metida en la biblioteca. — dijo y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra de las rodillas.

— ¿Cómo ayudaran tus libros en esto? — aprovechó que la joven tenía la guardia baja y se colocó tras ella. Como un rayo, un maldito y sensual rayo.

Sakura no alcanzó a voltear, él le dio una suave patada en el tobillo para hacerla caer. Cayó sentada, al levantar la vista Sasuke sonreía con burla, de nuevo. Ya cansada de ser el chiste del pelinegro, rápidamente hizo un movimiento con sus piernas aprisionando la del Uchiha, mandándolo de golpe al suelo.

Ella estaba impactada, creyó que Sasuke estaba jugando, burlándose de ella, fue un simple movimiento y ahí estaba en el suelo, aunque debía admitir que juntó chacra en sus extremidades para así, hacer más fuerte el impacto.

Sakura gateó hasta él con algo de preocupación, la mueca afligida de Sasuke no era una broma. Agarró la cabeza de él y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que él cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— No deberías haberte acercado. — sonrió.

El moreno la agarró del tobillo izquierdo y la hizo caer de culo nuevamente. Rio ante las quejas de la chica, lo que no se esperaba era una arremetida. Sakura le pateó el pecho tan fuerte, que sintió como toda la frustración de ella era traspasada en ese golpe.

Alrededor de unos cien metros, el cuerpo de Sasuke era amortiguado por una roca. Sakura ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta él, creyendo que era una mala broma.

" _Sakura, eres una bestia"_

Sasuke estaba quejándose, se tocó el seno del pecho y gimió muy fuerte, a la joven le flaquearon las rodillas y lo atendió. Cuando supo el diagnostico, casi se va de culo por tercera vez en ese rato.

— M-mi costilla… hm

— Lo siento, exageré al empujarte. Tienes el esternón y dos costillas fracturadas… por dios.

— No creí que… me odiaras tanto.

— No lo hago, no pude controlar mi chacra, de verdad… perdóname Sasuke, se me fue de las manos. —Le tembló la voz— enseguida lo arreglo, no te muevas.

Sakura comenzó a regenerar los huesos afectados. Tardó alrededor de cinco minutos y su reserva de chacra seguía llena.

— Listo…— pasó una mano por el hombro del pelinegro— te dolerá los siguientes días, aunque nada insoportable. Sasuke…

Él suspiró y se acomodó en el escaso césped que dejó su caída. Miró a Sakura quien temblaba y mordía sus labios con insistencia. Le tomó una de sus manos y la acercó al lugar afectado.

— Recuérdame, no burlarme de ti. — besó los nudillos de la joven.

— Cr-creí… que me ignorarías y mandarías al demonio. — rio con nerviosismo y se acomodó a su lado.

— No, Gaara o cualquier otro idiota se aprovecharía de la situación. — dijo como si nada.

— Tonto. — limpió algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se echó encima de él.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido de dolor, pero al ver a Sakura aferrada a su pecho y con una sonrisa encantadora, las dolencias se esfumaron.

Se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo, acostados sin decir ninguna palabra. Miraban las nubes, escuchaban el cantar de los pájaros y el correr de los animales alrededor. Un atardecer relajante, después de una hora de entrenamiento.

Sasuke acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura, haciendo masajes circulares. Cuando la joven ya embriagada por el perfume y el ambiente trataba de conciliar el sueño, una presencia muy exageradamente familiar, la hizo saltar de alegría.

— ¡Sakura! —Canturreó a lo lejos la voz inconfundible de Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato al reconocer esa voz. Sakura corrió hasta el rubio destello que venía a su encuentro, ambos se abrazaron con energía.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Qué alegría verte! — exclamó eufórica y dio algunos saltitos.

Naruto sonrió y la tomó de las manos mientras apretaba el agarre.

— Te extrañé, Sakura… admito que me cuesta acostumbrarme a no recibir tus golpes. Hinata es tan dulce que…

Recibió un golpe en la espalda, cortesía de la pelirosa. El rubio tosió un poco y ahora los ojos azules dieron a la distancia con los negros de Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke, que sorpresa! — Saludó.

— Idiota. — chasqueó la lengua.

— Ahm, como siempre.

Sasuke sonrió y le estrechó la mano. Naruto rio ante la acción, un par de años atrás se hubiera llevado una patada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, estallo un papel bomba? —preguntó con las manos en la cintura examinando el lugar.

— Sakura estalló. — dijo el moreno.

— No lo controlé. — suspiró ella.

— ¿Estaban entrenando? Y sin mi…

— No teníamos idea de que regresarían. Por cierto ¿la señora Uzumaki? —

— Está con el capitán Yamato, supervisando los retoques de nuestra nueva casa. —dijo colocando las manos tras su nuca. — aproveché para venir a buscarte. Por cierto Sakura, feliz cumpleaños atrasa… Mierda. — se palpó los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

— ¿Paso algo? Ni siquiera puedes darme un saludo decente…

— Tu regalo, lo traía en el bolsillo del pantalón. —Revisó por segunda vez los bolsillos, sin encontrar algo— espera un segundo, tiene que estar por ahí atrás. — corrió en busca de la "sorpresa"

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, la mención del nombre Yamato le recordó algunas cosas.

— Sakura.

— ¿Hmm?

— La primera vez que llegué, cuando estabas buscando las llaves del departamento… Algo no me cuadra.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Yamato… por qué Ino insinuó cosas ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos?

— Me es difícil explicarte, pero…— pensó unos segundos antes de hablar. Si le decía todo lo que ocurrió de golpe a Sasuke, habría problemas serios.

" _Ino hija de…"_ — _exclamó furiosa su voz interna._

— Puedo escuchar…— mantuvo el semblante serio, ese que le ponía los pelos de punta.

La pelirosa jugaba con sus manos, tratando de no parecer tan ansiosa, pero recordó un tema que había dejado en el olvido.

— Pero, tú me contaras lo que hiciste en tu viaje. — habló perspicaz. Le comían viva las ganas de saber que pasó realmente con Sasuke.

— No es algo importante, mucho menos querrías escucharlo. — el tono de voz del moreno se tornó mucho más cortante.

— La manera en que lo dices, haces parecer que te acostaste con alguien, Sasuke.

— No es así. Armarás una escena y medio bosque saldría talado.

Como un momento de relajación y felicidad podían ser arruinados por esas simples pero frías palabras. Puede que tuviera razón, pero ella merecía escucharlo, Sasuke se comportaba dominante ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Imaginó que no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

— Admitiste que besaste a algunas mujeres… quiero saber cómo fue todo.

— Lo mismo me pregunto, ¿Yamato amaneció en tu cama, no es así? No intentes negarlo, soy muy perceptivo.

" _Jodiste"_

— Si insinúas que me acosté con él, estas equivocado… me entregué en cuerpo y alma a ti, pero la diferencia entre los dos es que no puedo tener la seguridad de que tu no …

— ¡Lo encontré! — el grito de Naruto se hoyó a la distancia interrumpiendo lo que trataba de decir Sakura.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo estaba guardándome, Sakura? —habló cerca de su oído. Lo bellos se le crisparon y enseguida se le revolvió el estómago.

Naruto llegó a ellos tan sonriente, tan ajeno a lo que ellos discutían. El rubio le hizo entrega de la bolsita aterciopelada y la felicitó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Sakura le agradeció, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

— Lo escogí para ti, Hinata me ayudó, espero que te guste. — mintió el rubio, sabiendo que el crédito era de su esposa y no de él.

— Gracias. —apretó la pequeña bolsa en su mano y tragó duro. — Tengo turno en el hospital, y ya es tarde.

— Pero ábrelo, quiero ver tu cara cuando…

— Gracias Naruto. — dijo inclinándose hacia él y dejando a los dos hombres tras ella.

— Sakura…— Susurró Naruto y miró hacia el moreno, quien tenía una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Discutieron? Es por que llegué a interrumpirlos… ¡Ay Sasuke fue sin querer! — Chilló el ojiazul.

— No, hay muchas cosas de las que necesito hablarte Naruto. —suspiró y cambió su expresión, ahora estaba relajado. — eres el único amigo en quien puedo confiar.

Algo dentro de Naruto estalló, felicidad… como aquella vez, en el valle del fin.

— Sasuke, cuéntamelo todo. — le palmeó la espalda al moreno.

Uchiha sonrió y caminaron en la misma dirección por la que Sakura se fue.

.

.

.

Cubrir las urgencias era el peor turno que le pudiera tocar y todo por Tsunade, su manera de castigar era poco convencional. Se lo buscó, la puerta que rompió Sasuke y dejar su trabajo abandonado a la mitad.

Pese a eso, todo iba bien los ninjas que hacían ingreso en estado grave eran atendidos por ella rápidamente, sacados de riesgo vital y puesto a cuidados de las enfermeras.

Lo que le gustaba del trabajo, era llegar y olvidarse de los problemas que tenía fuera de casa. Pero lamentablemente, no estaba dando su cien por ciento, gracias a Sasuke.

No supo cómo tomarse aquellas palabras, si con rencor o pena, era todo tan malditamente confuso. De la felicidad absoluta pasaba algo, que siempre le impedía estar bien de su cabeza.

" _¿Quién dijo que me estaba guardando, Sakura?"_ apenas dijo eso, pensó en todas las veces que hicieron el amor, su agilidad en la cama, la experiencia que se notaba a kilómetros.

Si se acostó con otras mujeres, ¿por qué se lo dijo de una manera tan burlesca y fría? Habría una explicación para ello, o simplemente no quería creer que Sasuke haya sido de otra mujer antes que ella.

Los hombres cuentan con esa ventaja, no puedes saber si son realmente tuyos por primera vez. A la mujer hasta eso la jode, una membrana que te separa de ser una santa a una zorra, según la sociedad.

Gracias a su debilidad ante ese hombre, no indagó más en el asunto. Mil veces prefería alejarse y tomar aire, antes de cometer alguna locura como terminar de romperle el esternón y las costillas antes fracturadas.

De alguna manera, sentía en el fondo de su corazón que estaban a mano. Ella llegó a primera fase con el capitán de su equipo, no se concretó nada, pero algo hubo. Moral y éticamente incorrecto pero, pasó. Cuando Sasuke hizo aquellas insinuaciones, que a decir verdad no quiere creer del todo, un peso se le fue de los hombros.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de autor: Hola… al fin, casi un mes sin actualizar, no he tenido mucho tiempo y la inspiración no me acompaña, así que este capítulo va para que no se olviden de mi, sigue el relleno de esta cosa jajaa. PROMETO actualizar esta semana, quiero aclarar un par de cosillas, asi que calculando queda para mucho rato, será una novela larga, espero que la disfruten de inicio a fin y gracias por seguir ahí para mí.**_

 **No suelo responder los reviews, pero me daré el tiempo desde ahora en adelante y por aquí mismo n.n**

 **BBrieffs** **: Amiga querida, mi historia va enfocada al toque más picarezco, me salto un monton de reglas morales y voy a lo más realista, no se si me explico. Tu comentario igual me ayudó a escribir este capitulo y por supuesto en el siguiente como dije aclararé estos dramas románticos. Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que lo sigas haciendo! Saludos!**

 **Mr-sunrise** **: Ya me habias comentado otras veces jaja, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia de verdad me hace feliz poder llegar a sus mentes y alegrarlas con momentos que todas hemos esperado, pero que lamentablemente no se han podido cumplir (ya sea manga, anime, etc) gracias por tu apoyo, Saludos!**

 **Thexody: Obviamente la continuaré jaja, gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo!**

 **Witts92: No, pierrot es una mierda! cada vez me decepciona más, sobre todo con los últimos capítulos! Y que bueno que te guste mi relleno, es mas sabroso jajajaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo y por darte el tiempo de comentar querida, Saludos!**

 **Rubypilot: Niña, nada mas me queda decirte que te amo, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo ajjaaj ojalá te guste este capitulo!**

 **Ariadnea14: Sasuke es muy muy posesivo y dominante, pero eso también trae consecuencias si se llega al extremo, aunque aquí lo mido jajaj, querida aquí está la continuación y espero te guste, gracias por comentar!**

 **Kalumardones: A ti no te pesco.**

 **Aura117: Muchas gracias! Si obvio lo seguiré, espero con entusiasmo tus siguientes reviews! Gracias por comentar y leer!**

 **Cassy: Gracias! Trato de hacerlo lo más parecido al universo ninja, de verdad que trato, por ahí se me puede salir el ooc pero creo que no se nota mucho jaja, gracias por comentar!**

 **Enyahidalgo: Amiga! Solo te digo, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	17. Marionetista precoz

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana y Sakura dejaba el hospital. El turno se le hizo extenso, ahora solo le quedaba dormir un par de horas y prepararse para el encuentro con los hermanos Suna.

Firmando el libro de personal, dejó el trabajo atrás. Caminó con calma hasta su departamento, ni loca iría detrás de Sasuke, después de lo que le dijo sería difícil volver a retomar un tema tan frágil como ese.

Llegó a su hogar, había un olor a encerrado y no era para menos, desde que llegó Sasuke se ha quedado en su residencia. Aun cansada de la larga jornada que le tocó, abrió las ventanas del comedor y dormitorio, pero la tentadora cama la llamaba así que de un salto se acostó a dormir.

No quería pensar, no quería llorar, no quería nada.

.

.

.

— Está tardando, quizá tuvo alguna emergencia. — miró hacia todos lados, tratando de pillar una cabeza rosa.

— O quizá el "vengador" no la dejó venir. — bufó Kankuro.

— ¿Crees que Sakura se dejaría controlar? No la conoces. — dijo la rubia, mientras arreglaba sus coletas.

— ¿Qué haremos? Ya han pasado diez minutos.

— Esperemos unos cinco más, no hay prisa. Mientras ordenaré té, ¿ustedes igual? —Preguntó la rubia a sus hermanos y ambos le dieron una afirmativa, el castaño de mala gana vale decir.

.

.

.

Sakura se levantó diez minutos antes de la cita con los de la arena, si no fuera por el gato del vecino, no hubiera despertado. Se incorporó rápidamente, después de agradecer al bendito gato de andar en celo.

No hubo tiempo para pensar, entró a la ducha quitándose la ropa en el camino. Terminó y se envolvió en una toalla, corrió hasta el closet y sacó sus capris favoritos y un sweater verde agua. Si, la primavera en Konoha era extraña, había sol pero corría mucha brisa, bajo el sweater llevaba su brasier y nada más.

Dejó su cabello húmedo, la carrera hacia la casa del té lo secaría. Tomó su bolso, guardó las llaves, celular y billetera y corrió como una loca hasta las puertas de la aldea.

Sin inconvenientes, logró llegar al destino con quince minutos de retraso. Al pasar las puertas se encontró con algunos clientes y en una mesa al fondo, estaban los hermanos esperando por ella.

El primero en conectar sus ojos fue Gaara, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar más rápido al verla, trató de reprimir cualquier emoción y mostrarse completamente indiferente, tenía que aprender, si quería lograr paz entre las naciones.

La vio sentarse frente a él, venía despeinada y su cabello desprendía olor a manzana, se removió incómodo en su silla, mientras Kankuro la observaba con fastidio y Temari sonreía.

— Salí a las seis de la mañana del hospital, llegué a casa y me quedé dormida. Lo siento. — Se excusó la joven pelirosa.

— Es entendible, el ritmo del hospital es agobiador. — la rubia le hizo una seña sutil a Kankuro para que cambiara la expresión de su rostro. — Sakura ordena algo, vamos yo invito, estoy de buenas.

— Temari no, tengo dinero puedo pagar mi parte.

— Hoy yo invito, no quiero objeciones. — dijo el pelirojo, hablando por primera vez.

Sakura asintió con un poco de vergüenza, la voz de Gaara sonaba mucho más profunda y autoritaria, no se podía oponer después de todo.

Al pedir sus órdenes, Sakura comenzó una charla casual que fue desde lo más común hasta el tema puntual el único que se encontraba medio reacio a decir algunas cosas era Kankuro.

Sin darle mucha importancia a su quisquillosa mirada hablo sobre lo que quería tratar con ellos. Se disculpó reiteradas veces con Gaara y sus hermanos, quienes también salieron afectados por la indiscreción de Sasuke.

— ¿Estas disculpándote en nombre de él? — Kankuro rodó los ojos. Su actitud estaba defensiva, pero cuando le habló directamente a Sakura atacó. Ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza y antes de responder dio un sorbo a su té.

— Sasuke tiene voz para defenderse, no veo por qué yo tendría que hacerlo. Además, soy yo la que tiene lazos con ustedes. —Miró directamente al castaño con algo de molestia, el tono ácido se hizo presente en la joven kunoichi— Si te soy sincera, Sasuke no lo siente y eso deberían saberlo, siempre ha tenido una clase de resentimiento con Gaara.

— Eso es cierto, desde que llegamos la primera vez a esta aldea… el encuentro entre estos dos no fue nada simpático. — Temari se echó un trozo de pastel a la boca.

— Yo tampoco lo paso. — Dijo con calma el menor de los hermanos.

Sakura sonrió, el Kazekage estaba en todo su derecho de odiar a Sasuke. Sus ojos se fueron al lado de Gaara donde Kankuro seguía con esa cara de estreñido, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, el marionetista creía que todo ese lio fue por mero gusto, pero estaba equivocado.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir Kankuro? — preguntó Sakura directamente. Él no desaprovechó el momento.

— No te creo nada, tus disculpas suenan vacías… como el corazón de ese Uchiha.

— ¡Kankuro! — exclamaron sus hermanos.

Él se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con una palma, haciendo remecer todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

— ¡Que! ¿Acaso es falso lo que digo? Eres una egoísta, Gaara sufre cada vez que te ve, está bien que no le correspondas los mismos sentimientos, ¡pero carajo! Se besaron, le respondiste, no lo estampaste contra la pared, ¿tienes una fuerza monstruosa no? ¡Donde quedó ese día!

— Kankuro cállate. — Gritó Temari llamando la atención de los demás comensales.

Gaara suspiró, el temperamento de sus hermanos era cosa seria pero nada comparado al que tenía Sakura. Sin más preámbulo, utilizó su arena para taparle la boca a su hermano y sentarlo, lo ató a la silla.

Con la cara ardiendo, Sakura contó hasta diez, lo que menos quería era que más gente se enterara de lo que pasó con el Kazekage, ahora que estaba comprometida con Sasuke.

Temari le sobó la espalda creyendo que estaba llorando, apenas se le veía el rostro de tan cabizbaja que estaba. La rubia le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa al marionetista, el cual dio un gemido de dolor.

Intentó tragarse el veneno que se le estaba juntando en la garganta, no quería hablar demás. Su rabia estaba ganando terreno, de golpe levantó la cabeza y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, miró al pelirrojo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero sus ojos no estaban enfocándola a ella, sino detrás.

— ¡Gaara!

Gritó Naruto llenando el local de murmullos, obvio el héroe principal de Konoha tenía ese afán de llamar la atención en cualquier parte. Gaara se paró de inmediato y lo saludo estrechando las manos, Temari hizo lo propio y Kankuro seguía atado a la silla con arena.

— Por favor, siéntate con nosotros. — pidió el pelirojo, agradeciendo que haya llegado el rubio, así el ambiente tenso se disipaba un poco, o al menos eso creía.

— Solo vine por unos dangos, no se preocupen. — rascó su nuca con nerviosismo.

— Vamos, no seas aguafiestas… tener a un héroe en la mesa no se ve todos los días, aparte, Gaara se ha ofrecido a pagar todo. — Rio Temari.

— Ya que insisten. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y situándose a un lado de Sakura.

— Me estas ignorando. — habló de golpe Sakura.

— ¿Hm? — El ojiazul la miró alzando una ceja.

— No eres como de costumbre, ayer casi me dejas sin aire. —dijo refiriéndose a sus abrazos de osos.

— Hola, Sakura. — Trató de sonar como de costumbre, pero ella no era tonta lo conocía muy bien.

— ¿Él está afuera no?

— ¿Q-que? ¿Quién, no? Ah…—desvió la vista hacia otra mesa y saludó a unos niños que pasaban con dangos por su costado.

— Naruto. — Le llamó de nuevo la pelirosa, pero esta vez con un tono mucho más amenazante.

— No sé de qué hablas, Hinata me encargó…

— Sasuke, está afuera. Naruto no puedes mentir… eres malo.

El rubio suspiró con desgano después de sudar a mares, Sasuke lo mataría, le pidió discreción, pero al parecer eso no estaba en el vocabulario de él.

— Si, está por ahí. —dijo finalmente, acaparando la atención de los hermanos.

Temari frunció el ceño, Kankuro se quejó en su lugar y rodó los ojos. Gaara miraba fijamente a Sakura, estaba roja podría jurar que de pura ira, pero el afectado claramente no sería ninguno de ellos.

— Debo irme, tengo algo que hacer. — apoyando sus manos en la mesa se dio impulso para levantarse, como si el cuerpo le pesara más de la cuenta. Se le hizo inevitable mirar hacia la entrada, pero no vio nada.

Gaara suavizo el agarre de su hermano, pero cayó en cuenta que fue un grave error.

— Sometida, tsk. — chasqueó la lengua el castaño.

El Kazekage abrió los ojos, estaba consternado, su hermano tenía una lengua muy filosa cuando se trataba de ellos, seguía sobre protegiéndolo a pesar de que eran mayores de edad, pero fuera de eso y sin duda era muy valiente como para dirigirse a ella de esa manera.

Volteó hecha una fiera, era el colmo de todo lo que podría haberle dicho y su paciencia como dijo Sasuke aquella vez no era su fuerte, bueno había que ser idiota para no notar que Sakura carecía un poquito de tolerancia.

— Kankuro, ¿sabes cuál es el colmo de un marionetista? — sonrió con fiereza. No mediría sus palabras y cuando no lo hacía era de temer.

El aludido no respondió y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Temari trataba de que Sakura se calmara, la veía respirar muy rápido y la cara enrojecida, un volcán en erupción. Naruto se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de la pelirosa y sobre todo, a lo que Kankuro no respondió, ella estampó su palma en la mesa.

— Responde. ¡¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de un marionetista?!

Silencio, el silencio la irritaba más.

— Y-yo creo saber. —titubeó el rubio. Sakura lo asesinó con la mirada.

La pelirosa suspiró con frustración y se tocó el puente de la nariz. No sabía realmente cual era el colmo de un marionetista, quería decir algo inteligente pero a último momento una idea surcó su hirviente cabeza.

— Los rumores pueden ser traicioneros. —Dijo finalmente— te sugiero que visites a un médico, no es normal que una eyaculación dure tres minutos.

Temari aguantó una carcajada, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que Naruto escupió algo del té que era de Sakura y chilló junto a la otra rubia, nuevamente acaparando la atención de todos. El marionetista se mantenía en shock y con ello la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

Debía matarla, lo dejó en vergüenza delante de sus hermanos y de Naruto. Lamentablemente ninguna palabra escapo de su boca, no pudo si quiera contraatacar le fue imposible con tanta gente viéndolos.

— Gaara. — llamó Sakura y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar a un lado de él— perdón por la falta de respeto que presenció, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Volviendo al tema anterior, no tengo mucho más que decirle, mis disculpas de corazón y si Sasuke volviera a cometer otra falta, no dudaré en darle un merecido castigo. Espero que nuestra amistad se conserve.

— Tranquila, no hace falta que te disculpes tanto conmigo. De todas formas, entiendo a Sasuke… te cuida mucho y le importa poco lo que le pueda pasar con tal de tenerte a su lado, comprendo esa parte, porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo. — Sonrió. Las manos le temblaban, se le hacía imposible no estar nervioso delante de ella, disimuló con mucho esfuerzo, otra vez tratando de serle indiferente.

Sakura hizo una reverencia y se despidió de Temari con una señal de mano. No quería hablar con Naruto ni explicar que iba a hacer exactamente luego de salir de ese local.

Gaara soltó definitivamente a Kankuro cuando la vio salir, este se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa sin mover un musculo, su orgullo de hombre se había visto doblegado, por esa chiquilla.

Naruto, bebió el té de limón que había dejado su amiga y se relamió los labios bajo la mirada de los hermanos.

— ¿Supiste de todo este altercado? Te veo muy relajado. — Temari alzó una ceja y se acercó al lado del rubio.

— Si, Sasuke me contó todo ayer.

— ¿No estás enojado?

— No, Sakura es grande, una mujer… No soy quien para meter mis narices en este tipo de asuntos…

— ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

— Bueno, un poco… un trio amoroso no se ve todo los días, mucho menos si no estoy en él.

— Eres un cochino, te acusaré con tu esposa.

— Era una broma, Jajaja… bueno y Kankuro, ¿iras al médico?

La rubia se rio tan fuerte, que contagió al inexpresivo Gaara con su estruendosa carcajada.

.

.

.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Naruto entró a la tienda y Sakura salía de ahí dando zancadas con fuerza. Suspiró y pegó su espalda a la pared, estaba sobre el techo de una casa, tenía una vista privilegiada a la entrada de la casita de té.

Por razones que hasta el mismo desconoció, al verla salir se hundió en su lugar. Tenía miedo y ese miedo que le advertía problemas. No supo cómo ir hacia ella, o si Naruto la había cagado contándole que él lo mando a seguirla.

La vio irse en dirección a su departamento, eso quería decir que Naruto no le dijo nada y tuvo otra clase de problemas, perfectamente podría llegar a su casa y visitarla de "sorpresa" y hablar.

Se golpeó la frente y gruñó con molestia. Se arrepentía de abrirle el corazón a Naruto y pedir consejos románticos, Sasuke no era romántico y según él las mujeres tienen ese rol pegado en su sangre, pero Naruto lo corrigió diciéndole que los tiempos han cambiado y ahora aparte de ser un macho alfa, hay que ser un osito de felpa.

Osos de felpa, chocolates, flores, cenas románticas, escucharla y darle apoyo en sus días, eran algunos de los consejos del rubio. Procurar alimentar ese amor y evitar peleas absurdas dadas por celos, como fue lo que ocurrió el día de ayer.

Pero, estaba pegado al tejado no pudo moverse, se sintió ridículo y con ganas de golpear algo. Mantuvo la mandíbula tensa y pensó en la charla que tuvo con el rubio.

 _ **Flash back.**_

— _Estoy enamorado de ella, tanto que estoy haciendo cosas que… jamás creí que pudiera llegar a hacer._

— _Así es el amor Sasuke, pasa un día en que no te das cuenta y pum! Ya estas casado y con un montón de que haceres, entre ellos procrear bebés, que es lo más divertido._ — _sonrió el rubio_.

— _Idiota…_

— _Pero hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Sakura si es mentira? Quieres quedarte con ella o qué… no te entiendo._

— _Es complicado… la primera vez que llegué había escuchado rumores de Yamato con Sakura._ — _Suspiró_ — _Naruto, en mi viaje no toqué a ni una sola mujer… ella cree que si, lo demuestra con sus muecas e incluso me preguntó directamente. Estaba tan enojado que… le dije que había besado a un montón._

— _Pero… ¿ninguna, en serio?_

— _Lo juro. Nada de nada… creo que me conoces como para tener certeza de eso y al parecer eres el único._ — _dijo con la notoria decepción pegada a su voz._

— _Pero, tienes que decirle la verdad a Sakura y arreglar ese asunto, ¿viste cómo se fue?_

— _Si… lo que me atormenta es no saber lo que pasó entre ella y Yamato. Cuando le pregunté no recibí respuesta._

— _Sasuke, me confesaste que… te entregó su virginidad y eso no es cualquier cosa, quiere decir que te esperó como prometió y aunque no quería saber tanta información…_

— _Hace unos minutos estabas contando que te estabas asfixiando con los pechos de Hinata, lo de Sakura no es tan terrible como eso…_ — _interrumpió el moreno_.

— _Es que, fue tan._ — _Miró a Sasuke y este le devolvió fuego en los ojos_ — _… volviendo al tema._ —Carraspeó — _El capitán Yamato respeta y quiere mucho a Sakura y jamás lo vi mirarla con otros ojos. A no ser… que haya bebido más de la cuenta, porque ahí el tipo no tiene conciencia de sí. Una vez bebimos y terminamos durmiendo en la misma cama, fue extraño…_

— _Que hago con esto Naruto…_

— _Dile la verdad… y disfruta cada momento junto a ella, ambos son adultos y por lo último que me dijiste sobre Gaara, te estas comportando como un bebé._

— _No pude evitarlo, me provocó._

— _Vuelves a hacer ese tipo de escena y el encargado de patearse el trasero seré yo… y Sakura._

— _Pero…_

— _Sasuke, ella es la persona más sincera y leal que he conocido. Tienes la felicidad frente a ti y estas desaprovechando valiosos segundos. Quiero verlos felices…_

— _Tengo que…_

— _Te haré una lista y tendrás que seguirla al pie de la letra. Pero lo primordial es casarte y tener herederos… ¿No querías reestablecer tu clan? Si fuera tú, aprovecharía cada momento libre del día…_

— _Ya estamos comprometidos…_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ahora me dices?!_

— _Fue uno de los Primeros temas de los que te hablé…_

 _El rubio tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión a la vez, fue ahí donde Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto era hábil escuchando pero un asco para retener información._

— _Olvídalo…_

— _¿mlvidar que se casaran? Ni loco, por favor Sasuke, dame un sobrino… quiero ser padrino de bodas y del bebé._

" _Bebé" pensó el Uchiha. Miró el cielo, imaginando las características físicas que podría llegar a tener el futuro heredo del clan, sin duda alguna sería muy guapo y fuerte. A diferencia del de Naruto, estaba claro._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Sin darse cuenta ya había salido de su escondite, pero no vio a Sakura por los alrededores. Percibió su chacra y no dudó en seguirlo, supuso que iría a su casa, como le tocaba turno de noche, pero se equivocó. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la biblioteca, no se vía mucha gente por ahí, se acercó a la puerta y antes de abrir se detuvo.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

Apretó los labios y volteó a ver a los enmascarados ANBU. Eran tres y le informaron de una reunión con el Hokage, era sumamente urgente así que tendría que ir de inmediato al encuentro.

— Iré enseguida.

— Es de vital importancia. — dijo uno de ellos.

Solo asintió y los vio desaparecer, apretó el puño y corrió en dirección a la torre, no sin antes echar una ojeada hacia la biblioteca, esperaba verla pero no lo logró, sería para más tarde.

.

.

.

.

— Una intravenosa y suero, está muy deshidratado. — le indicó a la enfermera novata.

— Enseguida. —chilló la practicante.

Ayudándose con su chacra, trataba de regenerar el tejido que estaba dañado, el hombre se quejaba y deliraba, la fiebre era alta y la perdida de agua era demasiada y todo causado por una emboscada, por el grado de las quemaduras, usaron el _katon_ a quemarropa.

La convulsión no tardó en llegar y entre varias enfermeras trataron de que no cayera de la camilla. Sakura se mantenía firme en su posición evitando desconcentrarse y poder reparar el daño que había dejado el fuego en la piel del muchacho.

Un escuadrón de siete ANBU salieron heridos de gravedad en aquel ataque, la mayoría principiantes. La noche ya era un trabajo pesado para ella y en ese momento lo fue aún más, manualmente hacía lo imposible por aliviar los malestares de los hombres y mujeres, pero su corazón se acongojaba con cada alarido de dolor, sin importar el desgaste de energía, seguía usando su ninjutsu médico al máximo.

Horas después se ganó el regaño de Tsunade y Shizune, quienes ya habían advertido sobre los usos exagerados de su energía, terminaba el turno peor que un zombie, pero a la vez se sentía bien por salvar varias vidas en el pabellón de urgencias.

Hiso un increíble trabajo, tratando a más de cien personas en un par de horas, sin embargo se retiraba de trabajar con la garganta apretada. Pasaba un lapsus en donde se sentía débil y no era precisamente por el desgaste físico, más bien era el emocional.

Jóvenes, mujeres y niños con heridas terribles, verlos sufriendo o agonizantes, era la peor sensación que la embargaba. Admiraba a Shizune, ella era una profesional en cualquier ámbito, separaba sentimientos de trabajo. Sakura intentaba por todos los medios aguantarse las ganas de llorar junto a los pacientes, lo lograba pero su sistema nervioso salía afectado de mala manera.

Dejó atrás el hedor a medicamentos y sangre, caminó a paso lento aspirando el aroma del amanecer apenas serían las seis de la mañana y el sol hacia aparición en el horizonte con una luz tenue y brillante, sin duda sería un bonito día, lástima que ella no lo podrá disfrutar por su cansancio.

Llegó a su departamento y antes de tirarse a la cama decidió darse una ducha caliente, así se ahorraría la ducha al despertar de su larga y merecida siesta. Salió del baño, secó su cabello y cuerpo, bastó solo una playera de color gris de pijama y se acostó a soñar cosas bonitas.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Siento no haber cumplido mi promesa de actualizar la semana pasada :c pero aquí está el capítulo y les quería pedir un favor. Cuando llegue a los 100 reviews, subiré doble capitulo, en otras palabras un especial, si no llegamos a la meta no subiré capítulo hasta llegar a los 100 así que, amigos lectores no sean tímidos y dejen sus criticas constructivas, opiniones y o sugerencias.**

 **Hago esto por capricho Jajaja, a este fic le va super bien pero no comentan como en los otros y eso me desmotiva un poco… PERO al menos se que tengo fieles seguidoras y las adoro con todo mi corazón, así que creo que la meta será superada y con creces.**

 **A continuación responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

 _ **klaumardones**_ _ **: Sigo sin pescarte. Hmp.**_

 _ **ariadnea14**_ _ **: Hola, también me gusta ese Sasuke arisco, dan ganas de contenerlo… aunque como dije antes todo tiene sus limites. Aquí hay un extracto de la charla que tuvo Naruto y Sasuke, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por seguirme :D**_

 _ **enyahidalgo**_ _ **: Bueno, eres un encanto de persona ajajaja agradezco a las redes sociales por poder encontrarnos en esas casualidades de la vida, en serio. Valoro tu apoyo y el hecho de que sigas mis actualizaciones. Te quiero un montón mujer! Gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **wittzy92**_ _ **: Tu definitivamente eres como las más pervertida de las que comenta y eso me agrada porque yo soy igual o peor jajajaja. Hinata también no me entra, no me gusta el personaje, pero la coloco de relleno… ya que trato de seguir los sucesos y ñe. Gaara podrá superar este inesperado desamor, es fuerte :c y Kakashi es… bueno, Kakashi Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo querida, gracias por comentar y seguirme!**_

 _ **PD: Tambien te extrañé, necesitaba leer mi dosis de review humorístico ajaja.**_

 _ **Aura117**_ _ **: Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Aura. Espero de corazón que este capìtulo haya sido de tu agrado y de verdad agradezco el tiempo que se dan para alentarme a seguir con esto. Espero las reacciones de este capìtulo con mucha ansia! Gracias querida!**_


	18. Especial 100 reviews

La melodía de su celular la despertó y con mucha pereza se sentó en la cama, mirando la nada absoluta, al parecer su cerebro no estaba trabajando del todo bien. Silenció el aparato y restregó su rostro con ambas manos.

No quería ir a trabajar, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque era esperanzador que fuera día viernes y podría dormir todo el fin de semana, pensó por un momento en el hospital y esas imágenes desagradables de las heridas expuestas hicieron aparición en sus recuerdos.

Estiró sus piernas y brazos, al menos faltaban un par de horas para iniciar el turno en el trabajo y su estómago le estaba reclamando comida.

Vestida con una falda color crema y una blusa rosa, fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno/almuerzo, eran las dos de la tarde y no pensaba en comer liviano, mucho menos para reponer energía.

No tenía ganas de salir, sentía que si lo hacía algo malo le ocurriría, después de todos esos días habían sido los más agitados de su vida, sin mencionar que meses atrás estaba enredada con ese asunto de su ex capitán de equipo.

Un simple arroz al vapor con verduras, acompañado de un té verde. Terminó de comer y suspiró insatisfecha, sentía un vacío. Al principio creyó que era por hambre, pensó en ese sentimiento extraño que se expandía en la boca de su estómago.

— Debe ser el trabajo…—dijo para sí misma.

Apoyó la frente en la mesa, se sentía muy mal… extraña, olvidaba algo pero, le costó darse cuenta de qué.

Finalmente, al cerrar los ojos, Sasuke apareció como una visión y claro, dio un salto en la mesa irguiéndose en su sitio.

No había visto a Sasuke desde que Naruto había llegado y le dijo esas horribles palabras, ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que habían pasado dos días enteros sin saber de él directamente.

Naruto le había dicho que estaba rondando la casa de té. Apretó los puños al recordar eso, supuestamente le iba a dejar en claro que no era una niña, pero al desquitarse con Kankuro olvidó buscar a Sasuke para regañarlo.

Se puso de pie, con nerviosismo evidente. Desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea no sentía ese estúpido malestar en la garganta, pecho y estómago, vomitaría todo si seguía en ese plan.

Como un león enjaulado se paseó de extremo a extremo en el living, agarró su cabeza a dos manos con el ferviente impulso de quitársela.

Pensó en ir a buscarlo y charlar, así resolver ciertas cosas, sería completamente sincera y le contaría lo que ocurrió con el capitán Yamato, no tenía que ocultar nada, después de todo ella era soltera en ese minuto.

No quiso salir de inmediato, rodeó la mesa de centro un par de veces y fue al refrigerador por una fruta. Ni ella misma sabía que es lo que le incomodaba tanto. Al salir, chocó de frente con la maestra en uso de armas.

Tenten no se movió de su lugar, Sakura la miró con extrañeza, claro no solían verse casi nunca y era más que raro que fuera a visitarla, pasaba ocupada en la tienda que pronto inauguraría.

Sakura la saludó con un intento de sonrisa, no podía disimular la prisa que llevaba. La castaña se encogió de hombros y la miró con fastidio.

— Boca floja. Lo que te conté de Kankuro era confidencial.

Así que su subconsciente recordó esa pequeña charla que tuvieron en el bar, aunque su parte consiente solo recordaba el buen uso de sus dedos, la otra bendita parte se dio el trabajo de grabar el bochorno del pobre muchacho.

— Gracias a eso no lo maté… — murmuró tan bajo que la castaña no puedo escuchar.

— Sakura, me reclamó y bien sabes por qué…

La pelirosa asintió, pero en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Quizá fue su cara de desconcierto, pero Tenten rodó los ojos y colocó las manos en su cintura.

— Fui… su primera vez y el, solo esa vez duró algo así como dos minutos. — las mejillas de la castaña estaban sonrojadas y sus labios se fruncieron al escuchar la contenida risa de Sakura. — No te rías, creí que ese tema quedaría ahí.

— Lo... lo siento Tenten, Kankuro se lo buscó.

— Me lo imagino, pocas veces respondes con palabras hirientes… lo tuyo son los golpes, es como si yo me pudiera a usar ninjutsu médico para tratar un hueso roto… no es imposible, pero me dejaría el hueso inhabilitado. —Dijo riendo y relajó su postura ofensiva.

La pelirosa le colocó una mano en el hombro y ambas se saludaron como correspondía. Tenten solo fue a ver a Sakura por esa simple razón, reclamar y pedir explicaciones del por qué Kankuro estaba tan enfadado con ella.

Casi le dio un infarto, al escuchar toda la historia por parte de Sakura, contada en menos de cinco minutos. Seguían paradas en el umbral de la puerta, hablando como cotorras. La pelirosa no quería seguir siendo descortés y finalmente la hizo pasar, la castaña accedió y tomó asiento en el sofá.

— ¿Así que la construcción de tu tienda va bien? — dijo la pelirosa, mientras llenaba un vaso de agua.

— De maravilla, pero me cansa el hecho de tener que acomodar cada cosa… tengo cajas con docenas de arsenalería fina. Sin contar los tesoros que encontré en el campo de batalla. A eso hay que darles un lugar especial—colocó un dedo sobre su labio, como pensando en donde dejaría aquellas cosas.

— ¿Hmm, venderás y expondrás a la vez? No creo que quieras vender esas reliquias.

— Ni loca, tengo una colección privilegiada… contrataré a la mejor compañía anti robos.

— No creo que alguien se atreva a robarte… —rio Sakura y bebió un poco de agua. Dejó el vaso en la mesa mientras Tenten se estiraba a lo largo del sofà.

— Algunos son muy osados, pero bueno. —Suspiró— a propósito, ¿qué clase de misión le mandaron a Sasuke?

— ¿Misión?

— Si, hoy en la madrugada lo vi salir de la aldea, creí que estaría contigo pero, estas aquí y él allá…

— Solo…

Los ojos de Tenten parecían salirse de sus orbitas, llevó una mano a su boca y ahogó un grito de angustia, se levantó del sofá acerándose a la pelirosa con rapidez, la pobre chica se veía devastada y todo rastro de felicidad quedó suspendido.

Corrió, corrió como una loca hasta la torre Hokage. Escuchaba los gritos de la castaña, quien trataba de seguirle el paso, pero le fue imposible. Tenten se disculpaba con las personas que salían empujadas por la carrera desenfrenada de Sakura, deseó haber cerrado la boca.

.

.

.

— Por favor, que esto termine luego. —Dijo timbrando dos facturas más— gracias a Naruto quedaré en la ruina, ¿Tanto cuesta la lencería? Naruto… eres un pillo. — sonrió revisando el detalle de la factura que había llegado a su despacho, una era de comida y la otra de ropa interior femenina, definitivamente su alumno no sacó la caballerosidad Hatake.

No fue una sorpresa que toda la mansión temblara y gritos alarmantes se escucharan fuera de su oficina, definitivamente era Sakura, estaba en lo correcto cuando la vio caminar y cerrar la puerta con la furia expeliendo de sus poros. Kakashi agradeció en esos momentos que ella no fuera el cuerpo físico de algún bijuu, la humanidad estaría en serios problemas.

— ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

— Sakura…

— ¿Tu lo mandaste, no es cierto?

— Así es, por favor respétame… fui tu profesor y ahora Hokage, merezco algo de…

— ¡No!, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Se fue de improviso, si… si se fue de la aldea Naruto tendría que haberme avisado, así que asumo que tú le diste una misión, ¿de qué se trata Kakashi?

El hombre suspiró con resignación, Sasuke le había pedido el favor de no contarle a Sakura, solo a Naruto, tarea que se había encargado de hacer durante la noche, vía e-mail. El rubio prometió ir a verlo a su despacho para conversar del asunto, pero Sakura se había adelantado.

La pelirosa no vio indicios de doblegación, el rostro implacable de Kakashi era lo único que veía y eso la atormentaba. Sabía algo, pero era tan grave como para no decirle a ella, sus conclusiones eran rápidas, si Sasuke iba solo como le dijo Tenten, fue por el simple hecho de que la misión era arriesgada.

Sasuke no es del tipo de ninja que necesita ayuda en misiones comunes y corrientes, su orgullo es muy grande para rebajarse a niveles inferiores, por ende emprendió camino solo, para demostrar indirectamente el poder del gen Uchiha y a la vez, protegerla.

Colocó una mano en su pecho y apretó la blusa, arrugándola y estirándola, si le pasaba algo a Sasuke, aunque era muy poco probable, las posibilidades estaban. La confianza depositada en él era demasiada, lo que la tenía descolocada fue el partir repentino y el tamaño de la misión.

— Kakashi… dime por favor, él puede necesitar un médico es inaceptable que esté solo. —Gimoteó— déjame ir con él.

Esa suplica sonaba tan dolorosa a los oídos del Hokage, en momentos así tenía las manos atadas. Por un lado estimaba mucho a Sakura, pero por otro tenía un deber que cumplir y eso era proteger la aldea de cualquier amenaza y que nada interfiriera con el objetivo.

Sasuke era el hombre idóneo para ello, su sharingan y rinnegan le facilitan mucho más la búsqueda de los potenciales peligros.

— Siéntate. —pidió a Sakura.

Él por su lado, hizo lo mismo ambos quedaron frente a frente. La incertidumbre crecía cada milisegundo para ella y Kakashi trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas y ser lo más directo posible, cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar, Tenten abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Su peinado estaba completamente desarmado, los cabellos chocolates de la chica se vieron en gloria y majestad, pero su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado al mirar a Sakura, quien mantenía sus ojos sobre el sexto. No le prestó atención a la castaña, pero notó que Kakashi no hablaría si estaba Tenten presente.

Suspiró y solo unos segundos bastaron para que su semblante de muerte, cambiara a uno mucho más animado y radiante, le pidió a Tenten que la esperara fuera, el asunto no tardaba más de cinco minutos. Tenten entendió el mensaje y retrocedió hasta quedar fuera del despacho, lo hizo tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio, el rostro de Sakura y esa sonrisa, le produjeron escalofríos.

— Que tétrico por todos los cielos. — respiró con alivio y limpió el sudor de su frente. Escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera y su sorpresa fue el ver a Ino y Naruto. La castaña aun no terminaba de amarrarse el peinado y fue arrastrada por los rubios hasta la entrada de la mansión Hokage.

Ino se detuvo y la miraba con enojo, Naruto se mantenía ajeno con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Tenten no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Este no era el plan… Tenten ¿Por qué le contaste a Sakura sobre Sasuke?

— ¿Que? No hay nada de malo en preguntarle eso a Sakura, hoy lo vi salir… fue todo me pareció extraño que no estuviera con ella, son prometidos entonces…— No terminó su relato, Naruto se golpeó la frente y murmuró algo para sí.

— ¿Que dijiste Naruto? — preguntó Tenten.

— Lee… ¿Lee no te dijo nada? — masculló él.

— No, no lo he visto— respondió sin entender, ¿a que venía lee a la charla?

— Diablos— maldijo Naruto.

— ¿Entonces no tienes idea lo que nos pidió Sasuke? — replicó la rubia.

— Y que rayos tendría que saber…— la paciencia de Tenten ya había llegado a su límite, miró con enojo al Uzumaki y a Yamanaka.

— Por favor esto es algo parecido a una misión S, mejor dicho lo es… jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio— dijo Ino tan seria, que hasta Ibiki le creería.

— No me asustes Ino— miró a Uzumaki—Naruto… ¿es algo muy grave?

— Grave no es… pero si importante, por eso todos los de nuestra generación cooperarán, incluso los profesores y algunos civiles— dijo como si nada.

— Estoy asustada, ¿Qué pasa? Díganme luego— suplicó la castaña.

Naruto e Ino sonrieron, eso alivió un poco la situación.

.

.

 _Una Semana después._

No había indicios de Sasuke, ni de su regreso, desde que habló con Kakashi en vez de quedar más tranquila fue todo lo contrario. Si por algo se caracterizaba Sakura era por ser perceptiva, la gente de la aldea sin duda estaba actuando extraño.

Sus padres, Ino, Naruto y hasta Shino con quien no compartía mucho, los cambios en las actitudes de sus conocidos lo mantenían descolocada. Se apreciaba que las cosas no andaban bien e incluso un poco lúgubres, en definitiva culpó a todo lo que le había pasado, ¿Quién soportaría cambios tan radicales estando en su sano juicio? Al parecer solo ella y con mucho esfuerzo.

Sasuke se había ido…

Una misión sumamente peligrosa que solo el usuario del sharingan podría llevar a cabo, ya que los supuestos rumores indicaban que los seres extraños que se habían manifestado en algunos pueblos aledaños a Konoha, poseían características alarmantes.

Algunos hablaban de seres tan blancos como la nieve al igual que el cabello, era alarmante sin duda, por los incidentes ocurridos con Kaguya y Toneri. Todo indicaba peligro y obviamente Kakashi contaba con Sasuke.

Al principio la noticia no le cayó nada bien, fue como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría y Kakashi no dio su brazo a torcer, pese a las muchas insistencias de Sakura por saber el paradero de Sasuke.

El peliplata la dejó un poco más tranquila al mandar un equipo Anbu, siguiéndole los pasos a Sasuke y asegurar así el bienestar de este. Kakashi sabía que el Uchiha no tardaría en darse cuenta del escuadrón que iba tras sus pasos, solo se resignó a cumplir un deseo de su alumna, por mucho que trató de mantenerse estoico Sakura, logró convencerlo.

Todo quedó en absoluta confidencialidad.

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas después._

Sakura con mucho esfuerzo trataba de probar bocado, su estado de ánimo empeoró mucho y aún seguía sin saber algo de Sasuke, la preocupación la carcomía y su trabajo la mantenía tan ocupada que la vida social se le acabó por completo.

Hace días no veía a Ino, ni siquiera en el hospital. Naruto se la pasaba estudiando y entrenando con Hinata. Tenten se mantenía con los arreglos de su tienda y así sus amigos estaban igual o más ocupados que ella.

Volvió a lo que era en un principio, ese círculo vicioso deprimente, odiaba sentirse de esa forma, pero era inevitable ya que tampoco podía desahogarse a gusto, no contaba hablarle a su inner, era ella misma después de todo.

Jamás creyó necesitar con tanta urgencia a Ino, quería hablar sobre las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, sus miedos e inseguridades. Cualquiera le recomendaría hablar con su madre, pero era incomodo pensar en hablar con su madre… sobre amor, para cualquier joven lo era.

Las personalidades de madre e hija eran similares, posiblemente bastaría un intercambio de opiniones y terminarían discutiendo, descartó la idea desde el comienzo.

Buscaría a Ino, ella la buscaba para hablar sobre la falta de sentimentalismo de Sai ¿Por qué ella no podría abrir su corazón? Así, se quejaría del poco tacto de Sasuke para decir las cosas y de ella misma por ser tan… no había una palabra exacta para describir la personalidad de Sakura.

La semana en donde tenía que atender la urgencia del hospital, había terminado. Tsunade le levantó el castigo, iba a ser un mes pero se arrepintió al ver a su alumna con unas ojeras tan oscuras, que perfectamente podría haberse hecho pasar por el Kazekage. La cabeza dura de Sakura no conocía el descanso. Sin mucho que explicar, le devolvió su horario normal en pediatría.

Esa semana, se había puesto al día en todo, pagar sus cuentas, hacer las compras y para su sorpresa, desde hace ya algunos días dejaban flores en la puerta de su departamento. Cada día había una rosa esperándola.

El primer día creyó que era una mala broma, ignoró la rosa pero no pudo ignorar la nota con la cual venía.

" _Solo un poco más, paciencia"_

No tenía idea del significado de esas palabras, no eran románticas y tampoco era la letra de Sasuke a quien pensó primeramente al leer.

Esa misma escena se repitió durante todos los días de la semana, después de que ella llegara de su jornada laboral.

Era en serio, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, las rosas sin remitentes pasaron a segundo plano, día tras día.

.

.

.

Coincidencia del destino o una confabulación contra ella. La floristería Yamanaka tenía sus puertas cerradas, eso ocurría cuando había algún funeral, por la ausencia de los dueños por supuesto, o por algún evento importante en donde tenían protagonismo los Yamanaka.

Preguntó a algunos civiles si sabían el por qué, ya que no había algún cartel que dijera la razón por la cual no estaban atendiendo. Las respuestas no fueron de gran ayuda, solo una.

— Se realizará un gran evento dentro de un par de días y las Yamanaka han estado muy ajetreadas— habló una anciana desde la vereda de en frente.

Sakura le agradeció la explicación. Era cierto, entonces algún evento que tenga ajetreados a los Yamanaka, también tendrá ocupados a los clanes Akimichi y Nara, eso podría explicar todo el ambiente de incertidumbre.

Pero… ¿de qué exactamente?

Intentó llamarla al móvil, pero sonaba ocupado.

.

.

.

El día de ayer había ido a buscar a Ino pero no la encontró en su casa. Tenten era la otra alternativa y si bien vivía un poco más alejada de la rubia no fue impedimento pasar después del hospital.

Al llegar, divisó un montón de madera y ventanales de vidrio. Lee, ayudaba con algunas cosas pesadas, pero aparte de él, no notó a la castaña. Buscó con la mirada a la arsenalera y nada, Lee sonrió al verla y la saludó con exagerada cortesía.

— Sakura, la flor más bella de Konoha… ¿Qué haces por este lugar?

— Buenas tardes Lee— sonrió— estoy buscando a Tenten, ¿la has visto?

El rostro de Lee se mostraba pensativo, Sakura comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar, era muy extraño que no haya podido dar con alguna de sus compañeras.

— En realidad, me dejó a cargo de la obra… ella fue a una misión, clase C, así que estará de regreso luego.

— ¿Una misión de clase C? hmm— dudó un poco de la información, Tenten tenia permiso para hacer los arreglos de su tienda.

— Ordenes del Hokage— respondió el moreno de cejas gruesas.

— Ahm… en ese caso, muchas gracias… ¿le puedes dar un recado por favor?

— Si claro— dijo sonriente y alzó el pulgar.

— Que me contacte por celular, estaré esperando su llamada— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a lo que Lee le respondió de igual forma y la dejó marchar hacia el poniente.

— Las mentiras no son mi fuerte— suspiró el moreno y limpió algo de sudor de su frente.

.

.

.

" _Megumi por fin podremos ser felices, después de todo este tiempo… al fin"_

El eco de la televisión se escuchaba claramente, la pelirosa se había desvelado viendo series románticas y con ello el llanto era su única compañía. La serie había terminado con un final cliché, el tipo se iba de viaje y volvía en gloria y majestad a reclamar el amor de su eterna enamorada para terminar viviendo felices, casados, con hijos, etc.

Por qué todo lo que veía le recordaba que estaba sola, era prometida de un sujeto que iba y venía como el viento, aun así lo amaba demasiado. Lloró desde inicio a fin y la angustia no cesaba.

— ¡Maldita menstruación, malditas seamos las mujeres, maldita la suerte de las mujeres!

Se encogió en el sofá y tiró una almohada hacia la televisión, donde una chica hacia promoción de nuevos tampones femeninos con una cara muy sonriente.

— Publicidad engañosa, las chicas no estamos felices cuando nos viene este castigo—murmuró con fastidio, ahí se dio cuenta de que no podía ser más miserable. Estaba sola, en su departamento, hablando con la tele.

— Ridícula…— dijo para sí misma y rompió en carcajadas.

Solo unos segundos después, tocaron a su puerta, extrañada por la visita, se levantó del sofá con cuidado, sintiendo como su enemiga escapaba de su zona intima, en verdad eso era lo más incómodo de estar sentada durante una hora.

Del otro lado escuchó murmullos femeninos, uno de ellos era la inconfundible voz de Hinata, sin más espera abrió encontrándose con seis pares de ojos multicolores.

— Hola frente— Saludó Ino, entrando al departamento y quitándose los zapatos.

— Sakura — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida y pidió permiso para entrar.

— Buenas noches— dijo alegre Tenten, quien copió las malas costumbres de Ino, Sakura las dejó pasar y abrazó a Hinata después de no verla un largo periodo.

Tenten, Hinata e Ino traían un montón de bolsas y antes de preguntar qué era todo eso, las hizo pasar con una gran sonrisa, ahora toda tristeza fue reemplazada por ese alivio momentáneo, en donde te distraes un poco de tu "casi depresión"

— ¡Noche de chicas! Lamento no haber avisado antes que veníamos, pero supuse que estarías encerrada viendo cursilerías y llorando como una nena, así que vinimos a hacerte pasar un buen rato— Ino dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y Hinata le ayudó a ordenar las cosas.

— Está bien, me alegra que estén aquí— habló Sakura cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Traje dulces caseros, los hice para ti Sakura— mostró la pelinegra un paquete muy bien arreglado, de colores pasteles. Tenten gimió de placer ante el olor que expelía la caja.

— Gracias Hinata no deberías haberte molestado, cocinar es tan tedioso— dijo y se colocó a un lado de Ino.

— Me encanta la cocina, no me molesta en absoluto— admitió y terminó de sacar la comida y ordenarla sobre la mesa.

— ¿Se quedarán? — preguntó la pelirosa.

Las chicas se miraron entre si e Ino fue la primera en hablar.

— Obvio, tenemos permiso especial…

— Aparte de hablar sobre chicos, tenemos una misión súper importante la cual requiere de tu ayuda— dijo con voz cantarina la castaña.

— ¿Misión?

— Si, fue dada por Kakashi… inauguraremos un nuevo festival cultural, ya sabes las futuras generaciones tienen que enriquecerse con la historia de la aldea oculta entre las hojas— habló Ino con un tono profesional, sacando una risa burlesca de Tenten, la rubia la fulminó con su ojo visible.

— El hokage nos dio la tarea de organizar todo esto... —dijo Ino mirando a Sakura, esta quiso interrumpir pero la rubia se lo impidió— antes de que digas cualquier cosa, el sexto nos llamó a nosotras para que te lo pidiéramos, tenía algo de miedo con la reacción que tuviste al enterarte de la misión de Sasuke.

Ahí estaba el por qué todo el mundo la evitaba, si el mismo Hokage temía por la ira de Sakura, se imaginó a los pobres civiles que empujó sin querer aquel día.

— ¿Entonces, tenemos que contar la historia de la aldea desde sus inicios? — preguntó Haruno.

— Exacto, lo mejor es que habrá una obra teatral donde todos participaremos— respondió Tenten con una felicidad inexplicable.

— El requisito es ir con vestimenta tradicional, así nos veremos muchos más ordenados— habló Hinata, acomodándose a un lado de la castaña.

— Ah y por cierto frentona, el papel principal lo tienes tú.

— Soy buena actriz, pero no exageren— rio Sakura.

— Lo hemos decidido y todos están de acuerdo— sentenció Ino.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están planeando todo esto? — dijo extrañada la pelirosa a lo cual las tres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Ino titubeo y rápidamente Hinata respondió por ella.

— Un par de días, no queríamos decirte nada te veías tan ocupada con el trabajo que esperamos hasta este fin de semana para contártelo.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Ino, luego desvió su vista a Hinata quien parecía muy segura de sí misma, definitivamente no mentía, era Hinata. Aunque la noticia le pareció extraña y apresurada, aceptó participar.

.

.

.

Después de la visita sorpresa de sus amigas y compañeras, pasaron el siguiente día de chicas comprando los artículos que necesitarían para el festival. No había límite de gasto ya que era decisión del Hokage proveer de las cosas necesarias para que todo saliera perfecto.

En cuando a la obra, Sakura tendría que interpretar a la legendaria Mito Uzumaki, sin duda alguna estaba entusiasmada, pero lo único que la atormentaba era ser la novia, una mala jugada por parte de las chicas hacer que eligiera un vestido de novia tradicional, sabiendo que su compromiso con Sasuke no pasaría a matrimonio tan rápido.

Un repentino ataque emocional la asaltó en la tienda de vestidos de novia y fue al ver un hermoso kimono turquesa, era un color opaco que se asemejaba al rombo de su frente.

Ino la vio quieta y juraba que babeaba por ese traje, miró a Tenten y Hinata quienes sonreían con complicidad. La rubia le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amiga de cabello rosa y esta salió del trance.

— ¿Hay algo que te llame la atención? — inquirió con obviedad la Yamanaka.

— Miren ese traje… es hermoso— pronunció con dificultad, era tan lindo que le costaba creer que estuviera a la venta y nadie se había acercado a él.

— El color es muy bonito— agregó Hinata, haciendo que Sakura se acercara un poco más al vestido.

— Llévalo, no seas idiota— Tenten le dio un empujón para que lo fuera a ver.

— Pero, tiene que ser blanco ya saben, para cumplir con lo tradicional— se detuvo Sakura antes de llegar al kimono.

— Hay libre albedrio Sakura, aprovecha que Kakashi paga todo esto— rio Ino paseando la tarjeta de color dorado en sus narices.

La ojijade se acercó a examinar la magnificencia de ese Kimono, la seda era tan suave y los colores se mezclaban a la perfección con su color de cabello y ojos, sin duda le gustaría casarse con ese vestido… pero en la vida real, no para una obra.

— No… esperaré hasta mi matrimonio para lucirlo.

— Se lo llevaran…

— Es que si lo llevo me lo verán puesto y no será sorpresa lo que me coloque ese día. , no es la idea.

— Sakura, yo no lo dejaría ir… y lo mejor es que está en descuento y es limitado—dijo Hinata, buscando la etiqueta del kimono y volteándola para que todas vieran el precio. A los ojos de Sakura fue una señal del cielo.

— Lo llevaré…—dijo decidida.

Sus amigas rieron y la alentaron a que lo fuera a pedir, era tan perfecto que ni siquiera tuvo que probárselo para saber que le quedaría bien.

De todas ellas la que más resaltaba en el grupo era Sakura, la compra le había afectado tanto que se podía ver un aura luminosa alrededor de ella y todo por ese kimono de ensueño.

Continuaron con el paseo, yendo a varias tiendas en donde Ino y Tenten luchaban por llevarse cada prenda, Hinata se mantenía al lado de Sakura, no tenía intención de comprar algo en especial, ya contaba con dinero y tenía ropa para el festival a diferencia de Ino y Tenten, quienes tenían dinero pero no se saciaban con solo una tenida.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, en todo el rato que charló con Hinata la sonrisa no desaparecía, la pelinegra se sintió bien por ella, al menos no estaba encerrada en la soledad de su departamento y compartió con ella sus más íntimos anhelos.

Jamás pensó que Sakura fuera tan devota hacia Sasuke como ella lo es hacia Naruto y pese a los problemas que los aquejan, ella sigue firme en la decisión de amarlo completamente, con sus fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos, cosa que casi nadie comprendía, solo las mujeres enamoradas como ella.

.

.

.

— Deja esa blusa, no le viene a alguien de tu edad— escupió Ino hacia la mujer que le arrebató una prenda.

— Mocosa que te has creído— respondió la señora, mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia.

— Me la quitaste de las manos, ¿qué quieres que te diga, cariño? — se burló Ino y colocó una mano en su cintura.

— Bueno, pensándolo bien no soy tan zorra para ocupar esto, ten— arrojó la prenda al pecho de la rubia y se fue de ahí haciendo resonar sus tacones. Ino sonrió con sorna.

— Ay qué bueno porque yo si… ¡muchas gracias querida, que tengas una bonita tarde! — gritó, llamando la atención de las demás mujeres, quienes la miraron con desdén.

Tenten se golpeó la frente a Ino le valía lo que pensaran de ella y estaba más que claro por la actitud tan irritante que toma cuando va de compras, sobre todo cuando se trata de una mesa llena de ropa de temporada con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento.

Ella era parecida, pero se podía controlar, Ino encendía hasta con agua.

Momentos después la vio pelear con otra chica, mantuvo la distancia no quería ponerse en medio, la rubia estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, así que siguió buscando una falda que combinara con su blusa, ignorando las quejas de señoras y señoritas.

— Al fin, era hora de renovar el closet— alzó las bolsas en señal de victoria, Tenten suspiró con desgano.

— La hubieran visto, peleó hasta con niñas— acusó la castaña.

— Ah pero cuando sea la mejor vestida en…— habló rápido para después cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Tenten frunció el ceño para hacerla callar y lo hizo a tiempo, Ino casi mete la pata al casi nombrar lo innombrable. Sakura miró a Ino por su repentino silencio y Tenten se echó a reír.

— ¿Mejor vestida dices? En el festival no se verá eso querida, te lo recuerdo— dijo entre dientes.

— Recuerda que hay que imitar la vestimenta de hace cien años atrás, o algo así— habló la pelinegra aportando más seguridad a sus compañeras.

— Que flojera…— suspiró la rubia.

— Ya te estas pareciendo a Shikamaru— agregó Hinata.

Así culminó aquel intenso día. Bajo un cielo estrellado y una brisa de primavera fresca, las chicas se fueron despidiendo de Sakura y cada una tomando un camino diferente, ella les agradeció el gesto de la visita y les prometió una próxima junta a las aguas termales, ella invitaba.

Metros atrás de Sakura, Naruto esperaba a Hinata en una tienda de artículos domésticos, vio a su esposa mirar hacia todos lados y al final dio con él gracias a la seña que le hizo el rubio con una mano.

Naruto beso la frente de la chica y esta sonrió besando de paso su mejilla.

— ¿Qué tal todo? — preguntó y miró alrededor.

— Perfecto, Sakura no cabía en felicidad— sonrió Hinata.

— ¿No sospecha nada?

— Ino metió la pata un par de veces, pero por suerte Sakura no se dio cuenta.

— Yo ya la metí una vez, una segunda indiscreción y Sasuke me mata— aseveró el Uzumaki.

— Tranquilo Naruto, saldrá todo perfecto… será una maravilla ver sus caras.

Naruto rio y apoyó lo dicho, quería ver a sus compañeros felices y realmente todos se estaban esforzando para que resultara el plan que habían ideado.

.

.

.

Pese a que faltaban solo un par de horas para la inauguración del festival cultural, la gente corría hacia todos lados e incluso juró ver a su madre correr con unas bolsas de tela en sus manos.

Tanto alboroto y expectación por un simple festival cultural, cuando las chicas le advirtieron sobre su papel y lo que tendría que hacer y decir dudo en primer lugar, pero después todo entró en confianza, era solo un día y además ayudaría a los niños a entender un poco más la historia de la aldea, contada de una forma bonita, claro.

Memorizó sus líneas una y otra vez, no era la gran cosa, estaría vestida de novia en algún lugar dando la bienvenida y describiendo su traje, de qué tipo de seda era e inventando un par de cosillas, ya que no existían algunos materiales cien años atrás.

Aprovechó el día libre que le dio Tsunade con mucha intriga por cierto, la rubia la estaba consintiendo demasiado, quizá era la menopausia, pero recordó que Tsunade hace rato ya la había pasado y eso te pone de mal humor, así que estaba descartado.

Olvidando el asunto de su maestra y despejando la mente de pensamientos deprimentes, se dio el tiempo de almorzar y asear su departamento, luego de eso telefoneó a la casa de sus padres, hace un par de días no los veía y quiso recordarles que ella estaría en los stands que dan al puente.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos y se sentó en el sofá esperando a que contestaran, pero nunca lo hicieron, insistió un par de veces más pero nada. Miro la hora y concluyó que ambos estaban ocupados, quizá les encomendaron algún recado o algo por el estilo.

Dejó el celular en la mesita de centro y comenzó a vibrar, atendió rápidamente la pantalla indicaba que era Ino.

— ¿Hola?

— Frente, mi mamá va para tu departamento es experta en maquillar, te ayudará con el peinado y esas cosas.

— Ehm, gracias Ino pero encuentro que no es necesario

— No pon eso ahí, si está bien— se saturó un poco el otro lado de la línea, Ino estaba hablando con más gente.

— Ino…— llamó Sakura.

— Sakura pórtate bien con mi mamá nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número diez.

— Espera ¿campo de entrenamiento? No era cerca del puente…— se vio interrumpida por la voz de la rubia.

— Cambios de último minuto, adiós—cortó la llamada Ino.

Sakura dejó nuevamente el celular en la mesa y con rapidez se metió a la ducha, la madre de Ino posiblemente venía en camino y ella tenía que estar bañada y perfumada.

Enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una más pequeña en su cabeza, se acercó al espejo de baño y tocó su reflejo, todo eso era extraño Ino definitivamente se tomaba muy en serio el papel de la feria, o quería causar una muy buena impresión.

Su cabeza le dio permiso a los recuerdos de Sasuke, no había querido pensar en él pero le era imposible, muy difícil la verdad después de lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos, aún seguía molesta por lo último que habían cruzado de palabras.

Lamentablemente no se despidió de ella, solo se fue sin dar ninguna clase de explicación y Kakashi lo respaldaba diciendo: **"Solo lo hiso para protegerte, Sakura"** , diablos era su prometida y tenía derecho de ir donde se encontrara.

Limpió el espejo llevándose un poco de vaho en el camino y reflejándose con claridad, suspiró con frustración y apoyó ahora sus manos en el lavabo.

— Aunque quiera, no puedo odiarte Sasuke.

Lo intentó, no se mentía a sí misma, lo intentó odiar muchas veces pero fallaba miserablemente, sucumbía al primer recuerdo de esos ojos negros, su voz, sus palabras y sus acciones, ella estaba segura que en el fondo del corazón de Sasuke había un lugar reservado para ella, inconscientemente lo sabía.

Detestaba verlo sufrir por algo, frustrarse, cuando era tan solo una chiquilla, odiaba a Itachi por hacer que Sasuke se convirtiera en un ser que realmente no es. Años más tarde se tragó sus palabras, no podía odiar a alguien que luchó por mantener la paz civil de Konoha.

Mucho menos quien cuidó con tanto recelo a Sasuke, aunque fuera entre las sombras. A ella le dolía la historia del clan Uchiha, sin decírselo a Sasuke sufría junto con él en completo silencio, cualquier niña de esa edad lo tomaría como un atajo para llegar al corazón herido de Sasuke, pero ella realmente no, Sakura trató de ponerse en los zapatos de él y de Naruto, su vida era una maravilla en comparación a sus compañeros.

Por eso se mantuvo fiel a la idea de sacarlo de la oscuridad, él no era malo solo, tenía una idea equivocada a lo que realmente pensaba su hermano, quiso seguir con el legado de Itachi, pero con sus ojos y ahí Naruto gracias al cielo lo despertó.

Ahora sería una historia completamente diferente.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula, se sentía mal porque Sasuke no estaría ahí, por ultimo para hacer actividades de parejas comunes, para desarrollar aún más ese afecto que ambos sentían, pero pocas veces era demostrado en público.

Paró instantáneamente su llanto, cuando tocaron la puerta del comedor. Limpió con el dorso de su mano la humedad acumulada en sus mejillas y corrió hasta la puerta, tomando un poco de aire. Abrió y la figura esbelta de Noriko la madre de Ino se inclinó en forma de saludo.

Sin duda alguna era una persona muy correcta y estilizada, Ino sacó el buen gusto por la ropa ya que la etiqueta dejaba mucho que desear. La mujer pidió permiso para entrar y Sakura le dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

No tardaron mucho en ir directo a la habitación de Sakura, la pelirosa se disculpó un poco por el desorden que había en su habitación, la bolsa en donde tenía la ropa interior para ese día se le había extraviado y tuvo que sacar todo de su closet.

Noriko la tranquilizó y le indicó que tomara asiento en el filo de la cama. La castaña sacó una maleta pequeña en donde tenía los materiales de un salón de belleza completo. Sakura mordió su labio, ella presumía de tener un delineador, un labial y un par de sombras que nunca ocupaba.

La señora Yamaka comenzó con la transformación y mientras hablaban de la familia de Sakura, esta notó que la forma de los ojos de esa mujer eran idénticos a los de su amiga, muy bonitos a decir verdad, lo demás lo heredó de su padre obviamente.

— Tienes una mirada muy linda Sakura, se puede ver todo lo que sientes—dijo mientras pasaba un pincel por uno de sus parpados— ¿por qué estas triste?

— No es nada, estoy bien— dijo Sakura sonriendo, quizá la mujer tenía habilidad para leer mentes por qué precisamente dio justo en lo que sentia.

Noriko rio suavemente y siguió con su trabajo. Cuando el maquillaje estuvo completamente listo la mujer peinó con paciencia a Sakura, pese a que su cabello era corto y no muy a gusto de la matriarca Yamanaka, estaba bien cuidado y de un largo adecuado para hacer un peinado un tanto elaborado.

— Te dolerá un poco, tiraré tu cabello para lograr hacer un tomado en forma de tomate.

" _Tomate"_

La verdura favorita de Sasuke. Maldición ¿todo tenía que recordarle a él? Estaba enferma. Asintió con la cabeza a lo que dijo la castaña y se sentó lo más erguida posible, sintiendo como su cuero cabelludo era estirado hasta un punto que no fue incómodo.

— Ese rombo tiene que verse, lo mejor será que uses el flequillo hacia el lado, como lo hacía Mito Uzumaki.

— Si— afirmó la pelirosa.

El peinado tardó mucho menos que el maquillaje, la Yamanaka le insistió que se viera en el espejo, si no le gustaba se podría arreglar de inmediato, la joven se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y apretó la toalla en un movimiento inconsciente al verse.

Exactamente era un tomado con forma de albóndiga, que tenía incrustado un palillo de metal blanco, adornado con ramas de cerezo y bellas flores abiertas, eran detalles pequeños pero muy hermosos.

Se veía incluso hasta más alta, el flequillo se lo acomodó hacia el lado, tal como le dijo la señora y dejo car un par de mechones al costado de su rostro, a los ojos de la señora lucia adorable, sobre todo por la combinación armoniosa de colores que poseía Sakura.

¿Podía verse más irreal? No parecía ella, el maquillaje tapó cualquier tipo de imperfección sin que se viera exagerado, la señora Noriko poseía magia en sus manos, jamás habría podido llegar a eso sola.

Sintió una mano suave en su hombro, eso la sacó del trance. Noriko estaba sonriéndole al espejo y Sakura se contagió, sonrió también a su reflejo. Sería una tarde preciosa y enseñaría algo de historia a los niños ¿Qué mejor?

Eliminó cualquier recuerdo triste que empañara su papel, comportándose como una dama feliz y motivada, por dentro era un revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados, ya que la pusieron en una situación difícil, pero ella era fuerte, sí que lo era.

Noriko la dejó sola en su habitación para que procediera a colocarse la ropa interior, Sakura así lo hiso y tuvo que pedirle ayuda para colocarse el kimono, el obi era la parte más complicada de poner.

Conteniendo un poco la respiración, finalmente estaba lista y preparada, si bien no era de su total comodidad pudo caminar sin problemas, aunque era un poco pesado, pero realmente valía la pena quedar sin aire en sus pulmones para lucirlo.

— Solo media hora querida, y serás el centro de atracción— sonrió la mujer, llevándose una mano a la mejilla orgullosa de su trabajo.

— Señora Yamanaka, le agradezco la ayuda… parezco una novia de ensueño, estoy muy feliz— no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se le formó, incluso sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

— Se te nota en el rostro cariño, te ves encantadora— alabó la castaña.

— Muchas gracias— dijo Sakura y suspiró.

En ese momento se escuchó la melodía de un celular. Sakura miró en dirección al comedor, no era su melodía y la mujer corrió a buscar el aparato. La pelirosa siguió los pasos de Noriko y esta colgó de inmediato. Intuyó que algo andaba mal, cuando la señora guardó el teléfono y perdió ese aire calmado y refinado, estaba histérica.

— Sakura, adelantaron el show, eres la principal y tenemos que ir ya, vas retrasada— dijo rápido y corrió a guardar sus cosas.

— Pero, Ino me dijo que sería a las cinco y apenas son las…

— Me llamó ella, hay que correr— interrumpió la señora

Definitivamente mataría a Ino… pero esta vez lo cumpliría y no seria amenaza, odiaba llegar atrasada a cosas importantes.

.

.

.

— Kizashi, ve— ordenó por enésima vez su irritante esposa.

— Si señor Haruno, por favor sea sutil… tiene que ser todo una sorpresa hasta que llegue aquí— suplicó Ino.

Kizashi fue constantemente presionado por Ino y su señora, en su particular estilo de afrontar las cosas, algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza.

— La llamé hace quince minutos, debe venir con mi madre… y usted la tiene que…

— Entiendo, entiendo— limpió su rostro con el antebrazo, dejando el traje húmedo y a una Mebuki con el ceño fruncido, él la miró sin entender o no queriendo saber— es solo un traje.

— Un traje que compramos con crédito, querido— le recordó con enojo.

— Señor Kizashi, Sakura ya va a…— insistió Ino pero fue silenciada por el hombre.

— Si, ya voy… estoy bien— sonrió. Caminó con paso lento a encontrar a su hija, por la única vía que había disponible.

A lo lejos, Naruto se sorprendió por la convocatoria, al igual que toda la generación que compartió con Sakura, era realmente una calamidad toda la gente que se aglomeraba en ciertas partes del campo.

Conocidos, otros no tanto, sin duda si algo fallaba, él e Ino serían los mayores responsables de sus muertes.

— Naruto… estarán bien, tranquilo— calmó su esposa al lado.

— Siempre dices eso y algo malo pasa— dijo afligido el rubio.

Hinata agachó la cabeza sintiendo la pesadez de sus palabras, Naruto reaccionó a tiempo, tomándole una mano y besando el dorso de esta.

— Pero, son como anestesia en estos momentos, estoy nervioso.

— Yo también— admitió Hinata.

.

.

.

— Era tan terca esa Ino cuando pequeña, bueno… aún lo es— rio la mujer apretando el brazo de Sakura.

— Ino tiene un carácter muy envidiable, siempre la he admirado por eso— sonrió al recordarla de niña.

— Bueno, es independiente y atrevida… pero eso no te trae muchas cosas buenas, Ino sufrió desamor muchas veces.

— Me ha contado alguno de ellos— bufó la joven con molestia.

— Pero, con respecto al joven Sai… ha estado inusualmente tranquila estos meses.

— ¿Tiene su aprobación? — preguntó Sakura con interés, la mujer cambió su semblante a uno un poco más duro.

— La tiene hasta que la haga llorar, como Inoichi ya no está… las riendas tengo que llevarlas, ser mamá y papá es difícil sobre todo para una familia tan tradicional como la nuestra— suspiró con un deje de tristeza.

— Pero ¿Sai le ha dado algún problema hasta ahora? Porque si lo ha hecho…

— No, lo que me gusta de ese joven es que es muy abierto, no anda aparentando cosas.

— Si, no aparenta— murmuró, recordando el apodo que le dio el primer día en que se conocieron. "puta fea" le recordó su inner.

Frente a ellas la silueta del señor Haruno cada vez se acercaba con más rapidez, Noriko soltó a Sakura y se despidió de ella con un _"nos vemos",_ dejándola confundida en medio del bosque.

Los brazos de su padre la rodearon, escuchó como lloraba en su hombro. Sakura quedó paralizada, ¿Qué era todo ese show? ¿Por qué su padre traía un traje tan caro y bonito?

— Hija mía, pase lo que pase… siempre estaré aquí— le dio un toque directo en el corazón— papi te ama— habló con un sollozo lastimero.

— Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y por qué andas…

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones, estas atrasada y eso es de mala educación— le ofreció el brazo y ella se engancho de su padre.

Los pasos resonaban en la tierra, el sonido de las hojas al ser mecidas con la brisa del viento era lo único que se escuchaba. La pelirosa divisó una multitud de gente a unos escasos cien metros y no eran niños. Inmediatamente miró a su padre, aun sin entender y esperando una explicación.

— Papá.

— Sakura, hay cosas pequeñas en la vida que debes disfrutar al máximo— miró de reojo a su pequeña mujer y suspiró— luces hermosa hija.

— Me estas asustando… ¿Qué ocurre?

— Eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado tu madre, sé que a veces puedo ser un completo payaso, pero te amo hija y quiero que seas feliz— cada palabra que pronunciaba el Haruno estaba cargada de un sentimiento muy potente, que le erizó los bellos a Sakura, algo grande había pasado y ella no estaba enterada.

— ¿Por qué todas esas palabras…?

Kizashi se detuvo y miró hacia el frente, Sakura lo siguió, encontrándose con un panorama totalmente diferente del que le había hablado Ino. Las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que sostenerse de su padre para no caer ahí mismo.

Al ver a los Haruno, la multitud fue abriéndose paso, dejando ver algunos de los rostros conocidos como el de Sai, Yamato, Naruto y Hinata, estos últimos levantaron la mano saludándola, lucían completamente formales, ella un vestido violeta precioso y el un smoking de color gris.

La pelirosa tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, todavía no captaba el mensaje, hasta que sus ojos dieron con la silueta inconfundible e imponente de Sasuke.

Su Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba de pie, frente a un altar, detrás de él estaba el juez.

Un matrimonio.

 _ **Su matrimonio.**_

Sorprendida, se aferró mucho más fuerte al brazo de su padre quien la llevaba caminando con parsimonia hacia el altar, sus pies se movían automáticamente y los rostros de su vista periférica se difuminaron, para ella estaba Sasuke.

Casi un mes sin verle y ahora iba camino a casarse con él, su mente estaba bloqueada, reaccionó al sentir que el apoyo de su padre era reemplazado por frio y su mano derecha tomada, ofreciéndosela a Sasuke.

— Hijo, cuídala.

Sasuke no sonrió, estaba tan perplejo como ella y nervioso a más no poder. Agarró la mano de Sakura ofrecida por su suegro y conectaron sus ojos. Silencio en todo el lugar, las voces y la música desaparecieron de su audición.

Ambos se examinaron rápidamente los atuendos, Sakura estaba pálida y Sasuke tenía un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tanta gente viéndoles y tema aparte era el posible rechazo de Sakura hacia a él por darle esa "sorpresa".

— ¿Estas bien? — se atrevió a preguntar el azabache.

— ¿Qué… sí, estoy bien? — replicó la joven, aun en shock.

El juez, les indicó que tomaran posición, Sasuke apretó con delicadeza la mano de Sakura y besó sus nudillos, ella seguía con la boca abierta y la cabeza en blanco, mientras algunas civiles y ninjas del público testigo, se desmayaron con la muestra de afecto del Uchiha para con su prometida.

— Estamos aquí, reunidos hoy para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas, que han decidido unir su destino…

No supo en que momento, de hecho el cuerpo no le reaccionaba del todo bien, respiró como pudo por su apretado obi, tratando de apaciguar el galopeo ferviente de su corazón, era real, ese Sasuke vestido impecable, a su lado… era él.

Mientras el juez hablaba, Sakura miró de reojo tras ella. Su madre, padre sus amigas, Tenten e Ino lucían preciosas, todos se veían perfectos. Tsunade y Shizune le sonrieron, ella sintió escalofríos y una cosquilla en la nuca.

Sasuke actuó a tiempo, el juez un hombre que pasaba los cincuenta años se detuvo en medio de la ceremonia, Sakura cayó en los brazos de Sasuke tan blanca como un papel.

— Tiende a desmayarse con las emociones fuertes…—escuchó la voz de Mebuki a su espalda, tenía razón. Sasuke apoyó la cabeza de Sakura en su antebrazo, mientras Shizune le hacía un chequeo rápido, calmándolos a todos enseguida.

— Es shock, definitivamente no sospechaba nada…pobrecita.

— ¿Estará bien? — le preguntó Sasuke a la médico.

— Claro, Sakura es más que un simple desmayo, hay que darle tiempo.

Naruto fue audaz a buscar una silla, Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Tenten captó el mensaje mucho más rápido que el rubio.

— Naruto, está desmayada no puede sentarse por sí sola— reprendió la castaña.

— Ah, cierto— asintió el rubio e hiso la silla a un lado.

— Puedo quedarme así con ella, no hay problema— dijo Sasuke, acariciando la mejilla de la pelirosa.

Ino suspiró rendida ante el panorama, Naruto aprovecho de sacar una foto para el recuerdo, una boda sorpresa con una desmayada, seguramente Sakura lo mataría por sacarle una foto tan bochornosa.

Mebuki abanicaba con la mano a su hija, y Kizashi miraba con algo de preocupación la escena.

— Ay, mi Sakura— limpió un poco de sudor de su frente y Mebuki lo tranquilizó, sabía que el Haruno era muy nervioso cuando pasaban estas cosas.

— Tranquilo, recuerda que siempre fue así— susurró con tranquilidad la madre de la novia.

Sasuke tomó esos momentos como un regalo divino y es que ver a Sakura vestida de novia era un regalo, jamás creyó que todo saliera tan bien, le debía mucho a los dos rubios que le ayudaron a hacer posible ese deseo, mientras él seguía los pasos de posibles renegados.

Tomó la mano de Sakura y la acarició, mientras ella se incorporaba, balbuceando algunas cosas. Inesperadamente y de golpe, abrió sus parpados dejando ver un poco dilatadas sus pupilas y gritando a los cuatro vientos:

— ¡Si, acepto!

El público presente se alarmó ante tan rápida y exasperada afirmación, mientras que los más cercanos luego de unos segundos reían a carcajadas.

Uchiha con mucho cuidado, levantó a Sakura junto a él y le dedicó una sonrisa tan íntima que pocos de los muchos que estaban cerca de la pareja, lo pudieron notar. Los orbes verdes de Sakura, brillaban como el mismo sol y el juez encargado de unirlos prosiguió con la ceremonia.

Sakura, un poco más calmada con Sasuke sosteniéndola de una mano, se llevó otra sorpresa al notar que Sasuke se había encargado de los anillos de matrimonio. Ella miró su mano y en vez de optar sacarse el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó ahí.

— Este anillo, estará siempre conmigo Sasuke— indicó ella su anular con la joya de generaciones— irá junto con el definitivo, cariño— dijo con suavidad, notando un brillo especial en los ojos ónix.

Sasuke empujó el anillo de oro en el delgado dedo de su esposa y lo dejó junto al de su madre, el pecho de le infló de orgullo y nostalgia, Sakura de verdad era una mujer incondicional, hasta con algo tan mínimo como un anillo.

Y entonces llegaron aquellas palabras tan anheladas por ella, la pregunta que aunque ya la haya respondido, le ponía los bellos de punta, adoptaría el apellido de Sasuke, estaría unida a él para toda la eternidad, el sueño de niña, parecía tan lejano y efímero, pero era una realidad y estaba a punto de cumplirla.

— Haruno Sakura, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu legítimo esposo?

La joven miró a Sasuke, quien soltó la mano de ella para aflojarse un poco la corbata, se notaba de lejos que estaba nervioso por la respuesta y el sonrojo que ella provocaba en el no pasaba desapercibido, simplemente era una ternura.

— Si, acepto.

Y nuevamente el mundo se congeló, antes de que el juez le dijera a Sasuke _"puede besar a la novia"_ él se apresuró a sellar el compromiso besándola en los labios, saltándose cualquier protocolo y bajo la atónita y sonrojada mirada de los presentes.

Desesperada le respondió la muestra de más puro afecto, sosteniéndolo de las solapas de su traje, si bien no fue un beso explícitamente sexual ambos no pensaban separarse. La toz fingida del juez los espabiló y separaron sus labios lentamente.

Aplausos inundaron a los recién casados, mientras caminaban hacia los invitados, quienes no tardaron en llenarlos de arroz y buenos deseos en el futuro.

Mebuki y Kizashi abordaron a su hija entre lágrimas, Naruto abarcó a Sasuke en un efusivo abrazo típico de Uzumaki. Halagos y felicitaciones al nuevo despertar, a la nueva miembro del clan Uchiha.

— Ino cerda, como me pudieron engañar—le reclamó con fingido enojo a la rubia— no me di cuenta hasta llegar, no sospeché nada.

— Eres muy ingenua Sakura —dijo la ojiazul sonriente— gracias al cielo—agregó y tomó una copa de champagne, que ofrecía un joven camarero al pasar por ahí.

— No lo soy, el invento ese del teatro de verdad me tenía nerviosa, pero esto fue mucho peor.

— Vamos Sakura, eres la señora Uchiha— interrumpió Tenten, agarrando a la novia por los hombros— piensa que eres la envidia de cientos de chicas.

— Creo que estoy en un sueño, hace unas semanas estaba en el fondo de un abismo.

— No pienses en eso Sakura, ahora tu sonrisa es única, felicidades nuevamente— dijo Hinata sonriente.

Sakura enternecida por las palabras de Hinata, comenzó a pensar, desde ese día sería la esposa, eso quería decir vivir juntos, hijos y ¿se quedaría en la aldea? Si llega a vivir con Sasuke, ¿Qué hará con su departamento?

Invadida por las preguntas, otra rubia que hace un par de semanas tampoco veía hiso aparición junto a su hermano. Temari la fundió en un abrazo y a su lado Kankuro se inclinó, saludando formalmente a la pelirosa.

Jamás creyó volver a verlo después de lo que le dijo aquel día, se imaginó un suicidio o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente la pelirosa correspondió el saludo inclinándose y miró con duda a Temari, no quería preguntar por el Kazekage, pero sus ojos la delataron.

— El Kazekage tenía mucho trabajo, hemos venido nosotros y te ha enviado un regalo de su parte— habló Temari, indicando la mesa de regalos que estaba a unos metros de ella, junto a un grupo de personas que parecían pertenecer al clan Hyüga— lamenta mucho su ausencia.

— Ya veo, no debió haberse molestado— la joven pelirosa se inclinó, agradeciendo el regalo.

— Vamos, eres su amiga… el regalo te encantará— dijo la rubia con animo.

— Agradécele de mi parte Temari.

— Lo haré— dijo y se despidió del grupo de kunoichis con una pequeña reverencia. Kankuro la siguió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fulminante a Sakura, Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y alzó una ceja, sabía que Sakura tuvo un par de problemas con Kankuro, pero ¿tanto así?

— Frente, digo señora Uchiha… ignóralo—dijo la rubia también al percatarse de la mueca afligida que tenía Sakura— no creo que se quede más de _tres_ minutos por aquí.

Tenten estalló en una carcajada escandalosa, Ino alzó la copa brindando por ello y Hinata no entendió el chiste, la novia se encargó de explicarle y logró que la pelinegra se abochornara al mirar de reojo a Kankuro.

Mientras las cotorras de sus amigas y compañeras, seguían hablando de diversos temas, la pelirosa se dio el tiempo para examinar todo. Flores, lirios específicamente entre blancos y rosas, estaban adornando cada una de las mesas disponibles, eran muchos y con un diseño muy elaborado.

Un sinfín de comida estaba dispuesta para el disfrute de los presentes, canapés y sándwich era un estilo bastante occidental para su vestido tradicional japonés, pero eso le encantó, era la que más resaltaba entre tanto vestido "simple" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sus ojos llegaron a la mesa en donde estaba el pastel de los novios, una maravilla de diez pisos, parecía una obra de arte y lucia fantásticamente deliciosa, los detalles eran increíbles, pétalos de cerezos esparcidos por todo el biscocho.

Dejó a sus amigas hablando y se disculpó con ellas para ir a examinar un poco más el lugar, todo estaba distribuido de una manera uniforme y elegante, una persona la conocía realmente bien en cuanto a gustos y sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a la rubia Yamanaka, ella quizá se había encargado de todo.

Tomó una de las muchas copas de champagne que estaban servida en una bandeja de plata y bebió un poco, hasta la bebida estaba esplendida. Suspiró y sintió la necesidad de llorar de felicidad, sus amigos se habían molestado con la organización de su boda, lo hicieron con el compromiso y ahora con esto.

¿Cómo les pagaría todo los gastos? ¿Quién tuvo la idea de hacerle esto?, de inmediato tomó otro sorbo de la copa y sació un poco la ansiedad.

— Sakura…— llamó Sasuke, se situó a un lado de ella mirando a su alrededor.

— Justo, estaba pensando en ti…

— Necesitamos hablar.

Ella asintió, Sasuke la tomó de la mano llevándola a un lugar más apartado. No fue difícil, como era un campo de entrenamiento, había un montón de arbustos y árboles que les hicieron más rápido el apartarse de la muchedumbre.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura sentía que volaba a cada paso, la cercanía de Sasuke la mareaba y se sentía tan ligera como una pluma, o debe ser por el hecho de que ese traje de dos piezas sumamente elegante, lo hacía lucir espectacular, aun con uno de sus ojos tapados, la derretía con una sola palabra.

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, entonces Sasuke supo que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para tener un rato de privacidad. Miró a Sakura, quien se detuvo ante la penetrante mirada de Uchiha.

— ¿Fuiste tú, el que planeo todo esto?

— Si, creí que Ino ya te lo había dicho.

— No, al parecer se le olvidó, estaba más concentrada en beber— rio la pelirosa y quedó en un silencio incómodo.

— Así que…— empezó Sasuke, pero su ahora esposa lo interrumpió, justo terminando su frase.

— Estamos casados…

Silencio.

Sakura tenía un montón de cosas que preguntarle, pero primero y haciendo caso de sus impulsos y de las ganas contenidas desde que lo vio de pie frente al altar, lo abrazó. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los del moreno, acercando su oreja al pecho masculino y firme del azabache, momento en el que aprovechó de aspirar la exquisita fragancia que desprendía el joven.

— Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte, hace un mes Sasuke… — dijo quebrando la voz al final de la última palabra— no tuviste la valentía de disculparte conmigo, por lo que dijiste.

Sasuke rodeo la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza. Tenía tantas inquietudes con la misión que olvidó por completo la discusión que tuvo con Sakura el día que se fue.

— Todo lo que dije ese día… es mentira — dijo en un susurro.

Sakura se removió entre su pecho y el brazo, en donde estaba prisionera y logró mirarlo al único ojo visible.

— Estaba, enojado y… celoso— desvió la mirada a el árbol más cercano y soltó a Sakura— le confesé a Naruto, luego de que te fuiste… que yo no he estado con ninguna mujer.

Ella abrió los ojos y junto sus labios. Sasuke al parecer estaba siendo súper sincero, se sintió mal por un segundo, pero recordó el por qué sospechaba de que él tenía experiencia con otras mujeres.

— No debiste haberme dicho eso…

— Lo se… lo, siento.

— Sasuke, yo no te quería decir esto pero…— inhaló antes de hablar, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y tragó mucha saliva antes de articular palabras. El moreno se mantenía en la incertidumbre, en una posición algo tensa— eres, bueno… en _eso_ y yo pensé que habías tenido muchas mujeres para llegar a ser… así.

Uchiha comprendió cada palabra, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sonrió. Sakura estaba con el corazón en la boca, al pensar en todas las escenas sexuales imaginables que había podido llevar a la realidad gracias a él.

— Eso, es un halago… hago caso a mis instintos— explicó, haciendo que Sakura se colocara cada vez más roja— después de todo, somos animales que tienen necesidades… ¿acaso tu no?

Ella chilló por la impertinente pregunta y retrocedió unos pasos, chocando de lleno con un frondoso árbol. Se quejó por el golpe y Sasuke se acercó, encarcelando el diminuto cuerpo de su esposa entre él y el bendito árbol.

— Ahora eres mi esposa, no deberías sonrojarte…

— E-es la costumbre…

La joven no pudo escapar de los besos hambrientos que dejaba el moreno por todo su cuello, al parecer era la parte favorita de la anatomía de Sakura, ella ahogó uno de los cuantos gemidos que amenazaban con escapar, después de tanto tiempo era como sentirlo la primera vez.

La lengua intrépida de Sasuke viajo desde su mandíbula, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven pelirosa.

— H-ey…

— Te extrañé — susurró con lujuria cerca del oído, haciendo que la piel de la joven se pusiera de gallina en unos segundos.

— Yo…

— Sakura — llamó pausadamente el Uchiha.

Ella tenía los parpados entre cerrados y la vista nublosa, era una maravillosa aparición lo que veía en frente, salido de los más profundos sueños húmedos. Sasuke aflojó su corbata azul marino y la tiró a los pies de la chica, seguido de esto, desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa hábilmente con su mano y quedó totalmente desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

Sakura se mordió el labio inconsciente, devorando cada línea de su anatomía con la mirada. El moreno se acercó a ella y besó sus labios. Con la única mano disponible se deshizo del obi que tanto le incomodaba, y que tanto le costó ponerse.

— ¡No! ¡Sasuke!… ¡me costará mucho volver a colocármelo!

— Soy bueno _colocando_ cosas, al menos eso fue lo que escuché de tus labios.

Definitivamente Sakura moriría de sobrecalentamiento.

.

.

.

— ¿Han visto al idiota de Sasuke? — preguntó el Uzumaki.

— No, tampoco he visto a Sakura— dijo Hinata.

— Debe estar regañándolo por toda la sorpresa…— habló Tenten.

— Quien en su estado mental normal, retaría a Sasuke por hacer un matrimonio sorpresa…— se mofó Ino, de tan solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza.

— Sakura, es la única que se me ocurre— rio Naruto.

— Oh quizá ni siquiera estén juntos… ¿qué tal si pelearon? — Se preguntó Tenten uniéndose a la búsqueda con la mirada.

— Bueno, nadie los vio…— se extraño Ino.

— ¡Hey!

Tras Naruto apareció Sakura, quien venía arrastrando a Sasuke de la mano y con un montón de hojas de arbustos enredadas en sus cabellos, llegaron justamente donde el grupo se preguntaba la ubicación de ellos.

— ¿Y ustedes? — alzó una ceja la rubia Yamanaka.

— Hablábamos sobre todo esto… gracias Ino, Naruto… chicos en general— se inclinó delante de ellos y sonrió.

— Gracias por no meter la pata, Naruto— dijo Sasuke con su típico tono apático.

— Ay, cuando te pones así de sentimental me dan ganas de abrazarte Sasuke— chilló Naruto abrazando al moreno, el cual desapareció apenas el rubio lo estrechó en sus brazos.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿un clon de sombras?, Sakura quien quedó sin palabras, decidió deshacer su clon también, disculpándose antes con sus amigos e insultando a Naruto.

El rubio miró a Hinata, está lo consoló dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Que alguien me explique… ¡Sakura! — gritó Ino pateando el suelo.

.

.

.

No pudo contener la risa llegado el tercer orgasmo, arrancó un poco de la corteza del árbol que fue testigo de la pasión desenfrenada de Sasuke y Sakura. El moreno siguió dentro de Sakura hasta llegar hasta su propio orgasmo, donde bajó la velocidad de las embestidas y gruñó al tener el recuerdo de su clon.

— Naruto— dijeron al unísono.

Sakura apoyó la frente en el tronco, mientras calmaba su respiración, Sasuke besó el hombro desnudo de su mujer, mientras ella volteó, besándole en los labios.

Sasuke observó el árbol, el cual estaba con una notoria deformidad, la fuerza de Sakura logró hacerle una marcada cintura, sonrió y ayudó a su esposa a vestirse.

— ¿Cansada? — preguntó con un deje de burla el moreno.

— Un poco— dijo ella, colocándole la camisa.

— Que bueno, esto era un adelanto.

Y ella nuevamente como una chiquilla, se sonrojó

" _! Imagina en la noche, dos o tres clones de Sasuke!… ¡shannarooooo!"_

— Sakura, tu nariz— le llamó Sasuke con preocupación.

Ella llevó una mano a su nariz y limpió un hilillo de sangre, ignorando la cara asustada de Sasuke, le puso la corbata con una sonrisa boba dibujada en sus labios.

— Que sean dos por favor…— susurró a Sasuke.

Este no entendió lo que quiso decir, ignoró eso y besó justo el rombo de la frente de Sakura.

— Serán los que quieras— dijo finalmente.

Sakura se estremeció ante la afirmación.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor:** Hola mis chiquillas bellas, si… estuve ausente semanas pero todo para este capítulo que cuenta con alrededor de 11000 palabras, pesé en hacer dos capítulos pero, preferí fusionarlos y este es el resultado.

Pasaron muchas cosas y espero que les haya gustado. Con respecto al "reto de autoestima" jaja de llegar a los 100 reviews los superaron y con creces, adoré cada comentario y como es costumbre procederé a responder, no sin antes hacer una pequeña publicidad.

" _No es otra página Sasusaku"_ es una página de **Facebook** con argumentos en pro hacia el SS, somos dos administradoras y bueno, sean bienvenidas, ahí también subo las actualizaciones de los capítulos.

Respuesta a los reviews:

 **ariadnea14** **:** Si, Kankuro merecía un par de azotes pero Sakura se metería en más problemas con los de la arena y era mejor callarlo con palabras, muy duras palabras, jaja. Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos!

 **Rukia920528** **:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado y bueno, tampoco es de mi agrado Hinata, desde que la vi nunca me gustó. Espero que con este capitulo quedes satisfecha amiga, gracias por leer mi historia! Saludos!

 **AoiShizu** : Hola amiga, tengo el don para cambiar a la gente timida jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario y admito que la redacción es muy básica, pero me cuesta tanto expresar lo que imagino en un par de líneas, quiero seguir mejorando con el tiempo y bueno, la practica hace al maestro, asi que me dedicaré a revisar un poco más la narrativa, aunque me cueste jaja. Gracias por tu comentario y sigue comentando, esperaré ansiosa la opinión de este especial! Saludos querida.

 **Mr-sunrise** **:** Nuevo capitulo, ojala sea de tu agrado, saludos n.n

 **jazmadi** **:** Hola bienvenida, si… Sasuke posesivo es fastidioso pero, todo tiene un trasfondo y como dices tu, van a ir evolucionando conforme pase el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

 **enyahidalgo** **:** Bueno Enya, te avisé por mensaje que estaba lista la actualización jaja, espero que lo hayas disfrutado camino a la universidad! Lo hice con mucho cariño y muchas gracias por la espera, también gracias por tu comentario! Siempre me alegran el día, estamos al habla!

 **weriita** **:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi niña, lo hago con mucho amor y espero que este especial sea de tu total agrado, esperaré tu comentario n.n Saludos!

 **wittzy92** **:** Si, también me reí cuando estaba escribiendo el capìtulo anterior, y vamos Sakura le es hiper fiel a Sasuke, aunque tenga una mente algo pervertida jaja. Siento la tardanza y espero que este capitulo te guste amiga, lo hice con mucho esmero :'c esperaré tu reacción. Saludos!

 **Hikari Mukami** **:** Muchas gracias por leerme querida! Y que bueno que te animaras a comentar, a veces hace falta el reconocimiento :c aunque sea un poquitín, eso me hace tener muchas más ganas de escribie, aunque suene de niña… pero es cierto jaja. Espero que este capìtulo sea de tu agrado y espero que sigas comentando, no seas timida mujer. Saludos!

 **UH-25** **:** Bueno el tema es que me dejaste un bonito comentario, asi que da igual! Muchas gracias por esto y por sobrepasar la meta, ojalá que este capítulo especial recompense el tiempo de espera! Saludos y gracias por seguirme, lo digo de corazón.

 **Jennifer Juliane** **:** Gracias! Trato de ser lo mas apegada al manga, en lo que puedo y como se dieron cuenta esto es mas shoujo que otra cosa, asi que todo estará enfocado en los sentimientos de Sakura y ay, nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar este hermoso comentario. Saludos!

 **Aura117** **:** Haha he recibido varios comentarios que están de acuerdo con la paliza a Kankuro, pero como aclaré en otro comentario, Sakura se meteria en problemas nuevamente con los de la arena, asi que era mejor no salirse de las casillas y salir como una señorita Jajaja. Tu review igual cuenta, son regalos para mi vista, leer sus comentarios como dije me dan animos en serio. Y Naruto, es muy Naruto Jajaja me encanta. Espero que te guste este especial! Saludos!

Bueno, ya finalizó el tema de los reviews, sin mentirles estoy agotadísima, pase alrededor de 6 horas frente a la pc, mientras me ayudaban a ver a mi hija, para cumplir con mi promesa n.n

Espero sus comentarios en este capìtulo!

Está bonito a mi parecer.

 **GRACIAS A TODAS.**

El próximo especial será a los 200 reviews.

 **Desde la otra semana comenzaré a escribir el próximo capítulo, les daré un adelanto, se titulará "el viaje" así que atentas, por ahora descansaré.**


	19. Luna de miel

La joven miraba el panorama por la ventana. El sol se había ocultado por completo y la brisa fresca del anochecer se hacía sentir junto al sonido de las hojas chocando entre sí. Suspiró con relajo y miró a Sasuke de reojo, estaba frente a ella con la vista fija en su vestido, sonrió al verlo tan concentrado en la tela.

— ¿Te gusta? — sonrió ella apretándose la cintura con ambas manos en un gesto infantil.

Sasuke despegó la vista del atuendo y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

— Es lindo. — fue lo único que dijo.

Sakura por enésima vez suspiró dentro del carruaje, así es iban dentro de un carruaje por cortesía de Kakashi, como regalo de bodas el peligris decidió entregarles el transporte hacia su luna de miel e incluso la estadía en uno de los hoteles más populares y codiciados del país de las aguas termales.

Sasuke internamente agradeció el gesto, no había pensado muy bien en donde pasar ese corto periodo vacacional con su esposa, así que el sexto una vez más le salvó el pellejo.

Demorarían alrededor de un par de horas, si es que no llegaban al otro día. El moreno soltó un poco la corbata, se sentía como un perro jamás le gustaron ese tipo de cosas, tantos años llevando camisas abiertas que ese pedazo de tela se sentía ajeno a él.

Sakura lo notó algo pensativo, quizá era por la misión que le ha tomado todo el tiempo desde que Konoha lo dejó en libertad. Ya no se trataba del viaje de redención, ahora había vidas implicadas, para ser más exactos hasta su propia vida podía estar en riesgo.

Pasaron unos minutos y seguían en silencio, ni rastro de lo que había pasado en el bosque. Ella no lo quería incomodar con preguntas sobre la misión y mucho menos del matrimonio que planeó a sus espaldas, simplemente era Sasuke y al parecer algo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Restándole importancia y tratando de ser indiferente, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares y se apegó nuevamente a la ventana mirando el paisaje y dejando que la ventisca refrescara un poco su incomodidad.

Sasuke cerró por un momento sus ojos, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Sakura, ella estaba con el mentón apoyado en el marco de la pequeña ventanilla, con sus ojos cerrados, parecía dormida. Apretó el puño en señal de disgusto, la dejó de lado un par de horas por estar pensando en trabajo.

La razón por la cual estaba ido, era solamente porque le preocupaba el bienestar de ella, todo lo que estuviera cerca de Uchiha Sasuke, de aquellos ojos poderosos corría peligro, por ende su estómago se contrajo al imaginársela en alguna situación peligrosa, no lo permitiría, jamás.

El freno repentino de la carroza lo hizo alertar. Los caballos estaban inquietos y escuchó algo caer, miró en dirección del conductor pero no pudo ver mucho, peor aún, sintió el típico sonido que hacían los kunais al chocar con el metal.

Sakura se irguió en el asiento, asustada por la bulla exterior y aun tratando de asimilar que es lo que ocurría, Sasuke estaba dándole la espalda, tratando de buscar al conductor del carro, pero lo que la descolocó fue el ver de reojo un objeto que venía en dirección a ella. No reaccionó a tiempo y sintió como su mejilla era rasgada en una fina línea, la sangre no tardó en correr desde su herida fue ahí cuando Sasuke se fijó en ella.

El kunai estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cabeza, casi a la altura de su frente. Con su sharingan activado le indicó a Sakura que no se le ocurriera salir de ahí y que cerrara todo con seguros.

La joven con molestia y el corazón agitado hizo caso, Sasuke la dejó ahí confiando en que ella pudiese recuperarse. Con ayuda de su rinnegan, examinó con cautela el perímetro, no perdió vista de nada, siguió el camino que tomó el arma y no había absolutamente nada, al menos a unos cien metros de ellos.

La mueca de disgusto tiene que haber sido muy notoria, ya que, cuando fue a ver al conductor del carruaje, este se tocaba el pecho conteniendo los gemidos de dolor y mantenía sus parpados cerrados, cuando los abrió dio un salto en su lugar.

— Soy Uchiha Sasuke…— dijo con neutralidad. El hombre visiblemente mayor se relajó un poco y el moreno lo ayudó a sentarse en la banquilla que ocupaba para dirigir a los caballos.

— Joven, me duele mucho… — gimoteó el hombre.

— Tranquilo…— el Uchiha colocó la mano sobre el hombro del anciano y lo inclinó hacia atrás. Notó que tenía heridas en el tórax y en un brazo. El anciano aulló de dolor.

— Moriré, quedan al menos dos horas para llegar al país de las aguas termales… Ni siquiera me despedí de mi esposa…

— Mi esposa, es la mejor ninja médico del país del fuego…— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, seguido de eso llamó a Sakura, quien salió apenas escuchó su nombre. — no hay de qué preocuparse.

— Por todos los cielos… — miró al moreno tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, pero él le indicó que el estado de salud del anciano era de gravedad, no había tiempo para explicaciones. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar lo que había ocurrido con aquel hombre tendido, ya estaba comenzando a trabajar.

Concentró chacra en sus manos e hizo un poco de presión en la zona torácica del afectado. Era la herida con más gravedad, por lo que dedujo a simple vista, le tomaría al menos unos minutos parar el sangrado y cerrar los tejidos. Sacó sin ningún problema el arma incrustada, deteniendo la prominente hemorragia a tiempo.

Luego de aquello buscó con la mirada un pedazo de tela que el hombre pudiera morder. Dentro de su cuerpo había pequeños filamentos de metal, supuso que el arma estaba lleno de ellas, algo así como un cactus muy fino. Sasuke se percató de la mirada inquieta y no dudó en preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría.

— Tiene, algunos restos de metal dentro… necesitaré una toalla, o algo que pueda morder…

— Señora, puedo aguantar, no hay problema. — logró articular con dificultad.

— Es para apaciguar el dolor, funciona— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pelirosa.

— Ten, supongo que esto servirá. — dijo Sasuke recogiendo el kunai con el que habían herido al viejo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo balancear la manga de inexistente brazo izquierdo, fue ahí cuando pisó el inicio de esta y aprovecho de estirar la tela hasta tensarla, con ayuda de su pie, ocupó su mano derecha para rasgar a tela con el kunai. El trozo de tela cayó al suelo y Sakura de inmediato lo recogió y lo dobló hasta dejarlo más o menos grueso.

El anciano sin que le indicaron abrió un poco la boca, dejando que la joven acomodara el género y rápidamente apretó por inercia.

— Señor, muerda y manténgase quieto, será más rápido y eficaz sacar todo…— murmuró Sakura. Del puro nervio la joven comenzó a sudar, no era para menos, hace poco habían intentado matarla y ahora posiblemente Sasuke quisiera regresar a la aldea para informar lo ocurrido.

Dejó los pensamientos negativos de lado y se concentró nuevamente en la herida, el anciano apretó sin querer una de las muñecas de la joven, el dolor era insoportable y como no si un filamento del tamaño y grosor de una aguja, trataba de ser extraído a carne viva.

La joven había logrado sacar dos filamentos, solo quedaba uno y fue el que más trabajo costó, por un lado estaba el dolor punzante que sentía en su muñeca y por otro estaba con los sentidos a flor de piel, estaba dándole la espalda a todo, pero se sintió más confiada al saber que Sasuke estaba cubriéndola por todos los lados posibles.

Después de tortuosos treinta segundos el último objeto fue sacado con éxito y sin más contratiempos comenzó a regenerar las células de la piel. El anciano, poco a poco fue relajándose cada vez más, ya no sangraba y vio cómo su herida iba siendo desplazada por piel nueva y de un tono rosáceo.

Sasuke estaba tras Sakura, cubriendo su espalda y manteniendo el sharingan activo mientras ella continuaba con su labor. No se explicaba que había pasado con los atacantes, se esfumaron como si de humo se tratase, pese a que salió de inmediato a buscarlos.

Lo más escabroso, era pensar que tuvieron la oportunidad de asesinarla, no dudaron un segundo en atacarla. El anciano también estaba herido pero no al punto de agonizar. ¿Qué buscaban?

— Listo. — suspiró ella pasando el dorso de su mano por la frente sudada. Ayudó al hombre a sentarse y mantener una postura algo más relajada.

— Joven muchas gracias, me ha salvado la vida. — algunas lágrimas escaparon de los rugosos ojos, de alivio y felicidad, sobre todo gratitud hacia la mujer de en frente.

— Por favor, no se moleste en agradecer después de todo es mi trabajo. — sonrió ella con esmero. El hombre asintió agradecido y observó al joven Uchiha, quien al sentir la voz de Sakura volteó a verles.

— ¿Pudo ver algo? — preguntó directamente Sasuke, manteniendo su postura rígida.

— Solo, sentí el dolor en mi estómago y vi algunas siluetas correr hacia el noroeste…— habló con cansancio. Sakura miró con notoria preocupación a su marido, este se mantenía quieto, tratando de analizar la situación.

— ¿Algún número de personas en específico? — indagó aún más en el asunto, no quería quedarse sin ninguna pista. Mientras el anciano hablaba, el seguía en búsqueda de posibles anomalías en el camino, pero nada.

— No… como le digo joven, vi siluetas oscuras y rápidas, mi visión no es de las mejores, disculpen. — agachó la cabeza y Sakura le pidió que no hiciera eso, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

— ¿Qué haremos? Él… — indicó ella al hombre, no sabía su nombre y este al darse cuenta la informó rápidamente.

— Mi nombre es Kiro Ayatawa, señora. — estrechó la mano de la joven y esta le respondió como correspondía.

— Sakura Haruno, señor. — Saludó, causando la molestia evidente en Sasuke, quien con una sola mirada hizo que Sakura corrigiera lo que acababa de decir. — digo, Uchiha Sakura señor. — carraspeó.

— Que hermoso nombre, ahora que lo veo eres muy parecida a las flores de cerezo.

— Muchas gracias. — sonrió.

— No hay tiempo para charlar. — indicó Sasuke. No, no estaba molesto, más bien preocupado. — Sakura, entra al carruaje… yo iré con Ayatawa.

La joven mordió su lengua, le molestaba que la tratara como una niña, era su mujer, su esposa, perfectamente podría ir con ellos delante, manejando un par de caballos. Asintió de mala gana y se despidió de ambos con una reverencia, lo ultimó que pudo escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta de la carroza fue: " _ **bloquea las ventanas y puertas"**_ de parte de su esposo, en aquel tono tan simpático.

Durante un rato, mordió con nerviosismo la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho, su pierna no dejaba de moverse y golpeaba el suelo con el tacón de sus sandalias. Decidió sacárselas y quedar en calcetas.

Esas horas serían difíciles para conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encargó de informar sobre el ataque a Kakashi, entre sus ropas guardaba un pergamino en caso de emergencia. El halcón fue de ayuda, ya que, celulares no manejaba, detestaba ese tipo de aparatos.

El anciano Ayatawa se veía notoriamente exhausto pero aun con todo el cansancio se negaba a cerrar los parpados. Sasuke dio cuenta de ello y le estiró la mano para que el hombre soltara las riendas de los caballos.

Al principio el viejo se negó, era su trabajo pero Uchiha haciendo de necio insistió en manejar, después de todo no era algo tan difícil y sabía la ruta que debía tomar hasta el país de las aguas termales.

Con las riendas en mano le indicó al anciano que descansara por lo menos la media hora que les llevaría llegar hasta su destino. No supo si el viejo le hizo caso de inmediato, a los pocos segundos estaba desvanecido en el piso, quizá se debía a toda la sangre perdida y el pobre viejo no había comido ni bebido nada. Lo ayudaría con algo apenas llegaran.

A juzgar por la posición de la luna, Sasuke pudo saber la hora casi exacta. Eran alrededor de las una de la mañana y sin despegar la vista del camino y sus alrededores fue inevitable sentir el pequeño golpe de la frustración.

Pese a ser un hombre de pecho frio, no esperaba que el día de su matrimonio fuera de esa manera. Lo lamentaba por Sakura, ella era mucho más sensitiva en ese tema y por culpa de él, arruinó unas de las cosas más importantes para una mujer. Recordó las palabras de Naruto en cuanto a ese tema.

" _Ni se te ocurra andar con esa cara de amargado en la luna de miel, espantarás a la pobre Sakura… y ella que te quiere tanto"_

Con una mueca de disgusto al recrear la voz de su mejor amigo en su cabeza, se culpó de él mal que ha seguido a Sakura tanto tiempo. La idea de la boda fue de él, pero los que hicieron todo posible fueron los amigos de ella en realidad, se sintió un poco inútil en ese aspecto y más aún, sabiendo que posiblemente le estén dando caza por sus ojos, la afectada colateral sin duda será su esposa.

Un par de minutos entre divagaciones, notó las puertas de entrada al país de las aguas termales. Un muro frondoso de arbustos los rodeaba, finalmente habían llegado. Miró al viejo durmiendo en un rincón y pudo relajar un poco los músculos del cuello, estaba tenso, pero si necesitaban cualquier cosa, estaba todo a la mano.

Tiró de las riendas e hizo detener a los caballos. Un par de guardias miraban con recelo a los recién llegados, Sasuke ignoró eso y despertó a Ayatawa con un pequeño golpe en el hombro. El viejo algo asustado se puso de pie de un salto y respiró hondo cuando vio el rostro del moreno.

— Llegamos…— fue lo único que dijo el moreno. Bajó de la carroza y comenzó una larga charla con los guardias de aquel país, la atenta y asustadiza mirada de Ayatawa lo siguió.

.

.

.

Había ciertas cosas que eran dignas de capturar, tal vez un eclipse lunar, los primeros pasos de tus hijos y por ultimo Sasuke cargando en brazos a su esposa. Todo el mundo sabía de quien se trataba y por lo mismo la gente encargada del hotel en donde se hospedaría la feliz pareja, corrían con desesperación por todos lados.

Una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, estaba de pie en la recepción. Ojos violáceos y mirada cansada, no era para menos después de todo eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Dio la bienvenida al moreno que entraba con aquella peculiar joven de cabello rosa.

— Señor Uchiha, sea bienvenido. — dijo controlando el volumen de su voz, no quería despertar a la señora de este.

— Necesito que me lleve a la habitación, de inmediato. — le pidió sin ser tan arisco, pero la posición en la que tomó a Sakura se le hacía incómoda, le faltaba la mitad del brazo después de todo.

— Oh, sí claro. Venga conmigo. — le pidió ella con notorio nerviosismo.

Sasuke miró hacia atrás buscando al viejo Ayatawa, venía con dos maletas a cuestas, Uchiha se detuvo a esperarlo pero el hombre le indicó que podía seguirle el paso. Usualmente en los hoteles hay botones, aquellos hombres que se encargan de llevarte el equipaje, pero al parecer el de ahí había renunciado o simplemente no tenían, lo cual molestó con obviedad al joven.

Recorrieron un extenso pasillo, los tacones de la recepcionista hacían eco en el vacío lobby. La mujer, en su placa de presentación tenía escrito "Natsuki R." golpeaba con insistencia el botón que traería la bendita caja de metal al primer piso. Estaba nerviosa por estar frente a Sasuke Uchiha siendo una mujer mayor y la ansiedad aumentó más al recién notar las manos ensangrentadas de la joven que cargaba Sasuke.

Quedó inmóvil un segundo, para luego fijarse en el anciano que estaba detrás de ellos. La chaqueta que traía encima tenía un agujero y con ello algunas salpicaduras de sangre, por algunos milisegundos se le pasaron unas imágenes terroríficas por la cabeza y olvidó completamente en donde estaba parada.

— Nos emboscaron en el bosque… por eso la sangre. —habló Sasuke con calma.

Natsuki se llevó una mano a la boca y lo primero que salió de sus labios fue ", médico, hospital" Sasuke negó con la cabeza, explicándole lo que había pasado y que no era necesario un médico, solo descanso y comida. Natsuki comprendió y se fue de ahí como un rayo.

— Joven Uchiha, su esposa ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó Kiro.

— Eso creo, debe estar agotada. Gastó mucho chacra. — suspiró, desviando su vista al ascensor.

— Lo lamento. — el anciano nuevamente agachó la cabeza.

— Hmp.

Escucharon los tacones de la recepcionista, nuevamente dirigirse a su dirección. Natsuki le hizo entrega de las llaves de la habitación a Ayatawa, Sasuke solo sostenía a su esposa. El timbre del ascensor sonó, no venía nadie dentro y Natsuki puso su antebrazo en la puerta de este para que no se cerrara. Sasuke ingresó y detrás Ayatawa con las maletas.

— Habitación 103, piso 13… cualquier duda, estaré atenta. Buenas noches. — dijo y retiró el brazo de la puerta.

El anciano apretó el botón del piso correspondiente y guardaron silencio todo el trayecto.

Ayatawa se encargó de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Sasuke ingresó con algo de prisa, su brazo estaba algo dolorido, sin notar mucho los detalles del cuarto se dirijo a la cama y recostó a Sakura en ella, con mucho cuidado.

— Joven Sasuke es hora de que me retire. —desvió sus arrugadas facciones a Sakura— dígale a la señorita que estoy en deuda, en realidad con ambos.

— Espera. — Sasuke rebuscó en sus bolsillos de pantalón, sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes y se los ofreció al viejo, el cual negó enseguida.

— No, recibo mi paga al volver. — explicó con nerviosismo y rascó su nuca.

— Recíbalo…

Titubeante el hombre se acercó de a poco hasta tener el dinero en su mano.

— Cualquier otro chofer después de la emboscada, nos hubiera dejado. Gracias. — se inclinó hacia el hombre y este aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa.

— Me siento tan apenado, esto no debería… —no quiso continuar, notó una casi imperceptible mueca de fastidio en el rostro del moreno. Suspiró con agobio y salió de la habitación con el muchacho a su espalda.

— Le reitero, muchas gracias y cuide a su esposa… es muy afortunado, joven Sasuke.

Él solo soltó un monosílabo en respuesta y con una reverencia le dio la despedida al tembloroso Ayatawa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un largo y sonoro suspiro. Su cuerpo sintió el cansancio y estrés del viaje, por unos segundos se mantuvo de pie en la entrada con la puerta cerrada, su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba, no podría descansar bien esa noche, no después de lo que pasó.

Con cautela, caminó hasta la cama matrimonial y se sentó en el filo de la cama a un costado de Sakura. Contempló el rostro de su mujer durante unos minutos, la recordó cuando era una niña que andaba tras él, cabello largo y entrometida. Sonrió ante lo último, muy dentro de él sabía que con Sakura estaba demasiado comprometido, tanto que cada vez que sabía de noticas sobre Konoha de la boca de Kabuto, siempre preguntaba algo más… sobre ella.

Fuese lo que fuese y siempre excusándose "podría ser una molestia" "necesito saber todo sobre ellos". La realidad es que quería saber que era de Haruno Sakura.

— ¿Sasuke? — llamó ella.

— Hola. — saludó, clavando la vista en sus orbes verdes.

Sakura se le quedó mirando un rato, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a las tenues luces del exterior. Le dolía la cabeza, una jaqueca terrible, le echó la culpa a su mal sueño. Se sentó sobre la cama con lentitud, el obi se le hacía muy incómodo y le dolía un poco respirar. Sintió las manos de Sasuke rodeando su cintura, haciendo ademán de querer quitárselo.

— No entiendo cómo puedes respirar con eso. — le quitó el obi de dos movimientos. Ella sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

— Ser mujer no es fácil. — respondió ella con un aire de melancolía, recordando lo triste que estuvo en la ausencia de Uchiha.

Sakura desvió su mirada al gran ventanal que se encontraba a un costado de ellos. Pequeñas luces radiantes y amarillas iluminaban gran parte de la ciudad y junto a ellas algunas cascadas de las mismas aguas termales. El país se abastecía del turismo, muchas personas de aldeas aledañas aprovechaban de descansar en ese paraíso terrenal. Una maravilla de la naturaleza y su gente muy bien sabía explotar los recursos.

Ahogó un suspiro y antes de tapar sus labios con las manos por la impresión producida, Sasuke la detuvo aprisionando sus muñecas con una sola mano y mostrándole que estaba manchada con sangre seca, sangre del viejo Ayatawa.

— Uh, creo que… merecemos un baño.

— Vamos. — dijo simplemente, soltó sus manos y le plantó un beso en la frente antes de que ella reaccionara.

.

.

.

Pensar que tan solo hace unos meses atrás estaba llorando como un bebé sobre su propia cama, lamentándose de su mala suerte en el amor, ahora frente a ella veía venir a Sasuke con una toalla en su cintura, caminaba lento sin prisa, matándola a cada paso. Por fortuna los baños eran mixtos y con ello atendían las veinticuatro horas del día, era continuo y a las dos y media de la mañana no había nadie a la vista… solo ellos dos.

Sakura sudaba y no era por la calidez del agua, los rastros de sangre ajena y recuerdos de las últimas horas se habían esfumado. Su concentración estaba puesta en el torso desnudo de Sasuke, él la miró con una sonrisa divertida, no había que ser un experto en lectura física para saber qué era lo que pensaba su esposa en esos momentos, se sintió como un dios griego, alabado bajo la vista esmeralda y libidinosa que le dedicaba su mujer.

Él la miró hacia abajo con su sola mano colocada al borde de la toalla que lo mantenía rodeado, la quitó de un tirón y quedó desnudo, se hundió con lentitud disfrutando el calor del agua, sintió un escalofrío exquisito recorrerle la espalda. Las mejillas coloradas de Sakura se acentuaron más, los ojos le brillaron y se hundió en el agua hasta la nariz, como si así pudiera inhibir las sensaciones provocadas por aquella escena.

Ambos completamente desnudos, compartían la misma fuente de agua. Estaban con el agua al cuello casi literalmente, la pelirosa se apoyó en una orilla muy cerca de Sasuke y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando las toallas de mano que les dan al entrar. Sasuke la observó absorto, solo por un rato, se dio el tiempo de admirar la piel y las delicadas facciones de la joven. Le gustaba hacer eso cuando ella cerraba los ojos.

— Creo que mañana dormiremos todo el día…—murmuró ella.

— Hmp.

— Sasuke, sobre esa emboscada…— dijo pero fue interrumpida por su esposo con u bufido.

— No quiero hablar sobre eso, no aquí. — le cortó con tosquedad. Ella frunció el entre cejo e hiso una mueca de fastidio, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Como quieras.

— Ya avisé a la aldea, si es lo que te preocupa.

— Hm. — ignoró ese comentario.

No quería sonar cursi, menos darle una explicación del por qué no quería hablar sobre ello…Simplemente quería un momento en paz junto a ella, pero no era de decir ese tipo de cosas y por el nerviosismo se la trabaría la lengua seguramente. Suspiró frustrado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima se sentía incómodo no tenerla cerca, pero mucho menos quería invadirle el espacio personal, si Sasuke Uchiha era tímido en diferentes situaciones. Una de esas era aquella. No había compartido el baño jamás con Sakura y vez que se lo imaginaba, su "amigo" despertaba. Ya era una realidad, estaba despierto y más vivo que nunca.

Divisó las curvas de Sakura a través de la cristalina agua y casi estalló al ver la posición que tomó, le dio la espalda y notó la curvatura de sus senos por el costado, apoyó la mejilla en el dorso de su mano, acunándose en sus propios brazos, sin mirar a Sasuke, ignorándolo por completo.

El pulso se le disparó como un cohete hacia el espacio, no sabía la explicación exacta de las reacciones tan espontan9eas de su propio cuerpo. Había estudiado demasiado, sobre venenos, antídotos, elixires mágicos para conservar la juventud (por petición del propio Orochimaru) pero por desinterés no leyó nada sobre sexualidad o cosas de ese estilo, no lo necesitaba y mucho menos le llamaba la atención. Aunque por las mañanas le llamaba la atención su disposición para… eso.

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, sintió el mero impulso de atacar a Sakura, su cuerpo lo necesitaba su mente le gritaba que así fuera. Como un cocodrilo al asecho, fiera e intranquila lentitud. Se acercó poco a poco a la silueta de su esposa, su mano apretó la firme y suave carne de uno de sus muslos, ella se apretó contra la bañera, asustada por la repentina reacción, pero a su vez disfrutando las caricias del moreno.

Sintió la respiración de él en su nuca, buscaba desesperado la extensión de su cuello y atacó tal cual vampiro. Su cálidos labios, estaban tan calientes mucho más calientes que el agua en la que estaban sumergidos, la mano de Sasuke viajó del muslo a su glúteo, apretando sin ninguna consideración, las marcas que veía después le hacían sentir una inexplicable satisfacción.

Sintió la necesidad de gritar, estaba avergonzada y sentía el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos. La excitación subió a niveles insospechados, su mayor fantasía estaba cumpliéndose, hacerlo en las aguas termales, un lugar público en donde cualquier persona los podría observar, encontrarlos en esa situación tan íntima, se le pusieron los bellos de punta, era una depravada, completamente.

El miembro totalmente erecto de Sasuke se frotó contra el trasero de Sakura, sacando gemidos de súplica… ella suplicaba para que acabara con esa tortura de tenerla ahí, sin darle lo que merecía. Atrapó un costado de su cuello, dando una mordida que hizo a Sakura apretar los puños del dolor, un dolor deliciosamente agradable, que dejaría marca. Estaba sofocada por todo, decidió moverse un poco y en ese instante Sasuke aprovechó de penetrar en su carne, su sensible centro de placer. Ambos gimieron, una sinfonía de voces que se acoplaban con sensualidad, el primer instante, Sasuke se mantuvo quieto y dejó que ella tomara el control de todo.

— A-lguien nos podría…— la mano de Sasuke cayó sus labios.

Sakura rodó los ojos al sentir que entraba con más profundidad y brusquedad, le encantaba, le fascinaba.

— Calla… así nadie nos escuchará. — susurró en su oído y de paso lamio el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella gimió, curvando su espalda y chocando con el miembro de Sasuke una vez más.

No pudo decir nada, solo gimió entre los dedos de él.

.

.

.

— No me creo que este haya sido el único hotel abierto. Son hoteles maldita sea, deberían estar abiertos toda la noche.

— Pero no lo estaban, deja de reclamar y ajústate la toalla… No quiero tener pesadillas.

— ¿Qué has dicho idiota?

— Lo que oíste.

— Agradece que pagaste la estadía, si no ya estarías durmiendo con tu hermano.

— Hey, con mi hermano no cuatro ojos.

La discusión fue interrumpida por unos sollozos que se escuchaban tras la cortina de las termas. Sollozos muy finos y de dolor, algo que alarmó a aquellos dos inquilinos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿escuchas?

— Suena como una niña… ¿se estará ahogando?

Karin estaba tan desconcentrada por los últimos hechos que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba tras esa puerta, mejor dicho quiénes.

— Es Sasuke. — dijo ella con frialdad.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Está con el médico… con Sakura. Son sus chacras. — explicó la de lentes.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

La peliroja dudó un segundo, su corazón ya no latía de igual manera por el moreno desde que se enteró de la relación que tenía con la chica pelirosa, que intentó matarlo una vez y salvarle la vida a ella, aun así sentía una incomodidad en el pecho. Pero, como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato". Karin corrió un centímetro la cortina, solo lo suficiente para mirar hacia el interior, estaba todo despejado, no había vapor que nublara la vista.

Suigetsu le siguió colándose por encima de ella, para averiguar que había detrás.

Sasuke estaba sobre la chica pelirosa, tapándole la boca con su mano y haciendo movimientos cada vez más frenéticos. Estaban teniendo sexo, en las aguas ahí, un lugar donde cualquiera pudo haber entrado, esos descarados eran como animales en celo, no les importaba la ética ni la moral.

Karin pudo haber salido de ahí corriendo, pero no lo hizo, inconscientemente apretó el antebrazo de Suigetsu, este no se quejó no era como un agarre de los anteriores, era mucho más soportable. La peliroja notó como los movimientos de Sasuke estaban llevándolo a la cúspide y deseó por unos efímeros segundos ser ella en esos momentos, ser esa Sakura domada.

— Karin, corre la cortina.

Ella no respondió a la petición del albino y aguantó la vista en esos dos, solo dos minutos más y vio la cara de Sakura ardiendo, Sasuke la libero del agarré mientras ella gritaba su nombre en el súper orgasmo que provocó el Uchiha. Suigetsu apretó los dientes al escuchar la voz de la chica, era un hombre, no se podía esperar mínimo una erección. Karin espero impaciente y haciendo más firme el agarre del antebrazo de su compañero. Podía notar en la cara del pelinegro que su culminación estaba cerca y así fue.

Sasuke dio un sonoro y cansino gemido que fue el detonante para la peliroja, apretó el brazo de su compañero y corrió la cortina con calma.

— Suigetsu… ¿somos adultos no? — dijo con un tono neutral y nervioso.

— Eso creo…

— Vamos a la habitación, las termas están ocupadas.

Él no reclamó nada, después de todo no era el primer encuentro que tenía con Karin y a juzgar por sus facciones y la reacción que tuvo, la noche sería larga, el albino sonrió mirando hacia las cortinas que escondían a Sasuke y su ahora esposa.

"Gracias Uchiha".

Fue el último pensamiento coherente de Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autor: Hola a todas… tanto tiempo, volvi con un nuevo capítulo, no es extra largo pero… explica un poco la recién comenzada e "intensa" luna de miel del matrimonio Uchiha. Espero de todo corazón que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, no escribo hace mucho mucho tiempo, pasaron tantas cosas que cada vez que me proponioa escribir, no solo no podía, la falta de inspiración me ha hecho efecto… siento mucho la tardanza y espero que este capítulo compense de cierta manera mi abandono.

Respuestas a los reviews :D

ariadnea14 : Hola! Ajaja yo creo que hubiera salido corriendo ahí mismo, del susto. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado c:

klaumardones: A pasado tiempo desde que no hablamos, no se si es por orgullo… ni puta idea. Gracias leerme y darme animos de seguir con esta historia, aunque no nos hablemos, te estimo caleta. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y bueno, gracias nuevamente.

Mr-sunrise: JAJAJAJAA me ha apsado que me quedo despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana leyendo fics y es porque son buenos, me siento halagada por tu desvelada, muchas gracias! Este capitulo es mucho más corto obviamente, no será necesario el desvelo y también te quiero jiji gracias por seguirme!

Luna Uchiha H : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, después de este proyecto tengo en mente otro, está en desarrollo y lo estoy avanzando de a poco para tener más capítulos y no tenerlas con las ganas, espero que se pasen por la otra historia que subiré en un futuro. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome querida! Un beso.

Hikari Mukami : Mi especialidad es hacer parecer a Sasuke "antipático" pero todas sabemos que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo es un romántico, no del típico pero si fogoso y sensual jaja, muchas gracias por comentar y leerme querida, un abrazo y un beso… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n

Jennifer Juliane: jajajajaja Gracias! Lo de los clones hay que aprovecharlo, son ninjas y en ese mundo se podían hacer tantas cosas, pero lamentablemente están limitados o son muy aburridos… o bien no sabemos que hacen todos los personajes ajaja pero es como creo yo que le dan uso a esos justsus tan útiles. Gracias por comentar y seguirme, de verdad estimada, un beso y abrazo gigante a la distancia.

Yuna: a Sakura le dará un paro cardíaco algún día no muy lejano, las sorpresas la tienen de los nervios Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario y muchas gracias por leerme de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace esto.

UH-25: Que bueno que te hayas llevado una sorpresa, esa era la idea n.n muchas muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo mi historia, me hace muy feliz esto y sus comentarios me llenan de luz, en serio son lo máximo. Espero que este capìtulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

rosegold09: Lamento haber tardado tanto en serio, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y bueno todos nos viciamos con algo, la culpa de mi tardanza también se la echo a Overwatch, ese juego me ha tenido muy viciada y quizá ahí la falta de inspiración jaja. Gracias por comentar querida, un beso, abrazo a la distancia y espero seguir cumpliendo expectativas!

Nana-chan53: Veo que recién estas leyendo el fic, me alegro mucho de verdad y cada capitulo está hecho con mucho cariño, quizá como este es mi segundo fanfic no se libera de errore gramaticales y de redacción, pero al terminarlo volveré a editarlo con calma. Gracias por seguirme y dedicar tu tiempo a leerme, me hace feliz, muchas gracias.

Risa-chan : Gracias! Ajajajajaaj si muchas emociones juntas, por cierto que es melcocha? Es que soy Chilena y me gustaría aprender algunas palabras de otros países, para aprovechar di multiculturizar digo yo jaja. Gracias por comentar y seguirme, un beso gigaaaaante!

Aura117 : Agradezco de corazón tu comentario, es difícil escribir cuando se te corta la inspiración, pero lo logré y aquí está me sentí mal por ustedes que me siguen y esperan las actualizaciones. Con respecto al tema de las rosas y las notas, no quiero decir nada… es una sorpresa, tampoco diré si mala o buena, esos e verá en los siguientes capítulos. Es difícil interpretar a Sasuke y pido disculpas si a veces se me sale lo ooc pero por sus comentarios veo que les agrada este tipo de Sasuke n.n . Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y seguirme, lo aprecio mucho y sobre todo las desveladas que provoco Jajaja, un abrazo enorme!

Haruno Ayumi : Hola querida!, gracias por leer mi historia, no se si llegaste a más capítulos pero el ultimo comentario que me dejaste si, admito que la palabra VASO se me pasó por alto, suelo confundirme en las "b y v" y no tuve tiempo de editarlo bien, pero cuando termine por completo esta historia editaré la narrativa y la ortografía que se me ha pasado en varias partes, lo siento. Gracias por seguirme y leer y tu comentario fue super acertado, gracias!

Darksakura: Gracias a ti por leerme y espero que este capítulo te agrade. Un beso.

Bueno, hasta aquí la respuesta de comentarios. De antemano les aviso que estaré desaparecida una semana, estaré en la casa de mi abuela su única hermana falleció hace unos días atrás y a estado mal, soy su nieta regalona asi que iré a vacacionar a su casa que no tiene internet :c pero llevare la pc y trataré de escribir en mi tiempo libre para llegar a subirlo, espero sus comentarios y sus reacciones con este capitulo.

Por cierto, únanse a la pagina _**"No es otra pagina Sasusaku"**_ he estado hiper inactiva, solo una administradora se a hecho cargo de la pagina compartiendo fabulosos argumentos, UNANSE, los esperamos!

Besos y abrazos para todos, los amodoro!

Nos leemos!

PD: Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, mi hija cada día está más gigante y más pesada u.u solo quería subir esto rápido para no quedar en deuda con ustedes! Ahora si, adiós.

PD2: Se que dije que el titulo de este capítulo sería "el viaje" pero hubo cambios.


	20. Nuevamente Sola

— Recibí un mensaje de Sasuke. — dijo el peliplata a su ex alumno. El rubio solo alzó una ceja esperando escuchar buenas noticas, aunque por la cara de Kakashi, se veía que no.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Los emboscaron ayer. Sakura y el chofer salieron heridos. — habló con calma y mesura cosa que desesperó un poco al Uzumaki.

— ¡¿Sakura?! Pero… — se tragó sus palabras, Kakashi alzó una mano y le pidió calma con ese gesto.

Rodó en su silla y mientras extendía su cuello hacia un lado para hacerlo tronar, le explicó al rubio lo que había pasado camino al país de las aguas termales.

— Como es posible que lograsen escapar a los ojos de Sasuke…

— No me agrada esto. Si bien, ambos pueden cuidarse la espalda, no hay que subestimar las habilidades de esos tipos. —agregó Kakashi girando nuevamente para ver el semblante molesto de Naruto.

— ¿Qué cree usted? Quizá sea otra organización como Akatsuki.

— No descarto esa idea, después de tanto tiempo…

— ¿Qué planea hacer?

— Aun no lo decido. — colocó sus dedos en las cienes y cerró los ojos. Pensar en problemas le traía un gran dolor de cabeza, tanto que su mente se tornaba en blanco.

— Los iré a buscar.

— No. Sakura te matará, o Sasuke.

— ¿Cree que me importa?, estuvieron en peligro. Obviamente no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados.

Discutir sobre los amigos de Naruto y las posibilidades de que los dejara en paz, pese a que eran un par de adultos responsables, equivalía a debatir con una pared. Una muy dura, terca y fría pared. Optó por darle el permiso al rubio, siempre y cuando cuidara de sus actos, podía tener más de veinte años pero seguía comportándose como un niño.

Uzumaki se despidió con una sonrisa, partiría esa misma tarde a buscarlos y de paso investigar un poco el lugar del ataque. Kakashi le pasó las coordenadas en una hoja anotadas, él las guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— Ten cuidado. —pidió Kakashi. Naruto sonrió con sorna.

— Viejo, observa con quien hablas.

El Hokage suspiró con desgana, mientras veía a Naruto cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

— Nunca cambiarás… cabeza hueca.

Y sonrió.

.

.

.

Dio un largo bostezó mientras rodaba en la cama. Busco sus gafas en el desorden de la cama y no los encontró por ningún lado. Suspiró y pasó ambas manos frotándose el rostro, los ojos le ardían mucho y los músculos de su pelvis dolían a cada movimiento que hacía con cada pierna.

La noche con Suigetsu fue espontánea y maravillosa, jamás admitiría que el hombre era bueno en la cama, prefería ver la cara desconcertada del albino cada vez que terminaban, ella se ponía arisca y poco receptiva con él.

Muchos dirían que Suigetsu era de la misma cepa que Karin, un tipo frio a veces y hasta medio asexuado, pero la realidad solo la conocía Karin, ella ha sido la única en compartir cama con él y es increíble lo meloso y romántico que se pone durante y después del sexo… por esa misma razón la peliroja evita el sentimentalismo.

No quiere volver a enamorarse.

Escuchó pasos provenientes del baño. Por obviedad dedujo que el chico estaría tomando un baño, así que dispuso a levantarse, buscó ropa limpia y esperó su turno para el baño mientras se preparaba un café. Pero caminando hacia la entrada, recordó que era un hotel de lujo, así que por obviedad todo se pedía a la habitación.

Caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación matrimonial y con dificultad, ahí sobre el escritorio y a un lado del teléfono se encontraban sus gafas, se las puso inmediatamente sintiendo alivio instantáneo. Algo exasperada, tomó el teléfono en su mano y marcó números al azár.

La línea del teléfono se cortaba, un pitido intermitente le daba a entender que ninguno de los números marcados servía.

— ¿Qué pasa con esta cosa? — preguntó a la nada

Suigetsu la vio pelear con los botones del aparato telefónico. Sonrió con mofa, ni eso se salvaba de Karin. Sin que esta lo notara, se acercó con sigilo y la agarró por los hombros haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y del susto cayera de culo al suelo, dejando ver algo más que sus piernas desnudas.

— ¡Suigetsu! Idiota! — gritó haciendo temblar los vidrios del dormitorio, seguido de un golpe que iba en dirección al burlesco y sonriente rostro del mencionado.

La mitad de la cara de Suigetsu se desvaneció como agua entre el puño fúrico de la peliroja.

— ¡solidifícate, ahora! ¡Quiero sentir que golpeo carne! — nuevamente otro golpe dirigido al extremo izquierdo de la cara del joven.

Suigetsu aprovechó esa oportunidad para aguarse por completo y pasar a través de las piernas de la peliroja demente. Se posicionó tras ella y tomó su forma normal. Karin sabía que estaba detrás, sintió la respiración de él en su nuca.

Llena de coraje, volteó lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas y sus ganas… topándose con los labios hambrientos de su compañero. Su lengua húmeda, tan húmeda como la noche anterior, como él mismo. Sin reclamo alguno, suavizó su expresión y se dejó llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba ese mar de incertidumbre.

Suigetsu bajó las manos a las caderas de su compañera, para finalmente colocarlas en sus glúteos y masajear suavemente, sacó un gemido, luego otro y otro.

La pilló, la atrapó con la guardia baja.

A Karin le desagradaba el sentimentalismo, pero había veces en que necesitaba sentir afecto ¿sería prudente hablar de eso con Suigetsu? ¿Él también querría lo mismo? Karin estaba atrapada en una coraza que se creó ella, al pasar los años… no aceptaba algún tipo de afecto hacia ese molesto cara de pez. Pero, quizá el tiempo, los años, días y semanas… hayan hecho su trabajo después de todo.

.

.

.

Las suaves piernas de Sakura se enredaron a las suyas. Respiraba con calma, tranquila y hacia una que otra mueca durante el sueño. Él había despertado horas antes, durmió alrededor de dos horas y muy inquieto, nuevamente la observaba mientras pensaba en el futuro. Acarició con su única mano la melena rosa, despejando algunos mechones de su frente.

¿Por qué no podía estar tranquilo un mísero segundo? Deseaba con todo su corazón que esos momentos así, tan íntimos y cargados de paz duraran para siempre. Pero, era Uchiha Sasuke, perseguido por mafias, todo para arrebatarle el único legado de sangre heredado por su clan… sus ojos.

¿Tantos problemas acarrearía tener una vida normal? Lo quería, quería una vida normal, llegara casa y ser recibido por sus hijos, compensando todo ese amor que su propio padre era incapaz de demostrar con esmero. Sentir, esa adrenalina al ver a sus herederos dominar cada técnica enseñada por él.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la supuesta maldición del sharingan, tienes que sufrir la perdida de algo muy preciado para despertarlo, así había ocurrido con su hermano, con él y con todas las personas que alcanzó a recordar de su familia. Sus hijos, ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Despertarían aquella sucesión sanguínea por ese motivo?... No. No dejaría que eso pasase, definitivamente no.

La joven que estaba plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho, ajena a todo tipo de pensamientos de Uchiha y sobre todo ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en el sueño, Sasuke con su dedo medio e índice le tocó el pequeño rombo tatuado en la amplia frente de la chica.

— Daré mi vida si es necesario… por ti y por los que vienen. Sakura. — susurró y apegó el cuerpo de su esposa aún más al suyo.

.

.

.

El día amaneció soleado, el sol estaba en la cúspide de su fervor e incluso se podía percibir sin ningún esfuerzo el calor que emanaba la esfera a través de las paredes y vidrios. No era tan extraño para ser primavera, pero sin duda el frio era más atrayente para Sakura. Se levantó de la cama con el pie izquierdo, haciendo de lado todo recuerdo de su noche de bodas y el ataque que habían sufrido ese mismo día, simplemente no soportaba el calor. Ya de pie, entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, cayendo de lleno en la hermosa vista panorámica que tenía en frente.

Las cascadas de las termas estaban tan brillantes por los rayos de sol que las atravesaban, era efímero, como las gotas de roció en el césped por la mañana, por un minuto se dio el tiempo de alabar todo lo que estaba frente a ella y darse cuenta que hacía en un lugar como ese; solo bastaron tres segundos para que recordara el montón de palabras que se le venían a la cabeza.

Boda sorpresa.

Noche de bodas

Emboscada.

Sasuke.

¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Miró hacia todos lados desesperada buscando a su actual esposo, para no encontrarlo. Se acomodó el pijama de seda- cortesía de Ino- y se acercó a la puerta que daba al pasillo del hotel, antes de abrir sonó el teléfono.

Corrió hacia el teléfono tropezando con una almohada que estaba en el piso, milagrosamente no cayó y contestó agitada. Se trataba de la recepcionista, quien le informó que había un joven en su busca, apellidado Uzumaki.

El corazón se le aceleró y el aliento cesó.

— Dígale que lo veo en recepción. — dijo tan rápido como lo pensó.

— De acuerdo señora Uchi…

Y colgó.

.

.

.

— Es increíble que te hayas casado y no nos hayas invitado. — rio Suigetsu dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sasuke no dijo nada, seguía concentrado en el camino y los pasos que daba Karin.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó Uchiha, recibiendo una negación por parte de la peliroja.

— Fue aquí, hay leves rastros de chacra, pero…— se agachó a tantear terreno. Examinó un poco de tierra, no había nada que les dijera quienes fueron los causantes del atentado, ni siquiera pistas, solo esa pequeña energía que había esparcida por todos lados, difícil de reconocer hasta para ella. — Sasuke, no tengo idea a quien pertenece éste chacra. — Apuntó hacia los alrededores y continuo hablando— está lleno de energía, todo el lado este… si no me equivoco…

— ¿Sigue hacia algún lado en específico? — pregunto Suigetsu, tomándole interés a la situación.

Sasuke veía a Karin dar vuelta en su propio eje, buscando rastro más detallado, su sorpresa fue al verla abrir los ojos con evidente sorpresa.

— Hacia el sureste… —logró articular.

— No es allí donde está…

— Konoha…— finalizó Sasuke.

Le encontró sentido, demasiado sentido. Si no podían eliminarlo a él, se encargarían de su aldea. Volteó, con el puño blanco de tanto apretarlo. Karin corrió tras él y se le situó en frente.

— Iré por Sakura. — escudriñó con la mirada a Karin, haciéndole obvia la advertencia de que se apartase.

— ¿Crees que haya tiempo de sobra Sasuke? — escupió ella.

Suigetsu se mantenía al margen, fuera de la riña que pudieran tener esos dos, Karin se veía adorable cuando se enojaba, haciendo sus mejillas más rojas y sus ojos resplandecían con malicia. Aunque, él sabía que no era por el tiempo de retraso, a Karin el simple hecho de nombrar a Sakura le hacía hervir la sangre. No porque fuera la esposa de Uchiha y la que finalmente le logró derretirle el corazón. No. Karin la odiaba por verse tan débil frente a una par y aunque ella dijera que la detestara con todo su corazón, mentía.

Muchas veces habían hablado sobre la ex Haruno, cuando estaban muy aburridos, Karin está completamente agradecida de haber sido salvada por ella.

Pero delante de Sasuke o la misma Sakura no sería capaz de aceptarlo.

Sasuke ignoró las palabras de Karin y la rodeó para luego correr en dirección al país de las aguas termales como un rayo. Karin suspiró rendida y le siguió los pasos a Uchiha.

— ¿Aun puedes correr? Creí que te había dejado con dolor lumbar…— Gritó a Karin desde atrás, teniendo una bonita vista de sus piernas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

— No eres tan bueno, cara de pez. — dijo con molestia mientras lo dejaba más atrás.

— Tsk. — sonrió para si el albino.

.

.

.

— Que lindo lugar, la paz se puede hasta respirar. — dijo para sí mismo Naruto, inhalando el aire de la recepción. Algunas notas que pudo distinguir eran de desinfectantes y desodorantes ambientales. No sabía por qué, pero le relajaban ese tipo de aromas. Se apoyó con despreocupación en la orilla de la mesa de recepción, mientras la encargada de ahí hablaba por teléfono y tecleaba en su computadora.

¿Qué si lo matarían? Sería una posibilidad, quien en su sano juicio iría a entrometerse a la luna de miel de un par de amigos… Ajá solo él, sonaba como a algo que haría él, en definitiva. Pero, dejando a un lado eso y que ellos llevaban solo un día de casados, sus vidas corrían peligro, obviamente no dejaría que nada les pasara, mientras esté vivo y cerca, el equipo siete sería protegido por él.

Los brazos de ella, no podían ser de alguien más, lo tomaron de su chaqueta agitándolo como si de un muñeco se tratase.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sasuke? ¡Naruto habla, si es así por favor dímelo! — exclamó con desesperación.

La recepcionista pidió silencio, mientras tapaba el micrófono del teléfono con su mano. Sakura se tapó la boca y logró calmar su ataque de histeria. Naruto puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañera para darle confianza.

— Sakura, supe de lo que ocurrió en la madrugada de ayer. ¿Estás bien?

— Si, muy bien… ¿por eso estas aquí, o sea no tienes idea de donde se encuentra Sasuke?

Naruto desvió la vista a un lado con nerviosismo, en verdad no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba Uchiha. Negó con la cabeza, Sakura apretó los labios con angustia.

— Creí que, digo… llegue aquí hace unos minutos, pregunté por Sasuke, pero ella—miró a la recepcionista — me dijo que lo había visto salir y que se comunicaría contigo, así que…

— Espera, señorita…—desvió sus ojos a la joven que estaba detrás del mostrador y ella le prestó atención luego de colgar. — ¿Uchiha Sasuke salió, es cierto?

La joven asintió extrañada.

— Hace un par de horas, lo vi salir con una joven peliroja y otro chico de cabello platinado.

Joven peliroja, quizá estaba hablando de Karin, la ex compañera de Sasuke… y eterna enamorada, el otro también debía ser parte de su equipo desintegrado.

— Naruto, acompáñame a buscarlos. Si Sasuke piensa igual que yo, ocupara a esa chica para investigar a los responsables del ataque. — comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amigo, estaba dejando de ser el Naruto que solía ser el radar de mejores amigos, ahora era un viejo casado, hambriento de ramen casero.

" _ **No te fue tan mal como esperaba"**_

Esa voz, Kurama había despertado.

— El miedo te despertó, ¿eh Kurama?

" _ **no te mentiré."**_

Y Guardó silencio el resto de trayecto.

.

.

.

Se encontraron de frente, casi a media hora de dejar el hotel. Sasuke se extrañó de ver al rubio, mientras Sakura se cruzaba de brazos con molestia. Sasuke iba a darle las debidas explicaciones pero el estruendoso timbre de Sakura se lo impidió.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — dijo con dificultad, trataba de controlar su creciente ira.

Sasuke empuñó la mano, seguía fijo con la vista en ella. Si le explicaba el por qué… ya no sería el "frio" Uchiha.

Sakura desvió su mirada a Karin y Suigetsu, ambos venían muy relajados. Este último al verla se acordó de lo que vio la noche anterior y desvió la mirada con un sonrojo alarmante, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para ella, alzó una ceja intrigada.

Naruto al contemplar el silencio de todos, decidió intervenir, saludando de primera a Sasuke, quien solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

— Supongo que no hace falta explicar mi presencia por estos lados. — miró apenado hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, ella bufó por aquello. — tendrán que volver a la aldea, no dejaremos que algo les pase.

— Suena extremista, pero con todo este lio…

— No solo eso…—habló Sasuke interrumpiendo— según el rastro que alcanzó a percibir Karin en el lugar, el autor de todo esto se dirige a Konoha.

Ante esas palabras a Naruto casi se le desencajo la mandíbula, siendo él un ninja muy poderoso no se dio cuenta, quizá pasaron frente a sus narices y él ni inmutado. Miró a Sakura quien ahora estaba con un semblante de frustración.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? Andando. — ordenó Sakura sin mirar a nadie, comenzó a caminar.

— ¿No te cambiarás el pijama? — preguntó extrañado el rubio.

— ¿No te preocupa la aldea?

Sasuke no fue capaz de decir palabra, vio a Sakura tan decidida que prefería ahorrarse los comentarios para no incomodarla. Quizá podrían hablar en casa, cuando todo se haya calmado.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke lideraban el orden del escuadrón improvisado, el regreso a la aldea demoraría unas tres horas a paso rápido. Karin y Sakura iban tras ellos, Suigetsu les cuidaba la espalda a ambas chicas, trató de concentrarse todo el camino solo en el trasero de Karin, pero había que admitir que la esposa de Uchiha tenía unos glúteos y piernas bien dotados, una que otra vez encontraba la mirada rojiza de Karin sobre él.

.

.

.

Ya exhaustos lograron divisar las puertas de Konoha. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo en activar su sharingan y ocupando también el rinnegan dispuso a investigar el lugar. Naruto se detuvo en la rama de un frondoso árbol y antes de hablar tomó un poco de aire.

— Sakura. — llamó Naruto. Esta se detuvo, pero en el suelo arreglando sus pantaloncillos mientras sus orbes se dirigían al rubio. — ve a la torre hokage y advierte sobre un posible ataque.

— Entendido. — dijo sin más preámbulo. Corrió en dirección a las puertas no sin antes mirar de reojo a su esposo, quien no le puso mucha atención, trató de ignorar el dolor que se estaba formando en su pecho y siguió, aguantando las ganas de desplomarse ahí mismo.

Naruto miró a su compañera perderse entre los edificios, sintió lástima por ella, debería haber disfrutado un poco más su luna de miel, pero de alguna manera se los compensaría a los dos, o al menos se encargaría de hacerle un bonito obsequio. Suspiró con cansancio, estaba agotado y la flojera le invadió el cuerpo, no solo porque no había tomado un solo descanso de la mañana, sino que mentalmente ya estaba rendido.

Debajo de él estaba la peliroja con esos dientes de tiburón, el último se veía bien cómodo bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Karin estaba pendiente de encontrar algún rastro de chacra. Fue ahí cuando Naruto recordó algo importante. Bajó de la rama del árbol y le habló a la chica de gafas.

— Es cierto… tú no puedes entrar a la aldea, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!, tampoco venía con la intención de hacerlo. — dijo ofendida.

— El peligro está por fuera de la aldea, no tenemos nada que hacer ahí dentro. — habló el peliblanco.

— En caso de que esto pase a mayores, sus habilidades serán de utilidad.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, no pienso ayudar a esta mugrienta aldea!, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar encerrada en una de sus cárceles…

— Bueno, creo que yo no tendría problema en ayudar un poco. — dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa. — Sasuke le tiene mucho aprecio a su hogar, y él es mi amigo.

Karin no tuvo objeción para eso, así que tragando su orgullo, estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero.

— ¡Cuidado! — el grito de Sasuke fue desgarrador, tanto así que los receptores de la alerta quedaron congelados por un momento. Naruto salió del trance mucho antes, gracias a Kurama quien le pidió que se moviera, milisegundos antes que Sasuke

Una explosión cegadora y el estremecimiento de la tierra fue lo que dejó aquella bomba en el lugar.

.

.

.

Antes de llegar a su destino y cuidando de que no vieran las fachas que traía encima, algo la detuvo. No supo por qué exacto, terminó de pie tras una pared con una mano a la altura de su pecho, no era la agitación del momento, otra cosa le perturbaba, fue ahí que notó las siluetas de un escuadrón completo de Anbu, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la aldea, sin embargo no fue todo, una pequeña luz le llamó la atención, la cual se fue haciendo más grande terminando en una explosión de gran tamaño. El pánico en los civiles no se hiso esperar, corrían a refugiarse a sus hogares. Sakura mantenía sus labios entreabiertos, la explosión fue en las afueras, justo donde estaban los demás.

Las piernas le flaquearon, pero los que estaban ahí fuera eran sus compañeros, su mejor amigo y esposo pudieron haber salido heridos.

" **Sakura ten fe en ellos"** — reprimía con insistencia su yo interna.

Respiró hondo, sostenía una mano en la pared y le dio la razón a su conciencia. Apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, lo más probable era que el Hokage estuviera al tanto de la situación. Nuevamente su vista fue al escuadrón de Anbu, quienes habían desaparecido de su vista, confiaba con todo el corazón que su esposo y amigos estuvieran a salvo.

.

.

.

Entró a su departamento, el olor a encierro era evidente, siendo que lo había dejado el día anterior. Vio como los regalos de boda estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, ese momento fue un pequeño respiro para sus nervios, les atribuyó el trabajo a sus padres. Tendría que ir a verlos, no faltaría que estuvieran en peligro, de hecho la aldea entera estaba en un peligro latente. Caminó hasta su cuarto, también habían bolsas de regalo sobre la cama, si bien llamó su atención de inmediato, siguió de largo hasta el closet, donde tenía los uniformes cómodos.

El traje de combate lucia perfectamente planchado y colgaba de una percha, lo observó con admiración, solamente una persona hacía eso y obviamente era su mamá. Con mucha rapidez se colocó el traje, la banda ninja no estaba a la vista, así que con una última mirada a su silueta, frente al espejo de la recamara, partió a la búsqueda de los demás.

.

.

.

Luego de la explosión Sasuke no perdió rastro de las siluetas que vagaban por los al rededores. Seis, eran seis personas, no tenían color o sexo, eran solo , no les pudo ver las caras, ya que, no tenían. Quizá eran simples marionetas, aunque descartaba un poco esa teoría, las marionetas no pueden hacer movimientos tan complejos. Clones o marionetas, cualquiera que fuese el responsable, era muy hábil, tanto como un usuario del sharingan.

Corrió tras ellos como si su vida dependiera de esas sombras, quería vengarse, casi le arrebatan lo más importante que había conseguido. Sakura ahora, era su más preciado logro, quería una esposa, alguien que lo amara, que llegase a casa y lo recibiera con una inmensa sonrisa, lo había conseguido después de años, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, menos por basuras que lo buscaban a él con fines siniestros.

A unos pocos metros sintió la presencia de Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu y otros seis más, completamente desconocidos. Fijo su vista hacia delante y no demoró en dar con una estrategia, más que eso, era un favor hacia el rubio.

Naruto con una sola mirada de Sasuke, apuró el paso y logro colocarse a una distancia cercana, donde podría escuchar lo que el pelinegro tuviera en la cabeza.

— Son seis, al parecer son marionetas o clones muy bien hechos, pero no cuentan con rostro o sexo. — dijo con neutralidad. Naruto asintió anotando todo mentalmente en su cabeza. — Naruto, tienes que volver.

— ¿Estás loco? No te dejaré solo...

— Tu esposa está en la aldea. — dijo con seriedad— Sakura está ahí también.

— Pero…

— Voy con un escuadrón, Karin y Suigetsu también están de mi lado…no estoy solo y, si lo estuviera podría con esas cosas.

— Sasuke…

— Si perdemos rastro ahora, tendré que investigar por mi cuenta.

— ¡No hablas en serio, acabas de casarte! Sakura estará devastada…

— Naruto, no puedo ponerla en peligro dejándolos sueltos.

— Nos encargaremos Sasuke, deja de ser tan terco y piensa con la cabeza fría.

— Cuida a Sakura, cuida la aldea, Naruto.

Esa petición le recordó, aquella vez en que Sasuke le pidió tomar a Sakura y resguardarse de Gaara, cuando eran unos simples renacuajos. Él cargaría con todo, o así lo creía por lo menos Sasuke, quien no dudó en ningún segundo dar su propia vida por salvar a sus compañeros. No soportaría perder a las personas que ama, sea niño o adulto.

Resignado Naruto lo dejó ir.

— Vuelve pronto, Sasuke.

.

.

.

La gente seguía evacuando hacia los escondites que se situaban tras las cabezas de las esculturas hokages. Sakura ayudó a evacuar a niños y mujeres, dándoles apoyo moral y seguridad con su propio aliento. En la gran fila que se armaba, notó a Shino, Kiba y Hinata haciendo la misma labor que ella. Se acercó para hablar con Hinata y al verla los tres quedaron muy sorprendidos.

— ¿Sakura? — habló de primera Kiba. Sakura lo saludó alzando la mano.

— Vine de apoyo.

— Pero si ayer fue tu ceremonia de…

— Kiba. — reprendió Shino, ajeno a demostrar cualquier emoción.

Sakura suspiró, obviamente se sentía avergonzada, tendría que estar como las parejas normales, de luna de miel. Desde ahora sería el hazme reír de toda la aldea.

Hinata sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, Naruto corrió a contarle apenas supo lo del ataque. Se sintió muy mal por ella, pero agradeció a los dioses que ambos se encontraran bien. Hinata al ver el semblante triste de la ex Haruno, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de calidez. Sakura aceptó la muestra de afecto, y dedujo que ella sabía por lo que había pasado, ese gran gesto la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, en cualquier momento se quebraría.

— Sakura, me alegro de que estés bien…

— Hinata, gracias. — susurró apenas sobre su hombro.

Kiba no sabía porque razón o circunstancia estaría la señora Uchiha por esos lados, supuso que por la alerta de ataque, quien sabe. Mientras Shino las miraba a ambas como deduciendo las razones de sus comportamientos.

Sakura no se permitió llorar, con cuidado fue alejándose de los brazos de la pelinegra y logró erguirse con facilidad, respirando de lleno aire de fortaleza.

— No hay tiempo para compadecer lo que me haya pasado. — dijo finalmente y miró a ambos hombres. — sigamos evacuando a la gente, están en peligro. — pidió con delicadeza, para no aumentar el pánico.

— ¿Sabes algo de lo que ha pasado? — preguntó el castaño de dientes afilados.

— No, realmente no tengo idea de quién es el causante de todo esto.

— Sea quien sea, espero que den con él o ellos pronto. — añadió Shino.

Hinata solo asintió. Kiba y Shino retomaron su trabajo, mientras que Hinata y Sakura iban en dirección hacia las puertas de la aldea. Esta última sin dar mucho rodeo, fue explicita en comunicarle que Naruto, Sasuke estaban en el lugar de la explosión. Hyuuga, de inmediato activó su byakugan en dirección al norte, buscando a su esposo y de igual forma a Sasuke, pero no encontró nada.

— No hay nadie por ahí.

Sakura frunció los labios.

Hinata miró al noreste, su visión se fue haciendo más aguda a medida que avanzaban.

— Veo a Naruto…

La pelirosa casi dio un salto de alegría, si no fuese porque Hyuga no dijo nada sobre Sasuke otras personas.

— ¿Solo Naruto? — preguntó con impaciencia Sakura.

Hinata asintió y desactivó el poder ocular, tambaleándose un poco en el acto. Sakura la sostuvo por el brazo.

— Cuidado. — murmuró.

Hinata respiró hondo y logró estabilizarse.

— Naruto está a unos metros, no había rastro de nadie más a su alrededor.

— Entiendo. — fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

Siguieron caminando a paso rápido. Ya casi no había aldeanos en los alrededores, solo ninjas que resguardaban cada perímetro de la aldea. Sakura miraba fijamente las grandes puertas de entrada, estaban cerradas. Miró hacia arriba, ahí vio a su rubio amigo, que de un salto llegó hasta algunos metros delante de ellas. Su mirada no decía nada, de inmediato Hinata corrió a sus brazos, agradeciendo que estuviera sano. Cuando logró calmarla, sus orbes fueron dirigidos a los verdes de su querida amiga. Con el sentimiento de pesar, se acercó a ella con Hinata colgada del brazo.

— Sasuke logró dar con los causantes, fue tras ellos.

— ¿Hacia dónde fueron? — preguntó de inmediato Sakura con un nudo en la garganta. — iré con ellos, les debe hacer falta un médico.

— Sasuke… Sasuke fue claro en pedirme que no te involucraras. — dijo con dificultad. Si, estaba mintiendo, pero era para quitarle las ganas de ir a Sakura, ya que, podía ser muy testaruda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Naruto es una broma? , soy su esposa, no puedo dejarlo solo… no de nuevo. — la carga emocional en esas palabras, hizo a Hinata y Naruto sentir escalofríos.

— Sakura… los enemigos que enfrentamos son desconocidos. Sasuke fue con un escuadrón de Anbu. — el semblante de Sakura no cambiaba, ahora le tenía que dar una noticia peor, maldijo internamente a Sasuke por ser tan… tan… no había palabras para describirlo. — si los llegase a perder de vista, dado que eran fastidiosamente rápidos, él… los investigará por su cuenta.

— Eso quiere decir que… — Hinata se atrevió a hablar antes de que terminara. Mentiría si no estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Volverá a desaparecer…—completó Sakura.

— P-pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo, conoces a Sasuke… es rápido no se le va nada. —titubeó Naruto al tratar de arreglar la situación.

Sakura tembló de impotencia y rabia, nuevamente la volvía a dejar ahí, siendo que ella podía ser de mucha utilidad, un médico con la capacidad de enfrentar a enemigos a media y corta distancia era relevante en el campo de batalla. Sasuke la hacía sentir inútil dejándola ahí.

Sin previo aviso, volteó dándole la espalda al matrimonio.

— Sakura… no pienses en ir a buscarlo, estaré vigilándote. — agregó Naruto como advertencia.

Ella detuvo sus pasos.

— De acuerdo. — respondió con solemnidad, sin darle la cara a Hinata y su esposo. Siguió caminando sin un rumbo en concreto.

" **Sasuke… eres un bastardo."** — Su yo interna estaba furiosa, la externa rompió en llanto.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor: Hola queridos lectores, después de… TANTO tiempo vuelvo con este capítulo. Espero me cuenten que les ha parecido, y obvio agradecer a cada persona que se da el tiempo de comentar y releer esta historia, soy muy muy feliz.**

 **Esta vez y a pesar del tiempo ausente, recibí poquitos reviews, por eso les responderé en general. No abandonaré la historia, estimo cinco capítulos más, máximo. Pasaron muchas cosas y por eso no podía actualizar, también es debido a la falta de inspiración, pero me volvió el alma al cuerpo haha.. A quienes recién se integran a esta historia les doy las gracias por llegar hasta los capítulos finales, y como dije seguir releyendo, por ahí habían comentarios de una persona que me hicieron mucha ilusión, por el hecho de que se considere mi fan y yo le digo, te amo cariño jaja. Amo a todos los que me han apoyado, son lo máximo.**

 **Agrego lo de nuestra página pro SS. "No es otra página Sasusaku" únanse, ahí subo las actualizaciones también.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **El próximo capítulo estará UP más pronto de lo que piensan.**

 **¡Saludos y estoy atenta a sus comentarios!**

 _ **PD: Estoy trabajando en otro fanfic a la vez, a eso se debe mi atraso, espero tener el mismo apoyo que estoy teniendo por aquí, será Sakuharem, pero… terminará con uno y eso, lo decidiré según las opiniones de ustedes.**_

.

.

.


End file.
